


Close To Home

by Scrivener (KitKaos)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Case Fic, Deutsch | German, F/M, GSA, Hate Crimes, High School, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pre-New 52, Pre-Reboot, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/Scrivener
Summary: Eine mysteriöser Mord an der Smallville High bringt Kon dazu, ein besserer Detektiv zu werden – und auch ein besserer Undercover-Agent. Vielleicht sollte er sich etwas Hilfe holen. Zum Glück ist sein bester Freund in beidem ein Experte.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark, Kon-El | Conner Kent/OMC, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close To Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647803) by iesika. 



> **Kontinuität:** Diese Story wurde zwischen dem Erscheinen von Red Robin #1 und Adventure Comics #1 erdacht und angefangen. Hier und da hat auch späterer Canon Eingang in die Story gefunden, aber das meiste wurde nicht berücksichtigt. Seht diese Story als AU ab diesem Punkt in der Zeitleiste.  
>  **Warnung:** Diese Story enthält homophobe Schimpfwörter und einiges an generellem Fluchen, erwähnt wird auch Kindesmisshandlung und allgemein geht es um Hassverbrechen und den Tod eines Teenagers (OC).
> 
>  **Distclaimer und Danksagung der Übersetzerin:** Wer diese Story im englischen Original von [iesika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/pseuds/iesika) lesen kann, sollte das auf jeden Fall tun (zu finden [HIER](https://iesika.livejournal.com/77886.html)), genauso wie die Podfiction [HIER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028015) dazu anhören, die ganz unglaublich wundertollig von [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo) vertont wurde. Außerdem gibt es noch wanhsinnig tolle Fanart zu dieser Story, gezeichnet von der talentierten [sammage-art](https://sammage-art.livejournal.com/).  
> Diese Story hat einen ganz besonderen Platz in meinem Fangirl-Herz, ist sie doch auch diejenige Story, zu der ich auch nach Jahren immer und immer wieder zurückkehre, mich neu in TimKon verliebe, mit leide, heule, juble,… Aller Dank gebührt iesika für diese Story. <3

**Dienstag**

„Chromosomenzahl“, referierte Mister Dalton, „ist eine der Hauptbestimmungsarten zur sexuellen Separation in nah miteinander verwandten Arten.“

Kon richtete sich ein wenig auf, als er das Wort ‚sexuell‘ hörte – dann aber kam auch der Rest des Satzes in seinem Gehirn an und er kritzelte erneut gelangweilt in sein Heft. Dalton war echt nett und er gab sich auch _echt_ Mühe, aber… Kon tat der Typ sogar ein bisschen leid, weil er sich so ganz offensichtlich für sein Fach _begeistern_ konnte und niemand an der ganzen verdammten Smallville High würde jemals irgendwas von seinem Stoff brauchen können. Thomas Baumhauer zum Beispiel, der hagere, pickelgesichtige Junge, der neben Kon saß, verdrehte mehrmals die Augen, während Dalton ihnen von Pferdehufen erzählte, als müsste sie das alles _brennend_ interessieren.

Kon liebte Smallville. Tat er wirklich. Er liebte Ma Kent und die Farm und dass der Besitzer des Lebensmittelladens, in dem sie einkauften, selbst noch hinter der Kasse stand. Er liebte, dass es im Umkreis von 60 Meilen keinen einzigen W-Mart gab. Er liebte, dass sie mit einer Ladung Pfirsiche losfahren und einer Wagenladung voll Melonen zurückkommen konnten, ohne dass auch nur einmal mit Geld bezahlt wurde. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, aber Kon hatte das Dorfleben lieben gelernt, so wie Clark es sich für ihn erhofft hatte.

Aber die Smallville High hasste er immer noch.

„Ein Pferd zum Beispiel hat 64 Chromosomen“, fuhr Dalton fort. „Ein Esel hat 62. Alle Equidae sind körperlich kompatibel und können auch gekreuzt werden. Das wohl geläufigste Beispiel ist das Maultier, das das Kind einer Stute und eines männlichen Esels ist. Maultiere sind stark, intelligent, robust und langlebig – ein Phänomen, das oft als Heterosiseffekt bezeichnet wird.“

Kon hörte auf zu kritzeln und fing an aufzupassen.

„Ein Hybrid kann Eigenschaften von beiden Eltern besitzen, oder die gemischten Gene produzieren komplett neue Eigenschaften. Oft treten Charakteristika der Vorfahren wieder in Erscheinung, die bei den Eltern nicht mehr sichtbar waren – zum Beispiel Streifen bei Pferden. Aber egal wie fit diese Nachkommen sind: Hybride können keine lebensfähigen Gameten produzieren. Aufgrund der unterschiedlichen Chromosomenzahl der Eltern sind Hybride unfruchtbar.“

Kon gab sich größte Mühe, keine sichtbare Reaktion darauf zu haben. Stattdessen zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und tippte unter seinem Pult eine Nachricht.

„Es gibt ein paar seltene Ausnahmen in weiblichen Hybriden, die aber wahrscheinlich auf Fehlsegregation in der Produktion von Geschlechtszellen zurückzuführen sind. Mister Kent, weg mit dem Handy.“

Baumhauer griente. Was für ein Idiot. Kon zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, als Dalton sich zur Tafel umdrehte. Hinter ihnen kicherte jemand.

Japp. Kon _hasste_ die Smallvill High.

*

„Ich hab da einen Freund“, fing Kon zu Mister Dalton nach dem Unterricht an, hielt dann aber inne. Er hatte da einen Freund, der was? Der ein Alien-Mensch-Hybrid war? Das wäre ja mal so gar nicht verdächtig. „Ähm“, versuchte Kon es erneut. „Was ist eigentlich mit Aliens?“

Dalton hielt im Sortieren seiner Unterlagen inne und sah Kon durchdringend an. „Wie, äh…“ Die Antwort traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ein verdammt hübscher Schlag ins Gesicht. „Wie Kory Anders“, grinste er. „Meinen Sie, sie könnte mit einem Menschen Kinder zeugen?“

Dalton lachte. „Ich weiß leider nicht genug über tamaranische Physiologie, um überhaupt sagen zu können, ob sie mit einem Menschenmann kompatibel wäre.“

„Nehmen wir mal an, dass sie es ist“, versuchte Kon es. „Sie war schon mit Menschenmänner zusammen, richtig? Was meinen Sie?“

„Ich meine“, lächelte Dalton, „dass Miss Anders sich bisher nie den nötigen wissenschaftlichen Untersuchungen unterzogen hat, um so eine Frage zu beantworten. Keiner unserer Alien-Besucher hat das – oder, naja, möglicherweise halten auch die Leute, die auf solche Daten Zugriff hätten, sie unter Verschluss. Was eine echte Schande ist, weil nur ein paar Proben uns wahrscheinlich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen könnten, ob das Leben auf der Erde hier oder anderswo im Universum entstanden ist.“

„Hm“, machte Kon. Das war ein ziemlich großes Ob. Wenn nicht ein existenzielles Ob. Die Leute bei Cadmus hätten die Antwort wahrscheinlich auch gewusst. Doc Mid-Nite. Vielleicht Batman. Vielleicht Tim.

„Das ist eine gute Frage, Conner“, bestätigte Dalton und sah so verdammt glücklich aus, dass Kon gar nicht anders konnte als ebenfalls zu lächeln. „Ich wünschte nur, ich würde die Antwort wissen.“

*

Nach dem Unterricht schickte Kon seine SMS ab.

> Heut hybride in bio bin ich unfruchtbar

Die Antwort kam erst nach dem Mittagessen – ziemlich ungenießbaren Sloppy Joes, weshalb Kon lediglich Chips aß. Er hatte sowieso nur noch eine Stunde; das Gute an der Abschlussklasse.

> Jedenfalls bist du definitiv nicht mit Menschenfrauen kompatibel; Clark ist das ebenso wenig.

Tim schrieb seine SMS immer so, in ganzen Sätzen und mit Satzzeichen. Kon wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit der Antwort umgehen sollte, also schrieb er zurück:

> Oh ich bin sowas von kompatibel

Dann steckte er sein Handy wieder ein.

*

Das Interessanteste, das im Englischunterricht passierte, war ein geflüsterter Streit zwischen einem Typen und einem Mädchen in der hintersten Reihe. Anscheinend wollte _er_ sie in seinem neuen Truck nach Hause fahren und _sie_ wollte, dass sein Penis vertrocknete und abfiel. _Viel_ interessanter als Faulkner.

Nach dem Unterricht steuerte Kon direkt auf sein Schließfach zu; er wollte einfach nur so viel wie möglich loswerden und dann losfliegen. Im Gang war es laut und wie immer voll, und die Wände waren tapeziert mit Plakaten für den Frühlingsball nächste Woche. Nachdem er sich seinen Weg zu seinem Schließfach gebahnt hatte, klemmte das Zahlenschloss wieder einmal. Kon sah sich kurz um und versetzte der Schließfachtür einen leichten Stoß, so dass sie auf ging und er seine Sachen hinein legen konnte. Heute würde er aber sein Biologie-Buch doch mitnehmen. Er überlegte sogar zur Abwechslung mal den Stoff nachzulesen.

Etwa drei Meter weiter schubste der glücklose Typ aus Englisch einen Jüngeren mit der Schulter, so dass dieser hinfiel. Bücher und Blätter flogen in alle Richtungen, aber der Blödmann ging einfach weiter.

Kon kniete sich hin und fing an, die verstreuten Blätter aufzusammeln. „Was für ein Arschloch“, seufzte er. Er hoffte wirklich, dass der Bastard ihn ebenfalls noch hören würde.

Der Junge grinste lediglich. „Danke“, meinte er, als Kon ihm einen Stapel Arbeitsblätter reichte. Seine blonden Haare waren aufgestellt, so wie Tim seine früher getragen hatte, und seine schmale rechteckige Brille war um einiges modischer als Conner Kents. Vermutlich war er einer der Zehntklässler.

„Keine Ahnung, ob das deine Laune hebt, aber er wurde gerade von einem Mädel in meinem Englischkurs mächtig abserviert“, sagte Kon. „Manchmal schlägt das Karma wohl im Voraus zu.“

Der Junge lachte.

„Ich bin Conner“, stellte Kon sich vor, weil hier sonst niemand jemals über seine lahmen Conner-Kent-Witze lachte.

„Matt“, erwiderte der Junge. Er krabbelte etwas auf Kon zu und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, die Kon auch ergriff. Ein paar der Leute, die um sie herum gehen mussten, sahen sie komisch an, aber Matt tat so, als würde er das gar nicht bemerken. Kon entschied, dass er Matt sympathisch fand.

Sie standen beide wieder auf und Kon machte sein Schließfach zu. „Man sieht sich“, meinte er noch. Matt nickte und ging.

Vielleicht konnte Conner ja _doch_ Freundschaften schließen. Vielleicht würde er dem Arschloch morgen in Englisch ein Bein stellen. Vielleicht würde das Mädchen in der hintersten Reihe lachen. Vielleicht würde sie sogar mit ihm reden.

Vielleicht sollte Kon zusehen, dass er zurück zur Farm kam. Martha hatte heute Früh, als er gegangen war, Äpfel geschnitten und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nur eins bedeuten konnte: _Kuchen_.

*

Es war Cobbler geworden, aber das war auch gut, erst recht mit dem leckeren Quark-Biskuit. Kon aß drei Portionen mit Eis und ein Schinkensandwich, wofür er von Martha einen vielsagenden Blick bekam. Die Milch war kalt und frisch und er trank einen guten Liter davon. Martha witzelte, dass sie eine zusätzliche Kuh bräuchte, bevor sie ihn nach draußen schickte. Er sollte das Loch im Zaun reparieren, das Krypto hineingerissen hatte, als er Hasen nachgejagt war.

Nachdem er noch das Unkraut am Truck-Stellplatz weg gebrannt hatte – ein Hitzeblick war da zehntausend Mal besser als jede Hacke – trug er Ma die Erbsen ins Haus, die sie den Vormittag über geerntet hatte. Dabei hatte er ihr gesagt, dass _er_ das machen würde, wenn er nach Hause kam.

Er ließ drei der großen 75-Liter-Eimer auf der Veranda hinter dem Haus stehen und trug die restlichen ins Haus, so dass sie beim Schälen fernsehen könnten. Krypto folgte ihm nach drinnen und machte es sich für ein Nickerchen auf dem Rücken bequem, während Marthas Hausschuhe ihm hin und wieder den Bauch rieben.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass Clark und Lois keine Kinder zeugen können?“ fragte er in einer Werbepause.

„Wir haben nie wirklich drüber geredet“, antwortete Martha, ohne von den Erbsen aufzusehen. Sie knickte das Ende jeder Schote um und zog an dem Faden wie an einem Reißverschluss, dann fuhr sie mit dem Finger hinein, um die Erbsen herauszulösen. Dabei zuzusehen war beruhigend. Kon für seinen Teil brauchte die Schoten nur zu berühren und sie öffneten sich. Martha war trotzdem schneller. „Ich hab es mir aber schon gedacht“, fügte sie einen Moment später hinzu.

„Tim sagt, ich kann auch keine zeugen.“

„Ich hatte mich schon gefragt“, gab Martha zurück. Sie hielt in ihrem Schälen inne und sah ihn ernst an. „Ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, dass es andere Möglichkeiten gibt, eine Familie zu haben.“

Kon grinste. „Klar“, meinte er nur, verstummte aber wieder, als der Wetterbericht kam.

Nachdem sie jeweils einen Eimer voll Erbsen geschält hatten, stellte Kon die leeren Schalen vor die Hintertür und trug die prall mit frischen Erbsen gefüllten Ziplock-Beutel zum Gefrierschrank. Er schnappte sich zwei neue Eimer voll und nahm sie mit ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein Reporter gerade von einer Entführung bei Wichita berichtete, die sich in eine Verfolgungsjagd ausgewachsen hatte. Kon gab auf dem Weg Martha einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging, seine Superheldenpflicht zu tun.

*

Als die ganze Sache vorüber war, flog er die beiden kleinen Mädchen zurück zum Haus ihrer Mutter in Topeka. Keystone war nicht weit weg, also beschloss er, Bart noch einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten.

„Als ich gestorben bin, hab ich auf genau dieses Spiel gewartet, das rauskommen sollte“, erzählte Bart ihm. ‚Dieses Spiel‘ war Super Mecha Attack DX Gaiden und Bart wischte im PvP-Modus mit ihm regelrecht den Boden auf. Kon beschwerte sich lautstark darüber, dass das Spiel auf Japanisch war, aber wie viel Übersetzung benötigte ‚riesige Roboter und Mädels in kurzen Röcken‘ wirklich? „Nachdem wir aus der Zukunft zurück waren“, fuhr Bart fort, „hab ich’s mir vom Wühltisch für 15 Dollar geholt.“

„Ha“, machte Kon, „unerwarteter Bonus.“ Bart drängte ihn in eine Ecke und Kon gab jegliche Finesse auf, um einfach nur so schnell er konnte auf alle Knöpfe einzuhämmern. „Der Weltraum hat keine Ecken, Mann“, beschwerte er sich. „Ich war schon im Weltraum. Da gibt’s keine unsichtbaren Wände!“

„Stopp, warte“, rief Bart. „Versuch mal deine Specials. Halt Grün gedrückt und drück Lila.”

Kon versuchte es. Bart vermöbelte ihn trotzdem. „Oh, du Wichser“, grummelte er. Als Bart nur wie ein Superschurke zu lachen anfing, hielt Kon ihn auf der Couch fest und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten.

Kons Handy begann Enya zu spielen, was Bart ein Giggeln entlockte. Er schaffte es, das Handy aus der Tasche zu ziehen und anzunehmen, ohne Bart loszulassen, wenn auch nicht ganz ohne Anstrengung.

„Ja?“, meldete er sich. Er hielt sich mit seiner Telekinese das Handy ans Ohr und nutzte seine erneut freie Hand dazu, Bart ein Couchkissen überzuziehen.

„Bist du beschäftigt?“, fragte Tim.

„Nee, Mann. Bart und ich kämpfen nur gegen riesige Killerroboter.“

“Was für ein Zufall”, gab Tim zurück. Er klang ein wenig außer Atem. Irgendwo hinter ihm gab es eine gedämpfte Explosion, gefolgt von blechern klingenden entfernten Schreien.

„Ist das Tim?“, fragte Bart. Er wand sich und vibrierte, bis Kon ihn los ließ. „Was sagt er?“

„Alter“, stieß Kon aus, „Wo bist du denn?“

„Was ist denn los?“, wollte Bart wissen und hatte mit einem Mal das Handy in der Hand und Kon redete mit der Luft. „Was? Oh, wo denn?” Bart grinste ebenfalls, bevor er Kon am Handgelenk packte. Sie waren unterwegs.

*

Alles in allem war es ein guter Tag gewesen. In der Schule war es nicht allzu ätzend gewesen. Er hatte Zeit mit Bart und Tim verbracht und es hatte riesige Roboter gegeben, was sowieso immer spaßig war. Er würde es zum Abendessen nach Hause schaffen und seine ganzen Hausarbeiten waren alle schon erledigt. Nach dem Essen könnte er noch etwas fernsehen und die Leseaufgaben für Bio machen. Und dabei nachsehen, wie viele Programme etwas über ihren Kampf brachten.

Er schlüpfte durch sein Schlafzimmerfenster nach drinnen und duschte sich, um die ganze Hydraulikflüssigkeit loszuwerden. Martha Kent ließ ihm vieles durchgehen, aber er würde es nicht riskieren, das verdammte Zeug überall im Haus zu verteilen.

Als er nach unten kam, saß Martha am Tisch. Kon ging zu ihr und begrüßte sie mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange und einem Strauß Gänseblümchen, die er auf dem Weg von Baltimore zurück gepflückt hatte. Sie lächelte nicht. „Setz dich, Conner.“

Kon setzte sich und Furcht zog seinen Magen in die Tiefe wie flüssiges Blei. „Was ist passiert?“

Martha legte die Blumen ordentlich in die Mitte des Tischs, dann sah zu ihm auf, ihr Blick sanft aber müde. „Es ist heute jemand an deiner Schule getötet worden, Conner.“

*

Als Tim abhob, verlor Kon keine Zeit. „Ich brauch deine Hilfe.“

„Der Mord an deiner Schule. Mach deinen Computer an.“

„Woher weißt du--?“ Kon stutzte, bevor er sich erinnerte, mit wem er da eigentlich redete. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaltete den Computer an. „Sein Name war Matt“, erklärte Kon. „Ich kenn ihn erst seit heute, aber er hat einen echt netten Eindruck gemacht.“

„Matthew David Stephens“, sagte Tim, „Keine Vorstrafen.“

Kon erwiderte düster: „Jemand hat ihn in der Umkleide zu Tode geprügelt. Er ist hier das _Opfer_ , Tim.“

„Er wäre nicht weniger das Opfer, wenn er vorbestraft wäre“, gab Tim zurück, während Kons Computer endlich fertig hochgefahren war und ihm seinen Desktop anzeigte. „Aber es gäbe uns einen konkreten Ansatzpunkt.“

„Ich hab da einen Ansatzpunkt für dich. Jemand hat ihn heute auf dem Gang zu Boden geschubst.“

„Hm“, machte Tim überlegend.

„Ich weiß den Namen von dem Typen nicht. Pete vielleicht? Aber er ist mit mir in Englisch, ich könnte ihn also rausfinden. Ich glaub, er ist im Football-Team…“ Ein Gruppenfoto öffnete sich auf seinem Bildschirm. „Da“, meinte Kon, „oberste Reihe, der Dritte von links.“

„Peter Miller. Ich vermerke ihn als möglichen Täter. Aber eins nach dem anderen. Wir müssen erst mehr über Stephens herausfinden.“

Eine Pause entstand, in der Kon Tippen hören konnte. „Hey, ich hör ja gar keine Fledermäuse.“

Tims Ton war verflucht kühl. „Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung wohnt keiner von uns wirklich in der Höhle.“

„Okay und von wo aus hackst du meinen Computer?“

„Sundollars.“

Kon verdrehte die Augen und öffnete sich eine Dose Soder. „Tust du nicht“, gab er zurück und nahm einen Schluck.

„Oh?“ Er konnte das Lächeln in Tims Stimme hören.

„Solltest du wirklich plötzlich Red-Arbeit von öffentlichem WLAN in Cafés aus erledigen, würde ich die anderen Leute dort hören.“

„Ist nicht viel los. Nicht viele Kaffeetrinker. Posteingang.”

Das ‚Ping‘, das Kons Computer von sich gab, als die Dateien bei ihm ankamen, konnte das ‚Ping‘ eines elektronischen Timers bei Tim nicht ganz überdecken, auch wenn er sich Mühe gegeben hatte. Kon lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, bis dieser nur noch auf zwei Beinen stand und grinste breit. „Du bist in Drapers Drecksloch-Apartment.“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“ fragte Tim betont locker zurück und ja, er grinste definitiv auch.

„Weil Alfred dich diese ekelhaften Mikrowellen-Burritos nicht essen lässt.“

„Hm“, machte Tim und diesmal war es absolut ein Lachen.

Kon klickte sich durch die Dateien. Die meisten der Fotos sahen nach Jahrbuch-Fotos aus, aber es gab zwei mit Zeitungsartikeln: einer über die Pfadfinder, als Matt acht war, und einer, der noch gar nicht so lange her sein konnte. Auf dem Foto trug Matt eine Schürze und stapelte Dosen für die Smallville Food Bank.

„Hm“, machte Tim erneut.

„Bitte sag jetzt nicht, du bist enttäuscht, dass er sozial verantwortungsbewusst war.“

„Nein“, antwortete Tim. „Ich sehe mir gerade seine Familienunterlagen an. Seine Eltern haben sich vor zwei Jahren scheiden lassen. Rebecca Ann Stephens, geborene Martin, 38 Jahre alt. Patrick David Stephens, 42 Jahre alt. Matthew lebte bei seiner Mutter, alleiniges Sorgerecht. Es gibt eine einstweilige Verfügung gegen seinen Vater.“

Kon setzte sich wieder gerader auf und stellte sein Getränk ab. „Echt?“

„Seine aktuelle Adresse ist in Iowa. Ich kann nach Reiseunterlagen suchen.“

Kon fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Alter, ich hasse es, wenn‘s Familie ist. Die Scheiße ist so nicht richtig.“

„Nein“, stimmte Tim in sanftem Ton zu. „Es ist nicht richtig, aber statistisch leider wahr. Du wirst das hier nicht mögen, Kon.“

„Ich mag‘s jetzt schon nicht.“

„Nein, ich meine…“ Tim ließ den Satz unvollendet. Einen Augenblick später fuhr er fort: „Ich habe hier Krankenakten. Matthew wurde zwei Tage, bevor seine Mutter die Scheidung einreichte und die Verfügung erwirkt hat, ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Er ist geschlagen worden. Schwer geschlagen.“

Kon trank seine Soder aus und drückte die Dose zusammen, bis sie nur noch die Größe eines Tischtennisballs hatte. Dann legte er sie beiseite und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem T-Shirt. „Wo wohnt er?“

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig.“

Kon ließ sich zu Boden fallen und tastete unter seinem Bett herum. Als er nichts fand, streckte er seine Telekinese aus, um weiter zu tasten. Er fand einen Stiefel, aber den anderen nicht. „ _Wo_ “, knurrte er, „ _wohnt_ er?“

Tim schwieg.

„Tim—“

„Wir gehen zusammen hin“, meinte er schließlich. „Morgen. Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Kon. Du wolltest meine Expertise. Du kriegst sie. Also setz dich hin.”

Kon setzte sich so schwungvoll, dass er seinen altersschwachen Bürostuhl einen ganzen Meter nach hinten verschob. Dann schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören, aber ein Bauchgefühl und Indizien reichen nicht aus. Wenn er der Mörder ist, beweisen wir das. Wenn er es nicht ist und wir das erst zu spät herausfinden, wirst du dir auf ewig Vorwürfe machen. _Glaub_ mir das.“

„Ich werd ihn doch nicht töten“, murmelte Kon.

„Ich habe die Fotos vom Tatort. Willst du sie?“

„Will ich sie?“, fragte Kon. „Weil wenn der Mörder nicht gerade seinen Namen mit Blut an die Wand geschrieben hat, werd ich damit nichts anfangen können. Du bist der Detektiv. Was detektivierst du?“

„Ich bin mir zu 60% sicher, dass der Mörder ein Meta oder anderes humanoides Wesen mit erhöhter Stärke ist.“

Kons Faust schlug wie ein Donnerschlag auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Nein“, knurrte er. „Verdammt nochmal, nein! Das hier ist _Smallville_. Hier sind keine fucking Superwahnsinnigen erlaubt! Und niemand – absolut niemand darf seine eigenen Kinder tot prügeln. Ich brech dem Bastard alle Knochen. Der kommt aus der verdammten Trage nie wieder raus, weil er nicht mehr fucking _laufen_ können wird!“

„Kon“, sagte Tim.

Kon atmete tief durch. Er sammelte einen Holzsplitter aus seinem Bauchnabel.

„Wir gehen zusammen hin, morgen, wenn wir mehr Informationen haben. Ich sammle von hier aus so viel zusammen, wie ich nur kann, aber du wirst heute Nacht für mich ein paar Kameras installieren müssen. Ich leite dich Schritt für Schritt an.“

Kon seufzte und kippelte erneut mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten. Er legte seine Füße auf die Schreibtischplatte und kratzte sich am Bund seiner Hawkman-Boxershorts. „Du sitzt also in Gotham hinter einem Computer, während ich die ganze Drecksarbeit mache?“

„So in der Art.“

„Bekomm ich meine eigenen Netzstrumpfhosen?“

„Du hast ja schon ein Ohrloch“, meinte Tim, „das ist also der logische nächste Schritt.“

Kon musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. „Okay, wo soll ich einbrechen?“

„Lowell County Leichenschauhaus, Zimmer 3E.“

„…Weil du ein creepy Mofo bist. Okay. Soll ich zu dir fliegen und die Kameras holen?“

„Nicht nötig“, antwortete Tim und sein Ton ließ Kon sich auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten. „Du kannst die Kamera im Lüftungsschacht einen Meter links von dir wiederverwenden.“

What. The. Fuck!

Kons Stuhl krachte zu Boden, als er in die Höhe und aus dem Stuhl schnellte. „Sie hat nur noch eine knappe Woche Batterielaufzeit“, fuhr Tim aus dem am Boden liegenden Handy fort. Kon griff sich die Abdeckung des Lüftungsschachts und die Schraube, mit der sie befestigt war, drehte sich heraus. Tatsächlich befand sich dahinter eine kleine schwarze Kamera.

„Was zur Hölle, Alter!“, nuschelte er.

„Du wirst mindestens noch eine zweite brauchen“, informierte ihn Tims blecherne Stimme aus dem Handy. „Die Kamera im Schwalbennest über der Eingangstür sollte eine gute Wahl sein. Die ist sowieso redundant.“

Kon stürzte sich auf das Telefon und schrie einige Kraftausdrücke hinein. Dann warf er es gegen die Wand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mittwoch**

Auf einer Farm zu leben, das hieß auch früh aufzustehen. Kon wusste das. Und er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Was nicht hieß, dass er es gern machte.

Er quälte sich bei Sonnenaufgang aus dem Bett und zog sich einen Bademantel über seine Boxershorts an. Dass er letzte Nacht noch lange wach gewesen war, machte die Sache leider nicht besser; er hatte das gesamte Haus auseinandergenommen auf der Suche nach weiteren Kameras, bevor er Tims Auftrag erledigt hatte. Und dann, als er wieder zurück gewesen war, hatte er nochmal das ganze Haus abgesucht – bis Martha heruntergekommen war und ihn erst einmal alles hatte aufräumen lassen. Die ganze Kamera-Sache schien sie nicht ansatzweise so zu stören wie ihn. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal ihr Schlafzimmer durchsuchen lassen.

Halb stolpernd, halb schwebend, kam Kon die Treppen hinunter, stieß sich bei jedem zweiten Schritt die Zehen und tapste zur Eingangstür hinaus, hinüber zur Scheune. Die Kühe zu melken war seine Aufgabe, seit die verdammte Kuh beinahe Martha getreten hatte. Die Kuh hatte ziemlich schnell gelernt, dass Kon zurücktrat. Inzwischen machte sie ihm kaum noch Ärger und die frische Milch war köstlich. Kon wünschte sich nur, er müsste dafür nicht mitten in der Nacht aufstehen.

Nach dem Melken stellte er den Eimer für Martha auf die Veranda und nahm sich eine große telekinetische Handvoll Hühnerfutter aus dem Behälter neben den Stufen. Er ließ es den ganzen Weg zum Hühnerstall hinüber durch seine Finger gleiten.

Hühner waren verdammt dumm. Sie hatten immer noch nicht begriffen, dass es eine dumme Idee war, ihn anzupicken. Als er zum zweiten Nistkasten kam, versuchte eine große, weiße Leghorn-Henne, sein Handgelenk zu zerfleischen. „Ernsthaft?“, murmelte er. Er drehte sie mit dem Kopf nach unten und ließ sie einfach so tretend und zeternd schweben, während er die Eier befreite, auf denen sie gesessen hatte.

„Du“, deutete er grummelnd auf die Dumpy-Henne im eierlosen Eckkasten. „Fetter Faulpelz! Ich fütter dich, du fütterst mich, comprende?“

Das Huhn versuchte ihn in den Finger zu beißen.

„Ja klar, okay. Wir werden ja sehen, wer der Sonntagsbraten wird.“

Trotzdem waren neun Eier keine schlechte Ausbeute. Er hielt sich damit bei Laune, dass er sie auf dem Weg zurück ins Haus Ende-auf-Ende balancierte. Inzwischen sollte es auch Kaffee geben – den süßen, geheiligten Nektar der Götter. Die meisten Leute würden das für eine Übertreibung halten, aber Kon hatte schon Götter _getroffen_. Barda konnte eine große Kanne ganz allein wegtrinken.

Tim öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte Martha ihn fröhlich, als er in die Küche kam. Sie legte das Nudelholz beiseite und nahm ihm die Eier ab, jeweils zwei auf einmal. Als er schließlich mit leeren Händen dastand, drückte sie ihm eine randvolle, noch dampfende Tasse Kaffee in ebenjene.

Kon seufzte glücklich und nahm einen so großen Schluck wie es eben nur ein unverwundbares Halb-Alien konnte. Dann schloss er die Augen und wartete, bis das Koffein in seinen Blutkreislauf überging.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Tim immer noch hier, aber Kon fühlte sich inzwischen etwas bereiter, ihm entgegenzutreten. „Wie lange bist du schon da?“ fragte er.

„Du hast gerade die Kuh gemolken. Mrs. Kent meinte, ich sollte einfach warten, bis du wieder rein kommst.“ Tim lächelte eines seiner Normalo-Lächeln, das zu perfekt zu seiner Normalo-Kleidung passte, um echt zu sein. „Ich habe trotzdem _versucht_ , hallo zu sagen.“

Kon verzog das Gesicht und nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck Kaffee.

Martha war fertig damit, Brötchen zu schneiden und begann sie in einer Auflaufform aufzureihen. „Tim hat Wurst mitgebracht“, klärte sie Kon auf.

Kons Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.

„Alfred stellt sie selbst her“, erklärte Tim. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und streichelte Krypto, der mit seinem eigenen Frühstück fertig war und nun schamlos bettelte. „Er lässt auch Grüße ausrichten, Mrs. Kent, und ein Dankeschön für die Marmelade.“

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, du kannst mich Martha nennen. Ma, wenn du willst.“

Tim blickte ein wenig verlegen drein, was ihm stand. Kon mochte alles, was Tims Mimik menschlicher machte. „Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte er sich, „manchmal vergesse ich es.“

„Ja klar“, hakte Kon ein, „weil du ja so höflich bist. Wie viele Kameras hast du in ihrem Schlafzimmer?“

Martha stieß ein schnaubendes Lachen aus und begann, die Eier in eine Schüssel zu schlagen.

„Eine“, antwortete Tim, „die die Tür abdeckt. Und eine vor dem Fenster.“

„Gott, du bist so ein Freak!“

Martha warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Das ist nicht besonders nett zu deinem Freund.“

„Er hat _Kameras_ in deinem _Schlafzimmer_.“

„Sie wusste davon“, meldete sich Tim. „Superman ist nicht immer verfügbar und nachdem du auch tot warst – und besonders nach Mister Kents Herzinfarkt – gab es eben Bedenken um ihre Sicherheit. Die Kameras wurden so positioniert, dass möglichst alle Eingänge abgedeckt sind, aber gleichzeitig Privatsphäre gewährleistet ist.“

Kon öffnete den Mund. Martha warf ihm einen Blick zu. Also schloss er ihn wieder.

„Jetzt, wo du zurück bist, ist die Notwendigkeit alles zu überblicken nicht mehr so groß.”

„Hab ich alle erwischt?“, fragte Kon.

„Mit Ausnahme der Kamera in Marthas Schlafzimmer – die ich übrigens entfernt habe, während du die Hühner gefüttert hast – hast du erfolgreich alle Überwachungsgeräte im Haus lokalisiert. Du hast dafür kürzer gebraucht als ich dachte. Ich nehme an, du bist dir nun bewusster, wie schnell du ohne es zu merken beobachtet werden kannst?“

Kon verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe zwei der Außenkameras gelassen und eine neue an der rückseitigen Veranda angebracht.“ Als Kon ihn finster anblickte, fügte Tim noch hinzu: „Zur Sicherheit, Kon.“

Ein unbekümmertes Lächeln trat auf Marthas Züge, während sie ihre liebste gusseiserne Pfanne aus dem Schrank neben dem Kühlschrank zog. „Mir wurde versichert, dass Fledermäuse ihre Liebe in Form von unangemessen persönlicher Überwachung zeigen“, meinte sie. „Und jetzt raus mit euch beiden Jungs aus meiner Küche. Ich ruf euch, wenn es Essen gibt.“

„Jawohl, Ma’am“, gaben sie unisono zurück und Tims plötzliches Lächeln war so strahlend, dass Kon glatt vergaß, wütend auf ihn zu sein. Er folgte Tim ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Tims Laptop lag auf der Couch und war durch ein langes Kabel mit dem Fernseher verbunden. Als er sich setzte, nahm Tim den Laptop auf.

„Du hast gestern Nacht gesagt, du musst noch arbeiten?”, fragte Kon.

Tim öffnete den Laptop und begann zu tippen. „Musste ich.“

„Naja, du bist aber ziemlich früh hier, oder? Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“

„Der Jet hat einen Autopiloten“, antwortete Tim, was eigentlich keine Antwort sein sollte, was aber wahrscheinlich hieß, dass er etwa zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Er schaltete den Fernseher ein und machte irgendwas, so dass statt des Frühstücksfernsehens die Vogelperspektive auf das Lowell-County-Autopsielabor erschien. Kon konnte nur annehmen, dass die Leiche auf dem Tisch Matts war, da sie unter einem Tuch verborgen war. Ein Mann in weißem Kittel und Plastikschürze lief ins Bild und zog sich ein Paar lange Latexhandschuhe an. „Oh, gut“, freute Tim sich, „Es geht gleich los.“

„Weißt du was?“ meinte Kon und flog bereits zur Treppe nach oben. „Ich sollte mich erst mal anziehen. Ich sollte mich duschen und dann was anziehen. Ich, äh… bin gleich wieder da.“

„Du solltest das hier als lehrreiche Erfahrung begreifen.“

„Weißt du, wir haben alle unsere Spezialitäten“, gab Kon zurück. „Du rufst mich, wenn‘s riesige Roboter gibt, die kaputt gehauen werden müssen. Ich ruf dich, wenn jemand _seziert_ wird. Arbeitsteilung. Funktioniert super.”

Tims Mundwinkel machte diese grimmige kleine Bewegung, die er manchmal machte, aber sein Blick blieb auf den Fernseher geheftet, so dass Kon fliehen konnte.

*

Die Farm bezog ihr Wasser aus einem Brunnen, den Clark vor Jahren mal gegraben hatte, mit einer windbetriebenen Pumpe. Kon blieb so lange er eben konnte unter der Dusche. Es würde den ganzen Tag dauern, bis der Tank wieder voll war, es sei denn, er half nach und drehte an der Turbine. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange eine Autopsie normalerweise dauerte, weshalb er beim Anziehen ebenfalls trödelte und versuchte, nicht allzu sehr daran zu denken, was für ein Feigling er war. Dabei war er eigentlich gar nicht so zimperlich… Er hatte eine Ewigkeit bei Cadmus gelebt, und er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er Monstergedärme oder Schlimmeres abbekam. Aber es war eben anders, wenn man die Person auf dem Obduktionstisch kannte. Deshalb hatte Tim ihn wahrscheinlich auch nicht gezwungen zu bleiben.

Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht ewig Zeit lassen… Kon seufzte und ging zurück nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo Tim immer noch gebannt auf den Fernseher sah und sich zwischen Gabeln voll Rührei und Tomaten einhändig Notizen machte. Auf dem zweiten, vor Kons Sessel aufgestellten Fernsehtischchen war ein Teller voll mit Frühstück, das für ihn zubereitet worden war. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Sessel hielt Kon seinen Kopf gesenkt und sah nicht zum Bildschirm auf.

„Also…“ wagte Kon zu fragen. Vier Brötchen lagen auf seinem Teller, obwohl Martha ihn nie mehr als zwei auf einmal haben ließ.

Tim nahm einen Bissen von seiner Wurst, ohne die Augen vom Bildschirm zu nehmen. Kon wurde dabei leicht mulmig. „Die Stärke der Schläge legt nahe, dass ich Recht hatte und der Mörder ein Meta ist. Ich denke nicht, dass er eine Waffe benutzt hat, aber das ist schwer zu sagen, wenn man die Stärke des Angreifers berücksichtigt. Schädelbruch… es gab mindestens drei deutliche Schläge an den Kopf, einer ins Gesicht eingeschlossen. Multiple Frakturen des Brustkorbs, mit einer Perforation der Lungen und anderer Organe durch Knochensplitter. Gerissener Magen und Dünndarm.“

„Himmel!“, entfuhr es Kon und er schob seinen Teller von sich weg. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf seinem Fernsehtischchen ab und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht, nur zur Sicherheit, falls er aufsehen sollte.

„Beim Großteil der Schläge lag das Opfer auf dem Rücken, was darauf hinweist, dass er wahrscheinlich schon beim ersten Schlag zu Boden ging. Die Blutspritzer am Tatort deuten auf einen Schlag an den Kopf.“ Er wandte sich daraufhin zu Kon, aber Kon beobachtete ihn lediglich aus dem Augenwinkel. Er hatte Angst davor, den Kopf zu heben. „Er… war wahrscheinlich sofort tot, Kon.“

Kon ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schlug sie sich gegen die Stirn. „Das… sollte echt kein Trost sein. Himmel. _Himmel!_ Du sagst also, wer auch immer es war, hat das alles noch nach seinem Tod gemacht?”

„Exzessive Gewalt weist in der Regel auf eine starke persönliche Bindung zum Opfer hin.“

Wenn er es wie Tim machte und das alles wie ein Puzzle sah, könnte er vielleicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, wie wohl Matts Gesicht ausgesehen haben musste, als er zu Boden gegangen war. „Eine persönliche Bindung. Wie vielleicht der Vater“, gab er leise zurück. „Oder… oder jemand _Verrücktes_. Also _Joker_ -Verrücktes.“

„Das ist sicher auch eine Möglichkeit.“

„In _Smallville_!“ wiederholte Kon. „Himmel!“

„Der Angreifer hat scheinbar schwere Schuhe getragen, zwischen 25 und 27 Zentimeter Länge. Daraus und aus dem Spritzmuster des anfänglichen Schlags kann man ableiten, dass unser Mörder wahrscheinlich ein durchschnittlich oder leicht unterdurchschnittlich großer Mann oder eine relativ große Frau war.“

Kon schloss die Augen. „Wow, unglaublich. Du hast die Liste der Verdächtigen auf… etwa die Hälfte der Menschen auf diesem Planeten reduziert. Ja, man kann klar erkennen, dass du ausgebildet wurdest vom—“

„Patrick Stephens ist 1,78 m groß“, unterbrach Tim ihn.

Kon blinzelte mehrmals, bevor er anfing, Spiegelei in seine Brötchen zu stopfen. Auf keinen Fall konnte er sie jetzt essen, aber bis sie in Iowa ankämen, hätte er sicher wieder Hunger.

*

Während Tim sich umzog, spülte Kon das Geschirr ab und dann waren sie auch schon unterwegs. Nachdem sie gerade einmal 300 Meilen weit mussten, hielt Tim sich nicht damit auf, den Batjet zu holen von… wo auch immer er ihn geparkt hatte. Kon war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der einzige Grund, warum sie den Batjet nicht nahmen, der war, dass Tim ihm nicht sagen wollte, wo er ihn versteckt hatte.

„Air Superboy“, rief Kon, als sie die Wolkendecke durchbrachen. Er hielt Tim bei den Handgelenken, auch wenn seine Telekinese den größten Teil von Tims Gewicht trug. „Die einzige Art zu fliegen!“

„Es gibt aber keine Filme auf dem Flug”, beschwerte Tim sich gespielt.

Kon ließ ihn fallen.

Natürlich flog er hinterher und fing ihn nach etwa 200 Metern freiem Fall wieder auf. Tim hatte nicht mal den Anstand, sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen zog er seine Arme und Beine an und machte sich so aerodynamisch wie möglich, so dass Kon nochmal beschleunigen könnte.

Das Dorf, zu dem Tim ihn dirigierte, war klein – sogar kleiner als Smallville und umgeben von grünen Feldern. Tim wies ihn an, sich in flachem Winkel von Westen zu nähern und deutete auf ein weißes Häuschen am Dorfrand. Sie landeten dahinter, nur wenige Meter vom Hintereingang entfernt. Das Gras war uneben und etwas zu lang, und das Haus selbst hatte dringend neue Farbe nötig. Etwa die Hälfte der Fenster hatte keine Fliegengitter mehr davor.

„Etwas renovierungsbedürftig“, kommentierte Kon. Er zog ein in Servietten gewickeltes Brötchen aus seiner Tasche. Tim zog ihn am Arm hinter einen Busch, bevor er davon abbeißen konnte. Ein Teil des Brötchens krümelte ab und fiel zu Boden.

„Soweit ich das feststellen konnte, lebt er allein“, meinte Tim. Kon setzte sein Ja-ich-höre-zu-Gesicht auf und lehnte sich so weit zurück, dass er sich Essen in den Mund schieben konnte. Tim verdrehte nur die Augen und fuhr fort. „In der Arbeit hat er sich heute krank gemeldet. Seine Personalakte besagt, dass das öfter vorkommt. Ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, dass es zumindest heute wegen Matt ist, egal ob er unser Mörder ist oder trauert.“

„Er hat den Jungen krankenhausreif geschlagen“, gab Kon zurück und verzog das Gesicht.

„Nehmen wir zumindest an. Möglicherweise gibt es noch eine andere Erklärung für die Verletzungen direkt vor der Scheidung.“

„Glaubst du das wirklich?“

Tims Blick verfinsterte sich und er wandte sich ab. „Nein“, antwortete er, „aber wir können das, was wir glauben oder vermuten, nicht unsere Untersuchungen behindern lassen.“

„Was sagt dir dein Bauchgefühl?“

„Mein Bauchgefühl“, lächelte Tim verhalten, „sagt mir, dass ich zum Frühstück zu viel von Mrs. Kents leckerer Hausmannskost gegessen habe.“ Diesmal war es Kon, der die Augen verdrehte. „Ehrlich, Kon, ich versuche einfach zu vermeiden, mir eine Theorie zurechtzulegen, bevor wir mehr Informationen haben.“

„Aber du hast immer eine Theorie für alles“, gab Kon zurück.

„Und manchmal – oder sogar recht häufig – ist meine anfängliche Theorie zu den gegebenen Umständen falsch. Momentan ist Patrick Stephens unser Hauptverdächtiger, aber das könnte sich ändern. Wir sind 300 Meilen vom Tatort entfernt, Kon, und ich konnte keinerlei Reiseaufzeichnungen finden, die auf etwas schließen lassen könnten.“

„Er könnte mit dem Auto gefahren sein. Dann gäb‘s keine Aufzeichnungen.“

„Stephens‘ Truck stand seit gestern um etwa 13 Uhr die ganze Zeit direkt da drüben.“

Kon reckte sich, so dass er um den Busch herum blicken konnte. Und ja, neben dem Haus war ein verbeulter roter Pickup-Truck geparkt. „Das hast du von der Überwachungskamera der Tankstelle auf der anderen Straßenseite?“, fragte er.

„Hm“, machte Tim anerkennend.

„Wenn er allerdings ein Meta ist…“

„Dann hätte er möglicherweise das Auto gar nicht gebraucht, um nach Smallville zu kommen. Genau. Du hast es langsam raus”, stimmte Tim zu und strich ein paar Krümel vom S. „Bereit, drohend aufzutauchen?“

„Immer“, grinste Kon.

„Wo ist er?“

Kon hielt inne und sah zum Haus. Er lernte immer noch, mit der Röntgenblick-Sache umzugehen, weshalb er einen Moment brauchte, bis er ihn richtig eingestellt hatte. Der Hintereingang führte in eine extrem unordentliche Küche. Überall lagen Lieferverpackungen und Pizzakartons und der Mülleimer quoll über und stank wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich. Kon blickte durch die nächste Wand und fand Stephens im nächsten Raum, dem Wohnzimmer, vor, wie er von einem rissigen Kunstledersessel aus fernsah. Er war blass und unrasiert und trotz der frühen Stunde hielt er eine Bierflasche in der Hand. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er gleich Besuch bekommen würde, hätte er wahrscheinlich Hosen angezogen. „Zweite Tür links“, informierte er Tim. „Er sieht fern.“

Tims Blick ruhte abwägend auf ihm. „Du wärst extrem hilfreich bei Überwachungseinsätzen.“

Kon breitete die Arme aus. „Du musst echt nur fragen, Mann.“

Tim nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er sich umwandte und die Stufen zum Hintereingang vorausging. Er besprühte die Türangeln mit etwas und deutete dann Kon, das billige Schloss auszuhebeln, bevor er lautlos in die dreckige Küche schlüpfte. Kon sah Tim dabei zu, wie er sich seinen Weg über die gesprungenen und verdreckten Fliesen bahnte, bevor er zu ihm hinüber an die offene Wohnzimmertür schwebte.

Alles, was sie von Stephens ausmachen konnten, war die beginnende Glatze an seinem Hinterkopf. Die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum war eine kleine Leselampe auf einem Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel – und natürlich der Fernseher, der gerade ein großes, gelbes POLIZEI-Logo zeigte. Kon fand das recht passend.

Neben ihm zog Tim etwas aus seinem Gürtel, das wie ein winziger Zünder aussah, und drückte mit dem Daumen den Schalter. Augenblicklich versank der Raum in Dunkelheit und Stille, als Lampe und Fernseher erloschen. Gottverdammt, Kon wollte auch sowas! Tim hatte immer die besten Spielzeuge…

Stephens setzte sich fluchend auf, als der Strom ausfiel und betätigte ohne Erfolg den Schalter der Lampe ein paarmal. Während er noch unbeholfen über die Armlehne des Sessels gebeugt war, trat Tim in Aktion, indem er schnell aber lautlos direkt vor Stephens zum Stehen kam, sein Cape eng um seinen Körper geschlungen. Kon folgte und glitt um die andere Seite des Sessels herum, um von Nahem bedrohlich aufzutauchen.

„Scheiße“, fluchte Stephens, als er sie sah. „Scheiße, Scheiße—“ Er tastete ungeschickt nach einer Schublade im Beistelltisch, aber Tims Kampfstab knallte bereits gegen sein Handgelenk, bevor Kon überhaupt reagieren konnte.

„Ah ah ah, Patrick!“, schalt Tim und beugte sich ihm entgegen. „Du hast keinen Schein für die Pistole.“

„Oh Scheiße, oh Scheiße“, brabbelte der Mann, seine Hand an der Brust. Er presste sich so flach er konnte in die Rückenlehne des Sessels, in die er bereits eine Kuhle in Form seines Körpers gesessen hatte. Sein Blick ging wild zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. „Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr—“

Die Spitze von Tims Kampfstab legte sich an die Lippen des Mannes, was ihn verstummen ließ. „Wir stellen hier die Fragen, Patrick, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.“ Er zog den Stab wieder zurück.

„Oh Gott“, flüsterte Stephens, bevor er komplett verstummte.

„Du hast die Fabrik gestern Mittag verlassen. Du warst kurz bei Charlie’s Bait’n’Beer und hast zwei Flaschen Old Bear Whiskey und ein Sixpack dieses edlen Getränks hier gekauft.“ Mit dem Ende seines Kampfstabs tippte er die Flasche in Stephens‘ Hand an. „Du bist hierher zurückgekommen und… was dann?“

Stephens schüttelte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, ohne dabei den Blick von dem langen weißen Kampfstab in Tims behandschuhter Hand zu nehmen.

Kon konzentrierte sich und sah rot. Die Flasche in Stephens‘ Hand zersprang und er schrie auf, als sich unangenehm warmes Bier über seinen Schoß ergoss. „Er hat dir eine Frage gestellt, Patrick“, setzte Kon nach.

„Oh Gott, ich – ich war nirgends. Das hier – das hier ist wegen Matthew, oder? Die Polizei hat schon—“

„Wir sind nicht die Polizei, Patrick“, meinte Tim im Plauderton. Er legte die Spitze seines Kampfstabs vorsichtig auf eine der braunen Glasscherben auf Stephens‘ Oberschenkel.

„Au! Verdammt!“

„Erzähl mir von der Scheidung. Das Gericht sagt, es war in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen, aber da habe ich so meine Zweifel. Du schickst seit sehr langer Zeit einen nicht unwesentlichen Teil deines Gehalts nach Smallville.“

„Für – für Matthew“, stotterte Stephens. „Und für Becky. Es ist schwer, ein Kind allein großzuziehen. Wenn ich kein Geld schicken würde, müsste sie zusätzlich nachts arbeiten.“

„Hm“, machte Tim. Es war eins seiner bedrohlicheren Hms. „Und du landest nicht im Gefängnis.“

„F-Fuck you!“ keuchte Stephens. Er wand sich unter dem Druck auf seinen Oberschenkel, aber es ließ ihn nicht verstummen. „Ich liebe meine Frau. Ich habe meinen _Sohn_ geliebt. Ich verstehe, warum sie ihn von mir ferngehalten hat, aber wenn sie nicht so weich mit ihm gewesen wäre, würde er jetzt wenigstens noch _leben_.” Stephens funkelte sie beide zornig an, trotzig, aber seine Lippen bebten. Einen Moment später sackte er wieder in sich zusammen und schluchzte: „Ich wollte ihn doch nur beschützen. Ich wollte nie—Ich wusste, was passieren würde. Ich _wusste_ es. Darum wollte ich es aus ihm heraus prügeln, aber das hat nichts gebracht. Ich hätte ihn in eins dieser Camps stecken sollen—“

In Kons Innerem regte sich etwas Einengendes, Bitteres. „Camps“, stieß er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Er—er sah rot. Er musste sich beruhigen. Er musste sich konzentrieren.

„Für Homosexuelle“, flüsterte Stephens. „Um sie wieder zu richten. Ich war in der Armee. Ich weiß, was mit solchen Leuten passiert. Ich wollte meinen Sohn doch nur davor verschonen—”

„Indem du ihn fast zu Tode prügelst“, schaltete Tim sich ein, seine Stimme kälter alt Kon sie je zuvor gehört hatte.

„Es tut mir leid“, schluchzte Stephens. Er presste seine Hände gegen seine Augen. „Oh, Gott vergib mir. Ich habe meinen Sohn geliebt. Ich habe ihn geliebt. Ich wollte das nie.”

Tim sah über den in sich zusammengesunkenen Mann hinweg zu Kon. Selbst mit all seiner Übung darin, seinen Gesichtsausdruck durch die Maske hindurch zu lesen, hatte Kon keine Ahnung, was er gerade dachte. Nach ein paar Sekunden beugte Tim sich über Stephens und führte eine dünne Pipette an die Wunde in seinem Oberschenkel, die eine dünne Blutspur seine Wade entlang hinterließ. Er verstaute die Pipette in seinem Gürtel und verließ den Raum.

Was Kon mit dem weinenden Häufchen Elend im Sessel alleine zurück ließ. Er seufzte angewidert und trat gegen die leere Whiskeyflasche, die an der nächsten Fußleiste zu Staub zerbarst.

Stephens zuckte zusammen.

Kon verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich um, um Tim zu folgen, als ihn eine Hand an seinem Arm innehalten ließ.

„Weißt du“, begann Stephens zögerlich. Als Kon einen Schritt zurück machte, aus seiner Reichweite heraus, ließ er die Hand in seinen Schoß fallen und wischte ein paar Glasscherben beiseite. „Weißt du, wann die Beerdigung ist?“

Kon blinzelte. „Was?“

„Wenn ich Becky anrufe, mache ich sie nur wütend. Das will ich nicht. Aber er ist mein Sohn. Ich muss da einfach hin. Ich bleibe auch im Hintergrund. Sie muss das nie erfahren. Ich hab ihn nicht mehr gesehen—“ Er hielt inne. „Ich hab ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit er vom Krankenwagen abgeholt wurde.“ Stephens sah zu ihm auf und etwas an seinem Gesicht – etwas in seinem Blick—

„Samstag Morgen“, antwortete Kon, „in der First Methodist.“

Stephens schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Sessel zurück fallen. „Danke“, sagte er nur.

Als Kon durch die Hintertür zurück nach draußen ging, wartete Tim auf der Veranda auf ihn und hantierte mit ein paar winzigen Fläschchen herum.

„Er war‘s nicht“, sagte Kon.

„Nein“, stimmte Tim zu und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er hielt ein Fläschchen mit einer blass purpurnen Flüssigkeit darin in der Hand. „Er ist kein Meta.“

Kon beobachtete still, wie sein Freund sein kleines Experiment wieder ordentlich wegpackte und sich Kons Blick gar nicht bewusst schien. Tim war der klügste Mensch, den Kon kannte, aber hin und wieder begriff er das Wesentliche ganz und gar nicht. Manchmal brachte es Kon ins Grübeln, ob mit ihm etwas grundlegend nicht in Ordnung war. Damals bei Young Justice hatten sie schnell mal gewitzelt und ihn einen Freak oder einen Soziopathen genannt. Seitdem er wieder zurück war, war Kon allerdings vorsichtiger, wie er Tim nannte.

Außer… Tim konnte auf seine eigene Art unglaublich liebenswürdig und umsichtig sein und er war bei den Leuten, die ihm am Herzen lagen, sehr aufmerksam. Es war, als gab es einen Schalter in seinem Kopf, einen Tim/Red-Robin-Schalter. Im einen Moment gab er einem extra Brötchen und wischte Krümel vom Shirt, im nächsten – Bäm! – sofortiges Arschloch.

Tim wandte sich ihm zu, sobald er seine Ausrüstung weg gepackt hatte. Er schien etwas in Kons Mimik zu erkennen und legte den Kopf schief. „Wusstest du, dass Matthew Stephens ein Homosexueller war?“

„Was?“ fragte Kon, weil ernsthaft, wer zur Hölle redete noch so, mit Ausnahme des Wichsers im Haus hinter ihnen?! „Nein, ich wusste nicht, dass er schwul war. Ich hab ihn einmal getroffen.“

„Hm“, machte Tim und diesmal hatte Kon absolut keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte. „Wir müssen alle romantischen und sexuellen Partner ausfindig machen.“

Kons Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Scheinbar steckten sie noch im Arschloch-Modus fest. „Ernsthaft?“, fragte er. „Du findest raus, dass er schwul sein könnte und auf einmal war‘s sein Freund?“

Tims Gesichtszüge veränderten sich unter der Maske – nicht viel, aber genug, dass Kon seine Mimik lesen konnte, ohne unter die Maske zu sehen. Tim war angepisst. Seine Stimme allerdings war seltsam ausdruckslos, als er meinte: „Wir suchen jemanden mit einer starken emotionalen Verbindung zum Opfer. Nach dem engsten Familienkreis ist das am wahrscheinlichsten jemand, mit dem er ein Verhältnis hatte. Egal welchen Geschlechts.“

Kon machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Aber gut zu wissen, dass du so wenig von mir hältst. Ich bin es gewöhnt, für gefühllos und gleichgültig gehalten zu werden—“ Kon zuckte zusammen. „Aber bis jetzt hat mich noch niemand der Intoleranz bezichtigt.“

Tim drängte sich an ihm vorbei, oder versuchte es zumindest, als Kon ihn am Arm packte und ihn dazu _zwang_ sich umzudrehen. „Dir ist vielleicht aufgefallen, dass ich _überrascht_ war, okay? Ich hab dich einfach falsch verstanden.“ Tims Gesichtsausdruck blieb hart, weshalb Kon weiter redete: „Ich war total angespannt wegen der ganzen Sache mit dem Vater. Ich hab einfach Streit gesucht. Ich hätte dich nicht so angehen sollten.“

Für einen langen Moment sagte Tim nichts dazu, aber sein Gesicht entspannte sich. Er sah Kon prüfend an. „Du nimmst diesen Fall sehr persönlich.“

„Es ist an _meiner High School_ passiert.“

„Hm“, machte Tim, als wäre Kon ein Puzzle – oder ein Tatort. Vielleicht hätte es ihn mehr stören sollen, dass Kon das gerade so beruhigend fand.

„Wollen wir nach Hause, mittagessen?“, bot Kon an. „Und danach können wir die Mutter besuchen.“

„Es ist gerade mal zehn Uhr“, gab Tim zurück, ohne auf seine Uhr zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte er ja ein Frühwarnsystem in seiner Maske.

„Tja, manche von uns haben Probleme damit, _Wurst_ zu essen, während sie _Autopsien_ zusehen.“

„Mmmmh…“, meinte Tim genüsslich, „Innereien.“

Kon merkte, wie sein Magen sich umdrehte und schluckte schwer. „Urgh, bäh“, machte er, als er sich sicher fühlte, seinen Mund wieder öffnen zu können. „Sag das nie wieder.“

Tim grinste nur schadenfreudig, weshalb Kon ihn packte und sie beide von der Veranda warf. Direkt bevor sie den Boden berührten, riss er sie nach oben zum Himmel. Das Klacken, das Tims Zähne machten, als sie aufeinander stießen, hatte etwas seltsam Befriedigendes.

Sie waren bereits fast über Lincoln, als Kon bemerkte, dass Tim sich nicht mehr wehrte, weil er eingeschlafen war.

*

Kon musste sich arg konzentrieren, um die Tür ohne Quietschen zu öffnen. Nicht dass die Aufgabe selbst schwierig wäre – er hob die Tür einfach einen winzigen Bruchteil eines Zentimeters an und federte den Raum zwischen den Angeln und den Zapfen ab. Er war inzwischen mehr oder weniger Experte in diesem Manöver, so oft wie er sich für einen Mitternachtssnack nach unten schlich. Was es schwieriger machte, war, dass er Tim extrem vorsichtig halten musste; aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er ausschlug, wenn er unvorbereitet geweckt wurde.

Als Martha sie sah, schlug sie eine Hand vor den Mund: „Grundgütiger!“

Kon deutete ihr leise zu sein, während er Tims leblosen Körper durch die Tür manövrierte.

„Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte sie, deutlich leiser. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm? Was—“

„Pssst“, zischte Kon. Er lenkte Tim mit einer Hand in Richtung der Treppe und hob die andere zu seinen Lippen, einen Finger ausgestreckt. „Er schläft, Ma.“

„Aber—“

„Pssst!“, wiederholte Kon. Tim auf der Treppe waagerecht zu halten, gestaltete sich als schwieriger als gedacht, also ignorierte er Martha, um sich darauf konzentrieren zu können, dass Tims Kopf nicht gegen das Geländer knallte.

Zum Glück stand seine Zimmertür offen. Er ließ Tim zum Bett hinüber schweben und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Früher, als er noch Robin gewesen war, hatte Tim hin und wieder in seiner Uniform geschlafen, auch wenn das nie besonders bequem ausgesehen hatte. Diese Uniform sah noch unbequemer aus, aber Kon wusste auch sehr genau, dass die alte Uniform nur so mit versteckten Sprengladungen gespickt gewesen war. Er und Bart hatten sie den Bat-Keuschheitsgürtel genannt, wenn auch nur außerhalb von Tims Hörweite.

Das würde also ziemlich knifflig werden. Er selbst würde wahrscheinlich alles überleben, was der Anzug ihm entgegen bringen konnte, aber er war sich nicht so sicher, was es mit seinem Zimmer anrichten würde. Außerdem würde alles, was er auslöste, Tim ganz sicher wecken. Es gab also nur eine Lösung: Kon würde extrem vorsichtig sein müssen. Er setzte sich an die Bettkante, mehr oder weniger auf gleicher Höhe mit Tim, und kniff ein Auge zu.

Die Maske hatte einen Mechanismus, aber wenn er vorsichtig wäre… Er zog sanft mit seiner Aura daran, bis die Maske nicht mehr auf Tims Gesicht auflag, drückte die winzigen Schalter an seinen Schläfen nach unten und schob die Maske nach oben und über seinen Kopf, was das Cape ebenfalls entfernte. Eine dünne rote Linie verlief über Tims Stirn, wo eine Innennaht gegen die Haut gedrückt haben musste, und seine Haare waren furchtbar zerzaust. „Bewahrst du immer noch Notfall-Haargel in deinem Gürtel auf?“, murmelte Kon und lachte still in sich hinein.

Apropos Gürtel; die waren als nächstes dran und wahrscheinlich die am gefährlichsten zu bewältigenden Teile seiner Uniform. Nur gut, dass er sie gar nicht wirklich anfassen wollte. Tatsächlich waren sie relativ einfach zu entfernen, sobald er herausgefunden hatte, wie sie miteinander verbunden waren. Und es explodierte auch nichts, als er sie Tims Hüften nach unten schob, über seine Beine und schließlich zu Boden, wo sie sanft zu liegen kamen.

Tims Stiefel beinhalteten keine verborgenen Sprengsätze, aber es gestaltete sich als schwierig, sie von Tims Füßen zu bekommen, ohne seine Beine zu bewegen. Kon musste langsam Tims Fuß strecken, während er vorsichtig erst den einen, dann den anderen Stiefel abzog und zur Seite stellte. Dasselbe machte er mit Tims Kampfhandschuhen, indem er jeden einzelnen Finger so verschob, dass er nicht am Innenstoff hängen bleiben würde. Die Tunika war mit einem Taser ausgestattet, aber das hatte Kon bereits erwartet. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis er den Auslöser fand, und noch eine Minute, bis er realisierte: ja, die Tunika wurde einfach nach oben und über Tims Kopf ausgezogen – allein das war bereits ein sehr kniffliges Manöver.

Kon hatte seit seiner Rückkehr Tim nicht oben ohne gesehen. Er war inzwischen um einiges muskulöser als früher, auch wenn er niemals so breitschultrig wie Kon oder selbst Dick werden würde. Die erwachsene Muskulatur wirkte… seltsam… an Tims vertrauter Gestalt. Er hatte kein Gramm zu viel – Kon konnte jede einzelne Vene, jeden Muskelstrang unter seiner Haut ausmachen. Die Kombination aus all dem und fehlender Wattierung ließ Kon unangenehm schlucken. Tims Körper hatte inzwischen etwas… Schonungsloses an sich… etwas Ungesundes, trotz der offensichtlich erhöhten Stärke und dem Wissen, wie hart er dafür gearbeitet haben musste. Kon entdeckte auch frische Prellungen und einige Nadelstiche über seinen Bizeps. Aus dem Winkel schloss Kon, dass Tim sie wohl selbst gesetzt hatte. Ging er denn gar nicht mehr nach Hause? Nicht einmal, um medizinische Hilfe zu bekommen?

Kon überlegte, Tim in seinen Hosen zu lassen, aber auch wenn sie sehr eng wirkten, waren sie fast genauso schwer bewaffnet wie die Tunika. Und Tim wäre ihm wahrscheinlich dankbar dafür, wenn er ihn nicht in seinem Cup schlafen ließ. Bei den Hosen gestaltete es sich als komplizierter, den Stoff von Tims Haut zu entfernen – immerhin hatte er weniger Platz – aber schlussendlich gelang es ihm, sie nach unten und schließlich ganz auszuziehen. Eine Knieschiene wurde sichtbar, die Tim mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte. Kon konzentrierte sich auf die Schiene, dann die Haut und schließlich auf das, was darunter lag, konnte aber nicht sagen, was damit nicht in Ordnung war. Keine gebrochenen Knochen oder ähnliches… Vielleicht sollte er Mister Dalton mal nach ein paar guten Büchern über menschliche Anatomie fragen.

Als Kon aufblickte, sah er Martha gegen den Türrahmen lehnen und ihn beobachten. Er schenkte ihr ein reumütiges Lächeln und ließ Tim sanft auf die Matratze sinken. Tim regte sich, wachte aber nicht auf. Kon schüttelte seine Bettdecke aus und legte sie sanft über seinen schlafenden Freund. Dann scheuchte er Martha aus dem Zimmer und folgte ihr hinaus auf den Gang, wobei er vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Der Junge passt nicht auf sich auf“, meinte Martha leise.

„Nein, tut er nicht“, stimmte Kon zu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Donnerstag**

In der Theorie erschien der Plan einfach. Matts Freunde gingen auf Kons Schule und Delilah war sogar mit ihm in Englisch. Eigentlich sollte es Conner Kent ein Leichtes sein, sich mit ihnen anzufreunden, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen und ihm sogar etwas über den Freund zu erzählen, den sie alle gerade erst verloren hatten. Aber es gab da ein kleines Problem mit dem Plan: Weshalb auch immer, aber Kon hatte vergessen, wie furchtbar schlecht Conner Kent darin war, Freundschaften zu schließen.

„Warte!“, rief Kon, als er Clarence Moore den Gang hinunter hinterher lief, als dieser sich seinen Weg durch das Gedränge zwischen Schulstunden bahnte. „Ich will doch nur—“ Kon hielt inne, um einer Reihe sich an den Händen haltender Mädchen auszuweichen und dann heimlich einem Jungen seine gefährlich windschief aufgetürmten Bücher zu stützen. „Ich will doch nur mit dir reden.“

Clarence erstarrte mitten auf dem Gang und drehte sich langsam um: „Tja, aber ich will _nicht_ mit dir reden. Also zieh Leine, Cowboy!“

„ _Cowboy_? Könntest du mir wenigstens kurz zuhören?“ Aber Clarence hatte sich schon wieder in Bewegung gesetzt, so schnell, dass Kon seine Schritte beschleunigen musste, um ihn einzuholen. Sie bogen um eine Ecke in den Gang mit Schließfächern und Clarence hielt erneut an. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leidtut wegen Matt. Er machte einen echt netten—“ Kon verstummte. Das Schließfach, vor dem Clarence angehalten hatte, war mit geschmacklosen Strichmännchen mit enormen Penissen beschmiert. Jemand hatte über den größten Teil der Reihe Schließfächer darüber gesprayt: ‚Du bist der nächste, Niggerschwuchtel‘. Und jetzt, wo er darauf achtete, konnte Kon auch einen vertrauten Geruch wahrnehmen.

„Lass—“, begann Clarence leise, als seine Hand zum Zahlenschloss ging. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!“

Kon packte sein Handgelenk und bestimmte: „Mach das besser nicht auf.“

„Hau verdammt noch mal ab, Mann!“ Er zog unwirsch gegen Kons Griff, bis Kon ihn loslassen musste, bevor er sich selbst verletzte.

„Hol einen Lehrer oder sowas“, protestierte Kon. „Mach nicht einfach—“

Aber es war zu spät. Clarence riss die Schließfachtür auf, so dass sie lautstark gegen die nächste knallte, bevor er hastig zurück stolperte. Drinnen hing ein totes Huhn an einer winzigen Galgenschlinge, das Genick gebrochen. Alles im Schließfach war mit Blut beschmiert und vollkommen zerstört.

Die Schüler um sie herum hielten inne und starrten; alles war mit einem Schlag ruhig, bevor ein Flüstern einsetzte. Clarence gab einen elenden, gebrochenen Laut von sich und drängte sich durch die Schaulustigen, um zum nächsten Ausgang zu rennen.

Kon war hin und her gerissen, aber schlussendlich gab es nur eine einzige sinnvolle Entscheidung: Clarence würde sowieso nicht mit ihm reden, also ließ Kon ihn laufen und zog sein Handy hervor. Er musste unbedingt ein paar Fotos machen, bevor die Lehrer nachsehen kamen, was hier los war.

*

Englisch lief nicht ganz so katastrophal – zumindest floss kein Blut. Kon lungerte nahe der Tür herum, bis Delilah sich auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte, bevor er sich auf den Platz neben sie setzte. „Hi“, sprach er sie an und sie sah verdutzt zu ihm. Sie war wirklich ziemlich heiß – kleiner als die Mädchen, die er normalerweise mochte, aber hübsch kurvig. Ihre dunklen Haare waren in einem kurzen, strengen Bob geschnitten und von einem dunklen Rot durchzogen, das sie auf den Weihnachtsbildern noch nicht gehabt hatte. Leider fiel Kon nichts ein, das er jetzt sagen konnte. „Äh“, machte er schließlich, „weißt du, wann wir die Hawthorne-Sache abgeben müssen?“

Sie blätterte für die Antwort ein paar Seiten in ihrem Notizbuch zurück. „Erst am zehnten.“ Sie sah danach allerdings nicht mehr zu ihm auf.

„Hast du schon angefangen?“, fragte er, in der Hoffnung ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu halten.

„Sind nur zwei Seiten“, winkte sie ab, ihr Blick auf ihr Notizbuch geheftet.

Kon spielte mit seinem Kugelschreiber und blickte düster auf seinen eigenen Ordner, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was diesen Kontakt hätte verlängern können. Erfüllte Rao Bitten um plötzliche Gruppenarbeit? Er war ein bisschen eingerostet, was kryptonische Theologie anging.

„Hey“, sagte jemand und Kon sah gerade rechtzeitig auf, um mitzubekommen, wie Miller seine Hand auf Delilahs Pult legte und sich über sie beugte.

„Verschwinde, Pete“, zischte sie ohne aufzusehen.

Er stützte sich mit der anderen Hand an ihrer Stuhllehne ab, womit er sie effektiv mit seiner ganzen Größe gegen ihr Pult drängte. „Ich will nur reden.“

Kon sah, wie sich Delilahs Finger um ihren Stift schlossen, sah wie sich die Muskeln in ihrem Unterarm anspannten und hervortraten. Aber er hatte noch nicht entschieden, wie er damit umgehen sollte, als es bereits zu spät war, um in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit zu reagieren. Ihr Arm zuckte und eine Sekunde lang dachte er, sie hätte wirklich in Millers Hand gestochen – bis er realisierte, dass der große rote Fleck, der sich über ihrer beider Hände ausbreitete, von ihrem Stift kam, dessen Spitze beim Aufprall gegen das Pult zersprungen war.

„Shit“, zischte Miller und zuckte zurück. „Bitch, du bist ja _psycho_!“

„Ja, bin ich“, gab sie mit ruhiger, leiser Stimme zurück, wobei ihr kontrollierter Ton Kon verdammt an Tim erinnerte. „Und deshalb solltest du besser zuhören, wenn ich dir sage: Wenn du mir nochmal zu nahe kommst, bring ich dich um!“

„Versuch es doch, du kleine—“

„Wehe“, drohte Kon, als er aufstand, „du sprichst den Satz zu Ende!“

„Verpiss dich, Kent, das geht dich nichts—“

Delilahs plötzlicher Schrei voller Wut und Frustration ließ den ganzen Raum erstarren. Selbst die paar Leute, die diese Konfrontation noch nicht mit angesehen hatten, drehten sich jetzt in ihren Stühlen um, als sie ihre Sachen in ihren Rucksack warf, sich an Miller vorbei drängte und zur Tür hinaus eilte. Ein paar Sekunden später kam Miss Harris herein. Sie hielt ihren Kaffee gegen ihren Körper gepresst und sah sie alle betroffen an. „Ist mit Delilah alles in Ordnung?“

Kon senkte den Blick zu seinem Pult. „Sie ist sich saubermachen gegangen“, erklärte er und deutete auf die Sauerei. „Ihr Stift ist kaputtgegangen.“

*

Sobald er zu Hause war, rief er als erstes Cassie an. Er hatte schon seit Sonntag, als sie den Titans Tower verlassen hatten, nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Nachdem sie also von dem Minotaurus fertig erzählt hatte, den sie heute Morgen in Portland zur Strecke gebracht hatte, setzte er sich mit einem Teller voll mit Marthas Keksen auf sein Bett und erzählte ihr alles, was seitdem passiert war. Er erzählte ihr von Matt und von dem Fall und wie absolut unfähig er war, bestimmte Dinge zu schaffen. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Cassie war eine gute Zuhörerin und im Gegensatz zu Tim gab sie genau die richtigen verständnisvollen kleinen Laute an genau den richtigen Stellen von sich und fragte nicht nach unnützen Details.

Wenn er Tim angerufen hätte, hätte er erklären müssen, warum er keine neuen Informationen hatte. Er hasste es, Tim zu sagen, wenn er Mist gebaut hatte – nicht weil Tim ihn damit aufzog, sondern weil er das in der Regel eben nicht tat, selbst wenn sie beide wussten, dass Tim es besser gekonnt hätte.

„Was sagt es Schreckliches über mich aus, dass ich es nicht schaffe, mit Leuten Freundschaft zu schließen, die nicht wissen, dass ich ein Superheld bin?“, fragte er.

Cassie war gerade dabei, sich die Nägel zu lackieren. Er konnte die leisen Pinselstriche in der Stille hören, während sie überlegte. „Ich denk nicht, dass es das tut“, meinte sie schließlich. „Es ist eben einfacher, zu jemandem eine Verbindung aufzubauen, mit dem man sowieso schon Gemeinsamkeiten hat, richtig? Also macht es Sinn, dass man mit den meisten anderen Superhelden klar kommt, denen man begegnet. Und wenn man als Superheld normalen Leuten begegnet, dann, naja, wollen sie meistens von sich aus mehr von einem. Man muss also gar nicht so viel tun, um ins Gespräch zu kommen. Ich glaub, das ist einfach normal – Freundschaften zu schließen geht langsamer, wenn man nicht mit Leuten in einem Team ist oder sie rettet.“ Kon hörte zu, wie sie die Verschlusskappe vorsichtig wieder auf das Fläschchen schraubte. „Himmel, bevor ich ihnen meine Identität verraten hab, waren die ganzen anderen Mädchen immer so _gehässig_. Danach auch noch, aber nur noch, wenn sie dachten, dass ich es nicht höre, weißt du?“

Um einen Bissen Snickerdoodle herum gab Kon ebenfalls einen verständnisvollen Laut von sich. „Manchmal hasse ich mein Supergehör.“

„Glaub ich dir. Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie… Ist ja schon schlimm genug, wenn jemand nicht weiß, dass du auf der Toilette bist.“

„Denkst du, das gleicht sich irgendwann aus?“

Cassie blies über ihre Nägel. „Wie, das gleicht sich aus?“

„Naja, schau uns doch an“, meinte Kon nachdenklich, als er sich so weit zurück lehnte, bis er die verblassten Brandspuren an der Decke anstarrte. „Du, ich, Bart, Tim… Wir rocken, klar, und wir sind alle gute Freunde, was ich nie im Leben für irgendwas eintauschen würde, aber ich glaub nicht, dass auch nur einer von uns jemals glücklich drüber war, ein normales Leben zu haben – außer vielleicht, wenn du mit Cissie und Traya zusammen warst, aber das war was anderes.“

„Ich denk nicht, dass eins das andere ausschließen muss“, hielt Cassie dagegen. „Manche Leute kommen mit beidem richtig gut zurecht. Superman zum Beispiel.“

Aber Kon war _nicht_ Superman. Es gab einige ziemlich fundamentale Unterschiede zwischen ihm und Clark und die wenigsten davon hatten überhaupt etwas mit den Luthor-Genen zu tun. „Manchmal frag ich mich, ob sie damals bei Cadmus in ihrer Programmierung einfach was vergessen haben. Ich bin zu früh da raus, richtig? Ich war noch nicht _fertig_. Die haben keine Sicherung eingebaut. Vielleicht haben sie ja noch mehr vergessen. Oder vielleicht… Ach, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht stand es auch nicht gerade auf ihrer Prioritätenliste, dass ich ein glücklicher, ausgeglichener Typ mit einem großen Freundeskreis werde, weißt du?“

Als sie antwortete, konnte er das Lächeln in Cassies Stimme hören. „Ich denk, du kommst ganz gut klar.“

„Aber – überleg doch mal, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis Tim und ich uns verstanden haben. Wir haben uns so ziemlich wöchentlich gegenseitig den Arsch gerettet und haben trotzdem ständig gestritten—“

„Ja, da mach ich jetzt mal Tim für das meiste davon verantwortlich“, gab Cassie trocken zurück. „So viel zum Thema soziale Probleme…“

„Worüber ich echt nicht reden will. Du weißt, wie seine Familie ist. Du weißt, wie _Batman_ ist. Ist wirklich nicht ganz fair, über ihn zu lästern, wenn er nicht hier ist, um sich zu verteidigen.“

„Hört er nicht sowieso unsere Leitungen ab?“ Cassie gab ein freudloses kleines Lachen von sich. „Was ich meinte, ist, dass ihr zwei euch recht schnell zusammen gerauft habt, sobald er nicht mehr so verdammt geheimnistuerisch war. Es ist aber auch schwer, jemanden als besten Freund zu haben, wenn du nicht mal seinen Namen kennst.“

„Ja, vielleicht—“ Kon warf einen Blick zur Uhr hinüber. Es war bereits nach 15 Uhr. „Shit, Cassie, ich muss los. Hausarbeit und so.“

„Okay. Wir sehen uns Freitag?“

Er stand auf und wühlte sich durch seine Kommode auf der Suche nach anderen Klamotten. „Kann nicht“, meinte er. „Ich muss noch eine ganze Menge erledigen und ich hab mich gestern schon drum gedrückt, als Tim hier war. Außerdem müsste ich sowieso nochmal zurückfliegen, für die Beerdigung. Wir sehen uns Samstag Nachmittag?“

„Ja, okay“, lenkte sie ein. „Aber du bist mir ein Essen schuldig.“

„Abgemacht, Babe.“

Sie machte noch Kussgeräusche in Richtung des Hörers, aber legte auf, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten. Kon warf das Handy beiseite, als er endlich seine abgetragene alte Arbeitskleidung fand und setzte sich, um sich die Stiefel auszuziehen.

*

„Du hättest mir sagen können, wie spät es ist“, rief Kon, als er auf den Rasen hinaus trat. Martha kniete zwischen den Zwiebeln und zog vorsichtig Frühlingszwiebeln aus der Erde, um sie in ihren Korb zu legen.

„Du hast jede Menge Zeit“, antwortete sie und klatschte ihre Handschuhe gegeneinander, um etwas von dem Dreck daran abzulösen.

„Ich muss aber auch noch deine Bestellung vom Futterlager abholen.“ Was so viel länger dauerte als es eigentlich müsste; in der Zeit, die es dauerte, mit dem Truck dorthin zu fahren, könnte Kon hin und mit einigen hundert Pfund Dünger und Komposterde zurück fliegen.

„Mister Jenkins hat dieses Jahr seinen Sohn dabei, der ihm bei der Auslieferung hilft“, erzählte Martha, während sie behutsam aufstand und sich ihren Weg zwischen den Reihen roter Beete und Paprika hindurch bahnte.

„Für wie viel?“, fragte Kon.

„Kostenlos für diese nette alte Witwe“, lächelte sie breit und klemmte sich den Korb unter den Arm. Ich glaube, Mister Jenkins ist ein kleines bisschen in mich verliebt. Skandalös, wirklich.“ Sie machte einen Schritt über den Broccoli hinweg, als Kon realisierte, wo sie hin wollte.

„Oh nein“, ging er bereits, um sie aufzuhalten. „Nein. Du willst Karotten. Ich hol dir Karotten.“

Martha sah ihn missbilligend an. „Wenn du mich weiter wie eine alte Frau behandelst, fange ich noch an, mich auch so zu fühlen.“

„Ich mach das alles nur aus aufgeklärtem Eigennutz heraus“, beharrte Kon und nahm ihr den Korb ab. „Je eher das Gemüse geerntet wird, desto eher essen wir. Du weißt ja, dass ich schließlich noch im Wachstum bin.“

„Tja“, meinte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, „wenn das so ist, kannst du die Steckrüben hier drüben ernten, so dass wir morgen dann den Mais säen können, zusammen mit dem Rest. Und wenn sie schon so weit sind, dann auch die ganze erste Reihe Karotten. Dann hab ich morgen was zu tun, während du in der Schule bist.“

Kon schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und sauste in Supergeschwindigkeit nach drinnen, um den Korb auf der Küchentheke abzustellen. Das hatte er direkt herausgefordert, aber das war in Ordnung. Es war sowieso einfacher, alles auf einmal zu machen.

Martha war gerade dabei, sich Handschuhe und Hut auszuziehen, als er zurückkam. „Säcke für die Steckrüben sind in der Scheune.“

„Jawohl, Ma’am“, antwortete Kon und zog sich sein T-Shirt aus. Wenn er die Karotten _und_ die Steckrüben erntete _und_ das Sommerfeld vorbereitete, wäre es sowieso verloren. Er warf es zwischen den Kopfsalat und rieb sich die Hände. Der einzige menschliche Laut meilenweit war das Quietschen der Fliegengittertür, als Martha nach drinnen ging, also knackte er mit den Knöcheln und kniete sich ins Steckrüben-Beet, um seine Finger in den Boden zu rammen.

Die Erde war noch von der Sonne gewärmt und von einem feuchten Winter verdichtet. Kon bewegte die Finger leicht hin und her, um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, bevor er sich konzentrierte und seine Aura ausstreckte, durch den Boden hindurch, und die Form all der Wurzeln um ihn herum erfühlte. Die Erde um seine Hände herum lockerte sich, bebte, als er sie bewegte, als er drückte und zog, bis die Spitzen von mehreren Dutzend Steckrüben aus der Erde schossen. Er ballte seine Hände langsam zu Fäusten, zog gegen das Gewicht der Erde, und die Steckrüben schoben sich nach oben und aus der Erde heraus, nur um dann in der Mitte der Parzelle einen Haufen zu bilden.

Kon stand auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Und fluchte, als er auf seine dreckigen Hände starrte. Naja, früher oder später wäre das sowieso passiert. Er wischte sich die Hände an seinen Jeans-Shorts ab, rollte seine Schultern und setzte sich in Richtung der Scheune in Bewegung, um die Futtersäcke zu holen.

Er war gerade fertig geworden, hatte die Steckrüben in die Säcke gefüllt, die älteste Reihe Karotten geerntet, frisches Unkraut weggebrannt (das so schnell wuchs, dass Kon einmal überlegt hatte, ob es etwas mit den Meteoriten zu tun hatte, bis Martha ihm versichert hatte, nein, Unkraut wuchs überall so) – und wollte gerade damit anfangen, die Erbsenranken zu guter, feiner Asche zu machen, als er am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung ein Geräusch hörte. Ein alter Dieseltruck näherte sich, vielleicht noch zwei Meilen die Straße hinauf.

Kon ließ sich zu Boden sinken und sah sich sorgfältig um. Er hatte wahrscheinlich die Säcke mit den Steckrüben zu voll gemacht, als dass ein normaler Mensch allein sie bewegen könnte – also sammelte er den ganzen Stapel auf und schaffte ihn in die Scheune. Drinnen holte er sich ein paar der rostigen, verstaubten alten Gartengeräte von hinter dem alten Traktor hervor, den Martha hauptsächlich zum Schein behielt, und nahm sie mit zurück nach draußen. Dort lehnte er sie gegen das Rankgitter. So. Das sah normal aus, oder?

Er lief hinüber zum offenen Küchenfenster und flog gerade so hoch, dass er seinen Kopf hinein stecken konnte. „Hey, Ma?“, rief er.

Martha sah auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Hände waren mit Mehl bedeckt; Kon fand, das sah vielversprechend aus.

„Deine Lieferung ist – ups“, machte er und ließ sich zurück auf seine Füße fallen, als der Truck um ein Wäldchen herum und in Sichtweite kam. Er war noch weit genug weg, dass Kon sich ziemlich sicher war, nicht gesehen worden zu sein. Er ging aber trotzdem in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit zum Garten zurück, um sicherzugehen.

Der Wind drehte und Kon erschnupperte den Geruch nach Frittierfett, der einem im Dorf öfter begegnete und an den Kon sich so langsam auch gewöhnte. Eine Weile nach seinem Tod hatten die Pearsons angefangen, Trucks mit Biodiesel auszustatten und im großen Stil altes Pflanzenöl wiederaufzubereiten. Kons Geruchssinn war längst nicht so empfindlich wie Clarks, aber er war trotzdem dankbar. Er winkte dem Truck zu, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als dieser dröhnend zum Stehen kam. Im selben Moment kam auch schon Martha aus dem Haus, sich noch die sauberen Hände an ihrer Schürzte trocken wischend.

Kon kannte Mister Jenkins schon aus dem Laden. Er war ein eher stämmiger Mann mittleren Alters, vielleicht ein paar Jahre jünger als Martha, und trug einen blauen Overall. Als er Martha auf der Veranda entdeckte, erschien ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und er kletterte aus dem Truck, um sie zu begrüßen. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte Kon die Beifahrertür schlagen und ein Junge in seinem eigenen Alter kam um den Wagen herum.

„Oh, hey“, begrüßte Kon ihn, als er ihn sah. Er erkannte den Jungen aus dem Kunstunterricht wieder, wusste aber seinen Namen nicht. Er war kleiner als Kon, wie so ziemlich alle seine Mitschüler, aber für seine Größe war er relativ breitschultrig, was vermutlich Sinn ergab, wenn er den ganzen Tag lang Säcke voll Komposterde und ähnlichem auslieferte.

Der Junge sah hinüber zu Mister Jenkins und Martha und verdrehte die Augen. „Sperrt euer Weibsvolk weg“, meinte er gedehnt, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Mein Dad hat Auslauf.“

Kon lachte, als er sich umdrehte, um nachzusehen – und hielt abrupt inne, denn oh ja, da drüben flirtete definitiv jemand. Kon erkannte Flirten, wenn er welches sah, und er sah in diesem Moment welches, zwischen _Ma_ und einem Kerl im _Overall_ und… das war einfach _falsch_.

„Dein _Gesichtsausdruck_!“, stieß der Junge deutlich vergnügt aus. „Oh Gott, das war den Weg hier raus schon wert. Ich nehm an, deine Tante geht nicht viel mit Männern aus?“

„Versuch’s mal mit _gar nicht_ “, gab Kon zurück, immer noch baff. „Sie – nein!“, machte er und zwang sich kopfschüttelnd dazu, sich wegzudrehen. „Okay, ich schau mir das nicht länger an. Hi, ich bin Conner.“ Er streckte dem Jungen die Hand entgegen.

Der Junge grinste: „Ja, ich weiß. Wir sind in derselben Klasse.“ Trotzdem schüttelte er Kons Hand. Sein Griff war fest und seine Hände schwielig – sogar schwieliger als Tims. „Ich bin Jake. Jenkins, was du dir aber sicher schon denken konntest.“

„Weißt du, was sie bestellt hat? Oder müssen wir warten, bis…“ Kon warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.

„Ich kann die Liste holen“, bot Jake an und stieg auf das Trittbrett, um ein Klemmbrett vom Vordersitz zu holen. „Lass mal sehen…“ Er schüttelte sich die hellbraunen Haare aus den Augen und überflog ein paar Seiten, bis er scheinbar fand, wonach er suchte. „Vor allem Komposterde und etwas Schwefel. Fischmehl. Mehrkorn-Hühnerfutter. Seid ihr komplett bio?“

„Ja, so ziemlich.“ Es lag inzwischen im Trend, alles biodynamisch anzubauen, obwohl Kon sich recht sicher war, dass die Kents etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgehört hatten, Pestizide und Futter mit Antibiotika zu kaufen, als Clarks Supersinne sich das erste Mal gemeldet hatten.

Ein breites Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht des Jungen und die weißen Zähne standen in beinahe unerhörtem Gegensatz zu seiner gebräunten Haut. „Cool. Habt ihr Eier übrig, die ihr verkaufen könntet? Meine Schwester hat einen Laden im Dorf. Sie würde euch sicher einen guten Preis machen.“

„Nee“, winkte Kon, ebenfalls grinsend, ab. „Ich ess meistens alles, was die Hühner legen. Aber ich sag es Ma. Mit entsprechenden Abnehmern will sie vielleicht noch ein paar aufziehen.“

Jake ging zur Ladefläche des Trucks und Kon folgte ihm. Sie öffneten die Ladeklappe, Jake kletterte auf die Säcke und legte das Klemmbrett auf das Dach der Fahrerkabine. „Willst du sie irgendwie auf eine Schubkarre oder so? Sind ziemlich viele.“

Kon dachte angestrengt nach. Hatten sie sowas überhaupt? Sollten sie sowas haben? „Äh… nein, aber… wir können sie einfach hier stapeln. Vor nächster Woche soll’s ja nicht regnen und wenn ich bis dahin nicht fertig bin, kriege ich sowieso keinerlei Kuchen mehr von Ma.“

Jake runzelte die Stirn. „Sicher?“

„Ja“, bestätigte Kon und kletterte ebenfalls auf die Ladefläche. „Welche sind unsere?“

„Für den Anfang auf jeden Fall schon mal alle grünen. Hier, nimm du das Ende—“ Jake gab Kon Anweisungen, wofür er dankbar war. Es war leichter, normal zu tun, wenn jemand einen dabei anleitete. Gemeinsam brauchten sie etwa 20 Minuten, um alle Säcke von der Ladefläche zu bekommen, was wohl in einem annehmbaren Rahmen war, weil Jake sich einfach fallen ließ und die Beine von der Ladefläche baumelte, nachdem sie den letzten Sack abgeladen hatten. „Puh!“, machte er. „Du bist ja besser in Form als ich. Sieh dich an, du schwitzt kaum.“ Er piekste Kon mit einem sonnengebräunten Finger mitten in den nackten Oberkörper.

Kon verlagerte verlegen sein Gewicht und nestelte an einem Loch am Oberschenkel seiner Shorts herum.

„Machst du hier die ganze Arbeit? Das ist ein ziemlich großes Fleckchen Land für einen allein.“

„Ähm“, erwiderte Kon, „Ma ist zäher als sie aussieht. Und normalerweise kommt mein Cousin noch vorbei und hilft mit der Aussaat und der Ernte und so, aber in letzter Zeit ist er ziemlich beschäftigt.“

Jake bedachte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Dein Cousin. Du meinst Clark?“

„Ja“, nickte Kon und ließ sich auf einen Sack voll Schwefel sinken. „Kennst du ihn?“

„Hab ihn ein paarmal getroffen“, gab Jake zurück. „Als ich noch ein Kind war. Vor allem im Laden.“

Eine eigenartig unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, von der Art, wie sie Kon vor allem anfangs bekommen hatte, als er von Hawaii hierher gezogen war – ganz dörflich und neugierig und ‚Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Jonathan einen Bruder hat‘. Natürlich fragte nie jemand direkt, aber alle tratschten hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Äh… Limonade?“ schlug Kon vor.

„Was?“

„Wir haben drinnen frisch gemachte Limonade und da ist es auch kühler.“ Kon stand auf und setzte sich in Richtung Hintereingang in Bewegung.

Jake sprang von der Ladefläche. „Ja, gerne, danke“, meinte er. „Aber ich bin ziemlich verschwitzt und verdreckt. Sicher, dass ihr mich in euer Haus lassen wollt?“

Kon zuckte die Schultern. Als sie die Stufen hinter dem Haus erreichten, schnappte er sich den Gartenschlauch und drehte das Wasser auf. Jake machte einen Satz nach hinten, um dem Wasser auszuweichen, das plötzlich hervor spritzte. Was Kon ein Lachen entlockte, während er seine Füße leicht abspritzte, um den Dreck abzuwaschen. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, kickte sie die Stufen hinauf und spritzte sich ein paar Sekunden lang herrlich kaltes Wasser direkt ins Gesicht, bevor er sich den Dreck von Armen, Beinen und Oberkörper wusch. Er reichte den Schlauch weiter an Jake und schüttelte seine Haare aus, während der andere Junge sich die Hände sauber wusch. „Siehst du“, meinte er, „schon viel besser.“ Dann erklomm er die Stufen und ging nach drinnen, überließ es Jake, das Wasser abzudrehen und den Schlauch wieder zurück unter die Stufen zu schieben.

Als er in die Küche kam, hatte Ma schon dafür gesorgt, dass zwei Gläser Limonade auf der Küchentheke auf sie warteten. Sie und Mister Jenkins saßen am Tisch, ebenfalls jeder ein Glas Limonade vor sich. Kon ging zu ihnen hinüber, wobei er sich sanft zwischen sie schob. „Hi“, sagte er und leerte sein Glas in zwei Zügen.

„Seid ihr Jungs etwa schon fertig?“, fragte Jenkins. Kon sah, dass er sich große Mühe gab, nicht so enttäuscht zu klingen wie er war. Er blickte zu Jake, als dieser herein kam, und musterte dann Kon von oben bis unten. „Hat ja nicht lang gedauert. Willst du dir ein bisschen was dazu verdienen, Conner?“

Panisch sah Kon zu Martha, bevor er beschloss, sich erst einmal darauf zu konzentrieren, dass er sich noch einmal ein Glas einschenkte. „Äh, ich hab zurzeit eigentlich echt viel zu tun. Schule und so.“

„Schade“, gab Mister Jenkins zu. „Martha hat mir gerade erzählt, wie fleißig du arbeitest. Vielleicht im Sommer, wenn du etwas mehr Freizeit hast? Früher hat meine Eleanor im Laden ausgeholfen, aber sie hat ja inzwischen ein paar Häuser weiter ihr eigenes Restaurant aufgemacht, wir sind also eigentlich zu wenige. Ich bin sicher, Jake würde sich freuen, mal eine Weile aus dem Lager raus zu kommen, mit Leuten zu reden, mal mehr von der kaufmännischen Seite zu übernehmen.“

„Mir macht das nichts aus“, versicherte Jake. Statt sich mit an den Tisch zu setzen, lehnte er gegen den Tresen und presste sich das Glas für einen langen Moment gegen seine feuchte Stirn, bevor er einen großen Schluck trank. „Mmmmmh“, machte er und schloss die Augen. „Genau das hab ich gebraucht. Vielen Dank, Mrs. Kent. Die ist wirklich super.“

„Vielen Dank, Jacob“, lächelte Martha ihn an, bevor sie Mister Jenkins einen leicht verärgerten Blick zuwarf, der Kon das Herz höher schlagen ließ. „Ich denke, ihr Jungs solltet lieber zusehen, dass ihr zum Abendessen zu Hause seid? Die Sonne geht bald unter.“

„Nell erwartet uns“, stimmte Jake angesichts der Enttäuschung auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters zu, „und wir sollten uns vorher noch frisch machen.“ Er leerte sein Glas und stellte es ins Spülbecken. „Nochmal danke für die Limonade, Mrs. Kent. Wir sehen uns in der Schule, Conner?“

Kon nickte, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Immerhin ein Punkt für Conner Kent, der vielleicht doch kein vollkommener Loser war. Er sah ihnen noch nach, als sie davon fuhren, bevor er sich Martha zuwandte und ungläubig anstarrte. „Der Typ?“

„Ich bin mir sicher, ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst“, antwortete Martha, lächelte aber in ihre Limonade hinein.

„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du den ganzen Tag allein hier im Haus bist, aber _der Typ_?“

„Oh, Conner, er ist harmlos“, gab sie zurück und machte eine abwehrende Geste. „Ich habe nicht vor, nochmal zu heiraten, nur dass du es weißt.“

Gut so, dachte Kon bei sich, aber zum Glück schien sein Kopf-zu-Mund-Filter ausnahmsweise zu funktionieren, da er es nicht laut aussprach. „Muss ich anfangen, fremde Männer zu verjagen?“, fragte er stattdessen. „Ich hätte immer gedacht, es wäre Kara—“

Martha lachte so herzhaft, dass sie etwas von ihrer Limonade auf dem Tisch verschüttete. „Ich hoffe ja, Kara wird auch ganz allein mit jeglichen fremden Männern fertig, die sie verjagen möchte. Und ich weiß auch sicher, dass ich das kann. Himmel, so sehr du Clark immer damit aufziehst, wie altmodisch er ist…“

Kon zog den Kopf ein, auf einmal verlegen. Er war ein Superheld, verdammt nochmal. Es war Instinkt. Aber vielleicht sollte er wirklich etwas öfter versuchen, sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass ‚Jungfrau in Nöten‘ noch nie wirklich auf _seine_ Familie zugetroffen hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Donnerstag**

In der Theorie erschien der Plan einfach. Matts Freunde gingen auf Kons Schule und Delilah war sogar mit ihm in Englisch. Eigentlich sollte es Conner Kent ein Leichtes sein, sich mit ihnen anzufreunden, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen und ihm sogar etwas über den Freund zu erzählen, den sie alle gerade erst verloren hatten. Aber es gab da ein kleines Problem mit dem Plan: Weshalb auch immer, aber Kon hatte vergessen, wie furchtbar schlecht Conner Kent darin war, Freundschaften zu schließen.

„Warte!“, rief Kon, als er Clarence Moore den Gang hinunter hinterher lief, als dieser sich seinen Weg durch das Gedränge zwischen Schulstunden bahnte. „Ich will doch nur—“ Kon hielt inne, um einer Reihe sich an den Händen haltender Mädchen auszuweichen und dann heimlich einem Jungen seine gefährlich windschief aufgetürmten Bücher zu stützen. „Ich will doch nur mit dir reden.“

Clarence erstarrte mitten auf dem Gang und drehte sich langsam um: „Tja, aber ich will _nicht_ mit dir reden. Also zieh Leine, Cowboy!“

„ _Cowboy_? Könntest du mir wenigstens kurz zuhören?“ Aber Clarence hatte sich schon wieder in Bewegung gesetzt, so schnell, dass Kon seine Schritte beschleunigen musste, um ihn einzuholen. Sie bogen um eine Ecke in den Gang mit Schließfächern und Clarence hielt erneut an. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leidtut wegen Matt. Er machte einen echt netten—“ Kon verstummte. Das Schließfach, vor dem Clarence angehalten hatte, war mit geschmacklosen Strichmännchen mit enormen Penissen beschmiert. Jemand hatte über den größten Teil der Reihe Schließfächer darüber gesprayt: ‚Du bist der nächste, Niggerschwuchtel‘. Und jetzt, wo er darauf achtete, konnte Kon auch einen vertrauten Geruch wahrnehmen.

„Lass—“, begann Clarence leise, als seine Hand zum Zahlenschloss ging. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!“

Kon packte sein Handgelenk und bestimmte: „Mach das besser nicht auf.“

„Hau verdammt noch mal ab, Mann!“ Er zog unwirsch gegen Kons Griff, bis Kon ihn loslassen musste, bevor er sich selbst verletzte.

„Hol einen Lehrer oder sowas“, protestierte Kon. „Mach nicht einfach—“

Aber es war zu spät. Clarence riss die Schließfachtür auf, so dass sie lautstark gegen die nächste knallte, bevor er hastig zurück stolperte. Drinnen hing ein totes Huhn an einer winzigen Galgenschlinge, das Genick gebrochen. Alles im Schließfach war mit Blut beschmiert und vollkommen zerstört.

Die Schüler um sie herum hielten inne und starrten; alles war mit einem Schlag ruhig, bevor ein Flüstern einsetzte. Clarence gab einen elenden, gebrochenen Laut von sich und drängte sich durch die Schaulustigen, um zum nächsten Ausgang zu rennen.

Kon war hin und her gerissen, aber schlussendlich gab es nur eine einzige sinnvolle Entscheidung: Clarence würde sowieso nicht mit ihm reden, also ließ Kon ihn laufen und zog sein Handy hervor. Er musste unbedingt ein paar Fotos machen, bevor die Lehrer nachsehen kamen, was hier los war.

*

Englisch lief nicht ganz so katastrophal – zumindest floss kein Blut. Kon lungerte nahe der Tür herum, bis Delilah sich auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte, bevor er sich auf den Platz neben sie setzte. „Hi“, sprach er sie an und sie sah verdutzt zu ihm. Sie war wirklich ziemlich heiß – kleiner als die Mädchen, die er normalerweise mochte, aber hübsch kurvig. Ihre dunklen Haare waren in einem kurzen, strengen Bob geschnitten und von einem dunklen Rot durchzogen, das sie auf den Weihnachtsbildern noch nicht gehabt hatte. Leider fiel Kon nichts ein, das er jetzt sagen konnte. „Äh“, machte er schließlich, „weißt du, wann wir die Hawthorne-Sache abgeben müssen?“

Sie blätterte für die Antwort ein paar Seiten in ihrem Notizbuch zurück. „Erst am zehnten.“ Sie sah danach allerdings nicht mehr zu ihm auf.

„Hast du schon angefangen?“, fragte er, in der Hoffnung ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu halten.

„Sind nur zwei Seiten“, winkte sie ab, ihr Blick auf ihr Notizbuch geheftet.

Kon spielte mit seinem Kugelschreiber und blickte düster auf seinen eigenen Ordner, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was diesen Kontakt hätte verlängern können. Erfüllte Rao Bitten um plötzliche Gruppenarbeit? Er war ein bisschen eingerostet, was kryptonische Theologie anging.

„Hey“, sagte jemand und Kon sah gerade rechtzeitig auf, um mitzubekommen, wie Miller seine Hand auf Delilahs Pult legte und sich über sie beugte.

„Verschwinde, Pete“, zischte sie ohne aufzusehen.

Er stützte sich mit der anderen Hand an ihrer Stuhllehne ab, womit er sie effektiv mit seiner ganzen Größe gegen ihr Pult drängte. „Ich will nur reden.“

Kon sah, wie sich Delilahs Finger um ihren Stift schlossen, sah wie sich die Muskeln in ihrem Unterarm anspannten und hervortraten. Aber er hatte noch nicht entschieden, wie er damit umgehen sollte, als es bereits zu spät war, um in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit zu reagieren. Ihr Arm zuckte und eine Sekunde lang dachte er, sie hätte wirklich in Millers Hand gestochen – bis er realisierte, dass der große rote Fleck, der sich über ihrer beider Hände ausbreitete, von ihrem Stift kam, dessen Spitze beim Aufprall gegen das Pult zersprungen war.

„Shit“, zischte Miller und zuckte zurück. „Bitch, du bist ja _psycho_!“

„Ja, bin ich“, gab sie mit ruhiger, leiser Stimme zurück, wobei ihr kontrollierter Ton Kon verdammt an Tim erinnerte. „Und deshalb solltest du besser zuhören, wenn ich dir sage: Wenn du mir nochmal zu nahe kommst, bring ich dich um!“

„Versuch es doch, du kleine—“

„Wehe“, drohte Kon, als er aufstand, „du sprichst den Satz zu Ende!“

„Verpiss dich, Kent, das geht dich nichts—“

Delilahs plötzlicher Schrei voller Wut und Frustration ließ den ganzen Raum erstarren. Selbst die paar Leute, die diese Konfrontation noch nicht mit angesehen hatten, drehten sich jetzt in ihren Stühlen um, als sie ihre Sachen in ihren Rucksack warf, sich an Miller vorbei drängte und zur Tür hinaus eilte. Ein paar Sekunden später kam Miss Harris herein. Sie hielt ihren Kaffee gegen ihren Körper gepresst und sah sie alle betroffen an. „Ist mit Delilah alles in Ordnung?“

Kon senkte den Blick zu seinem Pult. „Sie ist sich saubermachen gegangen“, erklärte er und deutete auf die Sauerei. „Ihr Stift ist kaputtgegangen.“

*

Sobald er zu Hause war, rief er als erstes Cassie an. Er hatte schon seit Sonntag, als sie den Titans Tower verlassen hatten, nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Nachdem sie also von dem Minotaurus fertig erzählt hatte, den sie heute Morgen in Portland zur Strecke gebracht hatte, setzte er sich mit einem Teller voll mit Marthas Keksen auf sein Bett und erzählte ihr alles, was seitdem passiert war. Er erzählte ihr von Matt und von dem Fall und wie absolut unfähig er war, bestimmte Dinge zu schaffen. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Cassie war eine gute Zuhörerin und im Gegensatz zu Tim gab sie genau die richtigen verständnisvollen kleinen Laute an genau den richtigen Stellen von sich und fragte nicht nach unnützen Details.

Wenn er Tim angerufen hätte, hätte er erklären müssen, warum er keine neuen Informationen hatte. Er hasste es, Tim zu sagen, wenn er Mist gebaut hatte – nicht weil Tim ihn damit aufzog, sondern weil er das in der Regel eben nicht tat, selbst wenn sie beide wussten, dass Tim es besser gekonnt hätte.

„Was sagt es Schreckliches über mich aus, dass ich es nicht schaffe, mit Leuten Freundschaft zu schließen, die nicht wissen, dass ich ein Superheld bin?“, fragte er.

Cassie war gerade dabei, sich die Nägel zu lackieren. Er konnte die leisen Pinselstriche in der Stille hören, während sie überlegte. „Ich denk nicht, dass es das tut“, meinte sie schließlich. „Es ist eben einfacher, zu jemandem eine Verbindung aufzubauen, mit dem man sowieso schon Gemeinsamkeiten hat, richtig? Also macht es Sinn, dass man mit den meisten anderen Superhelden klar kommt, denen man begegnet. Und wenn man als Superheld normalen Leuten begegnet, dann, naja, wollen sie meistens von sich aus mehr von einem. Man muss also gar nicht so viel tun, um ins Gespräch zu kommen. Ich glaub, das ist einfach normal – Freundschaften zu schließen geht langsamer, wenn man nicht mit Leuten in einem Team ist oder sie rettet.“ Kon hörte zu, wie sie die Verschlusskappe vorsichtig wieder auf das Fläschchen schraubte. „Himmel, bevor ich ihnen meine Identität verraten hab, waren die ganzen anderen Mädchen immer so _gehässig_. Danach auch noch, aber nur noch, wenn sie dachten, dass ich es nicht höre, weißt du?“

Um einen Bissen Snickerdoodle herum gab Kon ebenfalls einen verständnisvollen Laut von sich. „Manchmal hasse ich mein Supergehör.“

„Glaub ich dir. Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie… Ist ja schon schlimm genug, wenn jemand nicht weiß, dass du auf der Toilette bist.“

„Denkst du, das gleicht sich irgendwann aus?“

Cassie blies über ihre Nägel. „Wie, das gleicht sich aus?“

„Naja, schau uns doch an“, meinte Kon nachdenklich, als er sich so weit zurück lehnte, bis er die verblassten Brandspuren an der Decke anstarrte. „Du, ich, Bart, Tim… Wir rocken, klar, und wir sind alle gute Freunde, was ich nie im Leben für irgendwas eintauschen würde, aber ich glaub nicht, dass auch nur einer von uns jemals glücklich drüber war, ein normales Leben zu haben – außer vielleicht, wenn du mit Cissie und Traya zusammen warst, aber das war was anderes.“

„Ich denk nicht, dass eins das andere ausschließen muss“, hielt Cassie dagegen. „Manche Leute kommen mit beidem richtig gut zurecht. Superman zum Beispiel.“

Aber Kon war eben _nicht_ Superman. Es gab einige ziemlich fundamentale Unterschiede zwischen ihm und Clark und die wenigsten davon hatten überhaupt etwas mit den Luthor-Genen zu tun. „Manchmal frag ich mich, ob sie damals bei Cadmus in ihrer Programmierung einfach was vergessen haben. Ich bin zu früh da raus, richtig? Ich war noch nicht _fertig_. Die haben keine Sicherung eingebaut. Vielleicht haben sie ja noch mehr vergessen. Oder vielleicht… Ach, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht stand es auch nicht gerade auf ihrer Prioritätenliste, dass ich ein glücklicher, ausgeglichener Typ mit einem großen Freundeskreis werde, weißt du?“

Als sie antwortete, konnte er das Lächeln in Cassies Stimme hören. „Ich denk, du kommst ganz gut klar.“

„Aber – überleg doch mal, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis Tim und ich uns verstanden haben. Wir haben uns so ziemlich wöchentlich gegenseitig den Arsch gerettet und haben trotzdem ständig gestritten—“

„Ja, da mach ich jetzt mal Tim für das meiste davon verantwortlich“, gab Cassie trocken zurück. „So viel zum Thema soziale Probleme…“

„Worüber ich echt nicht reden will. Du weißt, wie seine Familie ist. Du weißt, wie _Batman_ ist. Ist wirklich nicht ganz fair, über ihn zu lästern, wenn er nicht hier ist, um sich zu verteidigen.“

„Hört er nicht sowieso unsere Leitungen ab?“ Cassie gab ein freudloses kleines Lachen von sich. „Was ich meinte, ist, dass ihr zwei euch recht schnell zusammen gerauft habt, sobald er nicht mehr so verdammt geheimnistuerisch war. Es ist aber auch schwer, jemanden als besten Freund zu haben, wenn du nicht mal seinen Namen kennst.“

„Ja, vielleicht—“ Kon warf einen Blick zur Uhr hinüber. Es war bereits nach 15 Uhr. „Shit, Cassie, ich muss los. Hausarbeit und so.“

„Okay. Wir sehen uns Freitag?“

Er stand auf und wühlte sich durch seine Kommode auf der Suche nach anderen Klamotten. „Kann nicht“, meinte er. „Ich muss noch eine ganze Menge erledigen und ich hab mich gestern schon drum gedrückt, als Tim hier war. Außerdem müsste ich sowieso nochmal zurückfliegen, für die Beerdigung. Wir sehen uns Samstag Nachmittag?“

„Ja, okay“, lenkte sie ein. „Aber du bist mir ein Essen schuldig.“

„Abgemacht, Babe.“

Sie machte noch Kussgeräusche in Richtung des Hörers, aber legte auf, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten. Kon warf das Handy beiseite, als er endlich seine abgetragene alte Arbeitskleidung fand und setzte sich, um sich die Stiefel auszuziehen.

*

„Du hättest mir sagen können, wie spät es ist“, rief Kon, als er auf den Rasen hinaus trat. Martha kniete zwischen den Zwiebeln und zog vorsichtig Frühlingszwiebeln aus der Erde, um sie in ihren Korb zu legen.

„Du hast jede Menge Zeit“, antwortete sie und klatschte ihre Handschuhe gegeneinander, um etwas von dem Dreck daran abzulösen.

„Ich muss aber auch noch deine Bestellung vom Futterlager abholen.“ Was so viel länger dauerte als es eigentlich müsste; in der Zeit, die es dauerte, mit dem Truck dorthin zu fahren, könnte Kon hin und mit einigen hundert Pfund Dünger und Komposterde zurück fliegen.

„Mister Jenkins hat dieses Jahr seinen Sohn dabei, der ihm bei der Auslieferung hilft“, erzählte Martha, während sie behutsam aufstand und sich ihren Weg zwischen den Reihen roter Beete und Paprika hindurch bahnte.

„Für wie viel?“, fragte Kon.

„Kostenlos für diese nette alte Witwe“, lächelte sie breit und klemmte sich den Korb unter den Arm. Ich glaube, Mister Jenkins ist ein kleines bisschen in mich verliebt. Skandalös, wirklich.“ Sie machte einen Schritt über den Broccoli hinweg, als Kon realisierte, wo sie hin wollte.

„Oh nein“, ging er bereits, um sie aufzuhalten. „Nein. Du willst Karotten. Ich hol dir Karotten.“

Martha sah ihn missbilligend an. „Wenn du mich weiter wie eine alte Frau behandelst, fange ich noch an, mich auch so zu fühlen.“

„Ich mach das alles nur aus aufgeklärtem Eigennutz heraus“, beharrte Kon und nahm ihr den Korb ab. „Je eher das Gemüse geerntet wird, desto eher essen wir. Du weißt ja, dass ich schließlich noch im Wachstum bin.“

„Tja“, meinte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, „wenn das so ist, kannst du die Steckrüben hier drüben ernten, so dass wir morgen dann den Mais säen können, zusammen mit dem Rest. Und wenn sie schon so weit sind, dann auch die ganze erste Reihe Karotten. Dann hab ich morgen was zu tun, während du in der Schule bist.“

Kon schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und sauste in Supergeschwindigkeit nach drinnen, um den Korb auf der Küchentheke abzustellen. Das hatte er direkt herausgefordert, aber das war in Ordnung. Es war sowieso einfacher, alles auf einmal zu machen.

Martha war gerade dabei, sich Handschuhe und Hut auszuziehen, als er zurückkam. „Säcke für die Steckrüben sind in der Scheune.“

„Jawohl, Ma’am“, antwortete Kon und zog sich sein T-Shirt aus. Wenn er die Karotten _und_ die Steckrüben erntete _und_ das Sommerfeld vorbereitete, wäre es sowieso verloren. Er warf es zwischen den Kopfsalat und rieb sich die Hände. Der einzige menschliche Laut meilenweit war das Quietschen der Fliegengittertür, als Martha nach drinnen ging, also knackte er mit den Knöcheln und kniete sich ins Steckrüben-Beet, um seine Finger in den Boden zu rammen.

Die Erde war noch von der Sonne gewärmt und von einem feuchten Winter verdichtet. Kon bewegte die Finger leicht hin und her, um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, bevor er sich konzentrierte und seine Aura ausstreckte, durch den Boden hindurch, und die Form all der Wurzeln um ihn herum erfühlte. Die Erde um seine Hände herum lockerte sich, bebte, als er sie bewegte, als er drückte und zog, bis die Spitzen von mehreren Dutzend Steckrüben aus der Erde schossen. Er ballte seine Hände langsam zu Fäusten, zog gegen das Gewicht der Erde, und die Steckrüben schoben sich nach oben und aus der Erde heraus, nur um dann in der Mitte der Parzelle einen Haufen zu bilden.

Kon stand auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Und fluchte, als er auf seine dreckigen Hände starrte. Naja, früher oder später wäre das sowieso passiert. Er wischte sich die Hände an seinen Jeans-Shorts ab, rollte seine Schultern und setzte sich in Richtung der Scheune in Bewegung, um die Futtersäcke zu holen.

Er war gerade fertig geworden, hatte die Steckrüben in die Säcke gefüllt, die älteste Reihe Karotten geerntet, frisches Unkraut weggebrannt (das so schnell wuchs, dass Kon einmal überlegt hatte, ob es etwas mit den Meteoriten zu tun hatte, bis Martha ihm versichert hatte, nein, Unkraut wuchs überall so) – und wollte gerade damit anfangen, die Erbsenranken zu guter, feiner Asche zu machen, als er am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung ein Geräusch hörte. Ein alter Dieseltruck näherte sich, vielleicht noch zwei Meilen die Straße hinauf.

Kon ließ sich zu Boden sinken und sah sich sorgfältig um. Er hatte wahrscheinlich die Säcke mit den Steckrüben zu voll gemacht, als dass ein normaler Mensch allein sie bewegen könnte – also sammelte er den ganzen Stapel auf und schaffte ihn in die Scheune. Drinnen holte er sich ein paar der rostigen, verstaubten alten Gartengeräte von hinter dem alten Traktor hervor, den Martha hauptsächlich zum Schein behielt, und nahm sie mit zurück nach draußen. Dort lehnte er sie gegen das Rankgitter. So. Das sah normal aus, oder?

Er lief hinüber zum offenen Küchenfenster und flog gerade so hoch, dass er seinen Kopf hinein stecken konnte. „Hey, Ma?“, rief er.

Martha sah auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Hände waren mit Mehl bedeckt; Kon fand, das sah vielversprechend aus.

„Deine Lieferung ist – ups“, machte er und ließ sich zurück auf seine Füße fallen, als der Truck um ein Wäldchen herum und in Sichtweite kam. Er war noch weit genug weg, dass Kon sich ziemlich sicher war, nicht gesehen worden zu sein. Er ging aber trotzdem in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit zum Garten zurück, um sicherzugehen.

Der Wind drehte und Kon erschnupperte den Geruch nach Frittierfett, der einem im Dorf öfter begegnete und an den Kon sich so langsam auch gewöhnte. Eine Weile nach seinem Tod hatten die Pearsons angefangen, Trucks mit Biodiesel auszustatten und im großen Stil altes Pflanzenöl wiederaufzubereiten. Kons Geruchssinn war längst nicht so empfindlich wie Clarks, aber er war trotzdem dankbar. Er winkte dem Truck zu, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als dieser dröhnend zum Stehen kam. Im selben Moment kam auch schon Martha aus dem Haus, sich noch die sauberen Hände an ihrer Schürzte trocken wischend.

Kon kannte Mister Jenkins schon aus dem Laden. Er war ein eher stämmiger Mann mittleren Alters, vielleicht ein paar Jahre jünger als Martha, und trug einen blauen Overall. Als er Martha auf der Veranda entdeckte, erschien ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und er kletterte aus dem Truck, um sie zu begrüßen. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte Kon die Beifahrertür schlagen und ein Junge in seinem eigenen Alter kam um den Wagen herum.

„Oh, hey“, begrüßte Kon ihn, als er ihn sah. Er erkannte den Jungen aus dem Kunstunterricht wieder, wusste aber seinen Namen nicht. Er war kleiner als Kon, wie so ziemlich alle seine Mitschüler, aber für seine Größe war er relativ breitschultrig, was vermutlich Sinn ergab, wenn er den ganzen Tag lang Säcke voll Komposterde und ähnlichem auslieferte.

Der Junge sah hinüber zu Mister Jenkins und Martha und verdrehte die Augen. „Sperrt euer Weibsvolk weg“, meinte er gedehnt, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Mein Dad hat Auslauf.“

Kon lachte, als er sich umdrehte, um nachzusehen – und hielt abrupt inne, denn oh ja, da drüben flirtete definitiv jemand. Kon erkannte Flirten, wenn er welches sah, und er sah in diesem Moment welches, zwischen _Ma_ und einem Kerl im _Overall_ und… das war einfach _falsch_.

„Dein _Gesichtsausdruck_!“, stieß der Junge deutlich vergnügt aus. „Oh Gott, das war den Weg hier raus schon wert. Ich nehm an, deine Tante geht nicht viel mit Männern aus?“

„Versuch’s mal mit _gar nicht_ “, gab Kon zurück, immer noch baff. „Sie – nein!“, machte er und zwang sich kopfschüttelnd dazu, sich wegzudrehen. „Okay, ich schau mir das nicht länger an. Hi, ich bin Conner.“ Er streckte dem Jungen die Hand entgegen.

Der Junge grinste: „Ja, ich weiß. Wir sind in derselben Klasse.“ Trotzdem schüttelte er Kons Hand. Sein Griff war fest und seine Hände schwielig – sogar schwieliger als Tims. „Ich bin Jake. Jenkins, was du dir aber sicher schon denken konntest.“

„Weißt du, was sie bestellt hat? Oder müssen wir warten, bis…“ Kon warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.

„Ich kann die Liste holen“, bot Jake an und stieg auf das Trittbrett, um ein Klemmbrett vom Vordersitz zu holen. „Lass mal sehen…“ Er schüttelte sich die hellbraunen Haare aus den Augen und überflog ein paar Seiten, bis er scheinbar fand, wonach er suchte. „Vor allem Komposterde und etwas Schwefel. Fischmehl. Mehrkorn-Hühnerfutter. Seid ihr komplett bio?“

„Ja, so ziemlich.“ Es lag inzwischen im Trend, alles biodynamisch anzubauen, obwohl Kon sich recht sicher war, dass die Kents etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgehört hatten, Pestizide und Futter mit Antibiotika zu kaufen, als Clarks Supersinne sich das erste Mal gemeldet hatten.

Ein breites Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht des Jungen und die weißen Zähne standen in beinahe unerhörtem Gegensatz zu seiner gebräunten Haut. „Cool. Habt ihr Eier übrig, die ihr verkaufen könntet? Meine Schwester hat einen Laden im Dorf. Sie würde euch sicher einen guten Preis machen.“

„Nee“, winkte Kon, ebenfalls grinsend, ab. „Ich ess meistens alles, was die Hühner legen. Aber ich sag es Ma. Mit entsprechenden Abnehmern will sie vielleicht noch ein paar aufziehen.“

Jake ging zur Ladefläche des Trucks und Kon folgte ihm. Sie öffneten die Ladeklappe, Jake kletterte auf die Säcke und legte das Klemmbrett auf das Dach der Fahrerkabine. „Willst du sie irgendwie auf eine Schubkarre oder so? Sind ziemlich viele.“

Kon dachte angestrengt nach. Hatten sie sowas überhaupt? Sollten sie sowas haben? „Äh… nein, aber… wir können sie einfach hier stapeln. Vor nächster Woche soll’s ja nicht regnen und wenn ich bis dahin nicht fertig bin, kriege ich sowieso keinerlei Kuchen mehr von Ma.“

Jake runzelte die Stirn. „Sicher?“

„Ja“, bestätigte Kon und kletterte ebenfalls auf die Ladefläche. „Welche sind unsere?“

„Für den Anfang auf jeden Fall schon mal alle grünen. Hier, nimm du das Ende—“ Jake gab Kon Anweisungen, wofür er dankbar war. Es war leichter, normal zu tun, wenn jemand einen dabei anleitete. Gemeinsam brauchten sie etwa 20 Minuten, um alle Säcke von der Ladefläche zu bekommen, was wohl in einem annehmbaren Rahmen war, weil Jake sich einfach fallen ließ und die Beine von der Ladefläche baumelte, nachdem sie den letzten Sack abgeladen hatten. „Puh!“, machte er. „Du bist ja besser in Form als ich. Sieh dich an, du schwitzt kaum.“ Er piekste Kon mit einem sonnengebräunten Finger mitten in den nackten Oberkörper.

Kon verlagerte verlegen sein Gewicht und nestelte an einem Loch am Oberschenkel seiner Shorts herum.

„Machst du hier die ganze Arbeit? Das ist ein ziemlich großes Fleckchen Land für einen allein.“

„Ähm“, erwiderte Kon, „Ma ist zäher als sie aussieht. Und normalerweise kommt mein Cousin noch vorbei und hilft mit der Aussaat und der Ernte und so, aber in letzter Zeit ist er ziemlich beschäftigt.“

Jake bedachte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Dein Cousin. Du meinst Clark?“

„Ja“, nickte Kon und ließ sich auf einen Sack voll Schwefel sinken. „Kennst du ihn?“

„Hab ihn ein paarmal getroffen“, gab Jake zurück. „Als ich noch ein Kind war. Vor allem im Laden.“

Eine eigenartig unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, von der Art, wie sie Kon vor allem anfangs bekommen hatte, als er von Hawaii hierher gezogen war – ganz dörflich und neugierig und ‚Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Jonathan einen Bruder hat‘. Natürlich fragte nie jemand direkt, aber alle tratschten hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Äh… Limonade?“ schlug Kon vor.

„Was?“

„Wir haben drinnen frisch gemachte Limonade und da ist es auch kühler.“ Kon stand auf und setzte sich in Richtung Hintereingang in Bewegung.

Jake sprang von der Ladefläche. „Ja, gerne, danke“, meinte er. „Aber ich bin ziemlich verschwitzt und verdreckt. Sicher, dass ihr mich in euer Haus lassen wollt?“

Kon zuckte die Schultern. Als sie die Stufen hinter dem Haus erreichten, schnappte er sich den Gartenschlauch und drehte das Wasser auf. Jake machte einen Satz nach hinten, um dem Wasser auszuweichen, das plötzlich hervor spritzte. Was Kon ein Lachen entlockte, während er seine Füße leicht abspritzte, um den Dreck abzuwaschen. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, kickte sie die Stufen hinauf und spritzte sich ein paar Sekunden lang herrlich kaltes Wasser direkt ins Gesicht, bevor er sich den Dreck von Armen, Beinen und Oberkörper wusch. Er reichte den Schlauch weiter an Jake und schüttelte seine Haare aus, während der andere Junge sich die Hände sauber wusch. „Siehst du“, meinte er, „schon viel besser.“ Dann erklomm er die Stufen und ging nach drinnen, überließ es Jake, das Wasser abzudrehen und den Schlauch wieder zurück unter die Stufen zu schieben.

Als er in die Küche kam, hatte Ma schon dafür gesorgt, dass zwei Gläser Limonade auf der Küchentheke auf sie warteten. Sie und Mister Jenkins saßen am Tisch, ebenfalls jeder ein Glas Limonade vor sich. Kon ging zu ihnen hinüber, wobei er sich sanft zwischen sie schob. „Hi“, sagte er und leerte sein Glas in zwei Zügen.

„Seid ihr Jungs etwa schon fertig?“, fragte Jenkins. Kon sah, dass er sich große Mühe gab, nicht so enttäuscht zu klingen wie er war. Er blickte zu Jake, als dieser herein kam, und musterte dann Kon von oben bis unten. „Hat ja nicht lang gedauert. Willst du dir ein bisschen was dazu verdienen, Conner?“

Panisch sah Kon zu Martha, bevor er beschloss, sich erst einmal darauf zu konzentrieren, dass er sich noch einmal ein Glas einschenkte. „Äh, ich hab zurzeit eigentlich echt viel zu tun. Schule und so.“

„Schade“, gab Mister Jenkins zu. „Martha hat mir gerade erzählt, wie fleißig du arbeitest. Vielleicht im Sommer, wenn du etwas mehr Freizeit hast? Früher hat meine Eleanor im Laden ausgeholfen, aber sie hat ja inzwischen ein paar Häuser weiter ihr eigenes Restaurant aufgemacht, wir sind also eigentlich zu wenige. Ich bin sicher, Jake würde sich freuen, mal eine Weile aus dem Lager raus zu kommen, mit Leuten zu reden, mal mehr von der kaufmännischen Seite zu übernehmen.“

„Mir macht das nichts aus“, versicherte Jake. Statt sich mit an den Tisch zu setzen, lehnte er gegen den Tresen und presste sich das Glas für einen langen Moment gegen seine feuchte Stirn, bevor er einen großen Schluck trank. „Mmmmmh“, machte er und schloss die Augen. „Genau das hab ich gebraucht. Vielen Dank, Mrs. Kent. Die ist wirklich super.“

„Vielen Dank, Jacob“, lächelte Martha ihn an, bevor sie Mister Jenkins einen leicht verärgerten Blick zuwarf, der Kon das Herz höher schlagen ließ. „Ich denke, ihr Jungs solltet lieber zusehen, dass ihr zum Abendessen zu Hause seid? Die Sonne geht bald unter.“

„Nell erwartet uns“, stimmte Jake angesichts der Enttäuschung auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters zu, „und wir sollten uns vorher noch frisch machen.“ Er leerte sein Glas und stellte es ins Spülbecken. „Nochmal danke für die Limonade, Mrs. Kent. Wir sehen uns in der Schule, Conner?“

Kon nickte, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Immerhin ein Punkt für Conner Kent, der vielleicht doch kein vollkommener Loser war. Er sah ihnen noch nach, als sie davon fuhren, bevor er sich Martha zuwandte und ungläubig anstarrte. „Der Typ?“

„Ich bin mir sicher, ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst“, antwortete Martha, lächelte aber in ihre Limonade hinein.

„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du den ganzen Tag allein hier im Haus bist, aber _der Typ_?“

„Oh, Conner, er ist harmlos“, gab sie zurück und machte eine abwehrende Geste. „Ich habe nicht vor, nochmal zu heiraten, nur dass du es weißt.“

Gut so, dachte Kon bei sich, aber zum Glück schien sein Kopf-zu-Mund-Filter ausnahmsweise zu funktionieren, da er es nicht laut aussprach. „Muss ich anfangen, fremde Männer zu verjagen?“, fragte er stattdessen. „Ich hätte immer gedacht, es wäre Kara—“

Martha lachte so herzhaft, dass sie etwas von ihrer Limonade auf dem Tisch verschüttete. „Ich hoffe ja, Kara wird auch ganz allein mit jeglichen fremden Männern fertig, die sie verjagen möchte. Und ich weiß auch sicher, dass ich das kann. Himmel, so sehr du Clark immer damit aufziehst, wie altmodisch er ist…“

Kon zog den Kopf ein, auf einmal verlegen. Er war ein Superheld, verdammt nochmal. Es war Instinkt. Aber vielleicht sollte er wirklich etwas öfter versuchen, sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass ‚Jungfrau in Nöten‘ noch nie wirklich auf _seine_ Familie zugetroffen hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Freitag**

Am nächsten Morgen wäre er beinahe zu spät gekommen, weil die gottverdammte Kuh den gottverdammten Eimer umgestoßen hatte. Und weil sie kaum noch Kaffee hatten. Er rannte bereits los, kaum, dass er hinter einer Reihe von Geschäften gelandet war, die erst in ein paar Stunden öffnen würden. Den restlichen Weg legte er in einer Geschwindigkeit zurück, die zumindest für Menschen möglich war, auch wenn er sich damit wahrscheinlich für die Olympischen Spiele qualifiziert hätte.

Das erste, was er sah, als er zur Schultür hinein stürzte, war Clarences pinkes T-Shirt. Es wäre nicht einmal so schräg, wenn man bedachte, was Kons _Freunde_ regelmäßig trugen, aber Clarence stand vor einem ebenso knallpinken Poster mit Glitzer-Regenbogen.

‚DU BIST NICHT ALLEIN!‘, stand in fetten, schwarzen Großbuchstaben darauf – und darunter stand in kleinerer Schrift: ‚LGBTS-Schüler-Treff: Mittagspause in der Bibliothek‘.

„Oh mein Gott“, stieß jemand aus, der hinter Kon hereinkam.

Clarence funkelte alle Leute auf dem Gang trotzig an, auch wenn Kon auffiel, dass er dabei großartig darin war, mit niemandem direkten Blickkontakt aufzunehmen. Sein Herz raste und am Haaransatz hatten sich einige Schweißtröpfchen gebildet. Kon ging den Gang entlang und auf ihn zu, aber erstarrte, als Clarences Herzschlag nochmals sprunghaft anstieg.

Clarence hatte Angst vor ihm. Plötzlich ergab alles auf widerwärtige Art Sinn. Der Junge könnte Kon nicht von Granny Goodness unterscheiden – klar hatte er Angst. Irgendein größerer und älterer Junge verfolgte ihn in den Gängen und jetzt stand er hier und starrte ihn an, als wäre er Miller oder einer von den anderen Football-Pennern hier.

Kon sank ganz bewusst in sich zusammen, machte sich so klein er konnte, ohne dass es lächerlich wirkte, und sprach so sanft und gedämpft wie möglich: „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass mir das mit Matt leidtut.“

Clarences Augen weiteten sich und er fuhr herum, um Kons Blick zu begegnen; er suchte etwas darin und wartete ganz offensichtlich darauf, dass auch der andere verfickte Schuh fiel.

„Er hat einen echt netten Eindruck gemacht“, fuhr Kon fort, weiterhin gedämpft, „Ich dachte nur, du solltest wissen, dass nicht alle an dieser Schule Riesen-Arschlöcher sind. Und ich verstehe, warum du nicht mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Typen reden willst, aber – also, wenn irgendjemand was versuchen sollte, bin ich auf deiner Seite, okay?“

Clarence antwortete nicht – er sah immer noch misstrauisch aus, aber immerhin würde er nicht mehr gleich an Herzversagen sterben.

„Also…“, meinte Kon, als er sich verlegen in Richtung der Naturwissenschafts-Räume entfernte, „Wir sehen uns in der Mittagspause?“ Der Gong ertönte und Kon rannte dankbar zum Unterricht.

Mister Dalton war noch nicht da, aber es gab eigentlich niemanden, mit dem Kon sich gerne unterhalten hätte, weshalb er einfach sein Buch und seinen Ordner hervorzog und anfing, Graphitminen in seinen Bleistift zu laden. Er zerbrach wöchentlich so viele Holzbleistifte, dass Clark sich schließlich erbarmt hatte und ihm mit mitfühlendem Blick einen Druckbleistift aus Titan geschenkt hatte.

Baumhauer saß hinter ihm und unterhielt sich mit zwei anderen Jungs aus ihrer Laborgruppe. Alle drei machten umfassend Gebrauch von Wörtern wie ‚Schwuchtel‘ und ‚Schwanzlutscher‘. Kon saß da und versuchte sie zu ignorieren, bis er realisierte, dass das seltsame Schleifgeräusch, das er hörte, seine eigenen _Zähne_ waren. Er drehte sich um und funkelte sie an: „Hey, wärt ihr so gut?“

Der größte der drei – Smith? Schmidt? – kniff ebenfalls die Augen zusammen. „Wären wir so gut und was?“

„Und seid zum Beispiel keine Vollpfosten“, brachte Kon mühsam hervor. „Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun, als über einen Jungen herzuziehen, der gerade jemanden verloren hat, der ihm sehr wichtig war?“

Auf Baumhauers Gesicht erschien ein höhnisches Lächeln und Smith-Schmidt beugte sich auf eine Art über sein Pult, die wahrscheinlich einschüchternd sein sollte, hätte Kon ihn nicht wie ein gottverdammtes Streichholz in der Mitte durchbrechen können. „Was zur Hölle kümmert dich das?“

„Es _kümmert_ mich, weil ich ein anständiger Mensch bin“, gab Kon zurück und stand auf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ein Sechzehnjähriger wurde vor vier Tagen nur ein paar hundert Meter von hier brutal zu Tode geprügelt. Das bedeutet dir gar nichts?“

„Doch“, schaltete Baumhauer sich ein und für seinen Gesichtsausdruck hätte Kon ihm am liebsten den dürren, pickeligen Hals umgedreht. „Es bedeutet, es gibt einen weniger von diesen unnatürlichen kleinen—“

Er wurde vom plötzlichen Auftauchen Mister Daltons unterbrochen, der Kon mit einer Hand auf der Schulter behutsam in seinen Stuhl zurück schob. „Es reicht, Thomas.“ Er sprach lauter, zur ganzen Klasse. „Setzt euch alle auf eure Plätze! Laborarbeit ist hiermit gestrichen.“

Die übliche Mischung aus Fröhlichkeit und Enttäuschung war zu hören, als Kons Mitschüler alle zu ihren Pulten trotteten. Dalton ging zurück zur Stirnseite des Klassenzimmers und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Packt eure Bücher weg“, wies er an, „Denn ganz offensichtlich fehlt da was.“ Kon tat wie ihm geheißen und wenn er sich so in der Klasse umsah, war er nicht der einzige, der verwirrt war. „Ihr werdet nicht abgefragt über diesen Stoff, aber Gott helfe euch, wenn ich den Eindruck habe, dass ihr nicht aufpasst. Also Ruhe bewahren und Ohren spitzen! Das ist vielleicht die wichtigste Stunde, die ich dieses Jahr gebe, weil ihr das ganz offensichtlich von niemandem sonst beigebracht bekommt.“

Kon klappte seinen Ordner zu und stützte interessiert das Kinn auf seine Faust. Er beobachtete, wie Mister Dalton langsam um sein Pult herum ging und seine übliche Vortragshaltung am Whiteboard einnahm, auch wenn er keinen Marker in die Hand nahm.

Nach einer langen Pause, die sie alle unruhig hin und her rutschen ließ, fing er schließlich an: „Ich bin Wissenschaftler. Ich habe mein Bestes getan, euch Kids beizubringen, was das bedeutet, aber lasst mich euch nochmal dran erinnern – es bedeutet: Wenn ich mit einer neuen Situation konfrontiert bin, sammle ich so viele Informationen wie nur möglich, bevor ich mir eine Meinung bilde. Auf das Wesentlichste reduziert, bedeutet das, dass ich alles, was ich euch im Unterricht erzähle, auch mit empirischen Beweisen belegen kann und werde. Glaubt mir also bitte, wenn ich euch jetzt sage, dass Homosexualität ein ganz normaler und natürlicher Teil menschlichen Verhaltens ist.“

Ein paar Schüler murrten unzufrieden.

„Nein. Nein, ihr werdet euch das jetzt anhören. Hört euch die Beweislage an. Keine _einzige_ soziale Tierart zeigt nicht zumindest gelegentlich homosexuelles Verhalten. In sozialen Säugetieren mit Partnerbindung ist sogar ein relativ gleichbleibender Prozentsatz dieser Bindungen gleichgeschlechtlich. Es gibt Studien mit nicht zur Zucht verwendeten landwirtschaftlichen Tieren, mit Pinguinen, mit Menschenaffen… Wir wissen nicht, warum es passiert, aber es ist ein Fakt. Manche Tiere und auch manche Menschen fühlen sich sexuell ausschließlich zu Artgenossen ihres eigenen Geschlechts hingezogen. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Tierarten werden die zugehörigen Verhaltensmuster bei Menschen oft durch kulturelle Zwänge unterdrückt – wenn also etwas unnatürlich ist, dann das Unterdrücken. Nicht das Verhalten.“

„Und Sie denken, dass wir uns nicht von Tieren unterscheiden sollten, nicht darüber stehen sollten?“, fragte Baumhauer und in seiner Stimme schwang offene Verachtung mit.

„Wir _sind_ Tiere, Thomas. Wir reflektieren das nur ein bisschen mehr als die meisten anderen Arten. Ich wünschte—“ Er brach ab und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Whiteboard, die Augen geschlossen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte – ich wünschte, ich hätte genügend _Zeit_ – die geeigneten Mittel und Berechtigungen, damit ihr versteht, wie wunderschön und toll und _notwendig_ es ist, dass wir eben auch nur Tiere sind. Dieses Wissen hat uns aus dem _finsteren Mittelalter_ heraus geführt. Dadurch ist Medizin überhaupt erst möglich geworden.“ Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sein Blick wanderte durch die Klasse. „Keine Hausaufgaben, aber ich gebe euch eine Leseliste mit. Nichts davon ist verpflichtend. Ich kann euch nicht mal Bonuspunkte dafür geben. Aber ich kann zumindest denjenigen unter euch, die es interessiert, die richtige Richtung zeigen.“ Er nahm einen Marker auf und zog die Verschlusskappe ab. „Außerdem will ich, dass ihr wisst, ich bin gerne da für alle von euch, die reden wollen, egal ob das über den Unterricht ist oder—“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, wobei er sich im Raum umsah. „—oder irgendetwas anderes.“

*

Nach dem Unterricht machte Kon einen Umweg über den Eingangsbereich, nur um zu sehen, ob Clarence nochmal dort war. Als er dort ankam, lag das Poster verknittert auf dem Boden, also strich er es wieder glatt und holte etwas Tesafilm aus seinem Rucksack, um es erneut aufzuhängen. Ein paar Leute starrten ihn dabei an und jemand kicherte auch, aber Kon ignorierte sie alle und setzte dann seinen Weg zum Kunstunterricht fort.

Jake saß in seiner üblichen Ecke am hinteren Ende des großen Klassenzimmers. Kon zögerte eine Minute am Materialtisch, bis Jake den Kopf hob und ihm zuwinkte, so dass er sich zu ihm setzte. „Hey“, begrüßte er ihn, als Kon auf einem Hocker auf der anderen Seite des Tischs Platz nahm, „Was geht?“

„Nicht viel“, meinte Kon, während er seinen Malblock und einen Bleistift hervorzog. „Ich hab glaub ich entschieden, dass ich Bio mag.“ Er erstarrte einen Augenblick, sein Blick auf das Deckblatt seines Blocks gerichtet, bevor er sich davon befreite. Er sollte doch eigentlich damit fertig sein, sich mit Luthor zu vergleichen, oder? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, Tim mochte Biologie. Oder zumindest wusste er viel darüber.

Jake lachte, während er seinen Pinsel abwusch und mit einem Papiertuch abtrocknete. „Ich nehm an, das ist gut? Agrarwissenschaft ist echt ätzend. Das meiste vom Stoff weiß ich ja eh schon aus dem Laden. Ist also echt langweilig, aber wir müssen trotzdem diese ganzen dummen _Projekte_ machen.“

Apropos dumme Projekte: Kon blätterte seinen Block durch, bis er die Seite fand, die er brauchte. Sie sollten heute die Aufgabe für diese Woche fertigstellen, und zwar ihre eigenen Hände zu zeichnen. Kon nahm an, dass er fast fertig war, auch wenn seine Zeichnung ziemlich mies war. Außerdem waren die Bleistiftstriche verschmiert und das Blatt zerknittert. Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu Jakes Bild, ein quadratisches, etwa 50x50 cm großes Gemälde in leuchtenden Falschfarben. „Oh, hey“, stieß er aus und beugte sich über den Tisch, „Wow, du bist echt gut!“

Die Hände auf dem Bild waren groß und kantig und männlich, aus den ganzen Schwielen zu schließen klar Jakes Hände. Und sie waren – naja, nicht wirklich fotorealistisch, aber sie waren genau richtig proportioniert und alles, im Gegensatz zu Kons dummer Zeichnung mit ihren riesigen Daumen. Sie waren von bunten Farben durchzogen, fast als hätte er seine Hände in Farbe getaucht und sie einfach daran herunter rinnen lassen, was die Konturen und die Form der Finger noch hervorhob, erst recht gegen den dunklen Hintergrund, der die Farben richtig leuchten ließ. „Äh, danke“, antwortete Jake und senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Nein, ehrlich!“ Kon stand auf und stellte sich hinter Jake, um ihm über die Schulter sehen zu können. „Wo hast du gelernt, so zu malen?“

„Indem ich… einfach rumprobiert hab. Ich hab außer dem Unterricht hier nie irgendwelche Stunden oder so gehabt. Es ist… naja, eigentlich bescheuert?“

„Was? Was ist bescheuert?“

„Na der ganze hochtrabende Bullshit über—“ Jake hob seine farbverschmierten Hände und deutete ironische kleine Anführungszeichen an. „— _Stil_ und _Flow_ und das Ganze. Ich mein—“ Er kratzte sich an der Wange und hinterließ eine blassblaue Spur. „Es macht Spaß? Wie – wir haben doch als Kinder alle mit Fingerfarben und so gespielt, oder? Und mit Kreiden auf dem Boden rum gemalt und unsere Eltern mussten uns beibringen, dass wir die Wände nicht anmalen sollen und so?“

Kon nickte, als hätte er auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon.

„Ich fühl mich ein bisschen so, als ob die anderen Kinder dem entwachsen sind und lieber sowas wie Sport und so machen wollten. Und ich selber bin da irgendwie hängen geblieben. Nell fand das immer toll. Sie kauft mir auch Farben und alles, weil es doch recht teuer ist. Also hab ich ihr ein paar Sachen für ihr Diner gemalt. Manchmal hängt sie auch im hinteren Teil Sachen von mir auf, die ich vielleicht verkaufen kann.“

„Das ist so _cool_ “, meinte Kon nachdrücklich. Bart konnte richtig, richtig gut zeichnen – und natürlich auch richtig schnell. Und Tim konnte auf die Schnelle diese mathematisch genauen Diagramme und Schaubilder aus dem Ärmel schütteln. Selbst Cassie zeichnete manchmal diese niedlichen kleinen Comics, wenn ihr bei einer Besprechung langweilig war. Alle seine Freunde konnten gut zeichnen und sie alle zeichneten gerne – und bevor er gesehen hatte, was seine Mitschüler so mitbrachten, hatte er sich auch da immer wieder mal gefragt, ob ein Teil seiner Programmierung fehlte, oder ob seine klobigen Hände nicht einfach nur zu riesig und zu ungeschickt waren, um irgendetwas zu _erschaffen_ , was nicht Prellungen waren.

„Ist ja nicht so, dass ich denk, ich könnte damit wirklich Geld verdienen oder so“, fügte Jake hastig noch hinzu, „aber ich kann inzwischen den Großteil meiner Farben und Sachen selber kaufen, ohne dass dafür das Geld draufgeht, das ich im Laden verdien.“

„Nein, ganz ernsthaft, das ist super“, beharrte Kon. Er blickte finster zu seiner eigenen Skizze. „Ich bin da ein ziemlich hoffnungsloser Fall.“

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. „Jeder hat unterschiedliche Talente. Euer Garten sieht toll aus.“

„Das bin nicht ich, das ist Ma. Ich mach einfach nur, was sie sagt. Ich bin sozusagen der Mann fürs Grobe.“

Jake gab ein nachdenkliches kleines Brummen von sich, das Kon ein wenig an Tim erinnerte. „Okay, gut. Was machst du denn dann gerne so?“

Kon erlebte einen abrupten und absurden Moment der Panik. Jake hatte nur nach seinen Hobbys gefragt, verflucht nochmal. Er könnte sich irgendwas aus den Fingern saugen. Und wie er das konnte. „Ähm“, fing er an, „Ma hält mich ziemlich beschäftigt.“

„Ja, aber am Wochenende oder so. Was machst du so mit deinen Freunden?“

Oh Gott, es wurde immer schlimmer! „Ich… hab nicht viele Freunde.“ Was ihn wie einen absoluten Verlierer klingen ließ. „Also ich mein, hier. Ich – die meisten meiner Freunde wohnen nicht hier.“

„Oh“, machte Jake, „also, vielleicht können wir ja mal was zusammen machen?“ Er sah nicht von seinem Bild auf, aber Kon grinste ihn trotzdem an.

„Klar“, antwortete er, „Das wär cool.“

*

Kon kam absichtlich ein wenig später zu dem Treffen, so dass er sich nicht unter die Leute mischen musste. Mathe stellte da eine ziemlich gute Ausrede dar, weil er darin sowieso so verdammt langsam war, und dann hielt er auf dem Weg noch kurz an, um Mister Dalton nach einem guten Anatomiebuch zu fragen. Er erfand etwas über den Kunstunterricht und Dalton fragte nicht nach – er kritzelte lediglich einen Buchtitel auf ein Schmierblatt und klopfte Kon auf die Schulter, bevor er seinen Weg ins Lehrerzimmer fortsetzte.

Als er es nicht mehr länger aufschieben konnte, schlich er sich so leise er konnte in die Bibliothek und hielt auf die offene Fläche im hinteren Teil zu. Die Bibliothekarin sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihm und Kon zog Kopf und Schultern ein, als er an ihrem Schreibtisch vorbei ging. Er konnte Clarence sprechen hören, also wandte er sich dorthin und schnappte sich ein Buch, als er ans Ende der Bücherstapel kam. Mit dem geöffneten Buch als Tarnung trat er ein wenig näher an das Ende der Regalreihe und spähte dahinter hervor.

Der Lesebereich war so umgestellt worden, dass alle Tische gegen eine Wand geräumt waren und alle Stühle in ordentlichen Reihen standen. Die Stuhlreihen waren vielleicht zur Hälfte gefüllt und Kon erkannte nur ein paar der Leute dort wieder. Delilah saß am ihm zugewandten Ende der vordersten Reihe. Sie sah auf, als er sich näherte und ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz, bevor sie ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem kleinen Lächeln bedachte. Clarence stand vor der Gruppe und hielt einen Moment inne, als er Kon sah, um ihm zur Begrüßung zuzunicken, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Seht euch doch einfach mal um“, sagte er und deutete auf das gute Dutzend Schüler, die sich hier versammelt hatten. „Sie wollen, dass wir glauben, wir sind allein, aber das sind wir nicht. Ich könnte wetten, jeder und jede hier kennt noch mindestens eine Person, die gern gekommen wäre, aber Angst hat, sich zu outen.“

Ein leises Murmeln setzte ein und ein paar Leute rutschten auf ihren Stühlen hin und her.

„Wenn die Lehrer und die anderen Schüler und die Eltern und die Polizei und alle anderen, wenn die wüssten, wie viele von uns es hier wirklich gibt, meint ihr nicht, dass sie uns dann ein wenig anders behandeln würden? Matt und ich wussten, dass es hart wird, als wir uns geoutet haben, aber wir haben wirklich auch gehofft, dass wir es für ein paar von _euch_ einfacher machen würden, euch dem auch zu stellen.“

Ein schmaler, dunkelhaariger Junge weiter hinten verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ja klar“, sagte er überzogen deutlich, „Weil _ihr beide_ ja so gut aufgenommen worden seid, dass der Rest von uns das Coming-out _kaum erwarten_ konnte.“

Clarence räusperte sich, aber die Antwort kam von Delilah, als sie sich mit den anderen in ihrer Reihe zusammen umdrehte, um dem Zwischenrufer zu begegnen. „Wenn du _jemals_ geglaubt hast, dass dich jemand für hetero halten könnte, Chase, bist du echt dümmer als du aussiehst.“

„Oooh“, machte Chase, „sagt mir ausgerechnet die kleine Miss Butch.“

„Leute!“, schaltete Clarence sich dazwischen. Die anderen wandten sich wieder nach vorne und er seufzte. „Ich denke, ihr versteht das hier gerade falsch. Matt war immer der politisch Engagierte. Ich bin nicht gut mit sowas. Aber wir müssen irgendwas tun und ich glaub, im Moment ist alles, was wir tun können, aufeinander aufzupassen – und vielleicht unsere Sichtbarkeit etwas zu erhöhen, damit sie uns nicht mehr für einfache Opfer halten. Mel hatte da eine Idee dazu.“ Er sah hinüber zu einer kleinen, pausbäckigen Asiatin am anderen Ende der vordersten Reihe. „Willst du‘s erklären?“

Sie nickte und stand auf, um sich vor die Gruppe zu stellen. „Ich denke, wir müssen zu dem Ball gehen“, fing sie an, „Alle von uns und so viele Schüler von außerhalb, wie wir Date-Tickets bekommen können. Matt und Clarence sind zusammen zum Weihnachtsball gegangen und da hat alles angefangen. Idealerweise können wir noch dafür sorgen, dass jemand von der Zeitung oder vom Fernsehen drüber schreibt. Vielleicht können wir alle die gleichen Blumen tragen oder so – eben ein Zeichen setzen.“

„Hört sich gut an“, meinte Delilah mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, „Es ihnen etwas unter die Nase zu reiben.“

„Sie daran gewöhnen“, stimmte Clarence zu.

„Aber wir müssen trotzdem sicher sein“, fuhr Mel fort, „Wenn wir als Gruppe auftreten, ist es weniger wahrscheinlich, dass sie uns belästigen. Deshalb wäre es sinnvoll, ein Buddy-System einzurichten.“

„Willst du mein Buddy sein, Hamilton?“, fragte Chase halblaut den Jungen neben ihm. Hamilton zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen.

„Willst du, dass sie denken, wir haben Angst?“, fragte Delilah, „Jegliche Schwäche, die wir zeigen—“

„Ich denk ganz und gar nicht, dass es komisch aussehen wird“, unterbrach Mel sie, „Ich red nicht von Trillerpfeifen und Erkennungs-Armbändern, Lilah. Ich denk nur, wir sollten einfach alle aufpassen, dass sie uns nicht allein erwischen. Dass wir also zum Beispiel in Gruppen aufs Klo gehen. Oder uns vielleicht gegenseitig zum Unterricht begleiten, wenn jemand zu Werken oder Band oder in eins der anderen Nebengebäude muss. Wer hier macht Sport?“

Ein paar Leute hoben die Hände, unter ihnen Hamilton.

„Sucht euch jemanden von eurem Team, dem ihr vertraut und bleibt immer in Sichtweite mit ihnen. Katie und ich sind in der Marching Band und damit nach dem Unterricht ebenfalls noch auf dem Schulgelände. Und habt alle eure Handys immer griffbereit, für alle Fälle.“

Ein Junge in der vordersten Reihe hob zögerlich die Hand. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir in Gefahr sind?“

Die Frage war an Mel gerichtet, aber die Antwort kam von dem blonden Mädchen neben ihr: „Zumindest bis sie diesen Bastard gefasst haben. Es ist in der _Schule_ passiert. Das bedeutet, wir sind hier nicht sicher.“ Sie sah zu Mel, die bestätigend nickte.

Clarence räusperte sich. „Und selbst wenn sie ihn fassen. Ich will ganz ehrlich sein mit euch… Ich bekomme seit Weihnachten immer wieder mal Drohungen, seit gestern allein waren‘s schon mehrere. Ich kann gar nicht mehr sagen, wie viele Leute mich einfach nur schikanieren. Ich versteh vollkommen, wenn jemand aussteigen will, aber ich denke wirklich, dass wir als Gruppe sicherer sind. Ich mein, zwei Leute können sich gegenseitig den Rücken freihalten.“ Sein Blick wanderte über die kleine Ansammlung aus Schülern, während er redete, wobei sein Ton immer zuversichtlicher wurde. „Zehn Leute lassen diese Dreckskerle es sich zweimal überlegen. Zwanzig oder dreißig Leute und wir können _alle_ umstimmen. Wir könnten uns organisieren – uns wehren—“ Sein Blick zuckte nach oben, über die letzte Reihe hinaus und er verstummte.

„Das hört sich ziemlich militant an, Mister Moore“, erklang die Stimme eines Erwachsenen und Kon sah zwischen den Bücherstapeln hindurch Rektor Cross bei den Neuzugängen stehen, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt. Er war noch nicht dort gestanden, als Kon hereingekommen war und Kon stellte betreten fest, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wann er sich genähert hatte.

Clarence biss die Zähne zusammen und Kon konnte sie gegeneinander knirschen hören. „Sir“, gab er nach einem Augenblick zurück.

Cross schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du wütend bist, Junge, aber ich kann nicht erlauben, dass diese… Gruppierung… sich weiterhin trifft.“

Clarence blieb stumm. Delilah allerdings sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und fuhr Cross an: „Wir haben _nichts_ getan!“

Cross schien unbeeindruckt. „Ich kann leider keine Organisationen auf dem Schulgelände erlauben, die den Schulbetrieb stören oder die Sicherheit der Schüler gefährden würden.“

„Wir sind nicht diejenigen, die hier irgendwen gefährden“, gab sie zurück, „Bestrafen Sie gefälligst nicht _uns_!“

„Das hier ist keine Bestrafung, Miss Roberts. Es tut mir leid. Ich kann Ihnen diese Treffen nicht erlauben.“ Er machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung zu den noch Sitzenden. „Gehen Sie alle in Ihre Klassen, der Unterricht fängt bald wieder an.“

„Wenn noch jemand verletzt wird“, sagte Clarence mit leiser, emotionsloser Stimme, „hoffe ich, dass Sie sich dafür niemals vergeben können. Ich werde es nämlich nicht tun. Selbst wenn ich _nicht_ derjenige sein sollte, der angefallen wird.“

Cross sah aus, als hätte er einen Schlag abbekommen. Einen langen Augenblick starrten er und Clarence sich nur gegenseitig an, bevor Clarence ohne dabei wegzusehen meinte: „Ihr habt den Mann gehört. Das Treffen ist beendet.“

Leiser, grummelnder Protest war zu hören, aber niemand sagte wirklich etwas, während alle ihre Schultaschen schulterten. Clarence und Delilah waren stinksauer und Mel sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen, aber die meisten anderen schienen resigniert – als wäre das in etwa das, was sie erwartet hatten.

Während die anderen Schüler die Bibliothek verließen, hielt Cross auf Clarence und Delilah zu. „Ich kann Sie nicht davon abhalten, sich außerhalb des Schulgeländes zu treffen, aber ich würde sehr davon abraten. Sie spielen hier mit dem Feuer und am Ende wird noch jemand verletzt. Sie können hier nichts veranstalten. Keine Poster, Handzettel, Petitionen, Flugblätter oder was auch immer. Verstanden?“

Clarence drehte sich einfach um und ging. Delilah sagte etwas, das ihr Nachsitzen einbrachte und Cross‘ Gesicht puterrot werden ließ.

Kon seufzte tief und schob sein Buch zurück ins Regal. Einen Moment stand er einfach da, starrte auf die Buchrücken und hasste Smallville High noch mehr, als er durch eine Lücke zwischen den Büchern eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Er schob ein paar Bücher zur Seite – und seine Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.

Auf der anderen Seite des Regals wanderten Jakes Augenbrauen ebenfalls nach oben und seine Augen weiteten sich.

*

Delilah war nicht zu Englisch erschienen, was Kon genug Sorgen bereitete, dass er Miss Harris ignorierte und sie mit seinem Supergehör zu orten versuchte. Er konnte sie nirgends auf dem Schulgelände ausmachen, sie musste also nach der Konfrontation mit Cross gegangen sein. Als er sie nicht fand, streckte er seine Sinne noch ein wenig weiter aus, um zu sehen, wen er _stattdessen_ finden konnte. Clarence schien ebenfalls nirgends zu sein, aber Mel arbeitete an einer Gruppenarbeit für Dr. Marcus. Jake – und was für eine Überraschung _das_ gewesen war – war im Werkraum, was Kon ein wenig beunruhigte, bis Hamilton ihn nach einem Schraubenschlüssel fragte.

Chase war in den Toiletten bei der Aula, die kaum benutzt wurden. Kon war sich nicht sicher, aber vermutlich rauchte er eine Zigarette. Dem Gespräch nach zu urteilen, das er an seinem Handy führte, sollte er eigentlich im Sportunterricht sein, aber hatte das Gebäude seit Dienstag nicht mehr betreten.

Kon vergaß völlig die Zeit, hörte einfach nur zu und streckte sein Supergehör so weit aus, wie er eben konnte. Rektor Cross blieb in seinem Büro, aber er bekam zwei Anrufe von Eltern, die sich um die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder sorgten, und einen offen feindseligen Anruf von jemandem, der ihn nach dem Mord fragte und den er an die Polizei weiter verwies. Den Club erwähnte er gegenüber niemandem.

Jake ließ etwas mit metallischem Klirren zu Boden fallen und fluchte leise. Chase verabredete sich für Samstag zu Drinks in Topeka mit einem Typen namens Rico. Mel zog am Reißverschluss ihres Rucksacks.

Der Gong ertönte und Kon schrie auf, als er sich die Arme über den Kopf riss. Als das Klingeln aufhörte und der Schmerz langsam nachließ, bemerkte er, dass ihn alle auslachten, als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen. Besonders Miller schien ihn zum Brüllen komisch zu finden.

„Verzeihung, Mister Kent“, merkte Miss Harris spitz an, während sie ihren Zeigestab rhythmisch gegen ihre Handfläche schlug, „habe ich Sie etwa gelangweilt?“

*

Tim hatte einmal versucht, ihm Yoga zu erklären, damals als er einfach nur Robin gewesen war und Kon ihn in einer ruhigen Ecke der Höhle in Happy Harbor wie eine Brezel verknotet vorgefunden hatte. Er hatte ihm was von Muskelgedächtnis und seinem Diaphragma erzählt – was ihn verdammt verwirrt hatte, bis Kon verstanden hatten, es ging nicht um Verhütung. Dann hatte er sich wieder auseinander gefaltet und einige Tai-Chi-Taolu vorgeführt. Er hatte sie beim ersten Durchlauf langsam gemacht, sich deutlich darauf konzentriert, jede einzelne Bewegung ganz exakt auszuführen, bedacht und sehr bewusst. Dann hatte er die Bewegungen so schnell wiederholt, dass er dabei die Luft mit einem Pfeifen durchschnitt, er hatte getreten, geschlagen, sich um die eigene Achse gedreht, sich geduckt und Kon ganz genau gezeigt, was diese langsamen Unterwasser-Bewegungen wirklich machten.

Tim hatte es ‚körperliche Meditation‘ genannt und erklärt, dass es manchmal die einzige Möglichkeit war, wie er seinen Kopf leer genug bekam, um denken zu können. Kon hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt, wovon er redete, bis er auf die Farm gezogen war.

Den Boden zu lockern und die Komposterde und Asche einzuarbeiten, verlangte ihm jedes kleine Bisschen Konzentration ab, das Kon aufbringen konnte. Zum ersten Mal seit er nach Hause gekommen war und Martha am Tisch vorgefunden hatte, dachte er nicht an den Fall. Er dachte nicht an Matt und nicht an seinen Gesichtsausdruck, als er von hinten angegriffen worden war. Er dachte nicht an seine trauernde Mutter oder seinen schuldzerfressenen Vater. Er dachte nicht an Clarence mit Matts Kissen eng an sich gedrückt. Oder das verdammte Huhn oder den Club oder Cross oder Chase, der sich auf der verdammten Toilette versteckte, oder irgendwas anderes davon.

Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf, den Schwefel in die Erde um die winzigen Salat- und Blumenkohl-Sprösslinge einzuarbeiten, ohne dabei ihre zerbrechlichen, dünnen Wurzeln zu beschädigen. Er grub die Erde Stück für Stück um, erspürte vorsichtig die Bewegungen der Regenwürmer und mischte sie dann mit der Komposterde, die er darauf verteilt hatte. Er lockerte den Boden des Felds, wo er die Steckrüben geerntet hatte und streute großzügig Fischmehl darüber, für den Mais. Schließlich richtete er sich auf, schüttelte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und wischte sich die dreckigen Hände an seinen ebenso dreckigen Shorts ab.

Während er gearbeitet hatte, hatte Martha die Setzlinge nach draußen gestellt, so dass er sie jetzt dorthin schweben ließ, wo sie die Erbsen abgeerntet hatten. Dann begann er vorsichtig, Tomaten, Gurken und gelbe Kürbisse aus ihren Pappbechern in kleine Vertiefungen in der Erde umzusetzen. Die kleinen Pflänzchen waren direkt auf der vorderen Fensterbank gestanden, bis sie auch hinaus in die Sonne und den Regen konnten. Martha hatte jede einzelne davon mit Liebe groß gezogen, bis sie groß genug war, um von allein stehen zu können. Und jetzt, wo sie in die Welt hier draußen entlassen wurden, würde Kon sich um sie kümmern. Er band jede Ranke mit einem Stück Garn am Rankgitter fest und als er schließlich fertig war, ließ er sich rücklings ins Gras fallen und begutachtete sein Werk – so erschöpft, als hätte er zehn Runden gegen Metallo gekämpft, wenn ihm auch vielleicht nicht alles ganz so wehtat.

Unter ihm konnte er die Regenwürmer durch den Boden donnern hören. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er spüren, wie kleine Härchen bei ihrem mühsamen Weg an der Erde entlang fuhren, wie sie die Erde umwühlten, ohne je anzuhalten.

Was machte er hier eigentlich? Kon war kein Detektiv. Er wusste, dass er nicht dumm war, aber verglichen mit Leuten wie Tim und Dick hätte er genauso gut ein sabbernder Schwachkopf sein können, wenn es um Detektivarbeit ging. Er war weder darin ausgebildet noch hatte er Erfahrung darin, geschweige denn die Ausrüstung, um einen solchen Fall zu lösen. Kon war der Mann fürs Grobe. War er schon immer gewesen. Tim knobelte aus, was getan werden musste, dann würde Cassie Kon zeigen, wo der Bösewicht war und er würde sein Bestes geben, um ihn zu Brei zu schlagen, während die Anderen das taten, was nötig war, um die Situation zu lösen.

Bart hatte früher auch diese Rolle eingenommen. Robin und Wonder Girl gaben Befehle – in kurzen, präzisen Sätzen – und Impulse stürzte sich ins Geschehen und band dem Bösewicht die Schuhbänder zusammen oder positionierte eine Sprengladung oder verwirrte ihre Gegner lange genug, so dass Kon draufhauen konnte. Aber Bart hatte sich verändert, schon lange vor Kons Tod, und jetzt war er auch schlau und besaß jede Menge Wissen, mit dem er seine spontanen Entscheidungen auch verargumentieren konnte. Kon hatte ziemlich lange gebraucht, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass Kid Flash nicht dieselbe Art von Superheld war wie Impulse. Kon hatte nicht das einzige Kind in einem Team aus Erwachsenen sein wollen.

Aber wer sagte, dass er zurückgelassen werden musste? Impulse war erwachsen geworden. Sie hatten gedacht, das wäre unmöglich, aber er hatte es getan. Er hatte den einfachen Weg verlassen und war auf die Überholspur gerannt – und inzwischen hatte er niemanden mehr nötig, der ihm sagte, was er zu tun hatte, oder wohin er zu laufen hatte oder überhaupt. Als er gestorben war, war er der _Flash_ gewesen. Er hatte das gesamte Vermächtnis des Blitzes auf seinen Schultern getragen, als hätte er es sich verdammt nochmal auch _verdient_ – und er hatte es sich auch wirklich verdient.

Kon hatte erwartet, dass Tim herein rauschte und seine Probleme für ihn löste, aber das würde nicht passieren. Tim hatte viel zu tun, war immer vielbeschäftigt und hatte überhaupt auch seine eigene verrückte Stadt, um die er sich kümmern musste. Smallville war Kons Heimat. Also war er auch dafür verantwortlich. Es war seine Aufgabe, es zu schützen, selbst wenn er sich allein darum kümmern musste. Wenn das hieß, dass er eine andere Art von Held werden musste, dann in Ordnung, dann würde er das tun. Superman wartete auf niemanden, der ihm sagte, worauf er einschlagen sollte. Warum sollte Kon also? Und wenn er irgendwelche hinderlichen Gene von Luthors Seite mitbekommen hatte, dann waren das verdammt nochmal bestimmt keine _dummen_ Gene, oder?

Es war ja nicht mal so, dass er noch nie einen Meisterdetektiv in Aktion erlebt hätte. Er war schon so oft Tims Verstärkung gewesen, dass er gar nicht mehr zählte. Er hatte die schreienden Horden des Bösen zurückgehalten, während Tim tupfte und mit der Pinzette hantierte und sammelte und befragte. Vielleicht wusste Kon nicht, wie man aus Fingerabdrücken und Teppichfasern heraus jemanden identifizierte, aber er konnte die Beweise verflucht nochmal _sammeln_ , oder?

Ha! Er könnte Tim als besseren Labortechniker nutzen. Das wäre doch eine nette Umkehrung.

„Okay“, meinte er und drehte sich so, dass er den wolkenlosen blauen Himmel sehen konnte. „Was weiß ich schon?“ Ein paar Krähenrufe waren von irgendwo hinter der Scheune zu hören, aber blieben die einzige Antwort. Kon schloss die Augen und dachte nach, wobei er darauf achtete, jegliche Vermutungen zu vermeiden, genau so wie Tim es ihm gesagt hatte.

Matt war nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde in der Umkleide getötet worden. Er war schwul, was das Mordmotiv sein konnte oder auch nicht. Er hatte einen schweren Schlag auf den Kopf abbekommen, was ihn auf der Stelle getötet und zu Boden sinken lassen hatte. Aber wer auch immer ihn ermordet hatte, hatte weiter mit seinen – oder ihren, fügte Kon im Geiste hinzu – Händen und Füßen auf ihn eingeschlagen, bis er nur noch Brei gewesen war. Es war alles sehr schnell gegangen und niemand hatte etwas gehört – außer es gab Augenzeugen, die einfach nichts sagten, was sein konnte, wenn ein furchteinflößender, verrückter Meta sie bedroht hatte.

Es gab eine Vorgeschichte mit seinem Dad, aber der Dad war fein raus, weil er kein Meta war. Er hatte einen festen Freund gehabt, mit dem er sehr eng gewesen und dem er, zumindest laut der Mutter, _treu_ gewesen war. Seine beste Freundin konnte ziemlich schnell hochgehen und war diejenige gewesen, die die Leiche gefunden hatte. Er war bereits geoutet gewesen. Er war, naja, ein etwas schmächtiger Junge gewesen, eher dünn und körperlich nicht sonderlich einschüchternd.

„Shit!“, murmelte Kon. Es hätte echt jeder gewesen sein können. Die Umkleiden waren während der Schulzeit allen zugänglich und selbst danach waren sie offen für das Kommen und Gehen beim Training der Sportmannschaften. Und das Training fing nie direkt nach dem Unterricht an, aber viele der Jungs zogen sich schon um oder liefen ein paar Runden oder stemmten Gewichte, während sie warteten.

Kon öffnete abrupt die Augen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Samstag**

Die Beerdigung war ziemlich furchtbar, so wie es Beerdigungen immer waren. Kon kam sich in Clarks altem Anzug ungelenk und unbequem vor. In der Kirche war es heiß und stickig, kam die uralte Klimaanlage doch nicht gegen die Körperwärme der Menge und den für Kansas so typisch sonnigen Morgen an. Die meisten Frauen hielten quadratische Papierfächer an Holzstäben in Händen und die, die keine hatten, fächerten sich träge mit ihren Programmheften Luft zu. Martha hatte einen handbemalten, zusammenfaltbaren Bambus-Fächer aus China in ihrer Handtasche – Clark hatte ihn ihr nach seiner ersten Reise dorthin mitgebracht und das Ding bekam immer jede Menge Bewunderung in ihrer Damen-Kirchengruppe.

Heute saßen diese Frauen alle in einer Reihe relativ weit vorne in der Kirche und Martha tätschelte ihm den Arm und ging, um sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Erst als sie sich auf die Kirchenbank setzte, bemerkte Kon, was genau an der Szene so befremdlich erschien. Die Frauengruppe war eigenartig dezimiert, viele der prominentesten Mitglieder waren auffällig abwesend. Die Frauen, die anwesend waren, überschnitten sich größtenteils mit Marthas Buchclub und waren diejenigen, die am öftesten zu Kaffee und Kuchen auf der Farm vorbei kamen.

Kon sah sich um und runzelte bei dem erkennbaren Muster die Stirn. Die Kirche war voll, ja – in einem Dorf konnte man keinen Teenager beerdigen, ohne dass die Kirche voll wurde – aber sie war nicht so voll, wie sie hätte sein können. Nicht so voll wie sie vor sechs Monaten gewesen war, als Lacey Pruitt sich das Gehirn weg getrunken und das Auto ihres Vaters um einen Baum gewickelt hatte.

Cross war da – wahrscheinlich kam er zu allen Beerdigungen von Schülern – und Dalton ebenfalls, relativ weit vorne, mit einem kleinen Mädchen mit roten Zöpfen auf seinem Schoß. Praktisch alle aus dem Club waren da, obwohl er Chase nirgends entdeckte. Und mit Ausnahme von Clarence und Delilah, die bei Rebecca und den Moores saßen, hatten sie sich alle verteilt. Jake und sein Dad saßen zusammen zwei Reihen hinter Martha, zusammen mit einer dunkelhaarigen jungen Frau, die wahrscheinlich Nell war. Hamilton saß in der drittletzten Reihe bei ein paar Jungs vom Football-Team und – Kon stutzte – Baumhauer, dem Arsch aus seinem Bio-Kurs.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Kon, wie Patrick Stephens leise zur großen Doppeltür herein schlich. Kon hastete um das Ende der letzten Reihe herum und setzte sich dorthin, weit weg von der Tür und außer Sichtweite.

*

Als der Gottesdienst vorbei war, wartete Kon, bis Stephens gegangen war, bevor er durch die Tür und hinaus in die Sonne schlüpfte. Er machte ein paar Schritte weg vom Weg, um niemanden zu behindern und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine der großen Buchen, die den Weg säumten. Martha benötigte bei jedem sozialen Zusammentreffen mindestens 10-15 Minuten, um überhaupt aus der Tür zu kommen, und er schätzte, bei einer Beerdigung würde es sogar noch länger als sonst dauern. Aber es war ein sonniger Tag und die Sonnenstrahlen fühlten sich echt gut an. Allerdings wünschte er, er würde nicht in einem beschissenen Anzug festsitzen.

Es würde ein schöner Flug zum Tower werden. Er hatte auf der Wetterkarte nachgesehen und der einzige Regen auf seinem Weg war über Colorado. Er könnte ein wenig südlicher fliegen und dem ganz entgehen, und wäre immer noch vor der erwarteten Zeit in San Francisco. Es gab kein Grab – Matt hatte anscheinend eingeäschert werden wollen – so dass sie viel früher fertig waren als Kon erwartet hatte.

Die Menge lief noch ein wenig auf dem Rasen umher. Die meisten Leute trieb es schließlich zu den Autos beiderseits der engen Straße, aber ein paar kleinere Grüppchen standen noch herum und unterhielten sich oder genossen einfach den schönen Tag.

Die Sonne fühlte sich tatsächlich richtig gut an. Kon hatte sich die ganze Woche schon ziemlich ausgelaugt gefühlt. Er streckte sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen und schloss die Augen, sonnte sich einfach und versuchte nicht den Gesprächen um ihn herum zu lauschen. Er wollte einfach nur das Sonnenlicht in sich aufsaugen, wie eine Pflanze.

Immer wieder einmal witzelte Martha, dass sie ihn eigentlich in die Erde stecken und gießen sollte. Manchmal fand Kon, dass das nach einer ziemlich guten Idee klang.

„Hey“, sprach ihn jemand an. Kon öffnete die Augen und fand Jake am Wegesrand stehen, seine Hände in den Taschen vergraben und sein Blick anscheinend von etwas über Kons linker Schulter abgelenkt.

„Hey“, erwiderte Kon.

„Hast du Hunger?“

Kon sah hinauf zur Sonne. Es war wahrscheinlich etwa halb elf und er hatte den anderen gesagt, dass er ungefähr mittags käme.

„Oder, ähm, willst du Kaffee oder so? Nell spricht grad noch mit deiner Tante wegen den Eiern, aber ich hab ihre Schlüssel und…“, brach er ab. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden zwang er sich ganz offensichtlich dazu, Kons Blick zu begegnen. „Ich würd gern mit dir reden.“

Kon lächelte. „Klar.“ Die Titans waren es inzwischen sowieso gewöhnt, dass er zu spät kam.

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, die Straße hinunter und bogen dann ab zu dem kleinen Diner, das irgendwann während Kons Abwesenheit aufgemacht hatte. Das Schild über dem Fenster verkündete in großen grünen Lettern: ‚Whoa Nellie’s All-Natural Eatery‘.

Jake winkte jemandem auf der Straße zu, als er die Tür aufschloss und weit öffnete. „Komm mit nach hinten in die Küche“, meinte er, „Wenn ich vorne die Lichter anmach, denken die Leute noch, dass wir geöffnet haben.“

Kon folgte ihm durch das dunkle Restaurant. Die Tischnischen und Hocker am Tresen waren alle in demselben fröhlichen Grün wie das Schild gehalten und über den meisten Tischen hingen Bilder, die ebenfalls viel Grün enthielten. Dabei handelte es sich hauptsächlich um schwungvolle, halbabstrakte Porträts von Gemüse. Auf dem Weg zur Küche kamen sie aber auch an einer Wand vorbei, an der Leinwände ohne Rahmen hingen, die sich wie ein Puzzle zusammenfügten, mit schmalen Abständen dazwischen für kleine Papieranhänger. „Hast du die alle gemalt?“, fragte Kon und hielt an, um sie sich anzusehen.

„Oh. Ja.“

„Wow.“

Jake drückte eine Schwingtür auf. „Mir ist oft langweilig“, meinte er nur, bevor er in die dunkle Küche verschwand.

Die Lichter – kalte Neonröhren – flackerten an und Kon folgte ihm. Er war schon in ein paar Restaurantküchen gewesen, meistens wenn er Bösewichte verfolgte oder riesige Kakerlaken-Monster bekämpfte. Diese Küche hier war ziemlich sauber und offensichtlich ziemlich neu. Die Edelstahl-Armaturen glänzten, als wären sie aus Chrom und es gab auch nicht viel Dreck in irgendwelchen Ritzen. „Ich frag mich echt, wie du das machst. Du arbeitest hier _auch_ noch? _Und_ im Laden?“

„Ich helf vor der Schule, alles herzurichten für den Andrang zum Frühstück. Und manchmal bedien ich auch fürs Trinkgeld, wenn im Laden nichts los ist.“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich… hab im Grunde kein großartiges Sozialleben.“

Kon spürte eine Welle von Zugehörigkeitsgefühl. „Wie ich auch.“

„Genau.“ Jake sah einen Moment auf, der Blick aus seinen blauen Augen auf einmal intensiv. Dann wandte er sich ab, um die riesige, extravagante Kaffeemaschine zu bedienen. „Ich hatte noch nie jemanden, mit dem ich _reden_ konnte. Ich – ich mein, Nell wär glaub ich cool damit, aber ich kann nicht von ihr verlangen, Dad anzulügen und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie _er_ reagieren würde.“

Oh! Kons Augen weiteten sich. _Oh!_ Aber Jake war gerade damit beschäftigt, Kaffee in die Maschine zu löffeln und konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Kon nahm an, das war wahrscheinlich besser so.

„Er ist bei den _komischsten_ Dingen ziemlich altmodisch…“, fuhr Jake fort und seufzte.

Kon scharrte leicht mit den Füßen. „Ich könnte… vielleicht Ma bitten, mal vorzufühlen bei ihm?“

Jake ließ von der Maschine ab und wandte sich zu Kon um, eine leichte Panik in seinem Blick.

„Oder auch nicht. Ähm.“ Scheinbar war das hier eins dieser Gespräche, in denen der Zuhörer nur mitfühlende Laute von sich geben sollte und keine Ratschläge.

Die Maschine hörte auf zu dampfen, Jake drehte sich wieder um und zog an einem Hebel. Kon konnte plötzlich den Kaffee riechen, stark und dunkel und gut – und vielleicht entrang sich auch ein kleiner, lustvoller Laut seiner Kehle. Es roch wie _Alfreds_ Kaffee, der sowas wie der beste Kaffee _aller Zeiten_ war und den er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr getrunken hatte, weil Tims Familie es verdammt nochmal nicht schaffte, sich zusammenzuraufen.

„Ich denk mir immer wieder“, fuhr Jake fort, „dass ich nächstes Jahr ja sowieso studieren will und dann ganz woanders bin und mich nicht mehr fühl, als ob mir die ganze Welt ständig über die Schulter schaut. Dad will, dass ich auf die State geh, aber ich hatte vielleicht gehofft – das ist dumm.“

Kon gab hoffentlich den richtigen mitfühlenden Laut von sich. Es schien immerhin zu helfen, denn Jake drehte sich wieder um, warf ihm aber über seine Schulter noch ein Lächeln zu, bevor er aus einem Regal zwei Becher hervorzog. Sie passten nicht zusammen und an einem davon war ein Stück herausgebrochen. Kon glaubte nicht, dass sie für Gäste gedacht waren.

„Meine Noten sind relativ gut. Wenn ich über ein Kunst-Stipendium noch etwas Geld bekomm, vielleicht in einer großen Stadt…“

„Ich wette, das bekommst du bestimmt.“

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht hab ich das alles in meinem Kopf schon zu sehr hochstilisiert… ‚Dorf-Homo flieht in die große Stadt!‘ Aber ich bin noch nie wirklich aus Lowell County rausgekommen.“ Die Maschine hörte auf zu dampfen und er zog den Hebel zurück nach oben und füllte beide Becher mit dampfend heißem schwarzem Kaffee aus einem Edelstahlkrug. „Du hast in Metropolis gelebt, richtig? Bei deinem Cousin?“

Das war die Geschichte, die sie den Leuten erzählt hatten, also nickte Kon, als er den Becher von Jake entgegen nahm. Darauf war ein Bild von einer Zeichentrick-Katze.

„Gibt‘s da viele… Ich mein, denkst du, dass ich dort hinpassen würde? Also jedenfalls besser?“

Kon atmete tief das Aroma des Kaffees ein und schenkte der Frage die Beachtung, die sie verdiente. Sie unterschied sich nicht so sehr von derjenigen Frage, die er sich selbst gestellt hatte, bevor er zurück nach Smallville gekommen war. „In einer großen Stadt gibt es alle möglichen Arten von Leuten. Es ist einfacher, nicht aufzufallen und andere Leute zu finden, mit denen du was gemeinsam hast. Aber alle möglichen Arten von Leuten gibt‘s überall. Sieh dir nur mal an, wie viele Leute gestern in der Bibliothek waren.”

„Stimmt“, meinte Jake leicht bitter. „Aber es musste zuerst jemand zu Tode geprügelt werden, bevor auch nur irgendwer von uns mutig genug war, was zu sagen. Scheiße, ich hab immer noch niemandem was gesagt. Du bist der einzige, dem—“ Er hielt inne und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, was für Kon das Stichwort war, dass er weit genug abgekühlt war, um ihn trinken zu können. Er nahm einen großen Schluck, atmete durch die Nase aus und ließ sich die Flüssigkeit auf der Zunge zergehen. „Oh“, machte Jake plötzlich, „Willst du eigentlich Milch oder—“

Kon schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte herunter. „Gott, mach ihn bloß nicht kaputt!“

Jake lachte. „Ja. Bei dem Zeug, das Dad kauft, brauch ich Milch rein. Das hier ist irgend so ein schicker handgerösteter Fair-Trade-Kaffee… Was weiß ich, was der noch alles ist. Da musst du Nell fragen. Er schmeckt aber echt gut.“ Er nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, sah aber nicht mehr zu Kon auf. Stattdessen ruhte sein Blick auf dem angeschlagenen Superman-Becher in seinen Händen, seine Stimme leise und zaghaft. „Sie weiß es vielleicht.“

Dass sie nicht mehr über Kaffee redeten, war für Kon innerhalb eines Augenblicks klar. „Naja. Wenn sie‘s weiß, dann hat sie wahrscheinlich nichts dagegen? Wenn sie noch nichts gesagt hat oder dich anders behandelt hat, mein ich.“

„Was, wenn sie es meinem Dad erzählt?“, fragte Jake und die Anspannung in seiner Stimme ließ Kon an die Familie Stephens denken. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. „Oder – oder auch nur Andeutungen? Er ist nicht dumm und alle reden grade über Matt und Clarence. Es wäre recht naheliegend für ihn…“

„Hey“, schnitt Kon ihm das Wort ab, bevor Jake sich noch weiter hineinsteigern konnte. Früher hatte Tim das manchmal gemacht, damals, bevor er hart daran gearbeitet hatte, seinen Kopf zur Ruhe zu bringen. Manche Leute konnten sich zu Tode Was-wäre-wenn fragen und die einzige Möglichkeit, sie vor sich selbst zu retten, war, sie vorher abzufangen. „Weißt du… Wir haben ein Gästezimmer bei uns auf der Farm, solltest du das jemals brauchen.“

Jake sah endlich auf, erschrocken.

„Und Ma hat eine kleine Schwäche für verlorene Jungs.“

„Ich – ich glaub nicht, dass er mich rausschmeißen würde“, protestierte Jake, „Er wird nur so unglaublich enttäuscht sein. Er hätte am liebsten, dass ich den Laden übernehm, jemanden wie Gina Brown heirate und ihm eine Horde blauäugiger Enkelkinder beschere—“

Kon räusperte sich leise. Er kannte Gina nicht besonders gut, aber sie war wirklich sehr attraktiv. Er konnte verstehen, wie ein Mann so etwas für seinen Sohn wollen konnte. Aber… „Dann wäre er aber so oder so enttäuscht.“

Jake lachte nicht.

„Du hast sie nicht gesehen, oder?“, riet Kon.

„Was?“

„In der hintersten Reihe. Händchenhaltend mit Lisa Stillwell.“

Jakes Mund klappte auf und sein Becher schlug auf dem Tresen auf. Kaffee schwappte über seine Hand. „Nein!“

Kon grinste einfach nur.

Jake begann zu lachen und er hörte auch nicht damit auf, als er die Sauerei, die er verschüttet hatte, aufwischte. „Oh Mann! Da wird‘s so einige enttäuschte Kerle geben, wenn sie so zum Schulball gehen…“

Kon persönlich glaubte nicht, dass ‚enttäuscht‘ ganz das richtige Wort wäre, aber er würde nichts dazu sagen.

„Mann, das Lachen hab ich echt gebraucht. Ich fühl mich etwa zehn Pfund leichter.“ Jake spülte den Lappen aus, mit dem er den Kaffee aufgewischt hatte und wischte sich damit über das Gesicht. „Himmel, ich hab dich ja gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen.“

„Nein, Mann“, winkte Kon ab, „Du hattest Redebedarf. Ich versteh das.“

„Hatte ich wirklich. Wirklich, wirklich – ich hatte vorher noch nie ein Gespräch mit jemandem, der weiß, dass ich—“ Jake verstummte und zog den Kopf ein. „Bis Matt und Clarence sich geoutet haben, hab ich immer irgendwie gedacht, dass ich der Einzige in der ganzen Schule bin. Ich weiß, das ist beknackt – ich hab auch die Statistiken gelesen und alles. Aber niemand sagt je was. Vor den beiden hab ich nie jemanden getroffen, der, du weißt schon, geoutet war. Und ich – ich kannte sie ja kaum. Sie waren ein Jahr unter mir und so, und ich hatte ziemliche Angst, dass es alle einfach – einfach wissen würden, wenn ich mit ihnen reden würde. Aber es hat echt geholfen, zu wissen, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin. Das Treffen heute hat auch geholfen. Ich hätte echt was sagen sollen, mich einbringen…“ Er seufzte. „Aber ist jetzt ja eh egal.“

„Cross ist ein Arsch“, stieß Kon aus.

„Ja“, stimmte Jake zu. Er drehte sich unversehens um und schlug um sich, was seinen leeren Becher ins Spülbecken segeln und dort zerbrechen ließ. Ein zackiger Riss zog sich durch das verblasste Superman-Symbol. „Es ist echt nicht _fair_!“

*

„Es ist echt nicht _fair_ “, seufzte Kon und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Er hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und rieb sich mit seinen schwarz gefleckten Händen leicht die Augen. „Sie brauchen einfach wirklich jemanden, wisst ihr? Sie sind einsam und isoliert und die Sportskanonen und die Jesus-Freaks gehen auf sie los wie die Aasgeier.“

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und sie hatten gegen Tintenfisch-Monster gekämpft, auch wenn sie jetzt zurück im Aufenthaltsraum des Titans Towers waren, relaxten und auf ihre Pizzas warteten. Sie hatten einen Großteil der Tinte abwaschen können, mit Ausnahme von ein paar Flecken – aber der Gestank war trotzdem noch irgendwie da, selbst nach dreimal Duschen. Immerhin stanken sie alle gleich, also war das auch okay.

Cassie setzte sich neben ihn und tätschelte seine Hand. „Süß von dir, dass du dir so viele Gedanken machst.“

Tim fummelte irgendwie an der Elektronik seiner Ausrüstung herum, während Bart ihm über seine Schulter zusah. „Seine Sorge ist berechtigt“, warf er ein, ohne aufzusehen, „Die Chancen stehen sehr gut, dass der Mord ein Hassverbrechen war.“

„Die haben ein totes Huhn ins Schließfach von einem Jungen gehängt“, erzählte Kon. Cassies Blick verdüsterte sich und Bart verzog das Gesicht. Tim sah nicht auf, aber er hatte auch die Fotos schon gesehen. „Ich weiß, ein Junge hat sich schon die ganze Woche auf den Toiletten versteckt, wenn er eigentlich im Sportunterricht sein sollte. Und die Lehrer tun nichts dagegen! Mein Bio-Lehrer ist der Einzige, der bis jetzt klar dagegen Stellung bezogen hat.“

„Okay“, murmelte Cassie, „das schreit ja geradezu nach einer Klage.“

„Sicher“, stimmte Bart zu. Er sauste herüber zur Couch und setzte sich auf Kons andere Seite. „Es gibt jede Menge Präzedenzfälle. Lehrer und Schulpersonal, die von Mobbing wissen, aber nichts dagegen unternehmen, können rechtlich haftbar gemacht werden.“

„Die ganze Schule ist so verflucht feindselig. Ich versteh das einfach nicht! Warum geht es überhaupt irgendjemanden was an, wen diese Kids daten? Die meisten von ihnen daten überhaupt gar nicht. Jake zum Beispiel hatte noch nie eine richtige Verabredung.“

„Armer Kerl“, warf Cassie mitfühlend ein.

„Sie versuchen alle nur einen Ort zu finden, wo sie sich wohlfühlen und dazugehören können, Leute, mit denen sie reden können, irgendwie in der Gruppe sicherer sind. Und Rektor Cross hat das einfach so wieder geschlossen.“

Bart fuhr plötzlich hoch, wie eine angespielte Saite vibrierend. „Das kann er nicht machen!“

„Ich weiß!“

„Nein“, korrigierte Bart, „Ich mein, das ist illegal.“ Alle, Tim eingeschlossen, wandten sich ihm zu und Kon spürte, wie die Couch ebenfalls zu vibrieren begann, als er weitersprach: „Laut dem Federal Equal Access Act von 1984, US Code Titel 20, Kapitel 52, Unterkapitel—“

„Wir haben‘s verstanden“, unterbrach Cassie.

„‚Es ist hiermit für jegliche öffentliche Sekundarschule, die staatliche Finanzmittel erhält und die ein beschränktes offenes Forum hat, gegen das Gesetz, jeglichen SchülerInnen, die innerhalb dieses beschränkt offenen Forums eine Versammlung abhalten wollen, auf Grundlage religiöser, politischer, philosophischer oder anderweitiger Inhalte dieser Versammlungen gleichgestellten Zugang oder faire Chancen zu verweigern oder zu diskriminieren‘“, zitierte Bart, „Was bedeutet, sobald es _irgendwelche_ nicht-unterrichtsbezogenen Gruppierungen auf dem Schulgelände gibt – und das schließt auch _Sportmannschaften_ ein – müssen eurer Gruppe dieselben Rechte und Vergünstigungen zugestanden werden.“

Kon blinzelte. „Da stand nichts über LGBT-Clubs drin.“ Allerdings wuchs da ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung in seinem Inneren heran.

„Naja, nein“, sagte Bart, „nein, weißt du, das Lustige ist ja, dass das Gesetz von Konservativen erlassen worden ist, um religiösen Gruppierungen zu ermöglichen, dass sie sich auf dem Schulgelände treffen. Aber die Gerichte haben entschieden, dass das auch für von Schülern initiierte LGBT-Organisationen wie Gay-Straight-Allianzen gilt. Es gibt ein paar Regeln: Leute, die nicht auf eure Schule gehen, dürfen nicht regelmäßig teilnehmen und die Schule muss euch kein Geld oder sowas geben, das sie nicht auch anderen Clubs wie zum Beispiel dem Joy Club gibt. Und ihr dürft niemanden verletzen oder euch dafür einsetzen, dass jemand verletzt wird, oder den Schulbetrieb stören. Aber“, lächelte er, „die einzige legale Möglichkeit, wie sie euren Club schließen können, ist, _alle_ Clubs zu schließen. Das wurde auch schon mal gemacht, aber es hat nie lang gedauert, bis Schüler und Eltern verlangen, dass Matheclub und Band und alle Sportarten wieder stattfinden.“

Kon drehte sich zu Bart und packte ihn bei den Schultern, wobei er seine Superstärke und seine Aura zu Hilfe nahm, um das Vibrieren zu stoppen, bevor er noch die ganze Couch in Stücke rüttelte. Eine Sekunde lang schlugen seine Zähne noch aufeinander, dann beruhigte Bart sich.

„Ihr braucht einen Anwalt!“, rief er aus, „Dein Rektor weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht, dass er das Gesetz bricht.“

Kons Hoffnung sank ein wenig. „Das sind doch nur ein Haufen Kinder. Woher sollen die denn einen Anwalt bekommen?“

Cassie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, so dass er von Bart abließ, sich zu ihr drehte und auf sie hinunter sah. Er war ohne es zu merken einen knappen halben Meter in die Luft gestiegen, als er Bart nach unten gedrückt hatte. „Du hattest doch früher einen Agenten. Hattest du auch einen Anwalt?“

Kon blinzelte verwirrt. „Wer verklagt denn Superhelden?“

„Also, 1952 hat die Stadt—“

„Theoretisch!“ Kon ließ sich mit einem dumpfen Schlag zurück auf die Couch fallen und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kenn doch nicht mal irgendeinen Anwalt.“

Bart gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nur weil sie mich das Juraexamen nicht haben machen lassen.“ Er hielt inne – lange genug, dass Kon es auch als Innehalten erkannte – und dann war er verschwunden.

„Hm“, machte Cassie, „Ich nehm an, ihm ist was—“

Bart war zurück. Er hatte sich gegenüber von Tim an den Tisch gesetzt, umgeben von Büchern und Papierstapeln, die hinter ihm her flatterten. Er war über einen gelben Schreibblock gebeugt und schrieb wie wild, wobei er in seiner freien Hand einen Haufen Ersatz-Bleistifte hielt. „Ich hab noch nie ein Mahnschreiben verfasst. Das macht irgendwie Spaß.“

Kon sah, wie Tim schnupperte und tat es ihm gleich. Er konnte Rauch riechen und sah sich besorgt um, bis er den Geruch zu Barts Spitzer und den wachsenden Haufen von Bleistiftspänen unter seinem Stuhl zurückverfolgte. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er immer wieder kurz das Aufheulen von Holzabrieb hören, während Bart umblätterte. „Du bist aber kein Anwalt“, protestierte er.

„Muss ich auch nicht, um einen _Brief_ zu schreiben“, gab Bart zurück, ohne dabei aufzusehen, „Ich lass ihn nur wissen, wie haushoch er einen Prozess verlieren würde. Hier—“ Er schob einen Stapel Handzettel und Ausdrucke über den Tisch in Kons Richtung. „Die hier solltest du dir besser durchlesen, wenn du dafür eintreten willst.“

„Ich—“, blinzelte Kon verwirrt, „Was?“

„Die Gruppierung muss von Schülern initiiert sein. Und ihr werdet eine Betreuungslehrkraft brauchen. Und du musst echt überzeugend sein, weil ich nämlich nicht im Anzug kommen oder euch vor Gericht vertreten kann.“

Kon hörte ein Klicken und drehte sich zu Tim, der gerade seine Ausrüstung wieder an seinem Schultergurt befestigte, bevor er sich über den Tisch lehnte und einen Stapel Papier aufnahm. Er lächelte ein hartes kleines Lächeln und sah zu Kon auf. Kon konnte gar nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern, denn er kannte es – und es bedeutete Vergeltung von ganz fucking oben. „Wir kennen da ein paar Anwälte. Wenn es so viele Präzedenzfälle gibt, wie du sagst, wird er zwar keinen brauchen“, klärte er Bart auf, sah dabei allerdings Kon an, „Sollte er das aber doch… Dann hat Oracle gerade freiwillig ihre und Manhunters Hilfe angeboten.“

Kons Lächeln weitete sich zu einem Grinsen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonntag**

Einen großen Teil ihres Sonntags verbrachten sie als Team-up gemeinsam mit dem neuen Blue Beetle, den Kon ziemlich cool fand, und Zachary fucking Zatara, von dem Kon fand, dass er ein Arschloch war. Aber wenn Texas von Dämonen heimgesucht wurde, durfte man bei der Verstärkung nicht wählerisch sein und sie brauchten eben magische Hilfe. Und so schaffte Kon es auch, ihm nicht aufs Maul zu hauen, selbst als er Cassie beleidigte und herablassend zu Bart war.

Tim seinerseits schien den Kerl zu mögen – der zu Kons Überraschung auch noch seinen _Namen_ kannte – was es nur noch schlimmer machte. Und auch wenn Jaime echt nett war, war es doch seltsam, ihn mit Tim zusammen auf Spanisch herumscherzen zu hören, sobald die Dämonen gebannt waren und sie sich kurz sammeln konnten. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Tim Spanisch _konnte_ , auch wenn er eigentlich nicht überrascht sein sollte.

Manchmal hatte er solche Momente – merkwürdige Pausen, in denen er ganz plötzlich realisierte, dass er fast _zwei Jahre_ einfach _verpasst_ hatte. Für ihn hatte es sich nicht nach viel angefühlt, aber Tim war größer und grüblerischer und Cassie fuhr überhaupt nicht mehr Skateboard oder spielte Videospiele. Und seinem Team waren neue Mitglieder beigetreten, hatten es verlassen, waren zurückgekommen und _gestorben_ , was…

Scheiß auf _Ist das Leben nicht schön_! Es war eine ganz eigene Hölle, wenn man eindrucksvoll _bewiesen_ bekam, dass die Welt auch ohne einen weitergehen würde.

Zatara war trotzdem noch ein Arsch. Kon war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das auch von ihm denken würde, wenn er nicht so eng mit Tim befreundet wäre. Dumme, aufgeblasene, verfickte Ostküstler!

*

Als er nach Smallville zurückkam, führte ihn sein Weg direkt zum Diner. Es war später Nachmittag und die einzigen Gäste waren zwei alte Männer vorne am Fenster, die Kaffee tranken. Als Jake also von hinter der Theke hervorkam und breit lächelte, als er ihn bemerkte, hatte Kon absolut kein schlechtes Gewissen dafür, dass er ihn mit sich zu einer der Tischnischen zog. „Ich brauch deine Hilfe, Mann“, sagte er leise – aber nicht leise genug für ein Flüstern, denn _nichts_ erregte in einem Dorf so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie Flüstern.

Jake legte seinen Bestellblock weg und beugte sich ihm über den Tisch hinweg entgegen. „Bist du in Schwierigkeiten?“

Kon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Mann, alles gut. Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung.“ Er grinste. „Bei _uns_ ist alles in Ordnung.“

Die Anspannung fiel etwas von Jake ab. „Du hast nur grad so ernst geklungen—“

„Nein, es ist nur – Ich hab mit ein paar Leuten geredet. Ich hab—“ Er sah sich um. Die Typen am Fenster unterhielten sich über Sojabohnen-Preise und schenkten ihnen wahrscheinlich keine Beachtung. Aber Jakes Schwester – er nahm an, das war seine Schwester – wischte langsam den Tresen und beobachtete sie möglichst unauffällig, ihren Kopf gesenkt. „Äh, willst du mit zu mir kommen?“

Jake schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Lass mich kurz Nell fragen. Oh“, brach er ab und stand auf. „Nell, das ist Conner.“

Nell schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und beugte sich über den Tresen, auf ihre Ellbogen gestützt. „Hi, Conner. Du bist also Martha Kents Sohn?“

„Neffe.“

„Dachte ich mir. Du siehst deinem Cousin ziemlich ähnlich. Er war ein paar Klassen über mir.“

Kon unterdrückte das Verlangen, die Augen zu verdrehen. Es war, als gäbe es ein Skript – ‚Das muss man sagen, wenn man Conner Kent kennenlernt‘. Als nächstes käme—

„Schön zu sehen, dass Jake neue Freunde gefunden hat“, meinte sie und machte sich wieder daran, die Theke abzuwischen.

Okay, vielleicht auch nicht.

„Na los, ab mit euch! Sei nur bitte wieder da, wenn es zum Abendessen wieder voll wird, Jake.“

Jake warf seine Schürze auf die Theke und schob Kon zur Tür hinaus. „Oh Gott“, keuchte er, sobald sie draußen waren und hielt sich an Kons Arm fest. Aus seinem Gesicht war alle Farbe gewichen und sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. „Oh Gott, sie _weiß_ es.“

„Was?“, fragte Kon. Er legte Jake eine Hand auf den Rücken, um ihn zu stützen. „Atmen, Alter!“

Jake ließ seinen Arm los und versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen. „Sorry—“

„Nein, Mann!“ Kon schaffte es, seinen Arm um Jakes Schultern zu legen und versuchte ihn so unauffällig wie möglich zu halten. „Alles okay?“

„Fuck“, machte er, bevor er tief durchatmete und sich aufrichtete. „Ja. Ich. Ja. Alles gut.“

„Sicher?“

„Ja“, versicherte Jake erneut. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war wieder besser, auch wenn er immer noch etwas zittrig wirkte und Kon durch das dünne Baumwoll-T-Shirt spüren konnte, dass die Haut an seinem Rücken nassgeschwitzt war. „Wo hast du denn geparkt?“

„Ähm“, wandte Kon den Blick ab, die Straße hinauf. „Ma hat mich vorhin mitgenommen…“, log er.

„Oh. Okay, dann können wir unseren Truck nehmen.“ Jake drehte sich um und lief bereits die Straße hinunter zu Jenkins’s Feed.

Kon eilte hinterher. „Sicher, dass du fahren kannst?“, fragte er, als er Jake eingeholt hatte.

Jake lachte selbstironisch. „Nur eine kleine Panikattacke. Ich hab plötzlich realisiert, dass – ich werd‘s ihnen sagen müssen, oder? Ich mein, wie lange kann man sowas Großes wirklich vor seiner Familie geheim halten?“

Kon schnaubte. „Du wärst echt überrascht. Ein Freund von mir—“ Er brach ab und versuchte einen Augenblick, in seinem Kopf von Superheld in Normalo zu übersetzen, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Schon komisch, dass er es für sein eigenes Leben konnte, aber scheinbar nicht für Tims.

Jake sah neugierig zu ihm.

„Vergiss es“, zog Kon leicht den Kopf ein.

Sie warteten ab, bis ein Auto vorbei war – dessen Insassen Jake zuwinkten und er winkte zurück –, bevor sie die schmale Straße überquerten. „Also…“, fragte Jake nach, als sie fast drüben waren.

„Oh!“ Auf dem Gehsteig drehte Kon sich zu ihm. „Ich muss Poster machen. Aber ich kann ums Verrecken nicht zeichnen.“

„Poster?“ Jake runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um. “Cross war da ziemlich deutlich, Mann. Keine Treffen mehr, keine Poster mehr—“

„Überlass das ruhig mir“, versicherte Kon und ließ zu, dass sich ein wenig Superboy-Swagger in seinen Gang schlich. „Ist alles geregelt, Mann.“

„Ach so?“ Jake packte ihn am Ellbogen. „Conner…“

Kon hielt an.

„Hör zu, bring – bring dich nicht unnötig in Schwierigkeiten, okay? Wenn du mit Cross aneinander gerätst, kriegen die Leute das mit. Du machst dich damit selber zur Zielscheibe.“

Kon lächelte leicht. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre… „Ich kann auf mich aufpassen“, versicherte er.

Jake sah skeptisch aus und dann wurden seine Augen groß und sein Mund klappte auf. „Du—“ Er hielt inne.

„Was?“

Jake starrte ihn noch einen langen Augenblick an, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. „Nichts. Ich – Hey, wenn wir Poster machen, werden wir Material und so brauchen. Lass uns noch bei Max vorbei schauen—“

Kon blinzelte verwirrt. „Wer ist Max?“

„Ich mein, beim Künstlerbedarfsladen“, meinte Jake. „Ich zahl die Farben und alles.“

Kon blickte ihn düster an. „Nee, Mann, geht auf mich.“

Jake schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Lass mich wenigstens das machen, okay? Wenn du gegen die da oben angehen willst… will ich wenigstens _irgendwas_ beisteuern. Und außerdem krieg ich Ermäßigung.“

Kon nahm seine ganze Haltung wahr, seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck… „Okay“, willigte er ein. Jake wirkte erleichtert. Gemeinsam drehten sie um und überquerten erneut die Straße.

*

„Warte!“

Kon hielt am oberen Treppenabsatz zur Veranda an und drehte sich um. Jake stand auf der ersten Stufe, seine Arme beladen mit Materialien. „Ja?“

Jake sah zur Seite weg, in Richtung des Hühnerstalls. „Weiß deine Tante Bescheid?“

„Über was?“

Jake blickte ihn ungläubig an. Er wedelte mit seiner Tasche voller Pinsel. „Über—“

„Oh!“, machte Kon. Er öffnete die Tür und sah ins Wohnzimmer, wo Martha an etwas Superman-Blauem strickte. „Hey, Ma. Ich will in der Schule einen LGBT-Club starten. Jake hilft mir dabei. Macht‘s dir was aus, wenn wir die Küche besetzen?“

Von Jake hinter ihm war ein erstickter Laut zu hören.

„Macht ruhig“, antwortete Martha, „Ich hab nur einen Eintopf auf dem Herd. Und in der Küche steht Zitronenkuchen. Aber verdirb dir nicht den Appetit!“

„Nein, Ma’am“, versicherte Kon eifrig. Er hielt Jake mit dem Fuß die Tür auf, während er mit seinem eigenen Armvoll Materialien so überzeugend wie möglich kämpfte. Als sie beide im Haus waren, lud er seine Last auf der Couch ab und beugte sich über Marthas Sessel, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Mach schon, geh die Welt retten“, meinte sie trocken, ein Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Immer doch“, murmelte Kon so leise er konnte zur Antwort.

Martha tätschelte seine Hand und Kon richtete sich auf, um sie wieder in Ruhe zu lassen. „Oh“, meinte sie, als er schon fast zurück in der Küche war, wo Jake bereits in der Tür auf ihn wartete, „Da fällt mir ein. Tim hat vorhin für dich angerufen.“

„Aber ich hab doch erst—“ Kon erstarrte und sein Blick flog zwischen ihr und Jake hin und her. „Äh“, machte er, „Jake, ich muss grad – Bin gleich wieder da. Nimm dir was vom Kuchen.“ Er eilte die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer. Sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wählte er Alvin Drapers Nummer.

Tim hob beim ersten Klingeln ab. „Wärst du so nett, mir zu erklären, warum mein Labor voll mit dreckigen Sportsocken ist?“, fragte er zur Begrüßung.

Kon setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Weil saubere für einen DNA-Test nutzlos wären?“

Es gab eine lange Pause, bevor Tim meinte, „Wie bitte?“

„Ich hab nachgedacht“, setzte Kon an, während er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte und es sich bequem machte, „Matt ist in einer Umkleide gestorben, nach dem Unterricht, richtig? Wer war also nach dem Unterricht noch in der Turnhalle?“ Er machte eine Sekunde Pause, um Tim das verarbeiten zu lassen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Football-Training ist hier das ganze Jahr über. Ein Traum für die Sportskanonen. Und ich hab nachgesehen, sie hatten am Dienstag Training.“

Tim verstummte. Kon hörte nicht eine einzige kleine Bewegung, obwohl Tim _immer_ Multitasking betrieb. „Du hast mir DNA-Proben vom gesamten Team gebracht?“

Kon war sich nicht sicher, was Tims Tonfall bedeutete, so dass er einfach weiter plapperte: „Ich hab sie mit den Spind-Nummern gekennzeichnet. Wenn irgendjemand ein Meta ist, müssen wir nur noch rausfinden, wessen Spind es ist und schon haben wir einen Verdächtigen, der am Tatort gewesen sein könnte. Ich mein, es ist noch kein Beweis oder so, aber es würde uns einen Anhaltspunkt geben…“ Tim sagte immer noch nichts, weshalb er noch hinzufügte: „…oder? Und jeder verliert sowieso ständig Socken, weshalb die es wahrscheinlich nicht mal merken…“ Er verstummte.

„Das ist…“, begann Tim und Kon ließ sich zur Seite fallen, um sein Gesicht im Kissen vergraben zu können. Es war eben doch eine dumme Idee gewesen. Er hatte gedacht, dass— „…richtig clever“, beendete Tim seinen Satz. Er klang aufrichtig beeindruckt.

Kon schälte sich aus dem Kissen. „Echt? Ich mein—“ Er räusperte sich. „Ich bin eben ein ziemlich cleverer Typ.“

„Bist du wirklich“, stimmte Tim zu. Er lächelte – breit. Kon konnte es aus seiner Stimme hören. „Es ergibt Sinn. Ein niedrigstufiger Meta würde einen verdammt guten Linebacker abgeben.“

„Letzten Herbst haben wir 16 zu 0 gespielt.“

„Hm“, machte Tim und Kon lächelte bei dem deutlichen Wohlgefallen in seiner Stimme. „Das wird eine Weile brauchen. Es ist viel, durch das ich mich da durcharbeiten muss. Ich ruf dich an, sobald ich ein Ergebnis habe. Und Kon?“

Kon setzte sich auf. „Ja?“

„Gute Arbeit“, sagte Tim.

Kons Herz machte einen kleinen Satz und er grinste. „Tja“, meinte er, „Ich wurde eben von dem Typen ausgebildet, der vom großartigsten Detektiv der Welt ausgebildet worden ist.“

Er konnte Tims Lachen lediglich eine knappe Sekunde hören, bevor er auflegte, aber das war schon genug. Kon musste sich sehr bewusst bemühen, seine Füße auch den Boden berühren zu lassen, als er zurück nach unten in die Küche ging.

Jake war bereits halb mit dem ersten Poster fertig, als Kon zur Tür herein kam. Er sah auf, als Kon sich ein Stück Kuchen abschnitt. Als Kon sich neben ihn setzte, konzentrierte er sich wieder darauf, Buchstabenkonturen zu zeichnen. „Wer ist Tim?“, fragte er.

„Äh.“ Kon biss von seinem Kuchen ab, während er sich überlegte, wie er darauf antworten sollte. „Ein Freund“, meinte er schließlich, „Von außerhalb.“

„Oh“, gab Jake ohne aufzusehen zurück, „Metropolis?“

„Nein“, antwortete Kon, „Gotham.“

„Das ist ganz schön weit weg. Ihr seht euch wahrscheinlich nicht sehr oft, oder?“

„Wir sehen uns die meisten Wochenenden“, meinte Kon etwas unbeholfen, „Wir sind schon sehr lang befreundet.“ Er sah Jake über die Schulter und zum Poster, an dem er gerade arbeitete. Jake sah immer noch nicht auf, stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die Buchstaben, die er malte, sein Kiefer angespannt. Es sah echt gut aus, außer— „Äh… Ich glaub, du hast ‚Allianz‘ falsch geschrieben.“

Jake fluchte heftig in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und knüllte das Poster zusammen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Montag**

Am Montagmorgen war Kon schon früh in der Schule und hatte auch bereits vier Poster aufgehängt, bevor auch nur irgendjemand daran dachte, Cross holen zu gehen. Er hatte bereits eine kleine Menschentraube um sich versammelt – vor allem Neunt- und Zehntklässler, die größtenteils zueinander kicherten und deuteten – aber das war ihm ziemlich egal. War ja nicht so, als hätte er Angst davor, vor Publikum zu arbeiten.

Eigentlich brauchte er keine Hilfe, aber als Delilah auftauchte, um das fünfte Poster zu halten, machte er ihr einfach Platz, bevor er es mit Tesafilm befestigte.

„Kent. Roberts.“

Kon machte noch einen zusätzlichen Streifen Tesa fest, dann drehte er sich mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln um: „Guten Morgen, Sir.“

Delilah neben ihm machte einen regelrecht rebellischen Eindruck. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass es einen Plan gab, so dass Kon sich fragte, was sie hier eigentlich machte. Aber vielleicht wollte sie eben Cross so sehr sie konnte ans Bein pinkeln.

„Ich fürchte, Sie werden die wieder abhängen müssen, junger Mann“, wies Cross ihn an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Kon setzte seinen Rucksack auf dem Boden ab und zog einen dicken braunen Umschlag heraus. Er hielt ihn Cross entgegen und dieser nahm ihn reflexartig an sich, ohne überhaupt einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

„Was soll das sein?“ Cross besah sich die Oberseite des Umschlags, dann drehte er ihn um und hielt ihn etwas in die Höhe, um sich die Rückseite anzusehen.

„Eine Forderung“, erwiderte Kon, „Eine rechtliche Forderung. Ein Freund hat sie für mich verfasst. Ich schätze, Sie haben nicht gewusst, dass Sie das Gesetz brechen.“

Um sie herum wurden die Schüler unruhig und flüsterten untereinander. Irgendjemand gab ein leises „Uuuh…“ von sich, allerdings so, dass Cross es hören konnte. Er gab einen abweisenden Laut von sich und versuchte den Umschlag zurückzugeben.

Kon nahm ihn nicht zurück. Er stand stumm da, seine Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ließ es zu, dass der Umschlag ihn am Oberkörper traf. „Sie sollten das lieber lesen. Wenn Sie‘s ignorieren, wird das vor Gericht keinen guten Eindruck machen.“

Cross ließ seine Hände sinken, auch wenn er den Umschlag in seiner angespannten Faust weiter umklammert hielt. „Vor Gericht?“

Kon wandte sich an Delilah. Es war verdammt gut, dass sie von sich aus mitgemacht hatte, weil er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er auf ihre Antwort zählen konnte. „Du hast gesehen, wie er den Umschlag von mir entgegen genommen hat, richtig?“

Ihre Augen leuchteten voll teuflischer Schadenfreude. „Muss ich irgendwas unterschreiben? Ich unterschreib‘s dir.“

„Nur wenn wir wirklich vor Gericht müssen“, gab Kon zurück. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das stimmte, aber es klang zumindest gut. „Aber ich bin sicher, uns allen wäre es lieber, wenn wir das nicht müssen.“

Jemand in der immer noch wachsenden Menschentraube lachte auf. Cross kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Der Brief ist recht lang“, meinte Kon, „deshalb fasse ich mal zusammen: Gesetzlich lassen Sie entweder den Club sich treffen und geben ihm denselben Zugang zu Schulmitteln wie allen anderen Clubs – oder Sie schließen _alles_ außerhalb des Lehrplans. Und das heißt auch alles. Band…“, er nickte zwei Anderen zu, von denen er ziemlich sicher wusste, dass sie in der Marching Band waren, „Football…“

Delilahs Mund klappte auf. Sie schien sich gerade diebisch zu freuen.

„Ansonsten verstoßen Sie gegen den Federal Equal Access Act und den 14. Zusatzartikel zur Verfassung.“ Er beugte sich etwas vor und senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme: „Ich nehm an, das wussten Sie nicht. Ich meine, Sie würden doch sicher nicht _absichtlich_ die verfassungsmäßigen Rechte Ihrer Schüler einschränken…“

„Äh“, machte Cross und sah auf einmal um vieles weniger verärgert aus. In Wirklichkeit… Kon war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte, dass er ziemlich traurig aussah. „Mister Kent, bitte verstehen Sie… Ich bin hier nicht Ihr Feind. Ich versuche lediglich, meine Schüler von Gefahr fernzuhalten“, er seufzte, „In Ordnung, Sie haben Ihren Club. Es gibt ganz offensichtlich Interesse von Seiten der Schülerschaft… Wenn Sie sich auf dem Schulgelände treffen, werden Sie allerdings eine Betreuungsperson brauchen.“

„Die hat er.“

Alle wandten sich zu der Stimme um. Kon lächelte nur. „Guten Morgen, Mister Dalton“, grüßte er, „Ich nehm an, Sie haben meine Nachricht bekommen?“

Der Gong ertönte. Einige Leute ächzten laut auf. Nach ein paar langen Sekunden, in denen er Blicke mit Kon und Dalton austauschte, hob Cross seine Arme über den Kopf. „Gehen Sie jetzt alle in Ihren Unterricht!“

Die Menschenmenge löste sich ziemlich schnell auf und Kon und Dalton setzten sich gemeinsam in Richtung des Naturwissenschaftstrakts in Bewegung. „Sie machen‘s also?“, fragte Kon.

„Natürlich“, meinte Dalton erfreut, „Oh, ich würde ja nur zu gerne sehen, wie sie mich _jetzt_ rauswerfen wollen…“

„Sie rauswerfen?“ Kon hielt inne und starrte ihn an. „Sie meinen, die werfen Sie raus?“

„Oh, keine Sorge“, erwiderte Dalton fröhlich, „Die werden nicht dran festhalten können.“ Er ging weiter, so dass Kon kopfschüttelnd hinter ihm her lief. „Im Ernst, Conner, du hättest keine bessere Wahl treffen können, wen du als Betreuer fragst – also vorausgesetzt, ich war nicht deine _letzte_ Wahl…“

„Nein“, antwortete Kon, „Ich hätte ehrlich nicht gewusst, wen ich sonst fragen sollte…“ Sein Blick verfinsterte sich: „Sie… klingen irgendwie… äh, so gar nicht besorgt. Dass Sie Ihren Job verlieren könnten.“

„Eigentlich…“ Dalton sah sich um und deutete Kon in Richtung der Klassenzimmertür. Er beugte sich ihm entgegen und meinte leise: „hatte ich wirklich gehofft, _dass_ sie mich rauswerfen. Aber erzähl das niemandem.“

„Sie—“ Kon verstummte. „ _Was_?“

„Die ACLU benötigt einen Musterprozess für das ‚Intelligent Design‘-Gesetz, das Kansas vor ein paar Jahren erlassen hat. Es ist unverhohlen verfassungswidrig und jeder, der nur ein bisschen Gesetzeskenntnis hat, _weiß_ das. Aber man kann so etwas nicht einfach verkünden – man muss innerhalb des Systems arbeiten. Was bedeutet… naja, es bedeutet, dass sie befinden müssen, dass jemand dagegen verstößt. So dass man vor einem höheren Gericht dagegen Berufung einlegen kann. Also… Also bin ich sowieso schon drauf vorbereitet, schikaniert zu werden, Conner. Ich bin drauf vorbereitet, meinen Job zu verlieren. Viel mehr können sie mir sowieso nicht mehr antun.“

Der finale Gong ertönte und Dalton verschwand ins Klassenzimmer, wobei er mit einem Klatschen zur Ordnung aufrief. Kon folgte ihm und setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz in der dritten Reihe. Dalton öffnete sein Klassenbuch und begann Namen abzuhaken, also hatte Kon einen Moment Zeit, um sich umzudrehen.

„Hey“, sagte er. Baumhauer sah zu ihm auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck leicht verwirrt. Er und Kon pflegten wirklich nicht das freundschaftlichste Verhältnis, obwohl sie in derselben Laborgruppe waren – vor allem, weil Baumhauer scheinbar morgens immer schlechte Laune hatte und es ihm nichts ausmachte, dass er die gesamte Gruppe darunter leiden ließ. Kon war sich absolut nicht sicher, wie er das fragen sollte, was er fragen wollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für: „Ich, äh, hab gesehen, dass du bei Matts Beerdigung warst.“ Als Baumhauer nichts dazu sagte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich war… etwas überrascht?“

Baumhauer wandte sich wieder seinem Notizbuch zu, in das er eine Art Liste schrieb. „Mein Vater ist der Pastor. Stephens war Teil der Kirchengemeinde“, antwortete er ohne Kon anzusehen, „Auch wenn er nicht sehr oft in der Kirche war.“

„Oh“, machte Kon. Tja, das machte etwas mehr Sinn.

„Gott liebt den Sünder“, sagte Baumhauer mit einem Anflug von jemandem, der eine Bibelstelle rezitierte, „selbst wenn er die Sünde hasst. Jeder hat eine christliche Beerdigung verdient.“ Er machte eine Pause und sah auf. „Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Unterstützung, die die Kirchengemeinde gezeigt hat, auch seiner Familie ein gewisses Maß an Trost geben konnte.“

Kon war sich ziemlich sicher, Rebecca hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn er sie unterstützte, indem er nicht ihren Sohn und seinen festen Freund beleidigte, aber… naja, es war besser als nichts.

„Aber wenn wir schon beim Thema sind…“, meinte Baumhauer, als er sich wieder seiner Liste zuwandte, „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich dich dieses Halbjahr jemals in der Kirche gesehen hätte. Deine Tante kommt jeden Sonntag alleine.“

„Ähm“, machte Kon. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal unwohl. „Ich bin an den Wochenenden ziemlich beschäftigt.“

„Guten Morgen zusammen!“, begrüßte Dalton die Klasse, als er sein Klassenbuch zuklappte und ans Whiteboard trat. Kon ergriff die Gelegenheit, sich wieder nach vorne zu drehen. Dalton lächelte immer noch genauso breit wie vorhin auf dem Gang. „Wer will über Viren reden?“

Naja, immerhin besser als Religion.

*

Er legte nach Bio einen kurzen Boxenstopp ein – es war sehr viel Kaffee nötig gewesen, um seine Aufgaben auf der Farm so rechtzeitig fertig zu haben, dass er so früh in der Schule sein konnte. Er war gerade dabei, sich die Hände zu waschen, als zwei andere Jungen redend und lachend hereinkamen. Sie verstummten, kaum dass sie ihn sahen, und standen einfach nur verloren da.

„Was?“ fragte Kon.

Keiner der beiden antwortete. Sie sahen ihn nicht einmal an. Kon knurrte verärgert und schüttelte seine Hände trocken, bevor er sich an ihnen vorbei und hinaus auf den Gang drängte. Einer der Jungen stolperte fast in seiner Eile, Kon aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Als er den Kunstraum betrat, packte Jake ihn am Arm und zog ihn regelrecht zu ihrem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raums. „Neue Aufgabe“, klärte er ihn auf, „Wir sollen uns einen Partner suchen und—“

„Such dir wen anders“, meinte Kon und löste sich von ihm.

Jake starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an, was Kon sich wie einen Arsch fühlen ließ. „Du brauchst dir die ganzen Schikanen nicht antun. Du weißt, wie die Gerüchteküche hier funktioniert. Wenn die Leute denken, dass wir befreundet sind—“

„…aber wir sind befreundet.“ Er sah Kon vorwurfsvoll an und setzte sich. Als Kon stehen blieb, ließ er mit einem gezielten Tritt den Stuhl neben sich von unter dem Tisch heraus gleiten. „Oh komm schon, setz dich hin. Wir machen Porträts. Und du wirst die Hilfe brauchen können.“

Kon seufzte. Aber er setzte sich hin.

*

„Wir müssen dieselben Regeln wie alle anderen Clubs befolgen“, teilte Kon der Gruppe mit, „Und ihr könnt drauf wetten, dass es jemand merkt, wenn wir das nicht tun.“

„Okay“, meinte Mel, „dann müssen wir eine Charta aufsetzen, einen Vorstand wählen, Spenden sammeln für alltägliche Ausgaben…“

Sie waren wieder in der Bibliothek und diesmal versteckte sich Kon nicht zwischen den Büchern – und Jake auch nicht. Es waren auch noch weitere Kids dabei, die am Freitag noch nicht hier gewesen waren, unter anderem ein Mädchen aus seinem Mathekurs. Die Stühle waren zu einem Stuhlkreis gestellt, und sie verteilten den Stapel Dokumente und Handzettel, den Bart zusammengestellt hatte. „Ich… hab da einen Entwurf?“, warf Kon unsicher in den Raum. Er kramte in seinem Rucksack und zog eine Mappe hervor. Sie war nur leicht verknickt. „Basierend auf, äh, denen von ähnlichen Clubs.“

Sie nahm die Mappe von ihm entgegen und blätterte darin, die Seiten überfliegend. „Sieht gut aus“, sagte sie, „Na dann, machen wir Kopien für alle und dann können wir über Änderungen abstimmen. Wer hat Vierteldollars?“

„Äh…“ Kon durchsuchte seine Taschen nach Kleingeld. Die anderen taten dasselbe und bald hatten sie einen ganzen Stapel Münzen beisammen.

„Wenn ich wieder da bin“, fuhr Mel fort, „sollten wir uns über Ämter unterhalten. Ich denk, wir sollten beim heutigen Treffen zumindest jemanden nominiert haben.“ Sie sammelte das Geld ein und ging hinüber zum Kopierer.

„Also, wer sollte unser Vorsitzender werden?“, fragte Hamilton in die Runde.

Ein paar Leute, Jake und Delilah eingeschlossen, sahen zu Kon hinüber.

„Oh nein“, schüttelte er den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, nein, nein—“

„Immerhin warst du derjenige, der das alles hier zusammen gebracht hat“, meinte Clarence, „Und du hast Cross überzeugt.“

Er sah hilfesuchend zu Jake, aber Jake grinste ihn nur an. „Ich _kann_ nicht“, beharrte Kon, „Leute, ich hab… andere Verpflichtungen, okay? Außerdem bin ich wirklich die _absolut_ schlechteste Wahl—“

„Dann“, sagte Delilah, „nominier jemanden. Ansonsten bist du denk ich Vorsitzender aus Mangel an Herausforderern.“

Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment kam Mel mit der Charta zurück, um die Kopien auszuteilen. Als Kon aufsprang und sie am Ellbogen in die Mitte des Stuhlkreises zog, ließ sie vor Schreck den gesamten Stapel fallen.

Jake hörte nicht auf zu lachen, bis die Wahl begann. Aber er war immerhin so hilfsbereit und hob die ganzen Blätter auf.

*

Nach dem Treffen begleitete Delilah ihn zu Englisch. „Kanntest du Matt eigentlich?“, fragte sie, als er kurz am Wasserspender anhielt, um etwas zu trinken.

„Nein“, gab Kon zu. Er richtete sich wieder auf und wischte sich das Kinn ab, dann nahm er seinen Rucksack wieder auf und sie gingen weiter. „Ich mein… Ich hab ihn letzte Woche getroffen, kurz bevor…“ Er verstummte. „Miller hat ihn im Gang umgerempelt.“

„Er ist echt ein _Scheißkerl_ “, stimmte sie zu, bis sie mit einem Mal stehen blieb und sich zu ihm drehte. „Warte mal, das warst _du_?“

„Was war ich?“

„Du hast ihm geholfen, seine Sachen aufzuheben.“

Kon nickte, eine Hand im Nacken.

Delilah lachte. „Er hat gesagt – wow!“

„Was?“

„Er hat gesagt, du bist schnucklig“, lächelte sie traurig. „Ich meine, er hat Clarence geliebt, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber er hatte _Augen_ im Kopf.“

Kon wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Seine Hand ging erneut in seinen Nacken.

„Er hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Vor der siebten Stunde. Pete hat ihn schon immer blöd angemacht, so dass keiner von uns… Er wollte mich nach der Schule nach Hause fahren, aber er hat nicht dort gewartet, wo wir ausgemacht hatten… naja, den Rest weißt du eh.“

„Nicht wirklich“, gab Kon zu. Ohne Tim und die Polizeiberichte wüsste er wirklich so gut wie gar nichts. „Ich hab gehört, du… hast ihn gefunden.“

Delilah wandte den Blick ab. „Er ist nicht rausgekommen, als ich gerufen hab, also bin ich rein, um seinen dürren Arsch nach draußen zu befördern—“

„Aus der Jungen-Umkleide?“

Sie schnaubte: „Als ob mich das kümmert.“

„Hast du… jemanden gesehen?“, fragte Kon. Er wusste nicht so recht, warum ihm eng um die Brust wurde. Das war es doch, was er wollte, richtig? An sie heranzukommen, sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber öffnete… Warum fühlte er sich dann, als würde er sie gerade irgendwie hintergehen?

Wenn sie wüsste, wer er war und was er hier zu tun versuchte, würde sie das sicher verstehen und helfen. Das wusste er. Warum fühlte er sich so…?

„Niemanden“, antwortete sie. „Ich hab 911 gerufen. Die von der Mannschaft sind nach und nach zum Training gekommen, aber ich hab sie draußen gehalten. Coach Danielson auch – und er war da echt nicht glücklich drüber, aber wenn ich ihm gesagt hätte, _warum_ , dann wäre er rein gestürmt und hätte den Tatort zerstört. Und als dann die Cops da waren, hab ich mich in eine Ecke gesetzt und einen kompletten Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt“, lachte sie bitter und wischte sich über die Augen. „Wir kommen noch zu spät.“

Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. Die Gänge waren inzwischen relativ leer. „Er hat einen echt netten Eindruck gemacht“, sagte Kon noch sinnloserweise, aber es war die Wahrheit.

„Er hätte dich wirklich gemocht“, meinte Delilah und seufzte. „Er hätte den Club geliebt – hätte es geliebt, dass du Cross in die Knie gezwungen hast. Er war recht politisch, weißt du? Und er hat immer versucht, alle zu _retten_ …“ Sie brach ab.

Miller stand vor dem Klassenzimmer. „Lilah“, grüßte er sie, „Ich seh schon, du hast dir einen neuen Schwuchtel-Freund angelacht. Trägst du ihm auch die Bücher?“

Sie blieb unvermittelt stehen und schob Kon ihre Bücher in die Hände. Er schaffte es nur, sie zu fangen, indem er heimlich seine Superkräfte verwendete. „ _Du_ “, knurrte sie und schubste den größeren Jungen rücklings gegen den Türrahmen.

„Whoa!“ Kon legte hastig die Bücher ab und zog sie zurück. „Das ist er nicht wert.“

„Denkst du, ich weiß das nicht?“, zischte sie, aber an Miller gewandt, „Du krankes, mordgeiles _Arschloch_!“

„Gibt es ein Problem?“, fragte Miss Harris, als sie hinter Miller in der Tür erschien.

Miller starrte schockiert geradeaus. „Du denkst, _ich_ —“

„Wenn sie dich nicht zur Spritze verurteilen, bring ich dich verfickt nochmal eigenhändig um!“

„Lilah“, rief Kon und zog sie mit einem Arm um ihre Taille zurück. Sie strampelte wild und trat ihm gegen das Schienbein, aber er lockerte seinen Griff nicht. „Shit, beruhig dich.“

„ _Beruhigen_?“

„Oder Sie werden suspendiert“, fügte Miss Harris hinzu, „Oder komplett ausgeschlossen. Ich kann nicht glauben, wie Sie sich gerade verhalten, Delilah.“

„Oh, glauben Sie mir, ich hab genug Gründe—“

Es war, als würde er ein sich wehrendes Tier bändigen wollen. Sie würde sich noch selbst verletzen, wenn sie so weitermachte. „Wir kriegen ihn schon“, raunte Kon ihr ins Ohr, „Wenn er‘s war, kriegen wir ihn. Er verbringt dann den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis, aber Lilah, wenn du dich nicht beruhigst, schmeißen sie nicht nur dich raus. Das hier wäre alles, was sie brauchen, um den _Club_ zu schließen. Denkst du, Matt würde das wollen?“

Ein schrecklich erstickter Laut entrang sich ihrer Kehle und sie ließ sich schlaff nach hinten fallen, gegen ihn. All die Streitlust und Wut wichen so plötzlich aus ihr heraus, als wäre sie bewusstlos geschlagen worden. Ihr Herz raste und hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb wie das eines Vogels und Kon musste sie stützen, damit sie nicht zu Boden sank.

„Die ist doch _übergeschnappt_!“, stieß Miller aus und klang dabei gleichzeitig bewundernd und panisch.

„Dann hör auf, sie ständig zu belästigen“, knurrte Kon, „Oder ich schwör bei Gott—“

„Mister Kent!“, maßregelte Miss Harris ihn, „Ich glaube, das reicht.“

In seinen Armen begann Delilah zu schluchzen. Als er seinen Griff etwas lockerte, drehte sie sich um und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust. Kon hielt sie an sich gedrückt. „Ich bring sie ins Sekretariat“, meinte er, „Ich glaub, sie sollte besser nach Hause.“

Harris seufzte. „Ja, bitte. Und… sehen Sie mal, ob Sie sie nicht dazu bringen können, Hilfe anzunehmen? Das County hat mehrere Trauerbegleiter für alle Schüler zur Verfügung gestellt, die… von jüngsten Ereignissen betroffen sind.“

„Bin nicht übergeschnappt“, murmelte Delilah gegen seine Schulter.

„Nein“, stimmte Kon zu, „bist du nicht.“ Er drückte sie nochmal, bevor er sie wieder auf die Füße stellte, so dass er ihr Gesicht sah. „Du solltest trotzdem mal mit jemandem reden.“

*

Delilahs Vater ging nicht ans Telefon. Als nächstes versuchten sie Mrs. Moore – Clarences Mutter – und innerhalb von zehn Minuten half Kon Delilah in einen Minivan.

„Sie… hatte so eine Art Nervenzusammenbruch“, erzählte Kon der großgewachsenen, schlanken Schwarzen aus den Weihnachtsfotos. „Ich denke wirklich, sie sollte mit jemandem reden. Haben ihre Eltern—“

Mrs. Moores bitteres Lachen ließ ihn verstummen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Je weniger Worte über die verloren werden, desto besser. Nein, ich denke, Lilah bleibt eine Weile bei uns. Oder—“ Sie wandte sich in ihrem Sitz um und legte Delilah eine schlanke Hand an die Wange. „Rebecca ist furchtbar einsam, Kind. Sie hat sich schon gewundert, warum du nicht mal vorbei kommst.“

Delilah brach erneut in Tränen aus. „Es ist meine Schuld“, schluchzte sie, „Sie wird mich hassen, Miss Charlotte—“

Mrs. Moore zog das weinende Mädchen in eine Umarmung. „Schhh…“ machte sie, „Nein, nein. Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld, Liebes.“

Kons Herz verkrampfte sich in seiner Brust, aber er trat zurück und gab den beiden etwas Privatsphäre. Miller war Teil des Football-Teams. Bald wüssten sie, ob er ein Meta war. Wenn er einer war… Wenn er es wirklich aufgrund seiner Besessenheit mit Delilah auf Matt abgesehen hatte… Kon wusste nicht so recht, ob sie alle Puzzleteile finden würden.

Er drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Schulgebäude, am Rektorat vorbei, wo Cross Papierkram erledigte, vorbei an dem Klassenzimmer, in dem Dalton gerade in den höchsten Tönen von Seeschnecken schwärmte, vorbei an den Türen zur Bibliothek. Er schaffte es allerdings nicht zurück zu Englisch, weil er ein nur allzu vertrautes Geräusch hörte.

Drei Sekunden später war Kon am anderen Ende der Schule, in den Jungen-Toiletten neben der Aula. Er hatte zwei panische Jungen am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt, ihre Zehen knapp über dem Fliesenboden baumelnd.

Hinter ihm rappelte Chase sich langsam wieder vom Boden auf.

*

Kon saß in der Bibliothek und schlug sich wacker mit Polynomen herum, als sein Handy aufleuchtete und zu vibrieren begann. Als er sah, wer da anrief, eilte er hinüber zwischen die Regale, weg von der Ausgabe, und hob es an sein Ohr. „Hallo?“

„Wegen dem Dinner, das du mir noch schuldest…“, begrüßte Cassie ihn kokett.

„Ich kann heut nicht“, flüsterte Kon, „Ich bin—“ Selbst flüsternd könnte er es hier in der Schulbibliothek nicht erklären. Er würde nicht außer Hörweite des Schulgeländes gehen, bevor nicht alle aus dem Club zu Hause waren. Hamilton war draußen auf dem Feld mit seinem Team und Mel und Katie waren unten im Band-Raum. Es war schwer, sie herauszuhören, aber wenn genug Leute um sie herum waren, die eine solche Lautstärke zustande brachten, schätzte Kon, dass sie im Moment sicher waren.

„Okay“, meinte sie, „Morgen?“

Kon fuhr zusammen. „Jaaa… wahrscheinlich bin ich morgen auch beschäftigt.“

Auf Cassies Seite entstand eine Pause. Sie… faltete gerade Wäsche zusammen? Jedenfalls irgendwas mit Stoffgeräuschen. „Okay“, antwortete sie nach einem Augenblick, „Dann ruf mich an, wenn du nicht beschäftigt bist.“

„Mach ich“, flüsterte Kon zurück. Es gab ein leises Klicken, als sie auflegte. Ups! Wahrscheinlich war er in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten.

*

Er wollte eigentlich Cassie anrufen und zu Kreuze kriechen, wenn er nach Hause kam, aber als er sich dem Haus näherte, vergaß er diesen Plan augenblicklich. Clark stand auf dem Parkplatz, seine Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und machte eine große Show daraus, Kons Handarbeit zu begutachten.

„Hey“, begrüßte Kon ihn, als er landete. Krypto sprang auf ihn zu mit einer alten Kanonenkugel, die er irgendwo ausgegraben hatte, also tätschelte Kon ihm den Kopf und warf die Kugel über das Haus, in Richtung der weitläufigen Felder der Masons.

„Du warst ja echt fleißig“, meinte Clark. Er bückte sich, um den Faden um eine der Tomatenpflanzen etwas geradezurücken. „Ma hat eigentlich erwartet, dass du heute Abend zuhause bist, um den Mais zu pflanzen.“

Shit! Anscheinend war er heute Abend von allen möglichen Seiten in Schwierigkeiten. „Ich kann‘s jetzt noch machen.“

„Das hält sich schon noch.“

„Mir ist was dazwischen gekommen—“

Clark runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß von eurem Club, Conner, und von deiner Beteiligung.“

„Oh, gut“, gab Kon zurück. Clark umgab eine Aura von ziemlich heftigem Missfallen, also ging er und holte die Säcke mit Saatmais, anstatt dass er wie ein Idiot hier herumstand. Er piekste Löcher in die beiden Säcke und begann damit über die Parzelle zu laufen, wobei er sehr genau kontrollierte, wie die Saat aus den beiden Säcken unter seinen Armen fiel.

„Du solltest—“

„Ich weiß, was ich tu“, unterbrach Kon ihn, „Warum bist du gleich nochmal sauer auf mich?“

Krypto kam zurück. Er flog vorbei an Clark und zu Kon, der den ‚Ball‘ mit der Spitze eines Turnschuhs aufnahm und ihn mit einer Trittbewegung himmelwärts beförderte.

Clark seufzte: „Du gibst vor, was zu sein, das du nicht bist.“

Am Ende der Parzelle hielt Kon die Saat zurück und fing einen Schritt weiter zwei neue Reihen an. „Ich geb nicht vor, irgendwas zu sein“, gab er zurück, „außer ein Mensch.“ Er ging weiter und säte weiter und verteilte die Saat in ordentlichen Reihen auf der Erde.

„Das meine ich nicht“, warf Clark streng ein.

„Bist du ernsthaft sauer auf mich, weil ich mich eingemischt hab? Vielleicht _weißt_ du das noch nicht, Clark, aber ein Junge ist _tot_. Heute hab ich seine beste Freundin davon abgehalten, _rausgeworfen_ zu werden, und das hätte ich ohne den Club nicht können. Ich hab verhindert—“ Er stieß ein frustriertes Seufzen aus. „Ich hoffe ehrlich, dass ich nur eine Prügelei verhindert hab. Ich kämpfe hier den guten Kampf.“

„Du hast nicht mal das Feld gepflügt, bevor du angefangen hast—“

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich weiß, was ich tu!“, knurrte Kon, „Vielleicht mach ich es nicht genauso wie du‘s machen würdest, aber irgendjemand muss es machen und oh, schau mal an, derjenige bin ich.“

„Conner—“

„Du hast mich hierher geschickt“, fuhr Kon fort, „Du wolltest, dass ich mich hier heimisch fühle. Und das _tu_ ich, Clark. Das hier ist mein Zuhause und ich werd nicht einfach zusehen, wie ein Haufen echt netter Mitschüler sich ängstlich wegduckt. Wenn dir nicht passt, wie ich das mache, geh und schlag auf einen Meteoriten ein oder so.“

Kon warf die leeren Säcke auf den Boden und klatschte die Hände zusammen. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und stieß seine Hände fast bis zu den Ellbogen in die Erde. Mit einem kräftigen _Ruck_ teilte er die Erde, riss sie auf, rüttelte an der ganzen Parzelle, bis die Saatkörner mit Erde bedeckt waren. Er zog gegen das Gewicht der Erde, bis sie aufgeworfen wurde und Erhöhungen und Vertiefungen zur Entwässerung bildete. Er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um das zu bewerkstelligen, weil es _wehtat_ – Kon hatte noch nie vorher eine ganze Parzelle so bearbeitet – aber wenn Clark da einfach nur mit den Händen in den Hüften stehen und ihm sagen wollte, was er zu tun hatte, sollte er zumindest sehen, zu was Kon _fähig_ war.

Superman war stärker. Er war schneller und er hatte mehr Erfahrung und er hatte Eis-Atem und Mikroskop-Blick, aber Kon war nicht einfach nur eine unvollkommene Kopie. Als sie ihn geschaffen hatten, hatten sie ihn anders gemacht. Es gab Dinge, die er tun konnte, die Superman _nicht_ konnte.

Als er aufsah zu den ordentlichen Reihen, die sich nun von einem Ende des Maisfelds zum anderen erstreckten, wurde er mit so etwas wie Schock von Clark angestarrt. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an wie Idioten, bis Clark schließlich wegsah, in Richtung des Hauses. „Du hast das Abendessen verpasst“, sagte er, „Aber wir haben dir einen Tellervoll aufgehoben.“

„Danke“, antwortete Kon durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

Krypto landete zwischen ihnen und schnüffelte an der frisch umgewälzten Erde. Clark räusperte sich. „Der Garten sieht wirklich gut aus“, räumte er ein, „Gute Nacht.“ Damit erhob er sich in die Luft.

„Gute Nacht“, wiederholte Kon und sah ihm zu, wie er wegflog.

Er schaffte es zu warten, bis Clark außer Sichtweite war, bevor er hintenüber fiel.

Krypto leckte ihm das Gesicht und winselte leise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dienstag**

Der Kurs war ein wenig lauter als sonst, da einige Schüler untereinander redeten, während andere versuchten, die Aufmerksamkeit des Lehrers und der Klasse zu erhalten. Kon lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte seinen Bleistift beiseite, froh um die Pause vom ständigen Mitschreiben. Sie sprachen heute über Ebola und die ganze Zeit, während er Listen von Symptomen und Vorsichtsnahmen aufschrieb, war alles, woran er hatte denken können: _Tim hatte Ebola gehabt_! Sie hatten sogar Aufzeichnungen über den Ebola-Ausbruch in Gotham vor ein paar Jahren gelesen, und darüber, wie die Epidemie schließlich auch eingedämmt worden war, und über das bahnbrechende Heilmittel von Wayne Pharmaceuticals. Er könnte von Tim wahrscheinlich sogar mal die ganze Geschichte bekommen. Aber selbst wenn er normalerweise keinerlei Hemmungen hatte, andere um Hilfe bei seinen Hausaufgaben zu bitten – schließlich wusste Bart alles und Cassie war der einzige Grund, warum er in Geschichte nicht durchgefallen war – war er doch eher misstrauisch, dass er einfach bei Tim auftauchen und ihn ausfragen könnte über damals, als seine Organe sich beinahe verflüssigt hatten.

Kon stützte den Kopf auf seine Hand und besah sich seine Mitschriften. Er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, warum das so ein Problem war. Auf seinem Blatt stand: ‚HIV, Ebola übergesprungen von Wildfleisch. Notiz an mich – keine Affen essen!‘ Vielleicht war er nicht der beste Schüler der Welt, aber die Sache erschien ihm ziemlich klar… Auch wenn Baumhauer und ein paar der Anderen widersprochen hatten, als Dalton davon geredet hatte, warum es so gefährlich war, etwas zu essen, mit dem man nah verwandt war.

Mister Dalton stand vor der Klasse, die Hände in den Hüften, und sah frustriert zur Decke. Er war für eine ganze Minute still und starrte einfach nur in die Ferne, seine Lippen leicht zuckend. Dann sah er sich im Klassenzimmer um und klatschte ein paarmal in die Hände. Als das nicht funktionierte, erhob er seine Stimme über den Geräuschpegel: „Okay! Okay, alle zusammen, Ruhe! Lasst mich das nochmal versuchen.“ Die Geräuschkulisse verstummte und Dalton seufzte tief, bevor er erneut in seiner normalen Lautstärke ansetzte: „Ein deutscher Schäferhund sieht einem Wolf ähnlicher als ein Chihuahua, richtig? Er sieht ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Vorfahren ähnlicher. Aber weil er der Vorfahre aller Hunde ist, sind Chihuahuas und Schäferhunde auf dieselbe Art mit dem Wolf verwandt, genauso wie du und deine Schwester auf dieselbe Art mit eurer Mutter verwandt seid, selbst wenn einer von euch ihr gar nicht ähnlich sieht.“

Weiteres allgemeines Meckern ertönte. Kon bemühte sich nicht einmal, die Worte zu verstehen. Ein Mädchen hob ihre Hand und wartete, bis sie aufgerufen wurde, bevor sie meinte: „Aber ein Schäferhund ist trotzdem immer noch mehr wie ein Wolf als wie ein Chihuahua. Er ist größer und er kann jagen und hat so ziemlich dieselbe Statur?“

„Oberflächlich betrachtet“, stimmte Dalton zu. „Aber es gibt wichtige grundlegende Unterschiede. Wölfe bellen nicht – diese Eigenschaft ist erst in Hunden aufgetreten und nicht vorher. Außerdem vertragen Hunde eine deutlich vielseitigere Kost. Und es liegt bei ihnen eine extreme Neotenie vor – das heißt, sie ähneln eher Wolfswelpen als erwachsenen Wölfen. Deshalb lecken sie einem Gesicht und Hände – das ist unterwürfiges Welpen-Verhalten. Sie wollen, dass man ihnen etwas Karibu regurgitiert.“

Das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht und ein paar Leute lachten. Kon musste an Krypto denken und daran, was für verrückte Wolfsbestien-Vorfahren er haben musste. Es war wirklich ziemlich _sonderbar_ , dass er Erdenhunden so ähnlich war, zumindest die meiste Zeit. Jedenfalls konnte Krypto sich sein eigenes Karibu fangen, wenn er wollte – und hin und wieder machte er das sogar. Kon hatte vor einer Weile mal ein halb zerkautes Elchgeweih im Garten ausgegraben und Martha fand ständig irgendwelche fremdartigen Federn und ähnliches unter den Verandastufen.

„Und der Stammbaum der Hominiden funktioniert genauso“, fuhr Dalton fort, als das Lachen verstummte. „Alle afrikanischen Menschenaffen-Arten sind näher miteinander verwandt als mit asiatischen Menschenaffenarten wie Orang-Utans oder Gibbons. Und die Gattung Pan ist näher mit der Gattung Homo verwandt als mit Gorilla.“

Die Geräusche aus der Klasse waren diesmal eine skurrile Mischung aus Feindseligkeit, Belustigung und Zweifeln. Kon erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie er skeptisch drein blickte und bemühte sich hastig, unterstützender auszusehen. Er schuldete Dalton wirklich sowas wie einen Gefallen.

„Natürlich sind Schimpansen und Bonobos enger miteinander verwandt als mit uns. Aber beide Spezies zeigen körperliche, genetische und kulturelle Merkmale, die sie viel mehr Menschen als Gorillas ähneln lassen.“

„Wir sind keine Affen!“, beharrte Baumhauer relativ laut. Bis jetzt hatte er hauptsächlich vor sich hin gebrummelt und Kon hatte schon längst gelernt, ihn einfach auszublenden.

„Korrekt!“, erwiderte Dalton fröhlich, „Cercopithecidae und Platyrrhini haben sich von Hominidae abgespalten, lange bevor Hominidae sich aufgespalten haben.“

Oh, jetzt forderte er es geradezu heraus. Dalton hatte Ernst gemacht, als er gesagt hatte, dass er darauf aus war, gefeuert zu werden. Es war es aber auch irgendwie wert, zu sehen, wie Baumhauers Gesicht sich unter den Pickeln purpur färbte.

„Ich hab gemeint, dass wir keine _Tiere_ sind.“

„Bist du eukaryotisch?“

Baumhauer stockte. „Was?“

„Haben deine Zellen Zellkerne? Meine tun das. Ich hab sie sogar selbst gesehen. Wenn wir deine unter ein Mikroskop legen, nehme ich an, dass wir deine ebenfalls sehen.“

Baumhauer saß einfach nur da und funkelte Dalton böse an.

„Wenn ich dich ansehe, kann ich sagen, dass du mehrzellig bist. Isst du? Ja? Ich glaube, ich hab sogar schon gesehen, wie du in meinem Unterricht gegessen hast, entgegen der Laborregeln. Und ich bin mir relativ sicher, wenn ich dich unter einem Mikroskop ansehen würde, würde ich weder Zellwände noch Hyphen finden. Du bist auf jeden Fall freibeweglich“, sagte er, als Baumhauer langsam von seinem Stuhl aufstand. „Ich stelle besser keine persönlichen Fragen über deine embryonale Entwicklung, aber ich denke, wir können auch aus den bisher verfügbaren Daten zu einem recht sicheren Ergebnis kommen. Es tut mir leid, dir das so sagen zu müssen, Thomas, aber du bist in der Tat ein Tier. So wie ich auch. So wie alle hier im Raum. Bitte setz dich wieder hin.“

„Wir sind keine Tiere! Wir haben _Vernunft_ und _Nächstenliebe_ —“

„Genauso wie die meisten sozialen Säugetiere. Selbst Ratten zeigen Altruismus gegenüber ihrer eigenen Gruppe.“

„Wir sind näher an Gott!“, rief Baumhauer plötzlich. „Er hat uns nach seinem Ebenbild erschaffen und er hat uns erschaffen, um über die uns untergeordneten Geschöpfe zu herrschen!“

Dalton sah ihn einen langen Moment nur still an. Kon konnte Baumhauer schwer atmen hören; inzwischen war sein Gesicht feuerrot. Schließlich schluckte Dalton und meinte sehr ernst, all die Leichtigkeit aus seiner Stimme verschwunden: „Wir werden in diesem Klassenzimmer keine theologischen Diskussionen führen. Bitte setz dich _hin_ , Thomas. Hat noch jemand Fragen?“

Baumhauer gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und schnappte sich die Bücher von seinem Pult. Als Dalton ihn nicht daran hinderte, stürmte er mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Niemand sagte etwas. Kon wandte sich sehr bewusst wieder seinem Notizblock zu.

„Na dann“, gab Dalton scheinbar unbesorgt von sich, „wir sind für einen Tag weit genug vom Thema abgeschweift. Wollen wir zurück zu aufstrebenden Krankheiten gehen?“

*

Kon und Jake zeichneten sich im Kunstunterricht gegenseitig. Kons Zeichnung war fürchterlich wie erwartet und schließlich ließ Jake ihn den größten Teil der Stunde Ovale und Kreise quer über sein Blatt zeichnen. Allerdings ließ Jake Kon seine eigene Zeichnung nicht sehen, was Kon nicht wirklich fair fand, vor allem, weil sie wahrscheinlich echt gut war.

Der Tag verging ziemlich wie immer, außer, dass mehrere Leute seinen Namen riefen, als Kon mittags in die Cafeteria kam.

„Hey!“, rief Clarence und winkte ihm von einem Tisch aus zu, wo er zusammen mit Mel und Delilah saß, „Cowboy!“

Kon schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als er sich ein Tablett schnappte und anstellte. Es war Pizza-Tag, also bezirzte und bettelte er so lange, bis er zwei Stücke bekam, bevor er sich zu den Anderen setzte. „Hey“, begrüßte er sie, als er an den Tisch kam. An jemandes Tisch eingeladen zu werden, war ziemlich neu für ihn und er war sich nicht sicher, wie da die Etikette war. Normalerweise aß er möglichst schnell und ging dann, schließlich gab es nicht wirklich viele Leute, die unbedingt mit ihm reden wollten. Er würde draußen ziellos herumlaufen und mit seinen Freunden hin und her schreiben, wenn sie nicht gerade zu beschäftigt waren. Und manchmal, wenn er eine lange Textnachricht tippen wollte, wurde Bart ungeduldig und kam persönlich vorbei.

Clarence schob mit dem Fuß einen Stuhl für ihn heraus und rückte Mels Tablett etwas zur Seite, um Platz für ihn zu machen. „Was läuft, Cowboy?“

„Warum nennst du mich eigentlich so?“, fragte er, während er seine Pizza vorsichtig in der Mitte zusammenklappte und abbiss.

„Du lebst auf einer Farm, richtig? Mit Kühen und so?“

Kon kaute und schluckte, bevor er antwortete: „Woher zur Hölle _weißt_ du das überhaupt?“

Delilah lachte leise. Ihre ganze Erscheinung wirkte gedämpft. „Dorfgemeinde eben. Jeder weiß alles über jeden.“

„Äh“, machte Kon zwischen zwei Bissen. „Ich bin glaub ich echt nicht gut mit dem Dorftratsch. Ich kenn niemanden.“ Er beobachtete verwirrt, wie Clarence sich nach vorne beugte und die Tomaten von Delilahs Salat klaute.

„Naja“, gestikulierte Mel mit ihrer Gabel, „ich schätze, du bist ja auch grad erst wieder zurück hierher gezogen. Und – ich will jetzt nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich seh dich auch praktisch nie mit jemandem reden.“

Kon setzte an, um zu entgegen, dass niemand ihn _mochte_ , bis er feststellte, dass er gerade an einem Tisch saß mit mehreren Leuten, die ihn durchaus zu mögen schienen. „Ich nehm an, ich bin eben schüchtern“, gab er also stattdessen zurück.

„Mit Cross warst du nicht schüchtern“, erwiderte Delilah leicht bewundernd.

„Das ist was anderes! Ich mein—“, er brach ab, um einen Schluck von seiner Milch zu nehmen. Er hatte sich drei Päckchen Schokoladenmilch geschnappt, als die Köchin nicht hingesehen hatte; Supergeschwindigkeit musste schließlich zu irgendetwas gut sein. „Er war ein Arsch. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich besonders gern vor Leuten zum Affen mach.“

„Er ist der Rektor“, gab Mel vorsichtig zurück, „Er kann dir das Leben ziemlich schwer machen.“

Kon verschluckte sich an einem Lachen. Zum Glück schienen alle am Tisch zu denken, dass er sich an der Pizza verschluckt hatte. Es wäre schon ein kalter Tag in der Hölle, bevor Superboy sich vom Rektor einer High School einschüchtern ließe.

Außer er hätte Kryptonit-Laser oder so.

*

Kon war angenehm überrascht, dass es in der Schule keine weiteren Zwischenfälle gab. Das mit den Vollidioten, die versucht hatten Chase aufzulauern und wie sie den Hintern versohlt bekommen hatten, hatte sich wohl herumgesprochen. Kon war sich absolut sicher, dass keiner der beiden ein Meta war, wenn er überlegte, wie sie sich fast in die Hosen gemacht hatten, als er sie gepackt hatte, und wie erfolglos sie sich gewehrt hatten. Er hatte sie lange genug über dem Boden baumeln lassen, dass er zusehen konnte, wie sie Angst bekamen. Dass er ihren Herzschlag so lange hörte, bis er sich sicher war, dass sie wirklich Angst hatten und nicht nur schauspielerten, um ihre eigene Stärke und Zähigkeit zu verstecken. Dann hatte er sie vorsichtig wieder abgesetzt und Chase gebeten, Dalton zu holen, der zusammen mit dem Chemielehrer, dessen Klassenzimmer nebenan war, angelaufen gekommen war. Sie hatten die beiden Jungen ins Sekretariat gebracht und Cross hatte Chase und seine beiden Angreifer dazu verhört, was passiert war. Kon war nicht gebeten worden mitzukommen, aber er hatte auf dem Gang gewartet und zugehört. Niemand hatte erwähnt, dass die Füße der beiden in der Luft gebaumelt hatten. Was gut war. Es war doch ein wenig riskant gewesen.

Er hing trotzdem noch in der Bibliothek herum. Das Football-Team trainierte zwar nicht, aber die Theatergruppe probte und ein paar der Kids aus dem Club waren dabei. Sie waren wahrscheinlich in Sicherheit, immerhin waren sie zu dritt, aber Kon blieb trotzdem in der Nähe. Er war froh, dass er noch hier war, als er sein Gehör über die gesamte Schule ausstreckte und merkte, dass noch jemand im Kunstraum war. Nachdem er sich kurz noch weiter darauf konzentrierte, ahnte er auch, wer.

Als er mit seinen Hausaufgaben für Mathe und Englisch fertig war und immer noch Pinselstrich-Geräusche hören konnte, packte er seine Sachen zusammen und ging den Gang hinunter. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen, weshalb er kurz klopfte, bevor er sie auf schob.

Jake stand an einer Staffelei weiter hinten im Raum, wo sie normalerweise auch saßen, halb verdeckt von einer mindestens einen Meter großen Leinwand. Er hatte Farbe auf seiner Kleidung – vornehmlich rot und blau. Und gelb entlang der gesamten Außenseite seines Arms. Er erschrak, als Kon hereinkam und schob sich die Haare aus den Augen, wobei er blaue Farbe in die vorderen Strähnen bekam. „Hey!“, begrüßte er ihn strahlend, wenn auch gehetzt und ein wenig nervös. Als Kon zu ihm hinüber gehen wollte, kam er ihm hastig entgegen und wischte sich die Finger an einem Lappen ab. „Was machst du denn noch hier?“

„Ich war in der Bibliothek“, antwortete Kon, was ja der Wahrheit entsprach, „Trigonometrie gibt mir echt noch den Rest.“

„Oh. Echt? Ich bin… Ich mein, ich bin kein Mathegenie, aber ich bin nicht schlecht drin? Vielleicht kann ich dir da weiterhelfen?“

Kon lächelte breit: „Oh, hey, das wär _klasse_ “, gab er begeistert zurück, „Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, wie du das machst – du bist echt der meistbeschäftigte Typ, den ich kenne.“ Der keine Strumpfhosen trug, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.

„Naja“, fing Jake an, als er sich die Hände waschen ging, „du könntest im Laden oder im Diner vorbei kommen und ich könnte multitasken.“ Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich an den Tisch. „Außer du denkst, dass du meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit brauchst.“

„Ha, vielleicht?“, gab Kon lachend zurück. Seine Hand ging in seinen Nacken. „Ich bin wirklich ziemlich mies.“ Jake lächelte nur, während er anfing, Farben wegzuräumen und Pinsel auszuwaschen, weshalb Kon zu der Leinwand hinüber ging, an der er gearbeitet hatte.

„Warte!“, sagte Jake und machte einen Satz nach vorn, um ihn am Arm zurückzuhalten, „Nein, nicht!“ Als Kon ihn verwirrt ansah, verzog er das Gesicht und sah zu Boden. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig.“

„Okay“, erwiderte Kon und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er glaubte nicht, dass es Jake vorher je etwas ausgemacht hatte. Er war sogar ein wenig enttäuscht – er sah ihm gerne beim Malen zu.

Jake ging an ihm vorbei, um die Leinwand zu nehmen, wobei er darauf achtete, dass sie immer zur Wand zeigte. „Nicht gucken, okay? Lass mich hier grad fertig Ordnung machen und—“ Er verstaute die Leinwand in einem der Materialschränke. „Soll ich dich mitnehmen?“

Kon dachte ein paar Sekunden darüber nach. Die Theatergruppe wäre auch bald fertig und es klang so, als wollten die drei Kids, die er kannte, noch zusammen Eis essen gehen. Es war nicht so, dass ihn jemand nach Hause fahren _musste_ , aber es war nett von Jake, es anzubieten und Kon verbrachte gern Zeit mit ihm. Er hatte auch alle schweren Farmarbeiten schon erledigt, es hielt sie also nichts davon ab, eine Weile gemeinsam abzuhängen. „Klar“, gab er zurück.

Jakes breites Lächeln erschien plötzlich. Er verstaute seine Sachen in einem Leinensack, den er sich über die Schulter hängte. „Können wir?“

Die Fahrt zur Farm verging entspannt. Jake fragte ihn ein wenig in Trigonometrie aus, bis Kon sich lachend entschuldigte, sich in den Sitz zurücksinken ließ und sein Gesicht vergrub. Sie redeten ein wenig über die Farm und darüber, wie es im Laden wieder ruhiger wurde, jetzt, wo die Frühlingsaussaat so gut wie durch war. Als sie noch etwa fünf Meilen vom Haus entfernt waren, sah Kon zum Fenster hinaus und entdeckte weit hinten Krypto, der Kühe jagte, aber Jake schien nichts zu bemerken, vielleicht war er also außerhalb der menschlichen Sichtweite. Kon fragte Jake, wie viele Kilometer er aus Keimöl herausholen konnte, was ihm eine Tirade über fossile Brennstoffe einbrachte, die die gesamte Länge des Kieswegs bis zur Farm hinaus dauerte.

Als sie in die Einfahrt fuhren, stand Marthas Truck nicht dort. Jake schaltete den Motor ab und Kon weitete in der plötzlichen Stille sein Gehör aus, bis er sie bei Mrs. Riley die Straße hinauf fand, Tee trinkend und über Maispreise und ihre Liebesromane plauschend. Erst als Jake sich leise räusperte, realisierte er, dass er nur dagesessen und zur Windschutzscheibe hinaus gestarrt hatte.

„Also…“, meinte Jake. Seine Finger spielten mit einem Flicken Gewebeband auf dem alten Kunstledersitz, sein Arm ruhte auf der Lehne. Seine Augen folgten seiner Hand und eine leichte Röte stieg in sein Gesicht. „Ähm…“

Kon wartete. Es gab da offensichtlich etwas, das Jake sagen wollte. Die Hand am Lenkrad ver- und entkrampfte sich immer wieder und sein Fuß ging immer wieder gegen das Bremspedal.

„Wegen… äh. Wegen. Du weißt schon. Dem Ball.“

Oh. _Oh_. Kon kam sich wie ein Idiot vor. Er spürte, wie ihm ebenfalls die Röte ins Gesicht stieg – er errötete nicht oft, aber es passierte – und senkte den Blick. „Jake…“

Jake musste in seiner Stimme etwas gehört haben, denn er zuckte zusammen und riss seinen Arm zurück, um das Lenkrad wieder mit beiden Händen zu greifen, sein Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. „Ja, ich – tut mir leid.“

„Nein“, versicherte Kon hastig, denn, verdammt, Jake war sein erster Freund seit einer Ewigkeit, der nicht Verbrecher jagte. „Ich bin nicht – es ist nur. Es gibt da – jemanden. Von außerhalb.“

Jake stieß ein langgezogenes Seufzen aus und drehte sein Gesicht zum Fenster. „Ja, das… dachte ich mir schon. Dein, äh. Freund. In Gotham? Tim?”

Kon blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Ich hab‘s eben einfach versuchen müssen. Ich mein…“ Er schnaubte frustriert. „Ich schätze, ich hab gehofft, dass er zu weit weg wohnt, aber du hast ja schon gesagt, dass du ihn oft siehst, von daher… Und ich dachte vielleicht, wenn er nicht kommt…“ Er ließ den Kopf auf das Lenkrad sinken und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu Kon. „Kommt er?“

„Ähm“, machte Kon und versuchte nicht in Panik zu verfallen.

*

Zwanzig Minuten später ging er in Alvin Drapers Wohnung rastlos auf und ab. Tim saß im Schneidersitz auf der Couch, seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ruhend und seine Hände locker vor dem Mund gefaltet wie bei einem Superschurken. „Alter“, meinte Kon, als er auf und ab ging, „du darfst nicht lachen.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich das versprechen kann“, gab Tim hörbar belustigt zurück.

Kon wirbelte herum und zeigte mit einem Finger auf ihn. „Nein, Mann! Du darfst nicht lachen. Ernsthaft!”

Tim lächelte nur ein kleines bisschen mit einem Mundwinkel. Es war derjenige Gesichtsausdruck, den er immer machte, wenn er dachte, dass Kon ein Idiot war, es ihm aber nicht viel ausmachte. Kon konnte ihn nicht mal ansehen. Er drehte sich um und starrte durch das winzige, verdreckte Fenster auf die Ziegelmauer des Nachbargebäudes. „Du musst mein fester Freund sein“, sprach er es hastig aus und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Tim hinter ihm war absolut still. Er hörte keinerlei Geräusche mit Ausnahme seines Herzschlags und seiner Atmung – und keines von beidem änderte sich mit Kons Erklärung. Als Tim nicht einmal zuckte, sah Kon sich schließlich zu ihm um.

Er hatte sich nicht bewegt. Auch wenn es sich anfühlte, als hätte er sich bewegt. Was vorher wie eine wachsame Pose gewirkt hatte, schien jetzt etwas komplett anderes zu sein. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein abwägender Ausdruck und er sah… naja, er sah mit einem Mal viel mehr nach Red Robin als nach Tim aus, auch wenn Kon nicht wirklich wusste, was diesen Unterschied ausmachte.

„Es ist… Also es wäre ja nur zur Tarnung, richtig? Du bist bei Undercover-Sachen gut. Ich bin _scheiße_ drin. Ich schaff es ja grade so, Conner fucking _Kent_ zu sein—“

„Okay“, willigte Tim ein.

„Und ich muss in der Nähe dieser Kids bleiben. Sie sind ernsthaft in _Gefahr_. Und das bedeutet, ich muss mich anpassen. Ich muss zu diesem Ball und ich kann schlecht _Cassie_ mitbringen—“

„Kon—“

„Du hast echt einen Gefallen gut! Ich mein, ich schulde dir eh schon, was, mindestens ein Dutzend Gefallen? Und da ist Titans-Zeug noch nicht mal mit eingerechnet—“

„Kon!“

Kon hatte nicht mal realisiert, dass er erneut auf und ab ging. Er hielt inne und drehte sich zu Tim um, der ihn direkt ansah. „Ja?“

„Ich mach es. Wann ist der Ball?“

„Ähm“, machte Kon blinzelnd. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er mehr Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müsste. Vielleicht sogar betteln. „Freitag. Wirklich? Du machst es?“

„Natürlich.“

Kon stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus. Er ließ sich wie ein Blatt im Wind treiben, bis er ausgestreckt neben Tim auf der Couch lag. „Himmel! Danke, Mann! Es ist nur – da ist dieser Junge?“

Tim zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nicht so“, winkte Kon ab, „aber ich glaub, ich hab ihm was vorgemacht? Vielleicht? Ich hab es nicht mal gemerkt – ich war so verdammt stolz auf mich, dass ich eine neue _Freundschaft_ geschlossen hab, weißt du?“ Er ließ den Kopf in seine Hände fallen. „Mann, bin ich schwer von Begriff.“

Ohne Supergehör hätte man Tims Schnauben wahrscheinlich nicht wahrgenommen.

„Ach klappe!“, sagte Kon und lächelte ihn verlegen von zwischen seinen Fingern an.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mittwoch**

An diesem Morgen war Kon verdammt müde – er war noch bis ziemlich spät in Gotham geblieben und hatte Tim geholfen, eine Ladung irgendeiner Chemikalie aufzuspüren – und er schon während der gesamten Farmarbeit und dann während er zur Schule flog, ließ er sich so viel Zeit wie nur möglich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er zu Jake sagen sollte, wenn er ihn sah, oder wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bemerkt hab, dass du vielleicht auf mich stehen könntest? Bitte steh nicht mehr auf mich, damit wir wieder Freunde sein können?

Er wünschte sich fast, er hätte in Gotham bleiben können. Alvins Wohnung war zwar ein Drecksloch, aber die Couch war bequem. Tim hätte sicher nichts dagegen gehabt. Er war die ganze Nacht schon guter Laune gewesen und hatte sich nicht einmal besonders über Kons missliche Lage lustig gemacht. Tim schien das hier genau wie jeden anderen Undercover-Einsatz zu behandeln, was so ziemlich das wundervoll Beruhigendste war, das Kon sich hätte erhoffen können. Tims Undercover-Arbeit war eben einfach _gut_.

Er hatte Kon über Jake und die anderen Kids ausgefragt, bis sie ganz genau geklärt hatten, was er über sie und über Smallville wissen sollte. Alles, was Jake wusste, war ‚Tim aus Gotham‘ und dass sie sich an den Wochenenden sahen. Tim hatte sehr darauf bestanden, dass er es nach Möglichkeit dabei belassen sollte, bis sie sich auf etwas Konkreteres geeinigt hatten, und dass er es möglichst simpel und wahr halten sollte, wenn er nicht darum herum käme, jemandem _irgendwas_ zu erzählen. Kons Cousin war mit Tims Familie befreundet und so hatten sie sich auch kennengelernt. Sie kannten sich seit fünf Jahren. Tim war bereits mit der Schule fertig und etwas älter – 13 _Jahre_ älter, wenn man es ganz genau nahm. Oder 15, wenn man die Zeit, die Kon tot gewesen war, mitzählte, aber dieser Teil war egal.

Es hätte auf jeden Fall schlimmer sein können. Kon war sich ziemlich sicher, er hätte Tim die Hölle heißgemacht, wenn es anders herum gewesen wäre. Andererseits hätte Tim sich nie in Kons Lage gebracht, außer als Teil eines einzigen großen, raffinierten Plans. Tim war der Meister raffinierter Pläne.

Das einzige Sticheln von Tims Seite war über Kons Bobachtungsgabe gewesen, was Kons Meinung nach wahrscheinlich nur fair war. Er hatte allerdings Kon mit Dick verglichen, was absolut nicht fair war. Jake hatte sich ihm immerhin nicht _an den Hals werfen_ müssen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen…

Er sah Jakes Truck nicht auf dem Schulparkplatz, aber das musste nichts heißen, oder? Vielleicht hatte ihn jemand mitgenommen oder so. Vielleicht ging er Kon nicht aus dem Weg. Vielleicht…

Kon hielt auf den Stufen zum Haupteingang inne. Etwas stimmte nicht. Er wusste nicht so recht, warum er das wusste, aber – nein, er müsste nur anhalten und sich darauf konzentrieren – darauf, was ihm seine Sinne mitteilten.

Niemand war hier draußen, auf den Stufen zum Haupteingang. Normalerweise waren die Stufen zu dieser morgendlichen Zeit voll mit Schülern, die herumliefen oder auf ihre Freunde warteten. Heute war niemand hier und Kon konnte lediglich ein paar Leute in der Eingangshalle beim Sekretariat hören. Der größte Teil des Schulgebäudes war leer, aber in der Turnhalle hatte sich eine unruhige Menge versammelt. Alle waren auf den Tribünen und ein gedämpftes Murmeln war zu hören. Sie hatten Angst, stellte er fest, als er den Klang ihrer Stimmen und ihre erhöhten Herzschläge erkannte. Er konnte in der allgemeinen Unruhe keine Einzelstimmen ausmachen, aber die nervöse Anspannung, die über allen lag, stellte ihm regelrecht die Nackenhaare auf. Er schob die Tür auf.

Zwei Lehrerinnen standen auf dem Gang und gaben Schülern Anweisungen – Kon hatte eine von ihnen vor einer Weile mal im Computerkurs gehabt. Und – Himmel, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als der Mann sich umdrehte – ein Polizist. Ein Polizist in Uniform, mit Waffe und allem. Kon hoffte wirklich sehr, dass er hier war, um ihnen von oben herab etwas über Drogen zu erzählen.

„Conner“, sprach Miss Spencer ihn an, als sie ihn sah, „Es gibt heute Morgen eine Versammlung in der Turnhalle.“

„Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte Kon und sein Herz schlug ihm mit einem Mal bis zum Hals.

Miss Spencer sah zu den Türen, wo gerade eine Gruppe Schüler herein kam. „Bitte geht einfach in die Turnhalle!“, wies sie angespannt an.

Shit! Kon schluckte schwer und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, allerdings nur so lange in normal menschlichem Tempo, bis er außer Sichtweite war. Er beeilte sich, zur Seitentür zu kommen und wurde im überdachten Durchgang, wo ein paar Schüler vor der Turnhalle um ein paar Lehrer herum standen, wieder langsamer. Innerhalb der offenen Doppeltür stand eine weitere Polizistin, eine zierliche blonde Frau mit einem Funkgerät in der Hand.

Niemand antwortete auf die Fragen der anderen Schüler und so ging Kon direkt nach drinnen. Er erkannte Delilah an ihrer Frisur und Clarence an seiner Größe, und lief hastig durch die offene Halle, um zu ihnen die Tribünen hinauf zu kommen. Der größte Teil des Clubs war ebenfalls da und hatte sich verteilt, um Plätze freizuhalten. Mel stand am Ende der Sitzreihe und schien durchzuzählen.

„Wer fehlt denn noch?“, fragte er, als er bei ihnen ankam.

„Conner!“, rief Delilah und drängte sich an Mels Freundin vorbei, um ihn fest zu umarmen. „Gottsei-fucking-dank! Niemand wusste, wo du steckst—“

„Ich bin grad erst angekommen“, meinte er. Er umarmte sie ebenfalls und drückte sie sanft zurück in Richtung ihres Sitzplatzes, bevor er sich wieder Mel zuwandte.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten ein vernünftiges Mitgliederverzeichnis“, seufzte sie frustriert, „Ich kann‘s nicht sicher sagen. Aber ich hab weder Daniel gesehen, noch Caroline noch Beth noch Hamilton—“

„Noch Jake“, fügte Kon hinzu, wobei er ein dumpfes Gewicht in seinem Magen spürte. Sie nickte. Fucking Fuck – Kon drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und suchte die Tribünen ab.

Cross kam in die Turnhalle, seine Hände erhoben, und alle wurden ein wenig leiser. Es half Kon sich zu konzentrieren und kurz darauf fand er Hamilton auch beim Football-Team und Beth und Caroline zusammen nahe der Tür.

„Liebe Schüler“, fing Cross an, seine gestresste Stimme von einem Mikrofon verstärkt, das an seiner Krawatte befestigt war, „Bitte setzen Sie sich, ich—“ Es gab eine quietschende Rückkopplung und Kon kauerte sich zusammen, seine Hände über den Ohren. Mel bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick, aber legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bitte Sie, sich zu setzen und leise zu sein.“

Die Lehrer von draußen kamen herein und schlossen schließlich die Türen hinter der letzten Gruppe Schüler, in der auch – Kon ließ sich auf seinen Sitz fallen. Jake. Jake war okay. Er schlüpfte in letzter Sekunde noch herein, zusammen mit ihrem letzten fehlenden Clubmitglied, und ging mit den Mädchen direkt die Tribüne an der Tür hinauf. „Wir sind okay“, sagte Kon, „Alle sind hier.“

„Oh gottseidank!“, flüsterte Mel und bekreuzigte sich.

„ _Bitte_!“, wiederholte Cross. Kon hatte seine Stimme noch nie so gehört. So knapp und rau und angespannt genug, um alle seine Superhelden-Instinkte zu aktivieren. Und er war ganz bestimmt nicht der Einzige gewesen, dem das auffiel, denn die ganze Turnhalle verstummte endlich. „Vielen Dank! Ich fürchte, ich habe bedauerliche Nachrichten. Es gab einen weiteren—“ Seine Stimme überschlug sich und er brach ab, um sich kurz zu räuspern. „Ein Mitglied unserer Schule wurde letzte Nacht Ziel eines brutalen Angriffs und—“

Neben Kon schlug Katie die Hand vor den Mund. Das Murmeln erhob sich erneut, aber Cross redete trotzdem weiter. Kon suchte noch einmal die gesamte Menge ab; hatten sie jemanden vergessen?

„Diesmal hat es einen unserer Mitarbeiter getroffen“, klärte Cross auf und Kon gefror das Blut in den Adern. Oh Gott! Sie hatten die Schüler gezählt, aber— „Alex Dalton wurde letzte Nacht in seiner Wohnung überfallen.“ Cross wurde vom Aufschrei mehrerer hunderter Schüler übertönt. Fast alle an der Smallville High hatten früher oder später Biologie. Das Fach war Teil der Qualifikation fürs College genauso wie des Agrar-Lehrplans. Und – naja, Daltons Kurs war nicht leicht, aber er war _sympathisch_. Die meisten Schüler _mochten_ ihn sehr. Er war jung und etwas nerdig und absolut fucking _ernsthaft_ in allem.

Cross rief zur Ruhe auf. Als Kon zurück ins Hier und Jetzt fand, spürte er das Stechen von Holzsplittern unter seinen Nägeln. Er hatte sich so fest in die Stufe verkrallt, dass er das dünn lackierte Holz eingedrückt hatte. Kon interessierte es nicht einmal wirklich – sein Magen verkrampfte sich und er konnte kaum etwas sehen. _Dalton_.

„Bitte!“, rief Cross über den Lärm, „Ruhe allerseits! Er hat den Angriff überlebt, aber—“

Alle Versammelten verstummten augenblicklich, als hätte jemand sie stummgeschalten.

„—aber er steht auf Messers Schneide. Er liegt auf der Intensivstation und ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht – ich weiß leider nicht alle Details, aber es ist sehr ernst. Wir haben erst sehr spät letzte Nacht davon erfahren und ich habe noch keine Vertretung auftreiben können, wenn Sie also—“

Cross redete weiter, aber Kon hörte ihn nicht mehr. Er schüttelte Mel und Katies Hände ab und ließ sich an der Seite der Tribüne hinab, blieb eng an die Wand gedrückt und rannte zur Tür. Eine Polizistin und ein Lehrer kamen auf ihn zu, aber er wich ihnen aus und lief weiter, bis er bei der Tür ankam, halb blind vor Tränen und heißer Wut, krank vor Selbsthass.

Etwas packte ihn am Arm und Kon wirbelte angriffslustig herum – Jake. Kon erstarrte, eine Hand erhoben.

„Hey“, sprach Jake ihn leise an. Eine Lehrerin hatte Jakes anderen Arm gepackt und versuchte ihn zurück auf die Tribüne zu drängen, aber Jake ignorierte sie. „Komm, setz dich zu—“

Kon riss sich los, mit genug Kraft, um Jake gegen die Wand zu schleudern. Das plötzliche Aufblitzen von Angst im Gesicht des anderen Jungen ließ den Knoten in Kons Brust sich nur noch fester ziehen. „Es ist meine Schuld“, zischte Kon.

„Nein!“, gab Jake zurück. Die Lehrerin half ihm auf und einer der Polizisten legte Kon eine Hand auf die Schulter, gerade als Jake warnend meinte: „Deine _Augen_!“

Seine – Shit! Shit! Kon kniff fest die Augen zusammen und drängte sich durch die Türen, hinaus in den Frühlingstag, die Luft kühl nach der Hitze in der vollen Turnhalle. Ein einziger Polizist stand im Durchgang und natürlich war Kon schneller. Er lief um das Gebäude herum, außer Sichtweite, und erhob sich so schnell in die Luft, dass er sie wie eine Welle um ihn herum brechen spürte.

Auf Messers Schneide, hatte er gesagt. Intensivstation. _Noch nicht aufgewacht_. Kon wurde übel.

Es war alles seine Schuld.

*

In Smallville gab es kein Krankenhaus – jedenfalls kein richtiges. Kon verlor keine Zeit und sah nicht einmal in der ambulanten Praxis am westlichen Ortsrand nach; er flog direkt zum Lowell County General Krankenhaus und landete hart genug im Park auf der Straßenseite gegenüber, um einen kleinen Krater zu hinterlassen. Hastig überquerte er die Straße und den Parkplatz, lief direkt zum Haupteingang, bevor er sich erinnerte, dass er immer noch Brille und ein Karohemd trug. Shit! Er glaubte nicht, dass ihn jemand hatte landen sehen, er sollte also okay sein – außer, dass alle im Atrium ihn anstarrten. Am Empfang stand bereits eine Schlange, weshalb Kon stattdessen lieber zu der großen Wandkarte ging.

Eine Frau in blauer Krankenhaus-Kleidung kam hinter dem Schalter hervor und besorgt zu ihm hinüber. Kon war viel zu beschäftigt damit, aus der Legende schlau zu werden, um sie wirklich zu bemerken, bis sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Junge?“, fragte sie, „Bist du verletzt?“

Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Wo ist die Intensivstation?“

„Fünfter Stock“, antwortete sie. Als er sich in Richtung der Aufzüge in Bewegung setzen wollte, verstärkte sich ihr Griff. „Du kannst aber nicht einfach—“

Außer dass er offensichtlich doch konnte, denn er hatte sie bereits abgeschüttelt und war durch die Tür zu den Treppen, bevor sie überhaupt mit ihren Satz fertig war. Er hörte keine Schritte, weshalb er einfach zwischen den Treppen gerade nach oben flog, bis zum fünften Stock, wo er durch die Tür in eine weitere Empfangshalle kam.

Hier gab es auch einen Empfangstresen und noch mehr Frauen in blauer Krankenhaus-Kleidung. Kon hielt auf sie zu und beugte sich über den Empfang. „Ich muss einen Patienten finden“, gab er eilig an, „Alex Dalton. Er wurde letzte Nacht eingeliefert.“

„Gehören Sie zur Familie?“, fragte eine der Frauen. Die andere wandte sich ihrem Computer zu und gab etwas ein.

„Nein“, gab Kon ohne nachzudenken zurück und wollte sich im nächsten Moment dafür selbst treten. „Er ist mein Lehrer“, versuchte er zu erklären, „mein – mein _Freund_. Bitte, ich muss wirklich—“

„Oh“, machte die zweite Frau leise. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um: „Der Lehrer. Es tut mir leid, Junge, sein Zimmer ist abgeriegelt.“

„Was?“

„Er steht unter Bewachung“, erklärte sie, „Kansas-State-Polizei.”

„Aber—“ Kon verstummte. Was würde die _Polizei_ schon tun können? Sie mussten einen _Meta aufhalten_!

„Wir können dich leider nicht zu ihm lassen ohne Zustimmung durch Angehörige“, erklärte die erste Krankenschwester. Sie warf ihrer Kollegin einen Blick zu. „Eigentlich dürften wir nicht mal bestätigen, dass er _hier_ ist.“

„Um Himmelswillen, Marianne, sieh ihn dir an!“, gab die andere Krankenschwester gereizt zurück. Sie umrundete den Empfang. „Hier, Junge, komm mal mit. Du solltest dich besser hinsetzen, bevor du uns noch umfällst.“ Sie legte eine braune Hand in seinen Rücken und führte ihn zu einer Glastür in der Nähe der Aufzüge.

„Sie verstehen nicht“, widersprach Kon, ließ sich aber in einen kleinen Raum voller Getränkeautomaten und billiger, unbequem aussehender Stühle führen. Sie drückte ihn in einen Stuhl, der die Farbe einer fauligen Avocado hatte, und Kon setzte sich. Der Stuhl ächzte unter seinem Gewicht, hielt aber. Kon hielt sich an seinen Knien fest, so dass er nichts kaputtmachen würde.

Die Schwester tätschelte seine Schulter und holte ihm einen Pappbecher Wasser und – oh. Eine Packung Taschentücher. Kon nahm verlegen ein paar davon an sich und wischte sich damit über das Gesicht. Dann schnäuzte er sich so leise er konnte.

„Oh, Schätzchen“, machte die Schwester, „Bist du allein hier? Wo sind denn deine Eltern?“

„Meine—“ Kon spürte die Worte in seinem Kopf umher rattern, konnte sie aber nichts zuordnen. „Was?“ Himmel, war seine Stimme rau! Er klang überhaupt nicht wie er selbst.

„Deine _Eltern_ “, wiederholte sie offen besorgt. „Du bist doch nicht so hierher gefahren, oder?“

Kon schluckte. Fuck, man konnte ihm doch jetzt nicht zumuten, eine glaubhaft klingende Geschichte zu erfinden! Das einzige, was ihm einfiel, war Tims Ratschlag für den Umgang mit seinen Freunden – es simpel zu halten. Und _wahr_. „Ich hab keine Eltern“, gab er zurück, „Ich bin allein hier. Als ich gehört hab, was mit Mister Dalton passiert ist, bin ich so schnell ich konnte hierher gekommen. Alles ist irgendwie recht verschwommen.“ Dieser letzte Satz war eine absolute Untertreibung. Kon war sich einigermaßen sicher, dass er nicht durch ein _Flugzeug_ oder sowas hindurch geflogen war auf dem Weg hierher, aber…

„Er muss ein verdammt toller Lehrer sein“, meinte die Schwester leise.

„Der beste“, antwortete Kon, bevor er nur noch sein Gesicht in das durchnässte Bündel Taschentücher drücken und versuchen konnte, möglichst wenige Geräusche zu machen.

Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich hinter ihm, aber Kon machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe aufzusehen. Gott, es war alles seine Schuld. Wenn er Dalton nicht um Hilfe gebeten hätte, wenn er wachsamer gewesen wäre, wenn er überhaupt in fucking _Kansas_ gewesen wäre, als es passiert war—

In seiner Wohnung, hatte Cross gesagt. Wer auch immer es gewesen war, hatte ihn in seiner verdammten _Wohnung_ angegriffen. Das war nicht – Fuck, Kon wusste nicht einmal, wo er wohnte. Hätte er es von der Farm aus gehört? Was, wenn er im Ort gewesen wäre? Mit einem Mal verstand er Tims bescheuerte, gruselige Kameras – den Drang, auf alle aufzupassen, jederzeit, einfach nur um sicher zu sein, dass wenn etwas passierte—

Irgendwas passierte immer. Irgendein Soziopath wartete immer nur darauf, eine Lücke auszunutzen, um jemanden mit Stromschlägen zu töten oder jemandem einen Herzinfarkt zu verpassen oder jemanden zu Boden zu prügeln oder jemandem die Kräfte zu stehlen und dann sechs zu eins zu überfallen oder einen verfickten _Krieg_ anzuzetteln.

„Aber hey“, machte die Schwester aufmunternd und tätschelte sein Knie, „Wie heißt du denn, Junge? Gibt es jemanden, den ich für dich anrufen kann?“

Kon schluckte schwer und schaffte es, sein Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Conner“, antwortete er mit belegter Stimme.

Er konnte Kaffee riechen.

Kon ließ seine Hände sinken. Vor ihm stand eine Frau mit einem Pappbecher – keine weitere Krankenschwester, zumindest glaubte er das nicht. Sie war schmal und blass, trug Bluse und Rock und Strumpfhosen, ihre braunen Haare wirkten schlaff und ihr Gesicht verhärmt. „Du bist Conner?“, fragte sie und ging in die Hocke, mit ihm auf Augenhöhe, „Conner Kent?“

Mit einem Mal erinnerte er sich an sie, von der Beerdigung, als sie neben Dalton gesessen hatte und sich mit ihm abgewechselt hatte, ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Schoß zu halten. „Das hier ist meine Schuld“, flüsterte er, denn er traute seiner Stimme nicht.

„Ist es ganz bestimmt nicht“, gab sie freundlich zurück, „Lucille, können wir ihn auf die Liste setzen?“

„Klar“, lächelte die Krankenschwester.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die wundertollige Fanart in diesem Kapitel stammt von der talentierten [sammage-art](https://sammage-art.livejournal.com/).

Der Name der Frau war Justine und sie war Daltons Lebenspartnerin. Kon hatte sich noch kurz die Zeit genommen, um sich sein Gesicht am Waschbecken der Kaffeeküche zu waschen und um sich seinen eigenen Pappbecher voll grässlichem Kaffee zu holen, bevor sie zusammen zur Schwesternstation gegangen waren, um die nötigen Unterlagen auszufüllen.

„Ich hab einen Schlüssel, aber wir wohnen nicht zusammen“, sagte sie, als sie den Gang entlang schritten, „Alex hat sich Sorgen gemacht, dass er ins Visier geraten würde, wenn er sich mit diesem dummen Anti-Evolutions-Gesetz anlegt. Ich hab eine Tochter mit meinem Ex-Mann und die meiste Zeit lebt sie bei mir, weshalb wir beide dachten, dass es so sicherer ist. Für sie. Und… Himmel! Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass sie letzte Nacht bei ihrem Vater war. Ansonsten hätte ich sie dabei gehabt, als ich dort angekommen bin und—“ Sie seufzte. „Ich dachte ehrlich, er wäre tot“, gab sie leise zu, ihren Kopf gesenkt.

„Es tut mir so leid“, meinte Kon.

Justine schüttelte den Kopf. „Alex würde uns beide zusammenstauchen, wie wir denn überhaupt auf den Gedanken kommen, dass es auf irgendeine Weise deine Schuld sein könnte. Er ist wirklich stolz auf dich, Conner. Darauf, was du tust. Schon die ganze Woche kommt er nach Hause mit Geschichten über diesen brillanten jungen Aktivisten—“

Kon konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. „Brillant? Ich – Nein, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er Mel oder so jemanden meint. Ich bin nicht—“

„Und er erzählt, was für eine Bereicherung du für den Unterricht bist. Du hast immer Fragen, an die er bisher noch nie gedacht hat.“

Normalerweise wenn er zuvor gegen riesige Insekten gekämpft hatte oder so. Und er war echt verdammt froh, dass er all die Fragen über Mollusken gestellt hatte. Ihm fiel nur absolut kein Weg ein zu erklären, wie hilfreich es gewesen war zu wissen, dass Tintenfische richtig fucking _clever_ waren, als er einen von der Größe eines Hauses versucht hatte zu verprügeln.

Weitere Verlegenheiten blieben ihm aber erspart, als sie an der richtigen Tür ankamen. Eigentlich war es ziemlich offensichtlich, jetzt wo sie hier waren, weil es vermutlich nicht viele Türen auf diesem Stockwerk gab, vor denen Polizisten saßen.

„Ma’am“, machte der Typ und seine Hand ging an seine Stirn.

„Das hier ist Conner“, erklärte Justine, „Ich habe ihn gerade erst zum Liste der erlaubten Besucher hinzugefügt.“

„Alles klar“, gab er zurück. Er nickte Kon zu: „Hi, Junge.“

Kon nickte ebenfalls, dann gingen sie hinein.

Oh Gott! Kon hatte Krankenhäuser immer schon gehasst und jetzt wurde ihm auch bewusst warum. Die _Geräusche_ waren alle absolut falsch. Er konnte Daltons Atmung hören und es war – sie war _falsch_. Feucht und matt und – er gab sich Mühe, es zu ignorieren, aber es fiel ihm schwer. Daltons Herzschlag war schwach und langsam. Kon konzentrierte sich auf das Surren des Beatmungsgeräts, das Piepsen des Monitors, aber das machte es nicht besser. Justines Armbanduhr tickte. Okay. Darauf könnte er sich fokussieren. Tick tick tick.

Justine zog den Vorhang zurück und Kon zwang sich, ans Bett heranzutreten. Himmel, Dalton wirkte so _klein_. Er war wie eine Mumie in Verbände eingewickelt, mit Gaze um seinen Kopf herum und Schläuchen in seiner Nase und seinen Rachen hinunter. Das, was Kon von seiner Haut sehen konnte, war abwechselnd weiß und blaue Flecken, mit Ausnahme seiner Hände, die knallrot waren, wo seine Finger aus den Verbänden hervor lugten.

„Was ist denn mit seinen Händen passiert?“, fragte Kon heiser.

„Heißes Wasser“, antwortete Justine und klang dabei seltsam stolz, „Der Herd war noch an und über den ganzen Boden war Pasta verschüttet. Die Polizei meint, dass er den Topf wohl als Waffe verwendet hat.“ Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett – dieser hier in einem dezenten Grau gepolstert und sogar mit Armlehnen – und deutete Kon, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Die Verbrennungen sind nur oberflächlich – er hat sich lediglich verbrüht.“

Kon zog den zweiten Stuhl näher an das Bett heran und setzte sich. Er wusste einfach nichts mit sich anzufangen. Er war so darauf fokussiert gewesen, hierher zu kommen, dass er an den nächsten Schritt nicht einmal _gedacht_ hatte.

„Er ist nicht aufgewacht“, sagte Justine leise, „Nicht mal für eine Minute oder zwei. Es sind jetzt etwa zwölf Stunden. Die Ärzte haben gesagt… Die meisten Leute wachen gar nicht mehr auf, wenn sie nicht innerhalb der ersten 24 Stunden wach werden.“

Ein Knirschen ließ Kon einen Blick nach unten werfen. Hastig ließ er die Armlehnen los und verschränkte seine Hände in seinem Schoß. „Mein Freund…“, begann er, wobei er versuchte, hoffnungsvoll zu klingen, „Sein Dad lag sechs Monate lang im Koma.“ Natürlich hatte Tim zu jener Zeit Kon nichts davon erzählt – sie hatten sich kaum gekannt. Erst nachdem er das Team verlassen und wieder zurückgekommen war, hatten Tim und er sich überhaupt mal zusammengesetzt und über Tims Familie geredet. „Er musste in Therapie und sowas, aber nach einer Weile ging es ihm wieder gut.“ Kon sah zu Justine auf. Ihre Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen gepresst. „Er hat—“

Justines Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas weicher. „Er hat…?“

„Geheiratet“, beendete Kon seinen Satz, mit einem Mal unsicher. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich mit der Freundin seines Lehrers über Beziehungen und ähnliches unterhalten sollte. Es fühlte sich ähnlich an, wie wenn Martha wieder Verabredungen hätte oder wie wenn er an all die Male dachte, als er Lois angebaggert hatte.

Justine lächelte, auch wenn Kon eher das Gefühl bekam, dass sie mehr amüsiert als beruhigt war. „Gut zu wissen. Aber – naja, Alex hat eine Patientenverfügung. Wenn er nicht innerhalb von ein paar Tagen ohne Maschine wieder richtig atmen kann…“

„Natürlich atmet er nicht richtig!“, brach es aus Kon heraus, „Seine Rippen sind alle—“ Er hielt inne. „Äh. Abgeklebt.“ Er überprüfte das kurz. Ja, sie waren abgeklebt. Das war gut. Er wollte nicht im Leben versuchen zu beschreiben, wie diese Muskeln _klangen_ , wenn sie sich gegen gebrochene Knochen bewegten.

„Da ist noch mehr, Conner. Ihm wurde ziemlich fest auf den Kopf geschlagen. Er hat den Schlag überlebt, aber er hatte eine Gehirnblutung. Das ist _sehr_ schlecht. Die Blutung hat aufgehört, aber wir können nicht sicher sein, wie viel Schaden wirklich angerichtet worden ist, bis die Schwellung kleiner wird. Er ist noch nicht aus dem Gröbsten heraus. Sie haben Shunts eingesetzt, für den Druck, aber das Risiko für Sekundärverletzungen ist immer noch vorhanden. Er könnte einen Schlaganfall haben.“ Sie sah zu Kon auf. „Ich will, dass er wieder aufwacht. Natürlich will ich, dass er wieder aufwacht. Ich will, dass er _jetzt, in diesem Moment_ , aufwacht. Aber wenn er das nicht tut… Alex würde nicht so dahinvegetieren wollen. Verstehst du?“

Kon beobachtete, wie Daltons Bauchdecke sich in einer kruden Imitation menschlicher Atmung hob und senkte. Niemand atmete so regelmäßig. Nicht einmal Tim. Nicht einmal, wenn er _schlief_. „Wenn er jetzt wach wäre, würde er wahrscheinlich sagen, dass er keine Photosynthese betreiben kann.“

Er vernahm ein seltsames Geräusch und drehte den Kopf. Justine hatte beide Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und schien gleichzeitig zu lachen und zu weinen. „Ja, würde er“, keuchte sie und biss sich auf die Handknöchel.

Kon teilte seine Taschentücher mit ihr – nicht die durchnässten, sondern die Handvoll, die er sicherheitshalber noch in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte. „Kann ich irgendwas für Sie tun?“

Sie schniefte. „Du bist wirklich nett. Aber außer du bringst mir den Kopf von diesem Bastard, der das hier getan hat…“

Kon _versuchte_ es ja. Aber… Scheinbar nicht _genug_. Diese Einsicht traf ihn mit einem schmerzhaften Stich von Wut und Selbsthass. Matts Mörder war schon seit über eine Woche auf freiem Fuß und jetzt hatte er wieder zugeschlagen. Wenn Kon ihn nur früher geschnappt hätte. Wenn er nur härter daran gearbeitet hätte. Wenn er nur mehr Zeit mit dem Fall verbracht hätte, anstatt verdammte _Tomaten_ zu pflanzen. Wenn er nur Tim nicht die halbe Nacht von seiner Laborarbeit abgelenkt hätte—

„Kann ich eine Minute mit ihm allein haben?“, fragte Kon.

Justine warf ihm einen eigenartigen Blick zu, nickte jedoch und stand auf. „Kaffee?“, fragte sie.

Kon schüttelte den Kopf, dass er keinen wollte. Sobald sie das Krankenzimmer verlassen hatte, stand er auf und hob vorsichtig Daltons einbandagierte Hand an, umschloss sie mit seinen beiden. „Tim sagt ja, Leute, die im Koma liegen, können einen nicht wirklich hören.“

Natürlich antwortete Dalton nicht. Der mechanische Rhythmus seines Atems veränderte sich nicht. Seine Lider flatterten nicht. Sein Puls blieb gleichmäßig. Er schloss nicht ebenfalls seine Finger um Kons.

„Vielleicht ist das was Gutes? Ich weiß nicht. Ich sollte das hier nicht tun, nur für den Fall, dass... Aber…“ Kon nahm einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug. „Ich kriege diesen Bastard. Okay? Ich werde—“ Er brach ab, als sich sein Kopf mit grausigen Rachefantasien füllte – gebrochene Knochen, eingeschlagene Gesichter, gebrochene Genicke. Er schloss seine Augen gegen die plötzliche Woge von Rot, auch wenn er sie selbst mit geschlossenen Lidern noch sah. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass er niemanden mehr verletzt. Ich _verspreche_ es.“

Die Maschinen surrten weiter. Kon stand eine Weile einfach nur so da, spürte Daltons Blut durch seine Finger pochen. Es war das Einzige, das sich an ihm immer noch richtig und lebendig anfühlte.

Als Kon das leise Tappen strumpfsockiger Füße auf dem Gang hörte, öffnete er das Fenster und schlüpfte hinaus, bevor er es hinter sich wieder schloss.

Der Handyempfang auf dem Dach war bescheiden, weshalb er erneut im Park landete, bevor er Tim anrief. „Ich brauch die Ergebnisse“, legte Kon sofort los, als Tim abhob, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben etwas zu sagen.

Tims Seufzen toste wie statisches Rauschen in seinen Ohren. „Ich bin beim dritten Durchgang.“

„Was?“

„Ich war die ganze Nacht wach. Den ersten Satz Ergebnisse hatte ich kurz nachdem du weg warst. Der Teil, der so lange gedauert hat, war das Isolieren und Replizieren, so dass ich genug Material hätte, mit dem ich arbeiten kann. Jetzt wo ich es hab—“ Er seufzte erneut. „Ich hab inzwischen zwei unterschiedliche Testreihen durchgeführt und warte gerade auf die dritte. Ich hoffe noch, dass ich irgendwie etwas vermasselt hab, aber…“

„Was willst du mir sagen?“

„Die Proben, die du mir gebracht hast, fallen negativ auf das aktive Meta-Gen aus, Kon. Alle. Ich bin die Zahlen immer wieder durchgegangen, aber – was war das?“

Kon setzte sich auf den Baum, den er gerade umgestoßen hatte. „Nichts. Bist du sicher? Absolut—“

„Eindeutig“, beharrte Tim, „Unser mutmaßlicher Täter ist nicht darunter. Das ist das Worst-Case-Szenario, weil wir hiervon niemanden ausschließen können. Wir haben nur nach einem Anhaltspunkt gesucht. Spinde sind nicht gerade sicher und Teamkameraden teilen sich ständig Dinge… Und es ist möglich, dass dein Mörder darunter ist, aber dieses Wochenende einfach nichts in seinem Spind gelassen hat.“

„Ich weiß“, knurrte Kon. Er hieb auf den Baum neben seiner Hüfte ein und um ihn herum flogen Rinden- und Holzstücke auf. „Tim.“ Er konnte hören, wie ihm seine Stimme versagte, „Was soll ich nur machen? Mein Lehrer—“

„Ich weiß“, gab Tim zurück, „Ich hab die Berichte. Es ist dasselbe wie letztes Mal. Keine Abdrücke, kein Spurenmaterial, Aufschlagsverletzung, übermäßige Gewaltanwendung, Körperkraft auf Meta-Niveau—“

„Dalton hat zurückgeschlagen“, meinte Kon leise, „Er hat sich gegen den Bastard gewehrt. Er hat kochendes Wasser im ganzen Raum verteilt. Er könnte verletzt sein. Kannst du rausfinden, ob in der Umgebung jemand wegen Verbrennungen behandelt wird?“

„Ich kann es versuchen“, antwortete Tim, „Ich setze Oracle darauf an. Wir überprüfen Krankenhausunterlagen, Notrufe… Aber er ist ein Meta, Kon. Vielleicht benötigt er gar keine medizinische Hilfe.“

„Ich weiß“, gab Kon hilflos zurück, „Ich _weiß_. Aber mehr fällt mir grad nicht ein!“

„Besorg mir Fotos davon“, wies Tim ihn entschlossen an, „Im Bericht gab es nur zwei Aufnahmen, beide von deinem Lehrer und nicht vom Tatort.“

Kon rappelte sich auf. Er nahm seine Brille ab und legte sie ordentlich zusammen, bevor er sie in seine Tasche steckte und sein Hemd öffnete. „Ich brauch seine Adresse.“

*

Daltons Haus war klein und lag nah genug an der Schule, dass Dalton vermutlich zur Arbeit laufen konnte. Ein gelbes Absperrband klebte um den Carport und vor den Türen, aber niemand befand sich im Gebäude und es waren auch nirgends Polizisten zu sehen.

Vom Holz um die Türverriegelung waren nur noch Splitter übrig; ihr Meta war ganz offensichtlich hier gewesen. Kon ballte eine Hand zur Faust und legte sie in die Mitte der Zerstörung: Ein tiefes Loch, das fast komplett das Holz durchschlagen hatte. Ja, das war ein Faustschlag gewesen. Er konnte die Form einer Faust in dem zusammengedrückten Holz unter seiner Hand spüren. Wer auch immer das getan hatte, war kleiner als Kon gewesen, oder zumindest seine Hände waren das. Oder ihre. Er vergaß immer wieder, dass sie nicht einmal wussten, ob der Mörder ein Mann oder eine Frau war. Wenn Cassie das wüsste, würde sie ihm dafür eine verpassen. Kon machte ein paar Fotos von der Tür, eins davon mit seiner Hand als Maßstab. Dann schob er die Tür auf und trat in einen kurzen Flur mit offenen Türen auf beiden Seiten. Eine Tür führte ins Wohnzimmer und die andere in die Küche.

Sie hatten die Pasta nicht aufgewischt. Überall lagen einzelne Nudel und Klumpen davon, blassrosa wie auch die Fliesen, wo Blut und Wasser über den Boden gelaufen waren. Am dunkelsten war die Farbe neben dem Herd: Ein dunkles Rotbraun ähnlich wie die Farbe von alten Ziegeln.

Kon fügte Marinara-Sauce seiner Liste von Dingen hinzu, die er nie wieder essen würde, direkt nach Wurst und Calamari. Er machte aber die Fotos, wobei er immer wieder schwer schluckte und darauf achtete, nicht durch die Nase einzuatmen. Er machte Bilder aus allen nur erdenklichen Winkeln und schickte sie Tim. Dann sah er verflucht nochmal zu, dass er hier weg flog.

Er drehte einige Runden um den Ort, um etwas seiner nervösen Energie loszuwerden und um zu kontrollieren, dass es allen gut ging. Rebecca war zuhause, wo sie mit zwei anderen Frauen in ihrer Küche saß. Der Unterricht wäre bald zu Ende. Er zählte alle Clubmitglieder zusammen und fand sie auch alle in ihren Klassen, mit der Ausnahme von Jake. Er war weder in der Bibliothek noch im Kunstunterrichtsraum. Er war auch nicht im Werkraum oder im Diner. Kon fand ihn nirgends, bis er fast zuhause war und einen wohlbekannten alten Pickup in der Auffahrt neben Marthas stehen sah.

Er landete hinter ein paar Bäumen, einige hundert Meter entfernt, und ging zu Fuß den Kiesweg entlang. Krypto kam ihm mit einem verrosteten Fahrradgestell im Maul entgegen, das hintere Ende abgekaut, bis es glänzte. Kon streichelte ihm den Kopf und nahm das Fahrrad, bevor er mit einem Blick das Haus absuchte. Jake saß mit Martha am Tisch und trank Eistee. Keiner von beiden sah zum Fenster hinaus, und so drehte Kon sich um seine eigene Achse und warf das große Stück Schrott wie einen Diskus, so dass es in die untere Stratosphäre gewirbelt wurde.

Was machte Jake hier überhaupt? Kon hatte sich ihm gegenüber heute Morgen schrecklich verhalten und ähnlich schlimm gestern Abend, als er ihn so panisch einfach in der Auffahrt hatte stehen lassen. Kein Wunder, dass Conner Kent so wenige Freunde hatte. Er war ein ziemliches _Arschloch_.

Aber sie warteten wohl trotzdem auf ihn, also lief er die Straße entlang und ums Haus zur hinteren Veranda. Als er die Hintertür öffnete, sprang Jack auf und begrüßte ihn. „Conner“, atmete er deutlich erleichtert auf. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, bevor er auf halbem Weg unschlüssig anhielt.

Kon löste das Problem mit einer kurzen Umarmung und einem Schulterklopfen. „Alles okay bei dir?“

Jake machte einen Schritt zurück und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Bei _mir_?“

„Ja, bei dir. Mann, es tut mir echt leid. Ich bin einfach irgendwie ausgerastet—“

„—weshalb ich mir _Sorgen_ gemacht hab.“ Er seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab drei Krankenhäuser angerufen, aber niemand wollte mir auch nur irgendwas sagen und schließlich hat jemand gesagt, dass sie dich gesehen haben, aber du schon wieder weg bist und dann wusste niemand, wo du bist und – du warst so—“ Er seufzte erneut.

„Hat mich angerufen, ganz verzweifelt“, fügte Martha vom Tisch aus hinzu, „Ich hab ihm gesagt, du würdest sicher irgendwann nach Hause kommen und er könnte gerne auf dich warten.“ Sie lächelte, ein Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Er ist im Warten etwa so gut wie dein Freund draußen in Keystone.“

Oh Gott! Kon hätte trotz allem am liebsten gelacht, weil ernsthaft? Niemand konnte so schlimm wie Bart sein!

„Hat für mich die Wäsche herein getragen“, redete Martha nach einem Schluck Tee weiter, „sie zusammengelegt und alles. Ich denke, er hätte auch noch den Hühnerstall ausgemistet, wenn ich ihn nicht mit mir Einmachgläser hätte aufstellen lassen.“

Kon stellte fest, dass unter Jakes Teint einfach kein Erröten sichtbar war. Allerdings waren seine Ohren ziemlich rot.

„Er ist ein anständiger Junge“, meinte sie leise, „Ein anständiger Freund.“

Kon schätzte, dass alles, was er noch sagen könnte, Jake nur noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen würde, also klopfte er ihm stattdessen auf die Schulter und setzte sich. „Ich musste nur… einen klaren Kopf kriegen. Ich bin… durch die Gegend gelaufen. Hab mit ein paar Leuten geredet.“

„Tim?“, fragte Jake, als er sich neben ihn setzte. Als Kon nickte, fragte er weiter: „Hast du… ähm. Weißt du schon, ob er am Freitag da ist?“

Martha leistete ganze Arbeit, sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, obwohl Jake es trotzdem bemerkt haben musste, denn er zuckte zusammen. „Es ist so schön, im Vorhinein zu wissen, wenn deine Freunde zu Besuch kommen. Ich sollte am besten einen Kuchen backen. Einen _Blaubeer_ kuchen.“

Kon errötete bis in die Haarspitzen. „Er hat doch gesagt, dass es ihm leid tut“, versicherte er hastig, „Du weißt, wie verrückt diese Stadt ist. Er hatte—“, er warf einen Blick zu Jake, „Verpflichtungen. Und du weißt auch, wie seine _Familie_ drauf ist.“

Martha schnaubte. „Du bist genau wie Clark und lässt diese ganze Sippe mit dir umspringen, wie es ihnen gerade passt. Alfred sollte jeden einzelnen dieser Jungs übers Knie legen und ihnen den Hintern versohlen, so wie sie sich ständig verhalten.“

Das mentale Bild des drahtigen, stoischen Alfred, der _Batman_ übers Knie legte, war genug, dass Kon sich an seinem eigenen Lachen verschluckte und den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ.

„Ach, Du meinst also, dass ich Witze mache“, meinte Martha schelmisch, „Ich weiß, er ist ein anständiger Junge, Conner, und ich weiß, dass du ihm wichtig bist. Aber ich hoffe, dass du dir das alles gut überlegt hast.“

Kon wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Jake hatte mit keinem Wort den Ball erwähnt, außer er hatte ihn vor Kons Ankunft erwähnt. Was meinte Martha nur, dass vor sich ging? Mit Jake hier konnte er sie nicht wirklich fragen. War es wegen des Clubs?

Jake für seinen Teil saß betreten am Tischende und beobachtete aufmerksam die bernsteinfarbenen Eiswürfel in seinem Glas. „Ich sollte, äh. Dann mal gehen.“

„Oh nein“, warf Martha ein, bevor Kon auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, „Ich wollte dich ganz bestimmt nicht vertreiben, Jacob.“

Aber Jake war bereits aufgestanden. „Ich bin aus dem Unterricht weg, sobald sie uns aus der Turnhalle raus lassen haben. Dad ist sicher stinksauer. Die haben ihn bestimmt angerufen.“ Er zog den Kopf ein, als er zu Martha sah. „Vielen Dank, dass ich hier warten durfte. Und für den Tee.“

Martha schien amüsiert, aber nickte zurück.

Kon stand ebenfalls auf und begleitete ihn noch nach draußen. „Meinst du nicht, dass er dich verschonen wird, mit allem, was passiert ist?“

Jake antwortete erst, als Kon die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Er lehnte sich gegen den Verandapfosten bei den Stufen und sah Kon nicht an. „Dafür muss ich‘s ihm erst mal sagen, oder?“

Kon hielt hinter ihm an, direkt vor der obersten Stufe. „Oh“, machte er, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Jake lachte leise, klang aber keinen Deut glücklicher. Das war etwas, das Tim und er beide machten – zu lachen, wenn es nichts zu lachen gab. Die Schärfe des Geräuschs ließ Kon seine Hand ausstrecken und Jakes Rücken berühren, zwischen seinen Schultern. Sein Herzschlag unter Kons Fingern war fest, wenn auch etwas schneller als normal, aber nichts im Vergleich zu der Panikattacke vor Whoa Nellie’s.

„Mir geht‘s damit besser als letzte Woche noch“, sagte Jake leise, „Zu wissen, dass ich nicht der einzige bin – naja, das hilft. Ich mein“, er lachte erneut auf, „Ich hab immer noch _panische_ Angst…“

Panisch. Panisch wie Matt es gewesen war, als _sein_ Vater davon erfahren hatte? „Willst du, dass ich mitkomm?“, bot er an.

Jake schüttelte den Kopf zum Nein, bevor er sich hastig zu ihm umdrehte und Kon am Hemd packte. Kon hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, außer sich nach vorne fallen zu lassen und einen überraschten Laut von sich zu geben, als Jake sich bereits zu ihm hoch beugte.

Der Kuss war kurz und relativ keusch, einzig die Berührung und das kurze Gegeneinandergleiten ihrer Lippen. Nach ein paar Sekunden wippte Jake zurück auf seine Fersen und ließ Kon los. Er wich seinem Blick aus. „Tut mir leid“, flüsterte er und benetzte sich die Lippen mit der Zunge. „Ich wollte nur – es schien mir nicht fair. Mich vor meiner Familie outen zu müssen, ohne dass ich jemals überhaupt einen Typen geküsst hab.“

Etwas in Kons Brust verkrampfte sich. Kurzentschlossen legte er eine Hand auf Jakes Oberkörper und schob, drängte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und stolpernden Schritten zurück gegen den Pfosten. Jakes Mund stand offen und Kon beugte sich ihm entgegen, um sich mit der Zunge Einlass zu verschaffen. Er legte eine Hand an Jakes Kiefer und neigte seinen Kopf leicht, um den Kuss noch zu vertiefen.

Jake schloss die Augen. Ein kleines Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle und blieb zwischen ihren Lippen hängen. Kon saugte an seiner Zunge, dick und heiß zwischen seinen Lippen – leckte sich seinen Gaumen und seine Zähne entlang – biss, gerade fest genug, auf seine Unterlippe. Er zog seine ganze umfassende – und vielgestaltige – Erfahrung heran und gab alles, um ihm den besten Kuss zu geben, den er konnte.

Als er einen Schritt zurücktrat, lehnte Jake sich immer noch schwer gegen den Pfosten, seine Augen geschlossen und sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Er atmete tief und zittrig ein, dann öffnete er die Augen; weit aufgerissen und glasig wie im Fieber.

„ _Jetzt_ hast du einen Typen geküsst“, meinte Kon.

Jake starrte ihn nur an.

„Wird schon alles gut gehen. Im schlimmsten Fall… Ma mag dich und wir haben Platz.“ Was so nicht ganz stimmte. Er zweifelte nicht im geringsten daran, dass Martha Jake aufnehmen würde, wenn er es bräuchte, aber im _wirklich_ schlimmsten Fall…

Der _wirklich_ schlimmste Fall würde nicht passieren!

Kon stand auf der Veranda und beobachtete, wie Jake in sein Auto stieg und davon fuhr. Als er hinter einer Gruppe Bäume außer Sichtweite verschwunden war, nahm Kon seine Brille ab, zog sein Hemd aus und ließ beides einfach auf der Veranda liegen.

Natürlich war er vor Jake im Ort, aber das war auch in Ordnung. Jake war nicht die einzige Person in Smallville, auf die er aufpassen musste. Der Unterricht war zu Ende, aber Mel und Katie waren noch draußen auf dem Spielfeld zum Marching-Band-Training. Hamilton war nicht im Kraftraum beim Football-Team, aber Kon fand ihn bei seiner nächsten Runde, wie er auf dem Parkplatz mit Chase redete. Clarence und Delilah gingen ein paar Blocks von der Schule entfernt nebeneinander her. Bei seiner dritten Runde standen sie in einer Auffahrt und zur sechsten Runde hatten sie es sich zusammen mit Charlotte Moore vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht. Matts Mutter lag im Bett, die Decke über den Kopf gezogen, obwohl es draußen noch hell war.

Daniel war in der Stadtbibliothek. Beth versorgte scheinbar die Hunde in Dr. Fords Tierarztpraxis. Caroline fuhr den Highway 41 _deutlich_ zu schnell hinunter. Kon sauste bei seiner nächsten Runde knapp über sie hinweg und sie wurde daraufhin langsamer.

Er konnte nicht so weit sehen wie Clark. Er konnte nicht so gut hören. Er hatte nicht Tims technische Spielereien oder Barts Geschwindigkeit, aber wenn er nur immer in Bewegung blieb, könnte er den ganzen Ort abdecken. Bei etwa jeder zehnten Runde zog er seine Bahn weiter, flog über die Farm und dann weiter zum Krankenhaus, wo Dalton gleich einem Stein lag und Justine sich unbequem in ihrem grauen Plastikstuhl zusammengerollt hatte.

Als Jake nach Hause kam, wurde geschrien. Dann wurde geredet. Und sich umarmt.

Kon lächelte.

Er flog weiter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Donnerstag**

In dieser Nacht ging Kon gar nicht nach Hause. Zwanzig Minuten bevor Martha normalerweise aufwachte, flitzte er durchs Haus und setzte einen Pott Kaffee auf. Bei seiner nächsten Runde melkte er die Kuh und brachte die Eier ins Haus. Als der Kaffee fertig war, war Martha noch nicht aufgestanden und konnte sich so auch nicht darüber aufregen, dass er ihn direkt aus der Kanne trank. Er setzte einen neuen Pott auf, fütterte den Toaster mit Brot und flog wieder weiter.

Als er erneut an der Farm vorbei kam, war der Toast gebuttert und wartete bereits auf einem Teller auf ihn. Martha starrte darauf, während sie in ihrem dünnen Nachthemd, darüber einem flauschigen Morgenmantel, am Küchentisch saß und ihren Kaffee trank. Kon landete auf der Veranda und ging durch die Tür. Ein wenig erschrocken stellte er fest, dass er das zuvor nicht getan hatte. Seine Füße hatten nicht mehr den Boden berührt, seit Jake am Tag zuvor gegangen war.

„Kommst du etwa grad erst heim?“, fragte Martha, als er sich hinsetzte.

„Superhelden-Kram“, antwortete Kon und leerte den Becher, den sie ihm fürsorglich eingeschenkt hatte.

Auf Marthas Gesicht zeigte sich deutlich Besorgnis: „Die ganze Nacht? Ich hatte ja gehofft, du hast einfach nur im Ort übernachtet.“

Kon verschluckte sich an seinem Toast. Shit! Er musste husten und sie klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, so dass das Brot im richtigen Hals landete. Meinte sie etwa, bei _Jake_? Nee, oder?! Hatte sie sie etwa durch das Fenster gesehen? Oder es erraten? Oder—

„Tim hat angerufen.“

Kon schluckte. „Was, _hier_? Mein Handy war an.”

„Oh, er wollte nur, dass ich eine Nachricht weitergebe. Er sagt, du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen, was du anziehen sollst zu eurem _Date_.“ Sie machte eine Pause – Kon war sich ziemlich sicher, das tat sie einzig und allein, um ihn leiden zu lassen. Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Er hat gesagt, er lässt was für dich schicken.“

Oh Gott! Kon schlang den Rest von seinem Toast so schnell er konnte hinunter, so dass er fliehen könnte, bevor er noch vor Peinlichkeit starb. Das einzige, was das hier noch schlimmer machen könnte, wäre wenn Martha anfinge mit—

„Cassie war schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr hier“, stellte Martha im Plauderton fest. Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Und hat auch nicht angerufen, soweit ich weiß?“

„Ich glaub, sie ist sauer auf mich“, gab Kon zu.

Martha blickte ihn ruhig an: „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, weshalb.“

„Ich ruf sie an“, versicherte Kon, „Ehrlich, ich ruf sie an. Es ist nur – diese Woche ist so viel passiert, Ma. Ich war echt beschäftigt.“

„Du solltest dich eine Weile ausruhen“, meinte sie, als sie sich aus ihrem Stuhl erhob, „Ich richte dir ein anständiges Frühstück her.“

Kon sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und umarmte sie. „Ich hab‘s eilig“, antwortete er, während er sie wieder absetzte, „Nur kurz duschen, dann muss ich schon wieder weiter.“

„Conner Kent!“, rief sie, als er bereits die Treppen nach oben flog. Er hörte sie wütend vor sich hin murmeln, während er sich auszog und das Wasser anstellte. Dann rief sie die Treppen hinauf: „Ich wünschte, Clark hätte dir einen zweiten Vornamen gegeben!“

*

Er begleitete seine Freunde sicher zur Schule, ungesehen von oberhalb der praktischerweise tief hängenden Wolkendecke aus. Sobald alle sicher in ihren Klassen waren, flog er zum Lowell-County-General-Krankenhaus und landete auf dem Dach, neben der Tür zum Treppenhaus.

Justine schlief auf einem Feldbett, eine dünne Decke um sich geschlungen. Kon sah eine Weile lang Dalton an, bevor er auf einen Block mit Krankenhauslogo eine Notiz kritzelte und sie zusammengefaltet in Justines Hand steckte. Wenn sich irgendetwas änderte, wollte er es wissen. Und wenn er heute zur Schule musste, könnte er hier nicht Wache halten.

Als er damit fertig war, schlich er sich wieder nach draußen und flog zurück nach Smallville. Die Geschäfte öffneten langsam, weshalb er hinter Murphys Bar landete, versteckt von einer Ansammlung von Bäumen. Der Fußweg war etwas länger, aber dafür viel unauffälliger. Er wünschte sich manchmal wirklich, dass seine Schule auch eine Tür zum Dach hätte, besonders wenn er versuchte, sich nach Unterrichtsbeginn hinein zu schleichen.

Cross stand direkt innerhalb der Eingangstüren und redete mit einer Polizistin, als Kon eintrat. Als er ihn bemerkte, erhellte sich sein Blick. „Mister Kent!“, sprach er ihn voller Erleichterung an.

Kon erstarrte. Normalerweise wurde er ganz anders begrüßt, wenn er zu dieser Uhrzeit hier aufschlug. „Äh… Guten Morgen?“

„Entschuldigen Sie uns“, meinte Cross zu der Polizistin und trat mit einem Nicken von ihr zurück. „Mister Kent, mein Büro, bitte!“

Kon folgte so still er nur konnte. Er würde bestimmt nicht den Mund aufmachen und sich selbst anschuldigen. Kon war schon oft genug im Rektorat gewesen, um _diese_ Lektion gelernt zu haben. Er setzte sich, als Cross es ihm anbot, und beobachtete misstrauisch, wie Cross hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm und die Hände faltete.

„Sie und Mister Dalton standen sich nahe“, begann er einen Augenblick später.

Kon blinzelte verwirrt. „Wenn Sie auch nur _andeuten_ wollen—“

Cross lachte plötzlich auf, ein kurzes, scharfes Bellen voller Humor. „Du meine Güte, nein, Conner. Dafür kannte ich Alex schon zu lange.“

Kon schluckte. „Kenne.“

„Wie bitte?“

„ _Kenne_ “, wiederholte Kon, „Sie verwenden ständig die Vergangenheitsform.“

„Ich—“ Cross hielt inne. „Tu ich das? Das tut mir leid. Ich habe es nicht einmal bemerkt.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich nach vorne: „Conner, ich wollte nur, dass Sie wissen, Sie werden nicht bestraft dafür, dass Sie gestern einfach so die Schule verlassen haben.“

Kon setzte sich etwas gerader auf. „Ich kriege also keinen Ärger?“

„Nein“, antwortete Cross freundlich, „natürlich nicht. Nehmen Sie das aber nicht als Freifahrtschein. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie jetzt in das alte Muster zurückfallen und wieder ständig fehlen …“

Kon versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Und – also, ich verstehe Ihre Gründe für die Verspätung heute Morgen. Wenn es noch früher im Schuljahr wäre, würde ich anbieten, dass Sie Kurse tauschen können, aber wir sind schon viel zu nahe am Schulabschluss dran. Nichtsdestoweniger können wir aber auch etwas anderes einrichten. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie morgen der Vertretung eine Chance geben. Sollte das zu schwierig für Sie sein, können wir auch über ein unabhängiges Lernprogramm sprechen.“

Kon rutschte auf seinem Stuhl etwas hin und her. „Sie, äh. Sie haben das wirklich durchgedacht.“

„Das ist meine Aufgabe.“ Cross lächelte. „Ich weiß, ich werde gerne für den Feind gehalten, aber das wäre ich viel lieber nicht. Als ich Ihren Club blockieren wollte, ist das wirklich aus Sorge um die Schüler hier geschehen.“ Einen Moment lang wirkte er traurig. „Ich bin in Birmingham marschiert, Conner. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich irgendwann ‚Die da oben‘ sein würde.“

„Aw“, machte Kon zögerlich, „Sie sind echt in Ordnung.“

Cross lachte leise. Er beugte sich über seinen Schreibtisch und reichte Kon eine Karte. „Uns wurden vom County übrigens vier Seelsorger zugeteilt. Ich würde Ihnen wirklich raten, dass Sie mit einem sprechen. Genau genommen—“ Er zog aus seiner Tasche einen ganzen Stapel Karten heraus und reichte sie Kon. „Ihre Freunde nehmen die hier vielleicht von Ihnen an, wenn sie sie schon nicht von mir nehmen.“

Kon senkte den Blick darauf. Jede der Karten hatte eine Liste mit Telefonnummern von Seelsorgern zum persönlichen Gespräch und zwei Nummern von Telefonseelsorgen. Er steckte sie in seine Tasche, um sie später an Mel weiterzugeben.

„Ihre Freunde haben sich gestern große Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Ich im Übrigen auch. Ich habe Ihre Tante wahrscheinlich ein Dutzend Mal angerufen.“

Oh, das hatte Martha sicher sehr gefallen. Der Gong ertönte zum Ende der ersten Stunde und Kon erhob sich. „Ich, äh, werd das nächste Mal Bescheid sagen, wenn ich mal für den Tag verschwinden will“, gab er verlegen zurück.

Cross schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. „Tun Sie das.“

*

Jake saß in ihrer Ecke des Kunstraums, als Kon dort ankam. Er war so konzentriert auf das, was auch immer er gerade zeichnete, dass er nicht einmal aufsah und Kon erst etwa zehn Minuten nach dem Gong bemerkte. „Oh“, machte er überrascht, „Hey. Ich hab dich heute Morgen gar nicht gesehen.“

„Ich war zu spät. Hey, du hast aber keinen Ärger bekommen, oder? Dafür, dass du gestern einfach gegangen bist?“

„Nee“, legte Jake das Stück Zeichenkohle beiseite und wischte sich die Hände an einem Papierhandtuch ab, „Die Sekretärin hat gesagt, dass sie es einfach als Krankheitstag zählen.“

Kon nickte. „Cross wollte persönlich mit mir reden, aber er hat gemeint, ich kriege auch keinen Ärger.“ Er beugte sich über den Tisch und spähte auf das Blatt, das Jake an sein Zeichenbrett geklebt hatte. Oh, das war ja er! Sein Gesicht in Kohle und weißer Kreide, auf honigfarbenem Papier. „Das sieht super aus!“, kommentierte er, „Ich dachte, du hast was gemalt?“

Jake räusperte sich und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. „Musste ich wegwerfen“, meinte er, „Es war… Ich hab‘s versaut.“

„Oh“, machte Kon, und weil er Jakes Gesichtsausdruck gerade nicht wirklich mochte, fragte er: „Wie ist, äh. Es. Denn gelaufen?“

Jake sah auf und lächelte. „Eigentlich echt gut. Ich hatte recht, dass Nell es schon geahnt hat, und sie hat mich total unterstützt, und – naja, Dad ist ein bisschen ausgeflippt, aber ich glaub, es ist großteils in Ordnung? Ist ja doch eine recht große Umgewöhnung, oder? Aber er war überraschend gefasst. Er, ähm—“ Jake senkte den Blick. „Er hat nach dir gefragt.“

Kon wandte sich wieder seiner Zeichnung zu, die mit Jakes Hilfe immerhin überwiegend menschlich aussah, auch wenn sie nicht besonders viel Ähnlichkeit mit Jake hatte. Er würde nicht fragen. Nein, würde er _nicht_.

„Ich, äh, hab ihm gesagt, dass wir befreundet sind“, klärte Jake ihn leise auf. Als Kon aufsah, waren seine Ohren leicht rot.

„Ja“, stimmte Kon zu und hoffte, dass er nicht so erleichtert klang wie er sich fühlte. Jake war toll, aber Kon hatte _Cassie_. Und überhaupt glaubte er nicht, dass er mit jemandem ausgehen könnte, der nicht Teil seiner Welt war – der ihn nicht wirklich kannte. Solche Dinge überließ er lieber Leuten wie Tim, die ihre Leben getrennt halten konnten, mit unterschiedlichen Teilen für unterschiedliche Leute.

„Ich weiß aber nicht, ob Nell so überzeugt ist“, fügte Jake noch hinzu, „aber sie scheint dich zu mögen.“ Er sah wieder zu Kon auf und grinste. „Genug, dass sie mir eine Schachtel Kondome gegeben hat.“

*

Kon legte auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen einen kurzen Boxenstopp ein, um den ganzen Kaffee loszuwerden. Als er gerade seine Hände abtrocknete, klingelte sein Handy. Er ging möglichst schnell ran, hoffentlich bevor der einzige andere Junge auf der Toilette bemerkte, was sein Klingelton war. „Alter, du hast echt kein Vertrauen, dass ich mich selber anziehen kann?“

„Ich wollte mir keine Sorgen machen müssen, dass du im Karohemd erscheinst. Oder in Strapsen.“

„Klappe!“, gab Kon zurück, „Die Strapse haben gerockt!“ Der andere Junge hielt auf seinem Weg zur Tür inne und sah Kon bei dieser Äußerung an. Kon winkte lächelnd und der Typ verließ eilig den Raum.

Vom anderen Ende der Leitung kam ein Schnauben von Tim: „Na wenn du das sagst.“

Kon beschloss, ihn großmütig zu ignorieren. „Hast du was für mich?“

Einen Moment lang war Tim still, mit Ausnahme seines Atems. Als er schließlich sprach, klang seine Stimme gedämpfter: „Oracle und ich haben alle Notfalleinrichtungen in einem Radius von 100 Meilen durchkämmt. Wir haben drei Vorfälle von schwerwiegenden Verbrühungen gefunden, aber sie haben sich alle als unschuldig herausgestellt.“

Kon fluchte. Konnten sie nicht einmal Glück haben?

„Tut mir leid.“

Er drehte sich um, beugte sich über das Waschbecken und schloss die Augen. „Danke für eure Mühe.“

„Hm“, machte Tim unglücklich, „Ich konnte auch nicht viel Nutzen aus den Fotos ziehen. Du hattest recht mit der Tür und der Größe der Hände unseres Angreifers. Das deckt sich mit dem, was wir über Stephens‘ Killer wissen – das und die Ähnlichkeit der Verletzungen reicht aus, dass ich mir zu 70 Prozent sicher bin, wir haben es hier mit einem einzelnen Meta zu tun. Und…“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Er ist stark. Stark genug, um einen normalen Menschen leicht zu überwältigen und um erheblichen Schaden anzurichten. Aber er ist nicht _so_ stark.“

Kon erblickte sich selbst im Spiegel. Seine Augen waren leicht gerötet. Und er hatte heute Morgen eine Stelle an seinem Kiefer übersehen. Er neigte den Kopf. „Was meinst du damit?“, fragte er, bevor er ganz still hielt und ein Auge zukniff. Der Geruch nach verbrannten Haaren erfüllte den Raum und Kon wischte sich ein wenig Asche von seinem Hemd.

„Wenn _du_ auf eine Tür einschlägst und wütend genug bist, die Person auf der anderen Seite der Tür zu verstümmeln, dann wäre nicht mehr viel von der Tür übrig.“

„Das ist wohl wahr“, stimmte Kon zu. Er drehte sich um und setzte sich an den Rand des Waschbeckens.

„Er hat das Holz zerstört anstatt dem Schloss selbst – und anstatt die Tür einfach auszureißen, was die leiseste Option gewesen wäre.“

„Ha, stimmt“, nickte Kon, „Und – naja, wenn man mal bedenkt, wie verrückt die Angriffe waren, gibt‘s nicht viel Kollateralschaden.“

„Genau“, meinte Tim und fügte noch hinzu: „Ich wette, seine Teamkollegen müssen sich nie für Schaden an amerikanischen Militäreinrichtungen entschuldigen.“

„Ich hab doch gesagt, es tut mir leid“, grummelte Kon, „Und überhaupt hat Jaime geholfen.“

„Oh, ich weiß. Aber Cassie hat seine Mutter angerufen, so dass weitere Sticheleien schon im Bereich außergewöhnlich grausamer Bestrafung lägen.“

Kon kannte Jaimes Mutter nicht, aber das klang wirklich ein wenig hart. Ein anderer Junge kam zur Toilettentür herein und warf Kon die Art von Blick zu, an die Conner Kent sich anscheinend würde gewöhnen müssen. „Hör zu“, meinte er zu Tim, „Ich muss los. Noch was, das ich wissen sollte?“

Eine kurze Pause entstand, bevor Tim mit ausdrucksloser Stimme meinte: „Erst mal nur ein Ratschlag: Wenn es dich so sehr beunruhigt, jemandem etwas vorzumachen, dass du es sogar für nötig hältst, ein Ersatzdate für deinen Schulball sicherzustellen, solltest du es wahrscheinlich besser unterlassen, mit ihm herumzumachen.“ Es gab ein Klicken, als der Anruf beendet wurde. Es war wahrscheinlich gut, dass Tim aufgelegt hatte. Conner Kent würde _wirklich_ seltsame Blicke bekommen, wenn er _darauf_ laut geantwortet hätte.

*

Als er in die Cafeteria kam, versammelte sich eine kleine Menschentraube um ihn. Alle schienen sie froh zu sein, ihn zu sehen, besonders Clarence und Delilah, die ihn regelrecht zu ihrem Tisch zogen. „Wie geht‘s ihm?“, wollte Clarence wissen, „Hast du ihn gesehen? Er lebt noch, oder? Wird er wieder?”

Kon setzte sich neben ihn und legte den Kopf in seine Hände. „Alter… es sieht nicht gut aus.“

Alle verstummten. Just in diesem Moment tauchte Jake mit zwei Hamburgern auf seinem Tablett auf. Einen davon setzte er auf eine Serviette und schob ihn über den Tisch hinüber zu Kon, der ihm einen dankbaren Blick schenkte und auch gleich hineinbiss.

„Er ist immer noch bewusstlos“, erzählte er, nachdem er den ersten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte, „Seine Freundin hat mir gesagt, dass sie nicht wirklich damit rechnen, dass er wieder aufwacht.“

„Moment“, hakte Chase ein, „Er ist nicht schwul?“ Delilah boxte ihn in die Schulter. „Au!“

„Der Arme“, meinte Mel leise. Katie rückte ihren Stuhl näher zu ihr und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Ich hab ihn echt gemocht.“

„Er ist noch nicht tot“, gab Kon knapp zurück, „Ich geb ihn nicht auf.“

„Aber du hast ihn gesehen?“, fragte Hamilton nach.

„Ja“, antwortete Kon, „Er ist… Er sieht echt nicht gut aus. Aber ich hab schon schlimmer zugerichtete Leute gesehen, die‘s geschafft haben. Solange sein Zustand nicht schlimmer wird, geh ich davon aus, dass er wieder gesund wird.“

Auf der anderen Seite des Tischs hatte Jake seinen eigenen Burger kaum angerührt. Er beobachtete Kon beim Essen. Während einer Pause im Gespräch legte er seine Pommes auf eine weitere Serviette und schob diese ebenfalls über den Tisch. „Fährst du heute Nachmittag nochmal hin? Ich würde gern mitkommen.“

Himmel, Kon konnte doch keine halbe Stunde damit verschwenden, dorthin und zurück zu fahren! Ganz zu schweigen von der Zeit, die er dabei festsaß, während alle anderen verstreut und ungeschützt wären, zuhause und in ihren Autos und ihren Jobs. „Sie lassen niemanden rein“, sagte er also, was nicht mal ganz gelogen war. Er erwähnte nur einfach nicht, dass es Justine wahrscheinlich nichts ausgemacht hätte, wenn ein weiterer Schüler zu Besuch käme, erst recht wenn Kon für ihn bürgte. „Ich musste beim ersten Mal echt kämpfen, dass sie mich da rein lassen. Die Polizei will nicht mal, dass Leute wissen, in welchem Krankenhaus er ist.“

„Die _Polizei_ “, wiederholte Chase bitter, „Verfickte intolerante Faschisten.“ Mel gab einen unglücklichen Laut von sich, aber Chase schnaubte nur: „Im Ernst. Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass sie den Psycho inzwischen nicht schon längst geschnappt hätten, wenn‘s keiner von uns gewesen wäre, den es erwischt hat? Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht sehen sie jetzt, wo‘s einen Lehrer getroffen hat, genauer hin. Aber wahrscheinlich denken die sogar, dass er bekommen hat, was er verdient, dafür, dass er mit einem Haufen Homo-Kids rumhängt.“

Kon runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin sicher, die geben ihr Bestes“, gab er zurück. Er wünschte, er könnte die Polizeiberichte erwähnen und wie viele Leute aus dem Büro des Sheriffs und von der State Police an dem Fall arbeiteten. „Sieh dir doch nur mal an, wie viele Cops sie hier auf dem Schulgelände haben.“

„Ich glaub, die haben Angst, dass wir anfangen zurückzuschlagen“, meinte Clarence, „Den Cops ist es _egal_ , oder Matts Dad wäre schon längst im Gefängnis.“

Der ganze Tisch verstummte. Insbesondere Mel sah leicht grün im Gesicht aus. „Sein _Dad_?“

Clarence nickte. „Gewalttätiger Wichser. Wenn ich wüsste, wo er ist, würde ich ihn persönlich zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Matts Mom hat ihn vor ein paar Jahren rausgeworfen. Er hat Matt krankenhausreif geschlagen, als er rausgefunden hat, dass er mit diesem Typen zusammen war…“

„Ach, _Curtis_ “, meinte Chase, „Ich erinnere mich. Himmel, das war ein Dreck.“

Kon wischte sich die Hände ab und warf die Servietten auf den Tisch. „Curtis?“, fragte er, wobei er versuchte, beiläufig interessiert zu klingen.

„Dieses Arschloch“, murmelte Delilah. Sie wandte sich Kon zu. „Er war schon älter. Ist recht schnell abgehauen.“

„Ich hab Matt damals nicht wirklich gekannt“, erklärte Clarence. Er klang traurig. „Lilah hat uns bekannt gemacht, kurz drauf. Er war immer noch mit Krücken unterwegs, hatte ein Pflaster auf der Nase und alles… Also nicht gerade Liebe auf den ersten Blick.“

„Ach, sei still“, lachte Delilah plötzlich auf, „Du hast ihn niedlich gefunden.“

Clarence lächelte leicht: „Ja, vielleicht.“

„Nein, nein, ich weiß sowas immer“, grinste Delilah und schälte ihre Orange. Sie sah zu dem Haufen Servietten vor Kon und legte etwa eine halbe Orange vor ihn. „Ihr beide, zum Beispiel“, meinte sie und sah Kon an, deutete mit dem Kopf aber auf die andere Seite des Tischs.

Kon spürte, wie er errötete. „Ah ha ha ha“, lachte er, aber es klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren gekünstelt. „Nein, ähm, wir sind nicht… Ich mein…“

„Conner hat einen festen Freund“, sagte Jake, ohne von seinem Pudding aufzusehen.

Alle Blicke wandten sich ihm zu. Und dann zu Kon, der nur noch tiefer errötete. „Ähm.“

„Ha“, machte Clarence, „Freut mich für dich, Cowboy!“

Chase streckte sich und stibitzte etwas von Katies Chips, während sie zu Kon sah. „Ich hab einfach angenommen, du und Jenkins würden es treiben.“

„Du nimmst einfach an, dass alle es treiben“, gab Delilah entnervt zurück. Dann wandte sie sich an Kon: „Wirklich? Aber nicht in Smallville, oder wir wüssten davon. Und er hätte Jake inzwischen umgebracht—“

„Hey!“, protestierte Jake. Seine Ohren nahmen langsam eine rosa Färbung an.

„Wo hast du ihn also versteckt? Geht er auf die St. Francis?“, schmunzelte sie, „Uh, Privatschul-Jungs.“

Kon hatte erschreckenderweise mit einem Mal ein Bild von Tim in der Schuluniform von St. Francis vor Augen, mit Blazer und allem. War Tim nicht in Gotham sogar auf eine Privatschule gegangen? „Er ist nicht, äh. Ich mein, er wohnt nicht in Smallville.“

„Ach komm, das macht doch keinen Spaß! Wenn wir ihn nicht kennen, wie sollen wir dich dann aufziehen? Oh, schaut mal, er wird ja ganz rot! Kommt er? Zum Ball?“

Kon schluckte schwer. „Ja.“

Delilahs Augen leuchteten.

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Clarence Jake in dem Versuch, Kon zu retten, „Hast du schon ein Date?“

Jake zuckte die Schultern und senkte den Blick wieder auf sein Essen. „Ich schätze, ich werd erst mal allein hingehen.“

Endlich wandte Delilah ihre Aufmerksamkein von Kon ab. „Oh nein, das geht so nicht. Hm… Wie stehst du so zu College-Jungs?“

Jake wirkte leicht panisch.

Clarence verdrehte die Augen und ließ eine Hand schwer auf ihren Kopf sinken. Er drehte sie damit so, dass sie ihn ansehen müsste. „Lilah, nein!“

„Aber Carson hat da einen Freund—“

„ _Nein_.“

„Wer ist Carson?“, fragte Kon in der blinden Hoffnung auf einen Themenwechsel.

„Mein Freund“, antwortete Delilah beiläufig. Sie öffnete erneut den Mund, bis sie bemerkte, dass alle sie anstarrten. „Was?“

„Moment mal“, meinte Chase, „nochmal von vorn.“

Clarence ließ den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme fallen und fing zu lachen an.

„Du stehst auf Schwänze?“, fragte Chase, „Ernsthaft?“

Delilah warf ihre Haare in den Nacken. „Warum? Sag bloß, du wärst interessiert?”

„Bäh, nein. Aber du bist die härteste Lesbe an diesem Tisch. Nichts für ungut, Katie.“

Katie prustete, „Sie spielt doch nicht mal _Softball_.“

„Er ist an der State“, sagte Delilah, während sie ihr Handy hervorholte, „Aber er hat recht viele schwule Freunde. Ein paar sind auch echt schnuckelig. Wir kriegen dich sowas von verkuppelt, Jake.“ Sie fing an, eine Nachricht zu tippen.

„Ähm. Danke? Glaube ich.“

Clarence sah auf und bühnenflüsterte zu Jake über den Tisch hinweg: „Lauf weg, Mann. Solange du noch kannst.“

Mel sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich nehm an, es wäre gut, Dates von außerhalb mitzubringen. Potenziell könnten wir so doppelt so viele sein…“

„Oh nein!“, mischte Katie sich ein, “Ich will gefälligst mit _dir_ tanzen.”

„Gott rette uns vor Lesben, die alles zusammen machen müssen“, murmelte Chase vor sich hin, als die beiden sich küssten.

„Tja, wir wissen ja, dass _du_ gleich zehn ‚Freunde‘ hast“, winkte Clarence ab, „Hamilton, hast du ein Date?“

Hamilton begann zu husten.

„Ja“, antwortete Chase selbstgefällig.

Clarence lachte auf und hob die Hand zu einem Fistbump mit ihm. Hamilton verdrehte nur die Augen. Als Kon fragend zu Clarence sah, lachte er erneut und erklärte: „Es kann nie genug von euch Sportlertypen geben.“

„Amen“, stimmte Chase zu, wobei er für einen Moment den Blick zum Himmel hob. Er beugte sich über den Tisch und wandte sich Kon zu: „Dann erzähl uns doch von deinem mysteriösen Boytoy. Ist er auch so scharf und männlich?“

Kon zuckte die Schultern. „Er ist ziemlich gut in Form.“

Chase zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „ _Wirklich_?“

„Hast du ein Foto?“, fragte Katie.

„Jetzt hier _dabei_ nicht.”

Chase grinste: „Ist er heiß?“

Kon… musste überlegen. Er hatte sich wirklich Jahre lang antrainiert, _nicht_ daran zu denken, dass die meisten seiner Freunde echt gutaussehend waren – besonders Tim. Kon hatte… tja, für ihn geschwärmt wäre zu harmlos ausgedrückt. Kon war _fasziniert_ gewesen von dem anderen Jungen und hatte lange gebraucht, bis er darüber hinweg gewesen war. Als sie schlussendlich auch Freunde geworden waren, hatte er diese Gedanken verdrängt. „Ja“, antwortete er nach einem Moment. In seinem Kopf sah er Tim so, wie er am Dienstag Abend in Gotham ausgesehen hatte – die Beine gestreckt, als er sich durch die Luft schwang, bevor er sie anzog und drehte, als er losließ, um sich fallen zu lassen und in der Hocke zu landen, ein Bein unter ihm und eines bereits ausgestreckt für den nächsten Schritt, die nächste Drehung, den nächsten Tritt und Schlag, die behandschuhten Finger einer Hand auf der schmutzigen Straße abgestützt. „Ja… ist er wirklich ziemlich.“

„Lächeln!“, wies Delilah fröhlich an. Kon drehte sich reflexartig, aber sie hatte ihn gar nicht im Fokus ihrer Handykamera.

Jake blinzelte sie unverständig über den Tisch an. „Was zur Hölle?“, fragte er.

„Na, wenn er dir ein Date finden soll, braucht er ein Foto von dir“, antwortete Delilah, als würde sie einem Kleinkind erklären, was sie vorhatte, „Du bist heiß! Das ist ein guter Anreiz!“

*

Kon und Delilah gingen nach dem Mittagessen gemeinsam zu Englisch, was erstaunlicherweise langsam zu einer Gewohnheit wurde. Als sie am Ende des Gangs ankamen, hielt sie ihn mit einer Hand an seinem Arm auf. „Erwähn Carson gegenüber Pete nicht, okay?“

Kon sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Pete Miller stand nicht gerade weit oben auf seiner Liste von Leuten, denen er Dinge anvertraute. „Warum sollte ich?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, meinte Delilah frustriert. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich um und sah den Schülern an ihren Schließfächern auf der anderen Gangseite zu. „Es ist nur mehr Stress als ich brauch, mehr nicht. Ich weiß nichtmal, warum mir das überhaupt was ausmacht. Ich war nicht mehr daheim, seit du mich von ihm runter gezogen hast – nicht mal für Klamotten und solchen Scheiß. Ich hab schon ein paar Sachen bei den Moores gehabt und auch ein paar bei Mrs. Rebecca, außerdem hat Miss Charlotte mich mit einkaufen genommen… Aber“, sie seufzte, „Ich hab meiner Familie gesagt, dass ich Carson nicht mehr treffe.“

„Deiner _Familie_?“, fragte Kon, „Sekunde—“

Delilah schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln, das so gar keine Belustigung beinhaltete. „Du must echt an deinem Dorftratsch arbeiten, Cowboy.“

„Ihr seid _verwandt_? Du und _Miller_?“

„Nein“, gab sie hastig zurück, „Nein, er ist mein Stiefbruder. Also, eigentlich nicht, aber so gut wie. Hauptsächlich schlägt sein Dad gern auf meine Mom ein und ich bekomme sie nicht lange genug nüchtern, um ihn vor die Tür zu setzen.“ Sie seufzte bitter. „Stell dir Pete mit 50 vor, nur noch schlimmer.“

Kons mentales Bild sah Patrick Stephens verdammt ähnlich.

„Also mögen sie meine Schwuchtel-Freunde nicht, und auch nicht, dass ich mit Clarences Cousin zusammen bin…“ Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Drei Jahre älter als ich, aber das ist doch nicht das, was zählt, oder?“ Sie trat gegen ein Schließfach. „Verfickt nochmal, ich hasse dieses rückständige Hinterwäldler-Kaff!“ Sie trat nochmal dagegen, diesmal fester. „Lou – Petes Dad – hat gesagt, er bringt Carson um, wenn er ihm nochmal unter die Augen kommt und Pete hat direkt mitgemacht.“ Sie fluchte und drehte sich um, lehnte sich mit den Schultern gegen die Schließfächer hinter ihr. Als sie Kons Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, lächelte sie. „Aber genug von diesen Arschlöchern. Erzähl mir von deinem _Freund_!“

Kons Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken. Sie hätten sich wirklich noch auf eine Geschichte einigen sollen. „Wir kommen zu spät“, beteuerte er.

Delilah gab einen liebevoll entnervten Laut von sich und packte ihn erneut am Arm, diesmal um sich mit ihm wieder in Bewegung zu setzen in Richtung ihres Klassenzimmers. „Du bist so ein verdammter Herzensbrecher“, neckte sie, „Der arme Jake hat dich praktisch angeschmachtet, du Idiot. Du solltest besser hoffen, dass Carson ihm jemand Guten findet.“

*

Nach dem Unterricht flog Kon nochmal zum Krankenhaus. Sie hatten ihn nicht angerufen, weshalb er vorsichtig optimistisch war, aber wahrscheinlich wäre er auch nicht Justines erster Gedanke, wenn etwas schief gegangen war. Als er ankam, lag Dalton immer noch immer genauso da, bewegungslos wie ein Stein mit Ausnahme des künstlichen Auf und Ab seiner Brust. Justine war wach, aber er beschloss, sie nicht zu behelligen. Sie hielt ihre Tochter auf dem Schoß und sie saßen zusammen am Bett und lasen laut aus einem Bilderbuch vor.

Stattdessen flitzte er zum nächsten Sundollars und kam mit ein paar To-go-Bechern für die Schwestern zurück. Er wartete noch, bis Lucille von ihrer Runde zurück zur Station kam, bevor er sie verteilte. Als sie als erste auswählen durfte – Latte oder normaler Kaffee – tätschelte sie liebevoll seinen Arm und setzte sich dann ein paar Minuten zu ihm, um ihn auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.

Es gab keine wirkliche Veränderung. Dalton hatte etwas später an diesem Morgen für eine Weile gegen das Beatmungsgerät angekämpft, aber jetzt atmete er, mit dessen Hilfe, wieder regelmäßig. Davon abgesehen und abgesehen davon, dass generell Zeit vergangen war, war die Prognose dieselbe. Justine schien sich den Umständen entsprechend gut zu halten, insbesondere jetzt, da sie ihre Tochter dabei hatte. Kon wiederholte noch einmal seine Bitte, auf dem Laufenden gehalten zu werden, bevor er erneut aufbrach.

Er flog bei der Farm vorbei. Der Pott Kaffee auf dem Herd war kalt, aber voll. Er trank ihn aus und machte sich aus dem Staub, bevor Martha nach unten kommen und ihn schimpfen könnte. Er wusste, sie meinte es nur gut – er _wusste_ das ja – aber jede Minute, die er _hier_ war, war eine Gelegenheit für den Mörder wieder zuzuschlagen. Das wäre es alles wert, wenn er den Bastard endlich schnappte. Es war jeden Moment wert, den diese Kids in _Sicherheit_ wären.

Es war am einfachsten, während alle immer noch im Unterricht waren. Alle befanden sich auf dem Schulgelände – außer Daniel, der auf einer Wiese im Park lag, zu Füßen eines Jungen auf einer Bank, den Kon nicht kannte. Er war aber nah genug bei der Schule, dass Kon sich für eine Weile hinsetzten konnte – es sich auf dem Flachdach der Turnhalle gemütlich machte und ein wenig Sonne in sich aufsog, um wach zu bleiben.

Schließlich war der Unterricht zu Ende und alle verteilten sich. Hamilton blieb wieder nicht beim Team, sondern war mit Mel und Katie unterwegs. Clarence ging nach Hause, aber Delilah ging zum Haus von Rebecca Martin und klopfte nervös an die Tür. Jake ging zur Arbeit. Chase machte ein Nickerchen. Caroline ging mit drei anderen Cheerleadern zusammen einkaufen.

Ein Mann kam vorbei, um Justine frische Kleidung zu bringen. Er blieb eine Weile bei ihr, bevor er das kleine Mädchen mitnahm, als er wieder ging. Daniel ging mit Kopfhörern auf den Ohren vom Park nach Hause. Mel aß mit ihrer Familie zusammen zu Abend und diskutierte lautstark mit ihnen auf Koreanisch. Hamilton übernachtete bei Katie, anscheinend um ihr Kleid zu begutachten. Chase verschlief ein Familien-Abendessen und kletterte dann aufs Dach, um eine zu rauchen. Jake schenkte Gina und Lisa wahrhaft fantastischen Kaffee ein und als Nell ihn stubste, zog er auch seine Schürze aus und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Die Sonne ging unter und Kon begann daran zu denken, wie sehlich er sich wünschte, sich ebenfalls dazu zu setzen. Es war ihm sehr bewusst, dass er auf Kaffee und Sonnenlicht lief und jetzt wäre das Sonnenlicht auch weg. Er flog über die Farm hinweg und sah, wie Martha am Küchentisch saß und zwei Teller voller Essen anstarrte, die sie aufgedeckt hatte, zusammen mit zwei großen Gläsern Eistee. Der Anblick schnürte Kon die Kehle zu und ließ seinen Magen grummeln, aber was konnte er schon _tun_? Im Ort gab es über ein Dutzend Kids, die seinen Schutz brauchten, außerdem Dalton und Rebecca… Wenn er jetzt nach Hause ginge, wäre er nicht mal in der _Lage_ etwas zu essen, geschweige denn zu _schlafen_.

Es war ziemlich verrückt, aber je länger er in der Dunkelheit Kreise zog, desto mehr Sinn begannen Tim und seine Familie zu machen. Gotham war _ihre_ Stadt, so wie Smallville _seine_ war, nur dass sie eben keinen Röntgenblick und kein Supergehör hatten. Sie konnten nicht fliegen oder innerhalb eines Augenblicks meilenweit rennen. Sie mussten _überall_ sein und das die _ganze Zeit_. Wenn sie nicht fast ausschließlich nachts arbeiten würden, kämen sie nie zum Schlafen. Außer – naja, einmal hatte Tim ihm spät nachts – kurz nachdem sein Vater ermordet worden war, sie beide allein in der dunklen Küche des Titans Towers bei heißem Kakao – gesagt, dass Kon sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen sollte, wenn der davon aufgeweckt wurde, dass Tim im Schlaf schrie. Denn das hieß nur, dass sein Supergehör besser wurde.

Kein Wunder, dass sie alle verdammt nochmal verrückt wurden, wenn sie die ganze Zeit so leben mussten. Wenn jedes Verbrechen, das sie nicht hatten verhindern können, sich anfühlte wie zuzusehen, wie Daltons Brust sich hob und senkte… Es war ein Wunder, dass Tim die Stadt überhaupt noch verließ.

Kon flog einen weiten Kreis. Der größte Teil des Orts lag bereits im Bett. Beth war noch wach und an ihrem Laptop. Jake malte. Chase aß etwas vom übrig gebliebenen Essen, während seine Familie schlief. Matha hatte ihr Abendessen immer noch nicht angerührt. Sie lehnte gegen die Küchenzeile und telefonierte. Justine aß geliefertes Essen auf einem kürbisfarbenen Plastikstuhl und teilte ihren gebratenen Reis und ihre Wantans mit zwei der Schwestern. Carolines Freundinnen brachte sie nach Hause. Sie trug einen Kleidersack über ihrer Schulter.

Etwas näherte sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit, kurz unter Schallgeschwindigkeit. Kon hielt inne, als er die Luft pfeifen hörte und wappnete sich bereits.

„Conner“, sprach Superman ihn direkt an, als er bei ihm ankam, „Geh nach Hause!“

Kon ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und biss sich auf die Zunge. Das konnte jetzt nicht sein _Ernst_ sein!

„Du laugst dich nur selber aus. Ma macht sich Sorgen um dich und aus gutem Grund, wie ich sehe. _Geh nach Hause_!“

„Ich _kann_ nicht!“, rief Kon, „Die da unten sind wehrlos! Ein Junge ist _tot_. Mein Lehrer liegt im _Sterben_. Irgendjemand macht Jagd auf sie wie auf Tiere, und ich soll einfach—“ Er brach ab, denn Clark anzuschreien war eine Sache, aber er würde verdammt nochmal bestimmt nicht vor ihm zu _heulen_ anfangen. „Ich hab es versprochen“, brachte er heraus. Wenn er nur flüsterte, wäre es einfacher nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, auch wenn er gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals nicht ganz ankam. „Ich hab es meinem Lehrer versprochen – es wird niemand mehr verletzt.“

Clark seufzte schwer und flog näher zu ihm herüber, um ihm eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen. „Du verletzt dich _selber_ , Conner. Du verletzt Ma.“

Kon entwand sich der Berührung. „Vielleicht“, gab er ungehalten zurück, „Aber wir werden‘s _überleben_ , okay? Die ganzen Kids—“ Schließlich begegnete er auch Clarks Blick. Er hatte erwartet, Wut auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, oder Clarks übliche, vage herablassende Freundlichkeit. Stattdessen sah er traurig aus und vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen stolz.

„Geh nach Hause, Conner“, wiederholte er, diesmal sanfter, „Ich übernehme diese Schicht.“

*

Ma wärmte bereits ihre Teller wieder auf, als er zur Tür herein kam. Sie sagte nicht viel, aber sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Als er sich setzte, tätschelte sie ihm den Nacken. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Freitag**

An diesem Morgen schien die Schule in hektischer Aufregung zu sein, wie immer vor einem Schulball. Die Hälfte der Mädchen schien zu fehlen, was allerdings die anwesenden Mädchen wieder ausglich, indem sie doppelt so laut und lebhaft waren wie sonst. Die Jungen versuchten natürlich noch viel mehr, cool zu wirken, aber viele tobten wild durch die Gänge. Cross eilte immer wieder aus seinem Büro heraus und wieder hinein, manchmal sogar mit einem oder zwei Schülern im Schlepptau.

Der Biologie-Unterricht war ein Witz, aber Kon wusste nicht, ob es die Schuld der Vertretung war oder einfach nur die allgemeine Stimmung vor dem Ball. Das, was in der Stunde am ehesten an Arbeit herankam, waren einige Diagramme des Organsystems, die sie farbig markieren sollten, während sie ein Video über die Nieren ansahen. Normalerweise war Kon ein absoluter Befürworter einfacher Klassenarbeit, aber angesichts von Daltons Abwesenheit fühlte es sich eher wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht an. Sie hatten den menschlichen Körper _letztes Halbjahr_ bereits durchgenommen. Kon war ein ziemlich lausiger Schüler, aber selbst _er_ wusste schon, was das Nierenbecken war. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Gong ertönte, wägte Kon ab, wie sicher – und wie abstreitbar – es wäre, wenn er den gemeinschaftlichen Stifteeimer in Brand setzte.

Kunst war besser, weil Jake dabei war. Sie gaben die Wochenaufgaben ab, bevor Jake eine Seite aus seinem Malblock riss, um daraus einen Papier-Football zu falten. Er konnte bei seinen Field Goals erstaunlich gut zielen und traf Kon dreimal auf die Nase, bevor Kon anfing zu schummeln.

Delilah hatte Jake anscheinend noch vor seiner Klassenstunde in eine Ecke gedrängt, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie ein Date für ihn gefunden hatte. „Alles, was ich weiß“, erzählte Jake, während er seine Finger als Torpfosten in die Höhe hielt, „ist, dass sein Name Russell ist und er Geologie studiert.“ Er wich Kons perfekt geschnipptem Ball aus. „Geologie. Ich werde also den Abend mit einem Typen verbringen, der _Steine_ sammelt. Verdammt nochmal worüber sollen wir uns bitte unterhalten?“

Kon zuckte die Schultern: „Steine?“ Er wurde erneut auf die Nase getroffen.

In Trigonometrie bekamen sie Arbeitsblätter, aber sie bekamen auch das ganze Wochenende Zeit dafür. Schließlich setzte er sich neben Beth und schrieb den Großteil der ersten beiden Arbeitsblätter von ihr ab. Bis sie es bemerkte und ihn mit einem Lineal traf. Danach half sie ihm aber doch, die dummen Textaufgaben grafisch zu lösen, was sowieso der schwerste Teil war. Vielleicht könnte er Bart oder Jake überzeugen, dass sie ihm mit dem Rest halfen.

In der Mittagspause hatten sie eine Besprechung in der Bibliothek, aber Kon machte auf dem Weg noch einen Abstecher, als er bemerkte, dass Chase und Hamilton von drei Typen aus dem Football-Team regelrecht _eingekreist_ wurden. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig dort an, um zu sehen, wie Hamilton seinen Rucksack fallen ließ und seine Ärmel hochkrempelte – und dann innehielt, als der vorderste der Drei beide Hände erhob und meinte: „Hey! Wir wollen nur mit dir reden, Ham.“

Hamilton wirkte unentschlossen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Chase, der demonstrativ zuerst Kon über den Gang hinweg zunickte, dann Katie, die von irgendwoher ebenfalls erschienen war. Hamilton wich einen Schritt zurück und ließ seine Arme sinken. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr in der Unterzahl war, wirkte er auch wieder ein wenig sicherer. „Okay“, gab er zurück, „Dann redet.“

„Du hast das Training geschwänzt“, fing der Erste, der auch der Wortführer zu sein schien, an.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich hab aufgehört.“

„Du kannst nicht einfach _aufhören_ “, sagte einer der anderen Jungen – ein Blondschopf, „Wer ist denn dann Kicker?“

„Cooper—“

„Cooper ist _scheiße_ “, gab der Erste unverholen zurück.

Der dritte Junge – anscheinend Cooper – lachte: „Oh, _vielen Dank_ auch.“

„Bist du doch!“

Chase, der bis jetzt halb hinter Hamilton gestanden und seine Bücher umklammert hatte, machte einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne, um ihm ins Ohr zu zischen: „Du hast _hingeschmissen_?“

„Was zur Hölle sollte ich denn machen?“, schnauzte Hamilton zurück, inzwischen rot vor Wut. „Alle starren mich in der Umkleide an, niemand redet mit mir – es ist nicht fucking _ansteckend_.“

Kon hatte vorher nicht so wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie es sein musste. Hamilton _wusste_ nicht, dass ein Superheld auf ihn aufpasste. Er musste glauben, dass er sich mit jedem Tag, den er länger blieb, zur Zielscheibe machte. Selbst wenn der Mörder ihn sich nicht schnappte, musste er eine Heidenangst haben, dass seine Teamkollegen es würden.

„Was geht hier vor sich?“, fragte eine Frauenstimme. Als Kon sich umdrehte, stand Miss Marcus mitten auf dem Gang, Mel einen Schritt hinter ihr. Sie war Kons Englischlehrerin gewesen, bevor er gestorben war, und sie war ziemlich furchteinflößend, wenn sie wütend war.

„Wir unterhalten uns nur“, murrte Cooper und scharrte mit seinem Schuh über die Fliesen.

„Aha“, gab sie skeptisch zurück.

„Ja“, stimmte Hamilton zögernd zu, „Teamangelegenheit.“

Einen langen Moment musterte sie die Jungen, sah zu Mel, eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, und ging dann den Gang hinunter zum Wasserspender. Sie entfernte sich aber nicht weiter. Offensichtlich traute sie dem Schein nicht.

Aber immerhin war sie weit genug weg, dass die Jungen weiter redeten. „Wie auch immer“, sagte der Erste, „du bist immer noch Teammitglied. Coach zählt jeden Tag, den du nicht erscheinst, als Fehltag.“

Hamilton seufzte genervt: „Ich hab meine Ausrüstung abgegeben—“

„Dann hol sie dir wieder“, gab Cooper zurück, „Ist ja nicht so, als hätte Baumhauer sie _weggeworfen_.“

„Wahrscheinlich hat er sie sterilisiert“, meinte Hamilton und verdrehte die Augen, „Um die ganzen Homo-Bazillen abzutöten.“

Der Blonde kicherte: „Homo-Bazillen“, wiederholte er. Cooper boxte seinen Arm. „Au!“

„Wenn Tom dich nervt, gib mir Bescheid“, sagte der Erste, „Er ist nur der Zeugwart. Er muss das tun, was Coach sagt und Coach will, dass du zurückkommst. Ferris macht bald Abschluss—“

„Wenn er denn diesmal Algebra schafft“, fügte Cooper grinsend hinzu, „Komm schon, Mann, lass nicht _mich_ die ganze Arbeit machen!“

„Ja“, stimmte der Blonde zu, „er ist _scheiße_. Au! Hör auf!“

Hamilton nahm seinen Rucksack wieder auf und nach einem Augenblick Zögern krempelte er seine Ärmel auch wieder herunter. „Ich denk drüber nach.“ Er erhielt ein unbeholfenes Schulterklopfen von den ersten beiden Jungen und ein gutmütiges Schubsen von Cooper, der immer noch grinste. Er antwortete mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als sie gingen.

„Oh mein Gott“, seufzte Chase, sobald sie weg waren. Er ließ sich gegen die nächste Wand sinken. „Jesus fucking Christ! Ich glaub, ich muss Hose wechseln.“

*

Die Besprechung war recht kurz – nur noch einmal Bestätigung dessen, was ein Großteil von ihnen am Vortag beim Mittagessen beschlossen hatte. Sie würden sich bei Whoa Nellie’s zum Essen treffen und dann alle gemeinsam zum Gemeindezentrum fahren, zu ihrer Sicherheit und für den größtmöglichen Effekt. Alle hatten Dates, außer Clarence, der darauf Wert legte allein hinzugehen. Und sie würden alle dieselben Ansteckblumen tragen, die netterweise vom Blumenladen von Katies Mutter zur Verfügung gestellt wurden.

Miss Marcus war auch dort; anscheinend hatte Mel sich darum gekümmert, dass sie ihre neue Betreuerin wäre, zumindest bis sie mehr über Daltons Zustand wussten. Kon fügte sie seiner geistigen Liste von Leuten, auf die er aufpassen musste bis der Mörder gefasst war, hinzu.

Danach machten sie erst einmal Mittagspause und die Mädchen machten sich auf den Weg zu Carolines Haus, um sich dort umzuziehen. Kon musste also ausnahmsweise allein zu Englisch gehen. Er wünschte sich wirklich, Delilah wäre nicht schon gegangen – der Unterricht war noch mehr ein Witz als alles am Morgen und jetzt hing er auch noch mit Miller hier fest, der hinter ihm dumme Sprüche riss. Schließlich reichte es Kon und ohne hinzusehen kippte er Millers Pult und Sitz zur Seite, so dass er zu Boden fiel – zur großen Belustigung der ganzen Klasse.

Kon flog kurz beim Krankenhaus vorbei, wo alles unverändert war, und machte eine Runde über den gesamten Ort. Die Mädchen schienen Spaß zu haben, mit der Ausnahme von Katie, die in einer Tour fluchte, während Caroline und Delilah ihre Haare bearbeiteten. Relativ zuversichtlich, dass sie in guten Händen waren, flog Kon nach Hause.

Er hatte fast erwartet, dass Tim dort bereits auf ihn wartete, als aber Krypto der Einzige war, der ihn begrüßte, machte er sich einen kurzen Snack und wählte Tims Nummer.

„Spät dran“, meldete sich Tim, sein Atem etwas schneller als normal, „Ich bin hier fast fertig.“

Jemand rief nahe an Tims Kommunikator etwas und schrie vor Schmerz auf. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“, bot Kon an. Vielleicht musste ja die Welt gerettet werden und sie müssten den Ball sausen lassen.

„Ich werde da sein.“

„Solltest du besser auch.“ Kon trank seine Milch aus und stellte das Glas in die Spüle. „Ich glaub, ich würde die Zurückweisung nicht verkraften, wenn du mich versetzt.“

„Ich glaube“, fing Tim an, aber beendete seinen Satz erst mehrere Schüsse und einen Schrei später: „dass dein Freund dich sicher gern tröstet.“

„Was machst du überhaupt grad? Es ist doch taghell draußen.“

„Geiselnahme“, antwortete Tim knapp, „Konnte nicht warten. Ist unter Kontrolle. Ich bin unterwegs.“

Der Anruf war beendet. Kon verdrehte die Augen und steckte sein Handy wieder ein. Einzig und allein Tim _nahm einen Anruf an_ , während auf ihn geschossen wurde. Aber wenn er jetzt auf dem Weg war, sollte Kon sich besser auch fertig machen. Er ging nach oben.

Der Anzug, der auf seinem Bett lag, sah teuer aus. Kon musterte ihn eine oder zwei lange Minuten, bevor er es aufgab, herauszufinden _wie_ teuer. Es war auf jeden Fall etwas vollkommen anderes als Clarks alte, abgelegte Sachen.

Kon ging sich duschen. Er kämmte sich die Haare und putzte sich die Zähne, brannte den Bartschatten von seinem Kiefer, dann wusch er sich das Gesicht noch einmal, um die Asche loszuwerden. Es war kein _echtes_ Date oder so, aber Kon mochte es, sich herauszuputzen. Und wenn Tim schon für den Anzug bezahlt hatte, dann schätzte Kon, dass von ihm auch _erwartet_ wurde, gut auszusehen. Er wünschte sich nur wirklich, er könnte für den Abend diese dumme Brille weglassen, aber er ging wahrscheinlich schon genug Risiko ein, indem er zur Abwechslung mal ordentliche Kleidung trug.

Der Anzug saß perfekt. Was Kon nicht wirklich überraschte, auch wenn Tim nie seine Maße genommen hatte oder ähnliches – oder ihn auch nur nach seiner Jeansgröße gefragt hatte. Es war der erste Anzug, den Kon je getragen hatte, der ihm auch um die Schultern passte. Er begutachtete sich im Spiegel und rückte die einfarbig graue Krawatte zurecht. Er sah echt _gut_ aus. Vielleicht _zu_ gut. Er zwang sich dazu, etwas in sich zusammenzusacken und seine Schultern einzuziehen. Das zerstörte allerdings den ganzen Sitz des Anzugs und er stand schnell wieder mit geradem Rücken da, sobald er nicht mehr daran dachte.

Der Anzug selbst war in einem dunklen, leicht glänzenden Blaugrau gehalten, mit einer taubengrauen Seidenkrawatte. Das Hemd war minimal zu dunkel, um es Weiß nennen zu können, aber nicht glänzend genug, um silberfarben zu sein, und es fühlte sich glatt und kühl auf seiner Haut an. Statt Knöpfen hatte es Löcher für Manschettenknöpfe – die Tim aufmerksamerweise mitgeliefert hatte. Es waren schlichte Stahlkreise mit seinen eingravierten Initialen – CK, nicht KE – aber sie passten gut zu dem hellen Hemd. Kon war allerdings froh um seine Telekinese, weil er noch nie zuvor richtige Manschettenknöpfe getragen hatte. Sein erster Versuch sie anzulegen, hatte beinahe damit geendet, dass er sie unter dem Bett hätte suchen dürfen.

Tim hatte sogar _Schuhe_ mitgeliefert, in demselben dunklen Grauton wie der Anzug und mit glatten Ledersohlen, bei denen Kon am liebsten geschwebt wäre, um sie nicht abzuwetzen. Sie banden sich gerade von selbst an seinen Füßen, als Martha am Türrahmen klopfte und ins Zimmer trat, ihre Kamera in der Hand und ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Na _du_ bist aber richtig schick“, meinte sie, während sie einmal um Kon herum ging, bevor sie die Hand ausstreckte, um sein Gesicht von einer Seite auf die andere zu drehen.

„Aw, Ma“, machte Kon und sah zu Boden.


	14. Chapter 14

Martha zuppelte und schimpfte an seiner Frisur herum und machte ein paar Dutzend Fotos und ließ ihn die Schuhe polieren, bis sie glänzten. Während er in der Schule gewesen war, hatte sie den Truck ausgespritzt und sauber gemacht, um den ganzen Matsch und Dreck von den Sitzen und Fußmatten zu bekommen. Und nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass er auch genug Taschengeld hätte, drückte sie ihm die Schlüssel in die Hand und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus.

Kon wäre ja geflogen, aber er wusste nicht so recht, wie sie dann alle vom Diner zum Ball kämen. Außerdem konnte er nicht schnell genug fliegen, um nicht bemerkt zu werden, ohne dass er dabei seinen neuen Anzug kaputt machte. Auf dem Weg in den Ort versuchte er es nochmal bei Tim, der allerdings nicht ans Handy ging, weshalb Kon eine Nachricht mit der Adresse des Diners auf seiner Mailbox hinterließ. Er vertraute darauf, dass Tim einen guten Grund hatte, warum er nicht erreichbar war. Mit dem Bat-Jet bräuchte er nur etwa eine Stunde für den Flug von Gotham hierher, schätzungsweise hatte Kon also etwa eine halbe Stunde, bevor Tim ankam.

Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was er erwarten sollte. Tim erfand gerne mal seine kleinen Charaktere – und sie neigten alle dazu, um vieles… kontaktfreudiger… als Tim selbst zu sein, so als würde Tim sich mit Verkleidung freier fühlen als ohne. Alles, was Kon ihm schließlich vorgegeben hatte, war ‚Tim aus Gotham‘. Das konnte so ziemlich alles sein, von einem stillen Nerd aus der Vorstadt bis hin zu Mister Freaking Sarcastic – auch wenn Kon wirklich hoffte, dass es Letzterer nicht werden würde.

Oh Gott! Deshalb hatte er also so schnell eingewilligt – und warum er am Telefon so gute Laune gehabt hatte. Er würde Kon verdammt blamieren, oder? Die Leute würden noch _wochenlang_ von seinem Spinner von festem Freund reden. Kon parkte vom Diner ein Stück die Straße hinunter und kramte nochmal sein Handy hervor. Tim ging immer noch nicht ran, also wischte Kon sich seine schwitzigen Handflächen am Sitz ab und kletterte aus dem Truck.

„Hey“, rief ihm jemand zu. Er sah auf und erkannte Clarence, der ihm auf dem Gehweg entgegen kam. „Cowboy! Verdammt, du siehst echt gut aus.“

„Ähm, danke“, antwortete Kon. Clarence trug einen dunklen Anzug mit ordentlichen Bügelfalten und dazu ein Anstecksträußchen mit einer rosa Nelke am Jackett. „Du siehst auch gut aus.“

„Komm schon mit rein, Mann“, scheuchte er Kon weiter in Richtung des Diners, vor dem Beth und ein ihm unbekanntes Mädchen in langen Satinkleidern standen und in der Spiegelung des Schaufensters ihre Haare und ihr Makeup richteten. Beths Ansteckblumen waren an der Schulter ihres Kleids befestigt, die des anderen Mädchens dagegen an ihrem Handgelenk. Die beiden lächelten und sagten hallo, als sie an ihnen vorbei zur Tür gingen.

Im Diner herrschte ein einziges buntes Chaos. Die Mädchen trugen alle farbenfrohe Kleider – außer Delilah, die hauptsächlich Schwarz trug – und auch recht viele Jungs trugen bunte Hemden und Krawatten, einige davon unter Jacketts. Sie alle hatten rosa Nelken angesteckt bekommen und Clarence führte Kon an all den Leuten vorbei und zu einem Tisch am hinteren Ende des Raums, so dass er auch eine bekäme. Katie steckte sie ihm an. „Du siehst so schick aus“, komplimentierte sie ihn, bevor sie seufzte: „Mel hat mich keinen Hosenanzug tragen lassen.“ Ihre Hand ging zu dem auf ihrem Kopf drapierten, goldenen Lockengewirr und Mel kniete sich auf den Sitz in der Tischnische, um ihr auf die Hand zu klatschen.

„Du machst es noch kaputt!“

„Ich kann nicht anders. Das fühlt sich total seltsam an, wenn ich den Kopf bewege—”

Kon lachte leise über sie und wandte sich um, so dass er sich im Restaurant umsehen konnte. Nicht alle hier waren Teil des Clubs – ein paar Hetero-Pärchen standen auch noch herum und wirkten ein wenig verloren, trugen aber ebenfalls Anstecksträußchen. Ein paar Leute waren auch nur zum Essen hier, unter anderem dieselbe Gruppe Farmer, die auch schon das Wochenende zuvor hier gewesen war, als er Jake hier gesucht hatte, um mit ihm zu reden. Sie starrten auf – Kon musste laut lachen. Auf Chase, der betont beiläufig auf Hamiltons Schoß saß, weil an ihrem Tisch keine Stühle mehr frei waren. Kon ging zu ihnen hinüber. „Du schockierst die alten Leute.”

„Die können‘s vertragen, mal ein bisschen schockiert zu werden“, gab Chase zurück, ohne von seinem Getränk aufzusehen. Nach einem weiteren Augenblick sah er dann aber doch auf. Und sprang auf. „Das ist doch nicht etwa ein Giselle Giordano!“

„Was?“, fragte Kon und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Oh mein Gott, dreh dich mal um!“ Er packte Kon am Arm und ließ ihn einmal im Kreis trippeln. „Das muss einfach eine Kopie sein. Das _muss_ es einfach!“

„ _Was_?“, wiederholte Kon.

„Wer hat deinen _Anzug_ geschneidert?“

Kon sah an sich hinunter. „Ähm“, machte er, „Keine Ahnung?“

„Keine—“ Chase seufzte frustriert, „Oh mein Gott! Hat deine _Mutter_ ihn für dich gekauft?“

„Seine Tante“, korrigierte Hamilton.

„Nein“, gab Kon zurück, „Mein – mein Date.“ Er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, ‚fester Freund‘ zu sagen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich daran gewöhnen musste.

„Tja“, meinte Chase mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, „dass er einen sehr guten Geschmack hat, wussten wir ja eh schon.“ Er drehte Kon wieder von sich weg und strich ihm mit den Händen über die Schultern und den Rücken nach unten. Mit einem ‚uff‘ war die Berührung plötzlich weg und als Kon sich umdrehte, sah er Chase strampelnd wieder auf Hamiltons Schoß.

„Hände!“, sagte Hamilton in einem Tonfall, als würde er ein kleines Kind an seine Manieren erinnern.

„Wo _bleibt_ dein Freund eigentlich?“, fragte Chase, „Ich muss diesen Jungen mit dem perfekten Kleidungsgeschmack unbedingt kennenlernen.“

„Er ist, äh, auf dem Weg“, antwortete Kon. Er legte eine Hand in den Nacken.

„Von woher?“

Kon musste husten: „Von Gotham. Er ist aufgehalten worden—“

„Gotham?“, fragte Chase, „ _Gotham_ Gotham?“

„Das ist ein ganz schön weiter Weg nur für einen Schulball“, warf Hamilton ein.

„Wow! Was hast du ihm versprechen müssen?“, grinste Chase anzüglich, „Ich kann echt nicht glauben, dass du einen _Sugardaddy_ hast.“

„Hab ich nicht!“

„Wenn er dir den Anzug gekauft hat? Hast du wohl, mein Freund. Hast du sowas von. Und jetzt erzähl schon! Ich will wissen, welche Art sexuelle Gefallen einen Designer-Anzug und ein Flugticket von Gotham wert sind.“

Kon spürte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen. „Ich hab nicht – ich mein – ich hab ihn einfach gefragt. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn gern dabei hätte, also ist er dabei.“

Chase warf ihm einen verträumten Blick zu. „Du must echt _umwerfend_ sein.“

„Ich – ich werd mal – äh—“ Er sah sich um. Wo zur Hölle war Jake, wenn er ihn brauchte? „Ich muss—“ Er trat die Flucht an. Einer Eingebung folgend, hielt er auf den kleinen Gang zwischen den Toiletten und der Küche zu, wo Jakes Gemälde hingen. Als er näher kam, entdeckte er ihn tatsächlich mit einem Kon unbekannten Typen zusammen dort stehen.

„Conner!“, rief Jake, als er ihn sah, und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um seine Hand zu nehmen, als ob sie sich nicht erst an diesem Tag beim Mittagessen gesehen hatten. „Hey, Mann. Wow. Du siehst—“ Sein Blick wanderte ein paarmal an Kon auf und ab. „Wow! Wir haben gerade – oh, das ist übrigens Russell. Russell, das ist Conner“, wandte Jake sich um und deutete mit einer Hand zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. Russell – Jakes Blind Date. Kon musterte ihn kurz. Er war ziemlich gutaussehend, auf eine eher schlacksige Art, mit einem struppigen kleinen Kinnbart und sonnengebräunter Haut.

„Hi“, begrüßte Kon ihn und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

Russell hatte einen relativ festen Griff. „Hey“, meinte er, „Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Du bist auch ein Freund von Lilah?“

Kon nickte.

„Wir haben uns gerade über Pigmente unterhalten“, fuhr Jake fort und klang dabei so glücklich, dass Kon gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn anzugrinsen. „Die bestehen ja großteils aus Mineralien, richtig? Wie Titan für Weiß und Cadmium für Rot- und Gelbtöne, Kobalt für Blau, Kupfer für Grün…“

„Also“, grinste Kon immer noch, „Steine?“

Jake schlug seinen Arm mit einem Handrücken. „Wo ist Tim?“

„Spät“, gab Kon zurück. Er zog sein Handy hervor und tippte eine kurze Nachricht. „Er ist spät dran, das ist er. Ist aber auch eine weite Reise.”

Die Tür zur Damentoilette ging auf und Caroline kam mit einer Gruppe Mädchen heraus. Sie hielt inne und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Ist das ein Giselle Giordano?“

Kon ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und verdrehte die Augen zur Decke hin.

„Ein wer?“, fragte Jake.

„Keine Ahnung“, meinte Russell.

Kons Handy gab ein Ping von sich und er warf einen Blick darauf. „Verlasse gerade den Flughafen?“, las er verwirrt vor.

„Er ist aber nicht in Wichita, oder?“, fragte Jake, „Das dauert um die 45 Minuten und wir fahren in etwa zwanzig los.“

„Es gibt doch eine Landebahn in Wellington“, warf Russell ein, „Hat er ein Taxi genommen?“

Kon sah stirnrunzelnd auf sein Handy. _Flughafen?_ Was zur Hölle? Auf keinen Fall hatte Tim den Bat-Jet auf einem Flughafen gelandet! Schrieb er etwa in Code? Vielleicht meinte er auch nur, dass er gelandet war und war eben vorsichtig, für den Fall, dass jemand Kon über die Schulter sah oder so. „Keine Ahnung“, antwortete er.

„Aber in Wellington sind nur Postflugzeuge und so, oder?“, fragte Jake, „Also kleine Flieger.”

„Ich hab echt keine Ahnung“, gab Kon zurück. Er stieß ein leises Seufzen aus und schob das Handy zurück in seine Tasche. „Wo ist eigentlich deine Schwester, Mann? Ich bin am Verhungern.“

„Sie macht grad Sandwiches, glaub ich.“ Jake steckte den Kopf zur Küchentür hinein: „Brauchst du Hilfe?“

„Jacob Lucas Jenkins“, rief Nell von drinnen, „Wenn ich dich auch nur einmal noch hier raus scheuchen muss…“ Sie drückte die Tür auf, eine große Platte mit Sandwiches in jeder Hand. „Du ruinierst dir noch deinen Anzug.“

„Ich bin doch vorsichtig“, beteuerte Jake, „Jedenfalls könnte ich doch Brot schneiden oder so.“

„Du hast gerade ein _Date_ “, erinnerte sie ihn. Als er den Mund öffnete, um zu widersprechen, stopfte sie ihm kurzerhand ein Mini-Sandwich hinein. „Hallo, Conner. Du siehst bezaubernd aus.“ Sie sah ihn an, dann zu Jake. „Jake hat mir erzählt, du hast einen Freund“, meinte sie. Kon hoffte, er bildete sich die Kühle in ihrer Stimme nur ein.

„Ähm“, machte Kon, „Kann ich, äh, ein Sandwich haben?“

Sie ließ ihn gleich mehrere nehmen, bevor er hastig die Flucht ergriff, um sie in sich hinein zu stopfen. Ein paar der Mädchen rutschten etwas auseinander, so dass er sich hinsetzen könnte – und er ging zu ihnen, froh, dass er zumindest für eine Weile nicht angebaggert werden würde. Daniel kam mit dem Jungen aus dem Park herein und die beiden quetschten sich noch neben Beth und ihr Date. Kon war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das letzte Clubmitglied war, das noch gefehlt hatte; es würde also bald Zeit aufzubrechen. Er wischte sich die Hände ordentlich an einer Serviette ab, so dass er sich nicht mit Senf vollkleckerte, und stand auf, um nach draußen zu gehen.

Chase und Delilah standen neben der Tür zusammen beim Rauchen und zogen einander fröhlich auf. Auf der Stoßstange eines nahen Autos saß ein junger Schwarzer, dessen Haare zu kurzen Knoten verdreht waren, und Kon stellte fest, dass er ihn von Rebeccas Weihnachtsfotos wiedererkannte. Das war dann also Carson, Clarences Cousin und Delilahs fester Freund. Kon schätzte, Delilah würde sie vorstellen, sobald sie damit fertig war, Chase zu sagen, was für eine Primadonna er denn war, also lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die geziegelte Ladenfront und schloss die Augen.

Oh. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr mitten unter Leuten war, konnte er Tims Motorrad hören. Er war gar nicht mehr so weit weg und er kam schnell näher. Kon lächelte in sich hinein und ging zurück nach drinnen, um ein weiteres Anstecksträußchen zu holen. Die Mädchen am Tisch gurrten leise, als er es aufnahm. Anscheinend erregte das Geräusch Jakes und Clarences Aufmerksamkeit, denn er fand sich schnell mit einem Arm um die Schulter und einer Hand an seinem Arm wieder. „Also“, meinte Clarence, „Er ist da?“

„Auf dem Weg“, entgegnete Kon schnell.

Jake sagte gar nichts – er folgte ihnen lediglich zur Tür hinaus. Kon fühlte sich ein wenig idiotisch, wie er da so auf dem Gehweg stand und ein winziges Blumensträußchen hielt, wobei ihn eine kleine Menschenmenge anstarrte. Er wusste, ihm stieg unvermittelt die Röte ins Gesicht. Tim war inzwischen nur noch ein paar Blocks entfernt. Warum war er denn auf einmal so verdammt nervös? Das war nur _Tim_. Er sah Tim mindestens jedes Wochenende, meistens sogar öfter. Er redete praktisch _täglich_ mit ihm.

Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür und ein paar Mädchen fielen beinahe lachend nach draußen. Kon ergriff Katies Arm und verhinderte so, dass sie in ihren hohen Absätzen noch stolperte. Neben ihm hob Jake Carolines Handtasche vom Boden auf. „Seid ihr etwa betrunken?“, fragte Kon Katie, während er sie stützte.

„Das sind diese gottverdammten, bescheuerten Drecks-Schuhe!“, zischte sie und trat nach der Tür. „Ich würde ja nur zu gern sehen, wie ihr versucht, damit zu laufen.“

„Willst du tauschen?“, fragte Chase mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, „Wir würden damit ein verdammt krasses Statement setzen.“

„Nein“, warf Mel ein und zog an Katies Arm, „Keine Chance! Du hast es _versprochen_.“

Katie grollte. „Ich kann dir nur sagen, der Sex mit dir sollte besser gut werden. Au!“, rief sie, als Mels Handtasche sie traf, was sie aber beide zum Lachen brachte.

Tim bog auf ihre Straße ein. Kon wusste ganz genau, in welchem Moment alle anderen das Motorrad auch hörten, denn einige Köpfe drehten sich und blickten die dunkle Allee hinunter. Nur ein paar Sekunden später fuhr das Motorrad zu ihnen heran, bis auf den Gehsteig, und hielt direkt neben ihnen an, bevor Tim den Motorradständer ausklappte.

„Ich verlass dich für das Motorrad“, erklärte Katie feierlich.

Tim trug eine Lederjacke über einem dunklen Anzug, mit einem weißen Hemd und einer schmalen schwarzen Krawatte. Seine Hände gingen zu seinem kirschroten Helm, den er sich vom Kopf zog und unter den Arm klemmte, während er sich die Haare ausschüttelte.

Kon erstarrte.

Tim hatte seine Haare nicht gefärbt. Er trug keinen Bart oder Koteletten oder Augenbrauenpiercings oder eine falsche Nase oder Selbstbräuner oder… oder irgendwas anderes. Er hatte nicht einmal seine Frisur geändert. Er war einfach… Tim.

„Hey“, sagte Tim und lächelte ihn an wie – Kon schluckte. Er trat vom Bordstein herunter auf ihn zu.

„Oh mein Gott!“, flüsterte Chase hinter ihm, „Oh mein Gott oh mein Gott oh mein Gott das ist _Tim Wayne_.“

„Was?“, fragte Clarence, „Nie im Leben.“

„Wer?“

„Ich glaub, das ist er.“

„Was machst du denn?“, zischte Kon, als er nahe genug war, um nicht dabei belauscht zu werden, „Du – ich dachte, du würdest eine _Rolle_ spielen oder sowas. Du—“

„Richte mir die Haare“, hauchte Tim durch sein Lächeln.

„Was?“

„Meine _Haare_ “, wiederholte Tim. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Helmfrisur. Sei ein guter Freund.“

„Oh mein Gott“, hauchte Kon zurück, „Ich werd dich _umbringen_!“

Als Tim ihn zur Antwort nur liebenswürdig anlächelte, gab Kon nach und richtete mit den Fingern Tims Haare ein wenig, wo sie verstrubbelt waren. „So“, zischte er, „bist du jetzt zufri—“ Er brach ab, als Tim seine Hand packte und ihn zu sich zog, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Du hast mich gebeten, dein Date für den Schulball zu sein. Wenn du nicht Tim Wayne gewollt hättest, hättest du das sagen müssen.“ Er küsste Kon federleicht, direkt vor seinem Ohr, die Berührung sanft und nachklingend. „Also“, flüsterte er gegen seine Haut, „sind die Blumen für mich?“


	15. Chapter 15

„Hey, Cowboy“, rief Clarence vom Gehsteig herüber, „komm und lass uns deinen Freund kennenlernen.“

Kon nahm das als Ausrede dafür, sich von Tim zu lösen und einen Schritt zurück zu machen. „Äh“, machte er.

„Cowboy“, sagte Tim und es klang nicht wirklich wie eine Frage.

„Wegen der Farm und – ach, es ist doof.“ Er drehte sich zu Clarence, der ihn neugierig und erwartungsvoll ansah. Hinter ihm hielt Jake immer noch Carolines Handtasche, sein Mund immer noch offen stehend. „Ähm. Das ist mein – ich meine, das hier ist—“ Er spürte, wie Tims Hand über seinen Rücken strich und dann federleicht Kons Arm berührte, als er ebenfalls auf den Gehsteig trat. „Tim“, beendete er den Satz.

Tims Art zu gehen war vollkommen anders – irgendwie lockerer, besonders um die Hüften – und einen Moment lang konnte Kon nichts anderes tun als zu starren. Er beobachtete, wie Tim sich umsah, zur dunklen Straße, zu den Ladenfronten, zu der Ansammlung Teenager. Als wäre er ein Tourist in einem fremdartigen Land. Obwohl er nichts sagte, schrie seine ganze Haltung das Wort ‚drollig‘, als ob Smallville irgendein Drittwelt-Dorf mit interessantem örtlichem Brauchtum wäre.

Die anderen Clubmitglieder starrten auch direkt zurück, als ob _er_ vielleicht der Außerirdische in ihrer Mitte war. Kon räusperte sich und deutete jeweils auf sie. „Das ist Clarence“, stellte er vor, „Lilah, äh, Carson? Richtig? Hi. Und Katie und Mel. Caroline. Und das hier ist—“

Tim trat ein paar Schritte auf Jake zu und kam ihm dabei deutlich näher als er müsste, was diesen einen halben Schritt zurückweichen ließ. „Du musst Jake sein“, meinte er und schüttelte seine Hand mit genug Kraft, dass Jake leicht zusammenzuckte, „Conner hat mir schon _so viel_ von dir erzählt.“

Jake seinerseits wirkte ein wenig wie ein Reh, das in die Scheinwerfer eines heran nahenden Schwertransporters blickte. Kon meinte, dass er ihm das ziemlich gut nachfühlen konnte. Er stand dumm da und sah hilflos zu, wie Tim Jake unverholen von oben bis unten musterte, ohne seine Hand loszulassen. Sein Blick blieb an Carolines Handtasche hängen und ein süffisantes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen: „Was für eine _bezaubernde_ Handtasche“, sagte er freundlich, bevor er sich abrupt zurück zu Kon drehte und Jakes Hand losließ, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden. „Tut mir so leid, dass ich spät dran bin“, entschuldigte er sich, sein Tonfall sanft, „Ist noch genug Zeit, dass ich mich kurz frischmache, bevor wir aufbrechen? Mit dem Flug und dann der Fahrt…“ Er streifte sich ein verirrtes Haar aus dem Gesicht. „…sehe ich sicher grässlich zerzaust aus.“

Himmel, seine _Stimme_! Sie war tief und träge, kehlig und mit einem viel deutlicheren gehobenen Gotham-Akzent als sonst – und er klang, als könnte er sich nicht zwischen kokettierend und beleidigend entscheiden. „Äh, nein, du siehst—“ Kon schluckte. „gut aus. Aber, ähm, wir haben trotzdem noch ein bisschen Zeit.”

„Ich nehme an, dieses…“ Tim sah hinauf zum Schild über der Tür, „…edle Etablissement hat Toiletten, die ich nutzen könnte?“

„Was? Oh. Äh, klar. Hier, gleich nach—“ Er hielt Tim die Tür auf, bevor er bemerkte, was er da gerade tat und überlegte, sich selbst eine zu verpassen – das würde seinem Hirn sicher weniger weh tun –, aber Tim ging einfach hinein, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt, wobei er im Vorbeigehen Kon leicht am Handgelenk packte und ihn subtil mit sich zog.

„Wenn du nicht gerade ‚liebestoll ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung‘ erscheinen willst“, murmelte Tim leise vor sich hin, „solltest du lieber an deinem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck arbeiten. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich heute Abend absolut _hinreißend_ aussehe—“

„Ach hör doch auf“, zischte Kon zurück, „Warum zur Hölle bist du als du selber hier?“

„Bin ich nicht“, klärte Tim ihn mit einem kurzen, harten kleinen Lächeln auf, so dass er für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks auch wie er selbst wirkte, bevor sie die Tür zu den Toiletten erreichten. Das Lächeln ging in das träge, schiefe kleine Lächeln über, das anscheinend Tim Wayne, Partylöwe, bedeutete und seine Augen gingen in stiller Anweisung zur Tür. Kon seufzte und drückte sie für ihn auf. Schließlich ließ er sie wieder los und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um, die ihnen nach drinnen gefolgt waren.

Kaum dass die Tür sich wieder geschlossen hatte, packte Chase Kon am Arm und zog ihn in eine Tischnische. „Wie verdammt nochmal kann es sein, dass du mit Tim Wayne zusammen bist?“, verlangte er halblaut, als er sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Clarence und Lilah scharten sich ebenfalls um sie, während Jake lieber ein paar Meter weiter am Tresen verharrte. Er stapelte Teller und Tassen, um seiner Schwester zu helfen, die immer noch in der Küche war. Caroline erzählte einem Kreis von Leuten beim Eingang eifrig, wer da gerade ins Diner gekommen war.

So nahe an der Wahrheit wie möglich, richtig? „Ich, äh. Hab gefragt.“

„Du—“ Chases Mund blieb offen stehen und er starrte Kon einfach nur an. „Verflucht! Du hast echt Eier in der Hose.“

Delilah schubste Chase so lange, bis er neben sich genug Platz für sie gemacht hatte. „Wo hast du ihn überhaupt kennengelernt?“

„Äh. Gotham.“ Tim kam wieder heraus, seine Haare nun ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt und mit Gel fixiert. Alle waren so auf Kon fokussiert, dass sie ihn gar nicht bemerkten.

„Okay“, gab Delilah zurück, „aber _wie_?“

Tim trat vor und legte seine Hände auf die Lehne der Tischnische, zu beiden Seiten von Delilahs Schultern. Als sie seine Anwesenheit immer noch nicht bemerkte, beugte er sich ein wenig nach vorne. „Naja“, meinte er und sie zuckte leicht zusammen, „Sein Cousin ist ein Freund der Familie. Ich habe eines Tages Clarks Hilfe gebraucht und stattdessen kam schließlich Conner.“

Was absolut der Wahrheit entsprach, obwohl Superbösewichte beteiligt gewesen waren. Kon biss sich von innen auf die Lippe, um nicht loszulachen.

„Und er hat so einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, dass ich ihn einfach ausfindig machen musste.“

So einen bleibenden Eindruck im _Gehsteig_. Ivy hatte ihn in ihre Klauen bekommen und Tim hatte sie mit einem Brocken Kryptonit bis nach Hawaii verfolgt. Aber in Ordnung, wenn Tim dieses Spiel spielen wollte… „Du mochtest es nur nicht, dass ich mit dieser heißen Rothaarigen abgehauen bin.“

Chase drehte sich auf seinem Platz vor und zurück, als würde er gerade ein besonders fesselndes Tennismatch verfolgen. Delilah versuchte sich möglichst nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie ehrlich genervt sie davon war, dass Tim sich so über sie beugte.

Tims Augen verengten sich leicht. „Ich hab lediglich auf dich aufgepasst. Sie hatte da einen gewissen… Ruf.“

„Also“, gab Kon zurück und glaubte, so langsam den Dreh heraus zu haben, „bist du uns zurück zu mir gefolgt und _hast mir ins Gesicht geschlagen_ …“

Tims Augen verengten sich noch weiter und mit einem Mal erkannte Kon den Gesichtsausdruck als ein winzig kleines Robin-Lächeln, das sich unter dem versnobten Grinsen versteckte. „Ich behaupte immer noch, dass das absolut gerechtfertigt war“, antwortete Tim, wobei er so sehr wie er selbst klang wie die ganze Zeit seit er hier angekommen war nicht. Kon musste grinsen. Tim war immer noch da, unter dem ganzen hochmütigen und seltsam kokettierenden Gehabe. Solange er Tim unter der Verkleidung erkennen konnte, konnte er sich auch in Erinnerung rufen, dass es eine Verkleidung war. Und hoffentlich die nächsten paar Stunden überstehen, ohne dass ihm eine Ader platzte.

Chase drehte sich seitlich auf der Bank und rutschte etwas zurück, so dass er sie beide im Blick hatte. „Ich hab jegliches Vertrauen in den International Querier verloren“, verkündete er mit leichter Bewunderung in der Stimme, „Wie zur Hölle habt ihr _sowas_ aus der Klatschpresse raus gehalten?“

„Damals war er noch kein Wayne“, meinte Kon, „Stimmt doch, oder? Sweetheart?“

„Nicht dem Namen nach, nein“, stimmte Tim zu. Er neigte den Kopf und warf Kon einen überraschend heißen Blick aus halb geschlossenen Augen zu. „Darling.“

Er und Tim fixierten sich einen langen Moment mit Blicken, bis Jake sich leise vom Tresen aus einschaltete: „Also… Tut mir leid, wenn das jetzt unhöflich klingt, aber... Du bist wirklich Bruce Waynes Sohn?“

„Adoptiert“, antwortete Tim und wandte Jake, der sich immer noch die Hände an seinen Hosen abwischte, sein gefährlich träges Lächeln zu.

Jakes Blick wanderte hastig mehrmals von Tim zu Kon und zurück, als dachte er, dass er irgendwas verpasst hatte. Vielleicht sowas wie eine Pointe.

„Ich hab ja immer gedacht, _Wayne_ ist schwul“, sagte Chase, „Ich mein, bist du nicht schon der dritte oder vierte Typ, der bei ihm eingezogen ist?“

Tim verzog das Gesicht. „Ich würde es vorziehen, nicht über sein Liebesleben nachzudenken, danke.“

„Aber es gibt ziemlich viele Gerüchte“, fuhr Chase fort, „Hat er denn nie—“

„Igitt“, unterbrach Kon ihn laut, „Chase, im Ernst, hör auf damit. Er ist—“ Er sah zu Tim. „Er ist—“ Batman. „Sowas wie Tims _Dad_ , okay?“

„Weiß er‘s?“, fragte Clarence, „Das mit euch, mein ich?“

Tim lachte, bevor Kon etwas erwidern konnte: „Oh, definitiv. Wir sind schon öfter als ich zählen kann wegen Conner aneinander geraten.“

Clarence runzelte die Stirn: „Er mag‘s nicht, dass du mit einem Kerl zusammen bist?“

Jetzt war es Kon, der lachte. Die Antwort _darauf_ kannte _er_ nur zu gut. „Er mag einfach nur _mich_ nicht.“

„Ach, komm schon“, meinte Tim lächelnd, „Er hat sich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet. Und nach den ganzen Reisen, die ich letzten Herbst gemacht hab, hat er mir sogar gesagt, wie froh er ist, dass du für mich da warst, als ich dich gebraucht hab.“

Kon lehnte sich verwirrt blinzelnd zurück. Das konnte man gar nicht anders als wie ein Kompliment auffassen. Ein Kompliment von Batman!

„Jedenfalls reden wir nicht viel miteinander über unsere _Gefühle_ , aber er leiht mir den Jet, wenn ich Conner besuchen will. Das muss doch was heißen, meinst du nicht?“

„Jet?“, quiekte Jake.

Tim rollte seine Schultern zurück und seufzte: „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie jemand ohne einen Jet eine Long-Distance-Beziehung führen kann. Und bevor ich selber meinen Pilotenschein hatte, hat mein Bruder mich hierher geflogen—“

„Dein… _Bruder_?“, fragte Chase interessiert, “Du hast also Brüder.”

„Drei“, stimmte Tim zu.

„Einer von ihnen single?“

Das Lachen, das explosionsartig aus Kon heraus brach, überraschte sogar ihn selbst. Er zog die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Diners auf sich, aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Er hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund, um das Lachen zumindest zu dämpfen, und beugte sich tiefer über den Tisch. Als er sich schließlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, hatte er Tränen in den Augen. „Du – ha!“ Er wischte sich übers Gesicht. „Oh Gott. Tut mir leid, Chase, aber schlechte Nachrichten. Einer ist grad mal elf, einer ist ein _Psycho_ und der einzige, der‘s überhaupt wert wäre, mit ihm zu reden, ist nur sowas wie der passionierteste Hetero-Kerl, den ich je _getroffen_ hab.“

Tims Schmunzeln wurde schärfer, bis er schließlich wie er selbst aussah. „Warum glaubst du, dass Dick hetero ist?“

„Ähm“, machte Kon verdutzt, „ _Kory_?“

„Du solltest mal mehr mit deinem Cousin reden“, gab Tim zurück und richtete sich von seiner lehnenden Position auf. „Sollten wir nicht langsam losfahren? Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass es schick ist, zu spät zu sein, aber man kann auch zu weit gehen…“

„Warte“, meinte Kon betroffen, aber alle stimmten Tim bereits zu und schnappten sich ihre Taschen und Jacken, als sie aufstanden. „Nein, warte, Mann – Tim!“

Tim drehte sich zu ihm um.

„ _Clark_?“

Tim zuckte die Schultern.

„Ja klar.“

Jake war der Einzige, der ihnen noch zuhörte und er starrte Tim mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an. Er hatte gesagt, dass er Clark kannte, erinnerte sich Kon. _Natürlich_ war er also total verblüfft. Weil Tim das sowas von erfunden hatte! Das _musste_ er einfach haben.

„Ja _klar_ “, wiederholte Kon, „Ha ha, sehr lustig.“

„Ich hab Fotos“, meinte Tim beiläufig, als Russell kam und Jake von ihnen weg und Richtung Tür führte. „Und jetzt komm schon, bevor sie uns zurücklassen. Ich hab schließlich keine Ahnung, wo wir hin müssen.“

„Fotos?“ _Fotos_? Tim hatte – _was_? Welche _Art_ Fotos? Kon saß in der Bewegung erstarrt, halb aufgestanden.

„Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, zeig ich sie dir noch“, drohte Tim.

Kon beeilte sich lieber.

*

Die Anderen stiegen alle in Autos und Minivans. Nachdem Katie kurzzeitig noch versucht hatte, ihn zum Tauschen zu überreden, saß Kon inzwischen ungelenk hinter Tim auf dessen Ducati und versuchte herauszufinden, was zur Hölle er mit seinen Händen machen sollte. Er war noch nie wirklich auf einem Motorrad mitgefahren – zumindest keinem richtigen. Er glaubte nicht, dass das Supercycle zählte. Das hatte eine Art Fahrgastraum im hinteren Teil gehabt – und überhaupt hatte es ein eigenes Bewusstsein gehabt. Und war mit mehreren hundert Meilen pro Stunde geflogen.

Kon _musste_ sich nicht wirklich festhalten, aber es würde seltsam aussehen, wenn er es nicht tat. Aber das brachte alle möglichen neuen Probleme mit sich. Sollte er sich an Tim festhalten oder am Sitz oder wo? Es gab keine Rückenlehne und selbst wenn doch, dann waren Tim und er schließlich angeblich ein Paar, oder?

„Halt dich an mir fest“, flüsterte Tim leise.

Kon legte seine Hände auf Tims Hüften.

„Fest“, beharrte Tim, bevor er kurz für einen Kickstart des Motors aufstand. Kon war nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet gewesen, wie sich das Brummen des Motorrads zwischen seinen Beinen anfühlen würde. Schließlich schlang er seine Arme um Tims Brust, als das Motorrad sich in Bewegung setzte. Die Frage, wo er seine Hände hin tun sollte, war also kein so großes Problem wie er befürchtet hatte.

Wäre Kon auf einem Motorrad hinter jemandem mitgefahren, mit dem er wirklich zusammen war, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es als sexuelle Erfahrung gesehen hätte. Er konnte Tims Herzschlag gegen seine Brust und unter seinen Händen fühlen, genauso wie das Zucken seiner Muskeln, wenn sie sich in die Kurven legten, ihre Körper eng gegeneinander gepresst. Nachdem das hier allerdings Tim war, versuchte Kon sehr, _nicht_ daran zu denken, wie eng er gegen Tims Hintern gedrückt war und wie der Sitz unter ihm vibrierte. Er versuchte nicht einmal zu ertasten, wo genau seine Hände lagen.

Sie würden miteinander tanzen müssen, ging es Kon mit einem Mal auf. Tanzte Tim überhaupt? Kon fand es schon schwer, sich vorzustellen, wie er auch nur den typischen Schüler-Stehblues tanzte, aber Tim Wayne… Kon konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht in irgendein schickes Gesellschaftstanz-Ding hineingezogen würde, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte. Das wäre schon ein großartiger Weg, ihn wie einen Idioten aussehen zu lassen.

Das Gemeindezentrum lag nur ein paar Blocks entfernt. Als sie dort ankamen, war es hell erleuchtet und darum herum standen jede Menge Autos und Gruppen von Teenagern in Anzügen und Kleidern. Das Heulen der Ducati ließ die meisten davon zu ihnen sehen – und sie anstarren. Auch wenn Kon nicht so recht wusste, ob sie beide oder das Motorrad mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen – zumindest bis sie abstiegen und ihnen alle Blicke folgten.

Der Rest des Clubs stieg aus den Vans aus wie Clowns aus einem Zirkuswagen, obwohl sie erst dann Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, als sie anfingen sich in Paaren zusammenzufinden. Tim legte einen Arm um Kons Hüfte, wobei seine Hand besitzergreifend in Kons Rücken lag. Er ging auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte seine Lippen gegen Kons Ohr: „Showtime, Loverboy!“

Oh, das war so unfair! Kon war – Kon hatte sehr empfindliche Ohren! Und ein Supergehör, Tim hätte also gar nicht so nah kommen _müssen_! Er erschauderte und schloss sich dann den anderen an, die sich in einer lockeren Zweierreihe aufgestellt hatten, mit Clarence wie ein Tambourmajor allein an der Spitze. Von den anderen Schülern um sie herum waren ein paar Buhrufe und Auspfeifen zu hören, und Kon konnte einige Leute hören, die ungehalten vor sich hin murmelten, und noch einige mehr, die lachten. Aber niemand näherte sich ihnen direkt, als sie durch die Doppeltür hinein in die Lobby gingen. Kon konnte das nur als ein gutes Zeichen werten.

Allerdings wurden sie an den Türen zum Ballsaal von einem älteren Mann aufgehalten, den Kon nicht kannte und der anscheinend ein Problem mit Daniels Date hatte. „Wenn du kein Schüler bist, kann ich dich nicht rein lassen.“

„Aber ich hab ihm ein Date-Ticket besorgt“, protestierte Daniel.

Kon und Tim gingen zum vorderen Ende der Schlange, vorbei an den restlichen umherlaufenden Schülern.

„Date-Tickets sind für _Dates_ , junger Mann, nicht für deine Freunde von anderen Schulen.“

„Er _ist_ mein Date“, gab Daniel zurück.

Der Mann blinzelte verwirrt und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, das – das ist unvertretbar.“

„Warum?“, fragte Kon, „Sie haben auch Lilahs Freund rein gelassen und er ist nicht mal mehr auf der High School.“

„Pssst“, zischte Russell hinter ihm.

„Wir könnten uns ein bisschen umsortieren, wenn das hilft“, schlug Katie vor. Sie hakte sich bei Kon unter. „Dein Freund kann mit Mel rein gehen. Caroline und Daniel können tauschen—“

„Nein“, meinte Kon, „Er wird uns gefälligst rein lassen. Wir haben Date-Tickets gekauft, wir haben Dates dabei. Basta.“

Der Blick des Mannes ging über die Menge an gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren, die inzwischen die halbe Lobby füllten. „Ist das irgendein Trick? Oder ein Streich?“

Tim schob verärgert Katie von Kons Arm und ergriff ihn selbst. „Ist dieses Dorf _wirklich_ so rückständig?“

„Das hier ist ein Schulball!“, beharrte Kon, „Alle stehen sowieso nur rum, reden und trinken Bowle. Was glauben Sie denn, was wir _machen_ werden?“

„Ganz offensichtlich ist er sich bewusst, dass du deine Finger nicht von mir lassen kannst“, meinte Tim in gelangweiltem Ton, „Natürlich fangen wir mit der homosexuellen Orgie an, sobald er nicht hinsieht.“

Kon war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich möglichst nicht an seinem Lachen zu verschlucken – das mit dem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck des Türstehers nur noch schlimmer wurde –, um zu bemerken, wer aus dem Ballsaal heraus zu ihnen trat, bevor es zu spät war. Er sah, wie eine riesige Hand klatschend auf der Schulter des Kerls landete, bevor er in Clarks leicht belustigtes Gesicht blickte.

Kon war sich sehr sicher, dass er sterben würde.

„Stimmt was nicht, Earl?“, fragte Clark den Türsteher mit der vollen, sanftmütigen Ernsthaftigkeit eines Clark Kent. „Oh, hi, Conner! Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo ihr bleibt.“

„Was machst _du_ denn hier?“, platzte es unwillkürlich aus Kon heraus. Oh Gott! Er konnte Clark nichtmal ins _Gesicht_ sehen, weil er immer noch an Tims _Fotos_ denken musste.

„Tja, die Schule hat mich auf der Suche nach Aufsichtspersonen angeschrieben und ich dachte mir, es wäre schön, Ma übers Wochenende zu besuchen. Lois ist hier auch irgendwo – sie versteckt sich aber. Eine der Englischlehrerinnen hat versucht, sie zu einem Gastvortrag zu überreden und mit einem Mal hat sie eine Blasenschwäche entwickelt. Oh, aber wir halten hier alle auf. Kommt schon rein und blockiert nicht weiter die Tür.“

„Aber“, protestierte Earl.

„Tim“, meinte Clark und hielt ihm seine Hand zum Schütteln entgegen, „Schön, dich zu sehen. Wie läuft das Übernahmeangebot?”

„Wenn du davon hättest wissen sollen“, gab Tim zurück, „hätte Bruce dir davon erzählt.“

„Ha! Okay, na gut.“ Er gab die Tür frei und deutete Kon und den Anderen, dasselbe zu tun. „Ich musste es zumindest versuchen. Irgendwie muss man ja seinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen. Trotzdem schön, dich zu sehen. Übernachtest du auf der Farm?“

„Tja“, machte Tim, mit einem Mal verschlagen. Er schlang einen Arm um Kons Taille, obwohl Kon versuchte ihn möglichst unbemerkt wegzudrücken. „Das kommt drauf an.“

„Worauf?“

„Darauf, ob du und Lois das Gästezimmer nehmen. Du _weißt_ , dass ich nichts dagegen hab, bei Conner zu schlafen…“

Kon hielt es nicht länger aus. Er packte Tim am Arm und marschierte mit ihm weg in Richtung Tanzfläche, wo die anderen Clubmitglieder bereits herumstanden. „Was zur Hölle?“, verlangte er.

„Sweetie“, antwortete Tim in seinem bescheuerten, schrecklichen Tim-Wayne-Ton, „Du weißt doch, dass ich nur Spaß mach.“ Er griff nach Kons Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander, bevor er seine freie Hand auf Kons Schulter legte. „Tanzt du mit mir?“ Sein Blick ging zur Seite und Kon drehte sich um, wo er Jake sah, der sie über Russells Schulter hinweg beobachtete.

„Du—“, zischte Kon. Bevor er aber noch ein weiteres Wort herausbrachte, hatte Tim ihn bereits zu sich gezogen, so dass ihre Oberkörper sich berührten, und legte einen Arm um Kons Schultern. Kon tat es ihm gleich, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, so dass seine Hand zwischen Tims Schulterblättern zu liegen kam.

„Oh, sei nicht sauer, Babe. Clark weiß, dass es nur Spaß war.“

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Kon mit Nachdruck, wenn auch leise, jetzt wo sie so eng beisammen standen. Er merkte, dass sehr viele Leute zu ihnen sahen. „Warum ist er überhaupt _hier_?“

Tim fing an, sich im Takt der Musik zu wiegen und drängte Kon so mit sich, einen langsamen Bogen beschreibend. „Dir ist schon klar“, meinte er halblaut und klang dabei glücklicherweise wie er selbst, trotz des Tim-Wayne-Lächelns, „dass die Chancen recht hoch sind, dass der Mörder heute Abend hier ist? Und deine Freunde—“ Dabei nickte er zu Katie und Mel, die nicht weit von ihnen entfernt tanzten, Mels Wange in Katies Ausschnitt gepresst, „—verhalten sich absichtlich provozierend?“

„ _Provozierend_ “, schnaubte Kon, „Sie _tanzen_ doch einfach nur.“

„Sie beziehen Stellung“, verbesserte Tim, „sozial und politisch. Sie weigern sich, sich einschüchtern zu lassen. Das ist bewundernswert, aber es eröffnet die Möglichkeit, dass es die Aufmerksamkeit deines Killers erregt.“

Kon stolperte leicht, als Tim sie herum drehte. Es war seltsam, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, während ihre Gesichter so nah aneinander waren, aber hey, wenigstens hatte Tim sich kürzlich erst die Zähne geputzt. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass der Killer hier was versuchen würde, so gerammelt voll wie‘s hier ist?“

„Wenn er aufgebracht genug ist? Vielleicht.“ Tim verlagerte seine Hand an Kons Rücken und zog ihn noch etwas enger an sich. Er roch anders als sonst – schwach nach Aftershave und etwas, das sein Haargel sein könnte, anstatt nach sauberem Schweiß und Waschmittel. „Und es ist wahrscheinlich am besten, wenn Superboy möglichst nicht in Erscheinung tritt.“

Kon hielt in der Bewegung inne.

„Als jemand, der wirklich schon mal vor den Augen seiner Klassenkameraden _kämpfen_ musste – naja, dachte ich mir, du würdest dir die Erfahrung wahrscheinlich lieber ersparen.“

„Du hast ihn drum _gebeten_ zu kommen!“

Tim zog an ihm, bis Kon wieder in Tanzhaltung zurückfiel und sie einen groben Kreis beschrieben. „Ehrlich gesagt“, flüsterte er viel zu nah an Kons Ohr, „versuchen Schulen immer, ihre weltberühmten Ehemaligen mit Pulitzerpreis dazu zu bringen, bei Schulfesten dabei zu sein. Und er musste nicht besonders überredet werden.“

Kon kochte innerlich. „Warum führst du überhaupt?“

„Weil du dich nicht bewegt hast?“ Tim verlagerte seine Hand erneut. „Hier, wenn du willst, kannst du führen. Du bist sowieso größer.“ Er trat etwas zurück und dann wieder näher, während sie ihre Arme und Beine neu ordneten – und zu seiner Überraschung vermisste Kon in diesem kurzen Moment, in dem Tim nicht mehr da war, seine Wärme und Berührung. „Ich hab ihn nicht eingeladen, um dich zu blamieren“, fuhr Tim fort, „Er ist unsere _Verstärkung_.“

„Seit wann—“ Kon merkte, dass seine Stimme viel zu laut war und senkte sie zu einem harten, raschen Flüstern: „Seit wann brauchen wir beide Verstärkung, um mit einem einzigen niedrigstufen Meta fertig zu werden?“

Tim warf ihm einen verschlagenen Blick zu, irgendwo zwischen Red Robin und Tim Wayne. Es war gelinde gesagt befremdlich. Er drückte sich enger an Kon und legte den Kopf auf Kons Schulter, sein Atem warm gegen Kons Hals. „Seit wir die verlockendsten Ziele im Raum geworden sind.“

„Seit—“, wiederholte Kon, bevor er abbrach. „Was?“

Kon hätte es für unmöglich gehalten, aber Tim schmiegte sich definitiv noch _enger_ an, bis seine Lippen beim Sprechen federleicht Kons Haut berührten. „Sieh dich um, Loverboy. Alle Blicke ruhen auf _uns_.“

Kon sah auf. Jake und Russell tanzten immer noch nicht allzu weit von ihnen entfernt, aber mit erheblich mehr Abstand zwischen ihnen als Tim und Kon. Jake sah definitiv zu ihnen – er sah hastig weg, als er bemerkte, dass Kon seinen Blick hob. Überall um sie herum aber sahen die Leute mindestens immer wieder einmal in ihre Richtung. Er erweiterte für einen Augenblick seine Wahrnehmung, insbesondere sein Supergehör, und ja, unter der lauten Musik und dem allgemeinen Gebrummel von Gesprächen hörte er viele Leute über Tim Wayne und Conner Kent reden.

„Du finsteres _Genie_ “, flüsterte Kon voller Bewunderung. Er war so daran gewöhnt, Tim als Experten darin zu sehen, unbemerkt zu bleiben. Aber heute Abend hatte er diesen Umstand komplett auf den Kopf gestellt. Es war auf sonderbare Weise wirklich wie damals bei Mister Sacastic. „ _Deshalb_ bist du so? Deshalb hast du dich nicht verkleidet? Deshalb bist du so…“ Unausstehlich? Kokettierend?

„Teilweise. Liest du die Klatschpresse?“, fragte Tim, „Siehst die Promisendungen an?“

„Äh, _nein_.“

Tim drückte mit einem leisen Lachen sein Gesicht gegen Kons Schulter. „Hm. Kein Wunder, dass du dann so geplättet warst, wenn du noch nie Brucie in Aktion gesehen hast.“

Kon verzog den Mund. „Brucie?“, fragte er. Er konnte nicht Batman meinen, denn nie im Leben würde jemand Batman so einen bescheuerten Spitznamen geben.

Tim löste sich etwas von ihm, griff um und… schien wie ausgewechselt; seine ganze Haltung war anders. „Ha ha ha, Tiger!“ Er riss Kon in einer unangenehmen Drehung herum und zog ihn in fassungslosen, stolpernden Schritten mit sich. „Du bist einfach ein umwerfender Tänzer, weißt du das?“ Er trat Kon auf den Fuß – fest genug, dass Kon dankbar für seine Unverwundbarkeit war. „Ups. Sorry, Schätzchen, das kommt von dem ganzen Champagner! Weißt du, du solltest mal mit mir und den Jungs zum Skifahren kommen. Es gibt da dieses _entzückende_ kleine Chalet in der Schweiz – oder war‘s Schweden? Welches davon hat das Skifahren? Ich bring die beiden immer durcheinander. Eins davon hat Skipisten und das andere hat Fleischklopse.“

„Gott, _hör auf_!“, zischte Kon. Er riss Tim wieder zu sich und drückte mit einer Hand seinen Kopf zurück an seine Schulter, in dem Versuch, ihn zurück in die andere Rolle zu zwingen. Am anderen Ende des Raums konnte er Clark lachen hören, als wäre es das Lustigste der Welt. „Du bist manchmal echt _unheimlich_!“

Tim zuckte die Schultern, bevor er sich wieder an Kon schmiegte. „Das ist mein Job.“

„So unheimlich“, wiederholte Kon voller Zuneigung. Tims Haare kitzelten beim Sprechen an seinen Lippen. „Wie bist du eigentlich so gut drin geworden, andere Leute zu sein?“

Tims Hand glitt Kons Rücken nach unten, bis sie in seinem Kreuz zu liegen kam. „Hm. Ich bin mir nicht sicher? Ein Teil ist gelernt. Bruce und Alfred sind beide vollendete Schauspieler. Aber… naja, ich war schon immer gut drin… mich zu verstecken, schätze ich.”

„Dich verstecken?“, fragte Kon. Er drehte den Kopf leicht, um seinen Mund aus Tims Haaren zu bekommen, und legte stattdessen seine Wange dagegen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zur alten Robin-Maske – der grünen, die Tim getragen hatte, als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, und die die Augen hinter weißen Linsen versteckte. Er hatte so lange nicht gesehen, was sich hinter dieser Maske versteckte. Sie waren Freunde und Teamkameraden gewesen, hatten gemeinsam gekämpft und gestritten, hatten Leben gerettet, hatten sich _gegenseitig_ das Leben gerettet und er hatte nicht gewusst, welche Augenfarbe Tim hatte. Hatte seinen Namen nicht gekannt. Hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er eine Familie hatte, bis lange nachdem seine halbe Familie schon tot war. Nicht einmal Tims eigene Eltern hatten ihn gekannt – nicht wirklich. Vielleicht bis zum Schluss nicht. „Ja“, machte er und ihm wurde ein wenig eng ums Herz, warum auch immer.

„Es geht immer nur darum, die Geheimnisse zu schützen“, fuhr Tim gegen Kons Schulter fort, scheinbar Kons plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung nicht wahrnehmend. „Das, was wir tun – wir armen verrückten Normalos in Masken und Strumpfhosen, meine ich – naja, es ist eben auf Furcht angewiesen. Und auf Heimlichkeit. Es würde ohne das ganze Schauspielern nicht _funktionieren_. Also ist Red Robin nicht ich. Aber ich bin auch nicht immer Tim. Oder Tim ist nicht immer ich.“ Er hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich ein Stück löste und Kon ansah. „Das ergibt wahrscheinlich gerade keinerlei Sinn.“

„Bei mir kannst du aber du selbst sein“, meinte Kon ernst, „Das weißt du, oder? Wir – du und ich – es gibt nichts, das du je vor mir verstecken müsstest.“

Tims Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht – nicht wirklich –, doch sein Blick wurde für einen Moment seltsam sanft. Seine Augen waren wirklich blau, so aus nächster Nähe – wirklich verblüffend. Tims Pupillen waren groß im schwachen Licht, mit nur einem dünnen farbigen Ring darum. Dann blinzelte Tim zweimal und wandte das Gesicht ein winziges Stück ab. Er schluckte. „Im Moment sind wir aber nicht allein.“

Kon sah sich um. Ein paar Leute sahen auf jeden Fall immer noch zu ihnen herüber, aber es war nicht annähernd so schlimm wie vorher. „Ja, aber ich glaub, so langsam wird allen langweilig.“

Tim gab einen kleinen misbilligenden Laut von sich. „ _Das_ können wir so aber nicht belassen.“

Kon lachte leise. „Also, Mister Experte, was schlägst du vor, dass wir dagegen tun?“

Einen Augenblick schwieg Tim, bevor er den Kopf einen Bruchteil eines Zentimeters neigte und in sein Tim-Wayne-Lächeln zurückfiel. „Dipp mich!“

„Was?“

„Dipp mich!“, verlangte Tim.

Kon verdrehte die Augen, aber als die Musik an eine Stelle kam, wo es nicht allzu unpassend wirkte, bugsierte er Tim in einer übertrieben überschwänglichen Drehung an seinen Arm und dippte ihn tief, bis nur noch seine Telekinese und Tims verrückter Gleichgewichtssinn ihn auf den Füßen hielten. Tim lachte laut – nicht sein echtes Lachen, sondern etwas Grelles, Künstliches – und warf mit funkelnden Augen den Kopf in den Nacken.

Er sah wirklich aus, als amüsierte er sich gerade wunderbar. Kon fragte sich einen langen Moment, ob er mit Spoiler so gewesen war, damals, bevor sie ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er Tim jemals verliebt miterlebt hatte, was ihm mit einem Mal schrecklich schade vorkam. Tim war inzwischen die ganze Zeit so verschlossen. Kon hätte ihn nur zu gerne ehrlich so offen und fröhlich erlebt, und nicht nur als Teil einer Rolle.

Er zog Tim wieder nach oben und in eine weitere Drehung, bevor er ihn wieder auffing und mit genug Schwung an sich zog, dass Tim sich mit den Händen an Kons Oberkörper abstützen musste. Er spürte sie über sein Hemd nach oben gleiten und dachte, Tim würde seine Hände auf seine Schultern legen – bis Tims Finger direkt weiter seinen Hals hinauf strichen, sich um seinen Kiefer legten und ihn zu ihm zogen. Er erkannte gerade rechtzeitig, was hier passierte, um nicht direkt zusammenzuzucken, als Tims Lippen sich auf seine legten, solide und fordernd gegen Kons, sein Atem warm und schwach minzig.

Kon erstarrte vor Schreck, sämtliche Muskeln in seinem Körper unbeweglich und angespannt. Um sie herum konnte er die Reaktionen der anderen Tänzer wie durch einen Nebel hören – Schock und Empörung und, im Falle ein paar seiner Freunde, Entzücken. Am anderen Ende des Ballsaals konnte er Clark sich an seiner Bowle verschlucken hören, bevor Lois _lachte_ – und irgendwie war das genau der Anstoß, den er brauchte, um seine Arme eng um Tims Taille zu schlingen und den Kuss zu erwidern.

Wenn sowieso alle sie schon anstarrten, dann konnten sie ihnen genauso gut auch eine _Show_ bieten. Kon beugte Tim über seinen Arm nach hinten, der Kuss innig und feucht und so obszön, wie er ihn nur machen konnten. Er leckte über Tims Lippen, dominant und schmuddelig wie etwas aus einem Porno, leckte über seine Zähne und seine Zunge. Er drückte ihre Körper eng aneinander und ging einfach ran. Er küsste Tim, als würden sie gleich hier und jetzt auf der Tanzfläche vögeln, schwer atmend und mit offenem Mund – und Tim teilte ebenso heftig aus wie er einsteckte, biss Kon auf die Lippe, saugte an seiner Zunge, tief und fest. Tim stöhnte, eine Hand an Kons Hinterkopf, die andere weiter nach unten wandernd, um sich an seinem Hintern festzuhalten und ihre Hüften gegeneinander zu pressen.

Was Kon zu schaffen machte, war das Stöhnen, wie es in Tims Brust nachhallte, dann grollend seinen Weg hinauf in Tims Kehle fand und schließlich in Kons Mund überlief. Kon schluckte es gierig, denn auch wenn er wusste, dass das alles nur geschauspielert war, nur ein weiterer perfekter Charaktermoment von Tim Wayne, dem schwulen Partylöwen, so fühlte es sich trotzdem real an. Es fühlte sich _gut_ an. In seiner Brust stieg wieder einmal dieses übersprudelnde Gefühl auf, dasselbe Gefühl, das er hatte, wenn er es schaffte, Tim wirklich zum _Lachen_ zu bringen und—oh. Shit. Fuck. Kon steigerte sich gerade ein wenig zu sehr hinein, denn – er spürte ein Zittern durch seinen ganzen Körper gehen, als Tims Zähne seine Zunge entlang schabten – denn er wurde langsam _steif_. Er versuchte sich ein wenig zurückzunehmen, lockerzulassen, aber Tim wollte davon nichts wissen. Er wollte ihn nicht loslassen – wollte ihn sich nicht zurückziehen lassen.

Tim würde es sicher _spüren_ , so eng wie ihre Hüften gegeneinander gedrückt lagen. Jede Sekunde wäre es soweit. Kon zog, fester diesmal. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich Tims Griff etwas lockerte, aber er ließ immer noch nicht los. Kon hatte keine Ahnung, wie er aus dieser Situation wieder heraus kommen sollte – er konnte schließlich nicht einfach Tim wegstoßen. Sie gaben vor, ein Paar zu sein – und Tim würde so oder so wahrscheinlich erraten, warum Kon sich mit einem Mal sträubte, dieses Spiel weiter aufrecht zu erhalten. Gott, er würde Kon auf ewig damit aufziehen!

„Gentlemen!“

Kon löste sich keuchend aus dem Kuss und stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts, als Tims Griff sich so plötzlich lockerte. Ein paar lange Sekunden stand er einfach nur da, schwer atmend, und starrte Tim an, der die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sein Mund stand immer noch leicht offen und er atmete schwer und unregelmäßig. Kon konnte ihn nur dumm anstarren, als Rektor Cross eine Hand auf Kons Schulter legte.

„Mister Kent, Ihr Verhalten erstaunt mich“, meinte Cross leise und kaum hörbar über das Rauschen in Kons Ohren, „Das hier ist ein Schulfest. Und bevor Sie jetzt etwas sagen: Solches Verhalten wäre Ihnen so oder so nicht gestattet, egal wer Ihr Date ist.“

„Ich…“, setzte Kon an. Er schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte ein paarmal heftig. „Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich wollte nicht – ähm…“ Als er den Satz so unvollendet ließ, öffnete Tim langsam die Augen etwas, gerade genug, dass Kon erkannte, wie dunkel sie unter seinen flatternden Wimpern waren. Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.

„Gehen Sie sich etwas Bowle holen“, wies Cross ihn an und tätschelte ihm die Schulter, „Schnappen Sie etwas frische Luft. Kühlen Sie sich ein wenig ab.“

„Ja“, machte Kon, ohne richtig mitzubekommen, was er denn da zugestimmt hatte. Er beobachtete, wie Tims Zungenspitze über seine Lippe huschte und wieder verschwand, und Kon leckte sich aus Sympathie ebenfalls die Lippen. Gott, das war… Kon glaubte nicht, dass er jemals zuvor jemanden so geküsst hatte, und er war sich nicht einmal sicher, was daran diesen Kuss denn nun so anders machte. Es hatte sich angefühlt wie… Ein angenehmes Schaudern erfasste seinen ganzen Körper, und er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Tim beobachtete ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen, sein Blick huschte abwärts und dann zurück zu Kons Gesicht.

Fuck! Kon widerstand dem Bedürfnis, selbst an sich hinab zu sehen. Das hatte ihn definitiv mehr erregt als es sollte. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht für alle _offensichtlich_ , aber Tim konnte ziemlich sicher sehen, welche Wirkung dieser Kuss auf ihn gehabt hatte. Ein einzelner Kuss. Kon hatte schon seit _Jahren_ keinen Steifen mehr von einem einfachen Kuss bekommen. Er fühlte sich wieder einmal, als käme er ganz frisch aus dem Labor, ohne jegliche Kontrolle über seine Hormone. Er fühlte sich…

Hatte Tim schon immer so gut ausgesehen?


	16. Chapter 16

Kon schluckte schwer und wandte sich bewusst ab, um sich nach etwas zu trinken umzusehen. Als er die Bowle gefunden hatte, hielt er geradewegs auf sie zu und schüttete sich zwei kleine Plastikbecher voll die Kehle hinunter, bevor er überhaupt etwas davon schmeckte. Nachdem er sich seinen Becher zum dritten Mal wiederaufgefüllt hatte, wurde ihm die Schöpfkelle aus der Hand genommen. Von großen Händen. Er sah auf.

„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte Clark.

Kon kniff die Augen zu. Wenn sein Gesicht vorher noch nicht rot gewesen war, dann war es das auf jeden Fall jetzt. „Mir geht’s gut.“

„Conner—“

„Das ist alles nur Show“, flüsterte Kon leise genug, dass nur Clark es hören konnte, „Wir lenken von den anderen Kids ab. Um sie zu beschützen.“

Clark antwortete nicht, weshalb Kon noch einen Schluck von seiner Bowle nahm und dann einfach seinen Blick darauf gerichtet ließ. Er beobachtete, wie die Kohlensäurebläschen an den Seiten hingen, bevor sie langsam aufstiegen und an der Oberfläche platzten. Es schmeckte nach Ananas und möglicherweise Ginger-Ale und noch irgendwas, das er gerade nicht einordnen konnte. Alles, was in diesem Moment zählte, war, dass es kalt und feucht war. Er stürzte den Rest hinunter und zerdrückte den durchsichtigen Plastikbecker, bis er zerbrach und in seiner Hand zusammenfiel.

„Conner“, sagte Clark erneut, diesmal mit einer Hand auf Kons Schulter, die sich selbst durch das Jackett warm und nach Sonnenschein anfühlte.

Nur für einen Augenblick lehnte er sich einfach dieser Berührung entgegen, bevor er sich daraus befreite. Er wusste nicht, worüber Clark reden wollte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dieses Gespräch lieber vermeiden würde. Alles, worüber er mit Clark redete, ließ ihn sich immer unbeholfen und seltsam fühlen und er glaubte nicht, dass er dabei in diesem Moment auch noch Hilfe bräuchte.

„Ich wollte dich nur warnen, vorsichtig zu sein. Du weißt, ich mag Tim…“

Kon gab einen leisen abweisenden Laut von sich. „Ich bin doch nicht wirklich mit ihm zusammen“, flüsterte er zurück, „Das ist nur geschauspielert.“

„Conner, bitte, hör mir zu“, meinte Clark und packte ihn am Arm, seine Stimme leise aber ernst. Mit dem Gesicht, das Clark gerade zog, würde jeder Beobachter bestimmt davon ausgehen, dass er für ihre öffentlichen Liebesbekundungen Ärger bekam – was Kon als Freibrief nahm, finster dreinzublicken und wegzusehen. „Du weißt, dass ich Bruce schon sehr lange kenne.“

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?“, zischte Kon, „Du vögelst nicht mit ihm auch noch rum, oder?“

Etwas in Clarks Augen flackerte und er wich zurück, ließ dabei aber Kons Arm nicht los. „Wovon redest du überhaupt?“

„Ich rede von _Nightwing_. Verdammt!“

„Tim hat dir davon erzählt“, meinte Clark und es war keine Frage, auch wenn Erstaunen in seiner Stimme lag. Er schluckte schwer. „Das war vor langer Zeit. Damals war er nicht Nightwing. Noch nicht.”

Kon merkte, wie seinen Augen ganz von selbst größer wurden. Er stolperte einen Schritt zurück, so weit wie er nur konnte, ohne zu sehr gegen Clark anzukämpfen. „Verdammt!“, wiederholte er, „Verdammte Hölle und _Scheiße_! Du – er war noch _Robin_? Du warst—” Ihm wurde schwummrig. Eigentlich sollte er damit ein für alle Mal fertig sein, mit dem Hinterfragen, damit, dass er sich ständig mit Clark verglich, aber mein Gott! Wenn Superman und – und _Robin_ …

“Nein! Ich – das war dazwischen”, erklärte Clark nervös, „Vor Lois.“

_Dazwischen_? Was sollte das denn überhaupt _heißen_? Zwischen Robin und Nightwing? Hatte Dick sich zeitweise mal zur Ruhe gesetzt oder so? „Weiß sie‘s? Dass du auch auf Kerle stehst?“

Clark atmete durch die Nase aus. „Ja.“

„Und du hättest mir da nicht mal was davon sagen können? Vielleicht, als du mir einen Vortrag drüber gehalten hast, bei einer Schwulenrechtsgruppe mitzumachen?“

„Ich hab nicht— Du hast wirklich gedacht, dass ich deshalb verärgert war?“ Clark seufzte. „Conner, ich dachte, du _täuschst_ das alles nur _vor_. Ich wusste, dass du es gut meinst, aber… Tut mir leid. Ich hab das alles missverstanden und war unglücklich über die _Täuschung_ , die ich dachte, gesehen zu haben.“

„Mein Gott“, gab Kon beleidigt zurück, „Du verdammter Riesen-Heuchler!“ Er streckte die Hand aus und schnappte sich Clarks Brille. Clarks Hand schnellte in die Höhe und sie stritten sich ein paar Sekunden lang darum. Clarks Hände tasteten gegen Kons Aura, bis Kon nachgab und sie ihn wieder nehmen ließ, sobald er das Gefühl hatte, dass er seinen Standpunkt klargemacht hatte. Clark senkte den Kopf und schob sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase. Dann sah er sich besorgt um, als ob in dieser kurzen Zeit auch nur irgendjemand zu ihnen herüber gesehen und die Verbindung hergestellt hatte. „Du lügst doch genauso viel wie ich. Wahrscheinlich sogar mehr.“

„Das ist nicht dasselbe und das weißt du auch. Ich gebe nicht großartig vor, irgendwas zu sein, außer harmlos. Das ist etwas ganz anderes als sich als Mitglied einer Minderheitengruppe auszugeben—“

„Ich kann echt nicht glauben, dass du auch nur denken kannst, dass ich sowas _tun würde_ “, zischte Kon, „Du glaubst echt, dass ich _keinerlei_ Integrität hab, oder?“

„Das ist es nicht!“, beharrte Clark, „Ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst. Das hab ich nie bezweifelt.“

„Was dann?“

Clark sah zur anderen Seite des Raums, wo sich Tim gerade in der Nähe der Seitentür mit Jake und Russel unterhielt. „Ich dachte, Tim hätte dich dazu angestiftet“, gestand er. Mit einem Mal wirkte er verlegen.

„Du—“, setzte Kon an und merkte, dass er leiser sprechen sollte, „Du hast gedacht – was, dass ich _es gut meine_ , aber blöd genug bin…“, knurrte er und riss seinen Arm aus Clarks Griff. „Ganz offensichtlich ist es also Tims schlechter Einfluss, wenn ich mich wie ein _Arschloch_ verhalte? Hältst du wirklich so wenig von ihm? Oder von _mir_ , dass du denkst, ich würde einfach tun, was auch immer er mir sagt, und mein eigener moralischer Kompass wäre mir völlig egal?“

„Nein!“, flüsterte Clark zurück, seine Augen groß und aufrichtig, „Conner, ich hab doch nur versucht—“

„Weißt du was?“, sprach Kon einfach über ihn hinweg, indem er seine Stimme wieder auf normale Lautstärke anhob. Er goss Bowle in einen frischen Becher. „Ich bring jetzt meinem _Date_ etwas von der Bowle.“

„Conner—“

„Du kannst mich mal“, meinte er im Plauderton und ging davon. Zum Glück versuchte Clark nicht, ihn aufzuhalten oder, was noch schöner gewesen wäre, ihm zu folgen. Kon hätte die Bowle nur sehr ungern verschwendet, indem er sie ihm in sein dummes, verficktes Gesicht schüttete. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein? Hierher zu kommen, Kon zu beleidigen, seinen besten Freund zu beleidigen. Und dann so zu tun, als erwartete er, dass Kon damit einverstanden wäre. Als würde er von Kon erwarten, dass er einfach daneben stand und es _annahm_ , nur weil er fucking _Superman_ war.

Kon grummelte wütend vor sich hin, während er den Saal durchquerte und sich nach seinen Freunden umsah. Gina und Lisa wurden angegafft, aber das schien ihnen nichts auszumachen. Chases Hand lag auf Hamiltons Hintern und Hamilton erhob keinerlei Einspruch dagegen. Alle schienen sich gut zu amüsieren. Außer dem Ärger an der Tür gab es bis jetzt keine Probleme. Kon hoffte, dass ihr Glück anhalten würde.

Pete Miller tanzte mit einer von Carolines Cheerleader-Freundinnen und starrte zornig über ihre Schulter zu Delilah und Carson hinüber. Die beiden standen gegen eine Wand gelehnt, tranken Bowle und lachten mit Clarence. Als Kon an ihm vorbei ging, streckte er seine Aura den Boden entlang aus und zog an seinen Füßen, was ihn ungeschickt schlingern und gegen seine Tanzpartnerin stolpern ließ. Miller landete mit dem Gesicht voran in ihrem Ausschnitt, was ihm ein Wegschubsen und eine Ohrfeige einbrachte. Das besserte Kons Laune gleich ein wenig. Er straffte die Schultern und legte ein Lächeln auf, bevor er Jake retten ging.

Tim hatte ihn anscheinend in die Enge getrieben und es sah aus, als hätte Russell es endlich geschafft zu entwischen, um ihnen Bowle zu holen. Jake stand also nicht weit von der Wand entfernt einfach nur da und sah ein wenig verschreckt aus, während Tim zu nahe bei ihm stand und beim Reden ausschweifend gestikulierte. Die Musik war laut genug, dass Kon nicht viel hören konnte, bis er etwas näher heran ging. Er war sich nicht sicher, was genau er zu hören erwartet hatte, aber es war definitiv nicht das, was er vorfand.

„—aber wenn du willst, könnte ich mit Giles sprechen. Er ist immer auf der Suche nach frischen Talenten – es ist ziemlich prestigeträchtig, derjenige zu sein, der einen neuen Künstler entdeckt, weißt du.“

„Ähm“, machte Jake einen halben Schritt zurück, als Tim sein Gewicht nach vorne verlagerte und ihn so weiter aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

„Oder ich könnte euch einfach einander vorstellen. Bruce gibt nächste Woche eine Feier – irgendso ein Wohltätigkeits-Ding, ich weiß nicht mal genau, was – und Giles lehnt nie eine Einladung ab. Ich bin sicher, dass er auch da sein wird. Du könntest also auch gleich mitkommen; ich schicke sowieso den Jet für Conner.“

„Du machst was?“, fragte Kon, als er an Tim heran trat. Auf gar keinen Fall hatte er sich wirklich an ihn angeschlichen, aber Tim fuhr herum und fasste sich an die Kehle, als wäre er eine melodramatische viktorianische Romanfigur.

„Conner!“, sagte er und klang dabei durch und durch überrascht, „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.“ Er trat augenblicklich neben Kon und griff nach seinem Handgelenk, dann drehte er sich so, dass Kons Arm um seine Taille geschlungen lag. „Jake hat mir gerade erzählt, dass er alles in diesem Diner selbst gemalt hat! Wusstest du das?“

Kon begegnete Jakes Blick, dann sah er zur Decke hoch. „Ja, Tim.“

„Und wir sind ins Reden gekommen und, oh, ich muss ihn einfach ein paar Leuten vorstellen, also hab ich ihn zu Bruces kleinem Empfang eingeladen.“

„Welchem kleinen Empfang?“

Tims düsterer Blick in diesem Augenblick hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit dem, den er Bösewichten zuwarf. Normalerweise schmollte er um vieles weniger dabei. „Du hast es doch nicht etwa _vergessen_?“

„Äh.“ Kon blickte hilfesuchend zu Jake, erhielt von ihm aber keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. „Hilf mir auf die Sprünge?“

„Es ist – ach, verdammt, ich hab keine Ahnung, wofür es ist. Donnerstag. Irgendsoein Wohltätigkeits-Ding. Erinnerst du dich?” Tim legte seine Hand zurück auf Kons Schulter. „Waisenkinder, verletzte Kätzchen, rettet die Babyrobben, sowas eben.“

„Tut mir leid“, gab Kon zurück und verzog das Gesicht, „muss ich wohl vergessen haben.“

Tim wedelte wegwerfend mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Ach, macht nichts. Aber ich meinte gerade, Jake hier sollte unbedingt kommen, weil Bruce ja so _gut_ befreundet ist mit diesem einen Typen – Giles Coltsworth, hast du ihn schon mal getroffen?“

Gott, seine Freunde würden alle denken, dass er jemand war, der mit so jemandem wie Tim Wayne zusammen sein konnte, ohne verrückt zu werden! Jake fixierte ihn bereits misstrauisch. „Nein”, antwortete Kon.

„Wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Du bist genau sein Typ; er würde dich wahrscheinlich fragen, ob du für ihn _Modell_ stehst… Na jedenfalls leitet er die _Top_ -Galerie der Stadt. Alle aufstrebenden jungen Künstler haben dort ihren Anfang. Ich würde die beiden nur _zu gerne_ miteinander bekannt machen, Jake hier helfen, einen Fuß in die Tür zu bekommen. Er erscheint mir so ein—“ Er musterte Jake einen Augenblick. „— _aufrichtiger_ junger Mann.“

Kon blinzelte. Daran hatte er nicht einmal gedacht, aber Tim könnte Jake wahrscheinlich _wirklich_ unterstützen. In Gotham gab es ganz bestimmt die verschiedensten Leute, die einem Wayne gerne einen Gefallen tun wollten. Und hatte Tim ihm nicht sogar einmal erzählt, dass Bruce ständig irgendwelche Stipendien vergab? Er hatte es liebevoll, wenn auch distanziert erzählt, wie eine Mutter, die von der Angewohnheit ihres Sohns erzählte, in seinen Taschen Frösche mit nach Hause zu bringen. „Das ist eine Spitzenidee!“

„Oh“, machte Jake, „Ich kann doch nicht – ich meine, ich bin nicht – ich hab es noch nicht mal _studiert_ —“

„ _Studiert_ “, höhnte Tim, „Ich hab am Montag ein Handelstreffen mit dem deutschen Vizekanzler und hab nicht mal wirklich die High School abgeschlossen.“

„Du—“ Kon brach ab. Er wusste, dass Tim einen GED-Test abgelegt hatte, anstatt zurück zur Schule zu gehen, nachdem er nach Gotham zurückgekehrt war. Den Rest erfand Tim aber sicher für ihr Publikum. „Was?“

„Na, wir haben großes Interesse an der Region. Bruce hat über die letzten zehn Jahre etwa ein halbes Dutzend Technologie- und Optikfirmen aufgekauft, aber Guido ist so gegen Gewerkschaften. Und das ist eben was, an dem Bruce sehr viel liegt, aber er hat leider eine ganz _schreckliche_ Grippe. Alfred hat ihm strenge Bettruhe verordnet und Dick ist einfach fürchterlich bei Verhandlungen.“ Tim seufzte schwer. „Ich hasse deutsches Essen. Ich hasse es wirklich.“ Er verzog das Gesicht: „Wurst und Kohlköpfe.“

„Du magst doch Wurst“, erinnerte Kon ihn.

Tim gab ein amüsiertes Brummen von sich und drehte sein Gesicht so, dass es gegen Kons Kiefer ruhte. Er spürte die Vibrationen seines Lachens und sein Atem kitzelte Kon – und beides jagte ihm leichte Schauer über den Körper. „Mmmh“, machte er, „Stimmt.“ Er drückte seine Lippen gegen die Haut direkt unter seinem Kiefer, über seinen Puls, und zog mit seinen Lippen eine Spur Kons Kiefer entlang zu seinem Ohr hinauf. „Lass uns eine Runde spazieren gehen“, hauchte er, wobei seine Lippen über Kons Ohrmuschel strichen.

„Aber—“, protestierte Kon. Er war selbst überrascht, wie kratzig seine Stimme klang.

„Bevor wir wegen mir noch rausgeworfen werden“, beharrte Tim und oh, das war seine _Zunge_. Kon kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und wand sich in seinen Schuhen. Zähne. Oh Gott! Okay, wenn Tim so sehr darauf bestand, dass sie gingen, wollte er vielleicht ungestört über etwas reden, über den Fall oder… oder sowas. Kon verkniff sich ein leises Fiepen und ließ sich von Tim führen. Er sah entschuldigend zurück zu Jake, als Tim ihn auch bereits zur Seitentür hinaus in die Nacht zog.

Um die Türen herum standen überall Leute und so gingen sie weiter die Straße hinunter, vorbei an schmusenden und knutschenden Pärchen sowie etwas abseits stehenden Rauchern. Die Stille und die kühle Abendluft war eine Wohltat nach der Hitze und der Geräuschkulisse drinnen. Kon erwartete, dass Tim ihm endlich erklären würde, wohin sie gingen und warum sie die vielen Leute drinnen verließen – aber er blieb stumm. Kon bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie immer noch Händchen hielten, bis Tim ihn mit sich vom Weg weg und um eine Ecke zog, in eine schmale Gasse, die zwischen dem Gebäude und einem hohen Holzzaun entlang führte. Es war ein ausgesprochen unromantischer Ort, die Wand voller Rohrleitungen und Versorgungsanschlüsse, das Gras spärlich und fleckig, so dass sich hier glücklicherweise keine Pärchen vor der Aufsicht versteckten.

Die Stelle war so gut wie jede andere. Tim war vermutlich innerlich komplett im Detektiv-Modus gewesen und hatte die Leute beobachtet, ob sich irgendjemand auffällig verhielt. Vielleicht hatte er sogar einen Verdächtigen, den sie mal belästigen gehen könnten. Kon kickte einen Plastikbecher unter dem Zaun hindurch und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Also, was wolltest du mir sagen?“, fragte er.

Tim trat nahe an ihn heran und hob beide Hände zu Kons Oberkörper. Kon sah verwirrt zu ihm hinunter, als er plötzlich entschlossen nach hinten gedrückt wurde und zurück stolperte, bis seine Schultern gegen die Ziegelwand prallten.

„Was—“, setzte Kon an, doch der Rest verlor sich in Tims Mund. Kon gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und hielt Tims Schultern, konnte sich aber nicht wirklich dazu überwinden, die Kraft aufzuwenden, die nötig gewesen wäre, um sich zu befreien. Tims Lippen bewegten sich gegen Kons, schlossen sich um seine Unterlippe und zogen sanft. Ohne nachzudenken entspannte Kon sich und gewährte Tims Zunge bereits beim ersten prüfenden Lecken Einlass. Der Kuss war ganz und gar nicht wie der auf der Tanzfläche und doch war das Zittern und das Zusammenziehen in Kons Brustkorb genau dasselbe.

Tim stöhnte weit hinten in seiner Kehle und drängte sich gegen ihn, bis ihre Körper sich lückenlos aneinander schmiegten. Er vertiefte den Kuss und seine Hände wanderten hinunter zu Kons Bauch und wieder nach oben zu Kons Brust, sein Hemd mit sich nach oben und halb aus seiner Hose schiebend.

Kon keuchte in den Kuss hinein und hielt seine Hände fest. „Was machst du da?“, rang er nach Luft.

„Weißt du das denn nicht?“, murmelte Tim. Er beugte sich ihm entgegen zu einem weiteren Kuss, aber Kon drehte den Kopf weg. Scheinbar unbeirrt leckte er eine feuchte Spur von Kons Schlüsselbein hinauf zu seinem Ohr und saugte sein Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne ein.

„Tim“, keuchte Kon. Tims Knie schob sich zwischen Kons Oberschenkel. Kon stöhnte, seine Stimme erschreckend laut in der abendlichen Stille.

„Conner“, raunte Tim und ließ seine Zunge an der Rückseite von Kons Ohr entlang fahren.

„Gott“, keuchte Kon. Was ging hier überhaupt vor sich? Meinte Tim – meinte Tim das _wirklich_ ernst? Bestimmt nicht. Es musste Teil dieses ganzen Schauspiels sein, oder vielleicht ärgerte er Kon auch einfach, weil er vorhin seine Erektion mitbekommen hatte. Tim könnte doch nicht wirklich – auf keinen Fall konnte Tim—

„Du machst mich so wahnsinnig“, keuchte Tim ihm ins Ohr, sein Atem heiß und feucht, „Gott, Conner, du hast ja keine Ahnung…“ Er zog seinen Mund über Kons Wange, um erneut Besitz von seinen Lippen zu ergreifen. „So so…“, murmelte er in Kons Mund hinein, bevor seine Stimme verhallte.

„Aber—“ Kon brachte kein weiteres Wort heraus. Tims Zunge strich gegen seine eigene und Kon erwiderte den Kuss, konnte sich dessen nicht erwehren. Oh Gott, er schmeckte gut! Kon hatte schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr daran gedacht Tim zu küssen, schon seit bevor sie Freunde geworden waren. Er hatte gedacht, dass er seiner verdammten hormongesteuerten Phase entwachsen wäre, dass er erwachsen genug geworden wäre, um ihre Freundschaft auch ehrlich zu schätzen, anstatt Tim die ganze Zeit _herausfordern_ zu wollen.

Tim war schon seit langem der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben; diejenige Person, zu der er mit seinen Problemen kam; diejenige Person, auf deren Unterstützung er sich verlassen konnte, egal was wäre. Aber das hier – Kon hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Er klammerte sich in Tims Rücken, seine Finger gruben sich in massive Muskeln, er spürte Tims Stöhnen um seine Zunge herum nachhallen. Als Tim sich wieder löste, um seine Zähne in sein Kinn zu vergraben, unvermittelt und tückisch, keuchte Kon auf und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. „Stopp“, keuchte er. Wenn das hier nicht echt war, würde er sterben. „Tim, nein. Hör auf!“

“Warum?”, fragte Tim. Er drückte seine Zähne gegen Kons Hals, leckte breit und feucht darüber. „Du willst es doch.“ Er zog sein Bein nach oben, bis sein Oberschenkel gegen Kons Leiste gepresst war, drückte es genau mit der richtigen Anspannung gegen seine Hoden.

Kons Keuchen klang in seinen eigenen Ohren eher wie ein Schluchzen. „Tim…“

Tim zog sein Bein minimal nach oben und griff zwischen sie, um Kons Hemd aus seiner Hose zu ziehen. „Und ich will es auch.“

„ _Fuck_.“

„Ich will dich. Hab ich immer schon—“ Er drückte seine Lippen erneut gegen Kons Ohr und mit einem Mal wurde seine Stimme tonlos und ernst, als er dagegen hauchte: „Geh zu Boden!“

„Wa—“, schnappte Kon nach Luft, aber Tim verschwand bereits mit einem entsetzlichen Knacken und einer plötzlichen Bewegung, wurde wie eine Puppe beiseite geschleudert. Er prallte an der Wand ab und schlug auf dem Boden auf, dann lag er bewegungslos da.

Baumhauer stand vor Kon, das pickelige Gesicht zu einer zähnefletschenden Grimasse verzogen. _Baumhauer_ , das dürre kleine Arschloch aus Kons Biologiekurs. Er griff nach Kons Kehle – und Kons Hände hoben sich ganz von selbst, um ihn am Handgelenk zu packen, aber er erinnerte sich an Tims Worte und riss dem Typen nicht den Arm aus. Wenn Tim einen Plan hatte… Aber Tims Pläne beinhalteten normalerweise, dass er _bei Bewusstsein_ war.

„Du beschissene, verfickte _Schwuchtel_ “, zischte Baumhauer, „unnatürlicher, gottloser _Dreck_!“ Eine Vene oder ein Muskel zuckte an seiner Wange und in seinen Augen schimmerte Wahnsinn. Kon konnte überall um seine blassgrauen Iriden herum Weiß sehen und seine Pupillen waren trotz der Dunkelheit zu winzigen Punkten verengt.

„ _Du_ “, gab Kon zurück und kam sich wie ein Idiot vor. Gott, es erschien ihm jetzt so offensichtlich! Er hatte es nicht wegen des Clubs auf Dalton abgesehen… „Du krankes _Schwein_!“

Baumhauers Griff an Kons Hals wurde fester und er riss ihn ein Stück zu sich. „Du nennst _mich_ krank. _Du_.” Er lachte.

Kon sah zu Tim hinunter, der ein paar Meter entfernt in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Boden lag, sein Gesicht im Dreck. Sein Herz schug, aber er bewegte sich nicht. „Wenn du ihm weh tust—“

„Dann _was_?“, spottete Baumhauer, „Du kannst mir nichts anhaben. Ich bin das _Schwert Gottes_.“

„Du bist verrückt“, korrigierte Kon. Er wurde für seinen Einwurf durchgeschüttelt und beinahe bis auf die Zehenspitzen angehoben, bis er auf Baumhauers leicht fettige Haare hinunter sah.

„Wie kannst du es _wagen_ “, zischte er, „ _Du_ , der du Leute für die homosexuelle Agenda anwirbst und gute Kirchengänger zu euren bösen Werken verführst. Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich drauf gewartet hab, dich allein anzutreffen? Deine arme Tante ist eine gute, gottesfürchtige Frau. Ich konnte dich doch nicht in ihrem _Heim_ ausmerzen. Aber _jetzt_ – tja“, lachte er leise und streckte sein Bein aus, um mit seinem Schuh gegen Tims Bein zu stupsen. „Zwei auf einen Streich.“

Wo zur Hölle blieb Clark? War er gegangen, nachdem Kon ihn so verflucht hatte? War er ihm so beleidigt? Er könnte dieses Psycho-Ekel leicht abschütteln, aber das würde Fragen aufwerfen. Tim hatte gewollt, dass er sich _nicht wehrte_ , weshalb auch immer – aber das ergab nur Sinn, wenn Clark auftauchen würde. „Du bist doch krank im Kopf“, meinte Kon und versuchte sich an Baumhauers Vornamen zu erinnern. „Thomas“, fügte er hinzu, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich richtig erinnerte, „Du brauchst echt Hilfe.“

„Von deinesgleichen oder denen deines feinen Schwuchtel-Freunds brauche ich _gar nichts_. Gott hat mir die Stärke gegeben, um die Welt von Leuten wie dir zu befreien!“

Sollte er um Hilfe rufen? Würde ihn jemand hören? Auf keinen Wall fürde ihn jemand drinnen hören und bei den Türen war es wahrscheinlich auch laut genug, um ihn zu übertönen. Es würde Hilfe für Tim bedeuten, aber auch mehr Leute, die in einem Kampf verletzt werden könnten. Und mehr Leute, die dabei wären, wenn Kon doch noch gezwungen wäre, seine Kräfte zu benutzen. Da war es besser, den Wichser weiter anzustacheln: „Ich fühl mich ja geschmeichelt, dass du mich mit Dalton in einen Topf wirfst. Er ist ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch.“

„Er war im Auftrag des Verderbers unterwegs!“, knurrte Baumhauer wütend, „Genauso wie du und die Anderen. Unruhestifter, die Menschen verführen und vom Pfad der Tugend abbringen—“

„Ach, jetzt _verführe_ ich also?“

Baumhauer schlug ihn mit genug Wucht gegen die Wand, dass Kon wahrscheinlich das Bewusstsein verloren hätte, wäre er ein normaler Mensch gewesen. „Schämst du dich denn überhaupt nicht für deine Sünden?“

„Ja klar“, gab Kon zurück, „Wenn ich was _Falsches_ getan hab. Wie jemandem _wehzutun_.“ Baumhauer schlug ihn erneut gegen die Wand, aber Kon redete weiter: „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass in der Bibel ziemlich strenge Sachen zum Töten von Menschen stehen. Schämst _du_ dich denn?“

„Ich führe Gottes Willen aus“, zischte Baumhauer, „Ich zerschlage die Gottlosen in Seinem Namen. Aber du solltest wissen, dass Er alle Seine Kinder liebt. Selbst jetzt bist du Ihm lieb und teuer, wenn du nur deinen Sünden abschwörst und auf Seine Seite gehst. Tue Buße!“, stieß er aus und zog seine Faust zurück, „Denn das Himmelreich naht!“ Seine Faust flog auf Kons Gesicht zu. Die Muskeln in seiner Schulter spannten sich an, als er sein ganzes Gewicht in diesen Schlag legte. Kon ließ zu, dass er traf. Er hörte Knochen splittern, als Baumhauers Faust etwas Härteres als Stahl traf. Baumhauer ließ ihn los und stolperte rückwärts, zusammengekrümmt und sich die gebrochene Hand haltend. Er wandte sich heulen ab und schloss vor Schmerz die Augen.

Kon nutzte den Moment und trat vor, um einen Schlag auszuteilen, der Baumhauer von den Füßen riss und durch den Holzzaun befürderte, als bestünde er aus nichts weiter als Streichhölzer. Er kam allerdings nie am Boden auf, denn Superman fing ihn an seinem Hemd auf und hielt ihn so schlaff und bewusstlos fest. Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase und seinem Mund.

Kon verlor keine Zeit, um neben seinem Freund auf die Knie zu gehen. „Tim“, sagte er sanft und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er hatte Angst, ihn zu bewegen. Man sollte ja Leute nicht bewegen, wenn man nicht wusste, wo sie verletzt waren, oder? „Tim, Mann, komm schon…“

Tim drehte ihm sein Gesicht zu und öffnete die Augen. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und seine Wange war rot vom Anflug einer Prellung, die noch zu einem eindrucksvollen blauen Auge werden würde. „Du solltest doch _zu Boden gehen_ “, meinte er etwas zu kratzig und schwach, als dass Kon ihm hätte beleidigt sein können, „Es hat einen Grund, warum ich _Superman_ eingeladen hab.“

„Wo zur Hölle warst du überhaupt so lange?!“, verlangte Kon zu wissen, „Tim hätte ernsthaft _verletzt_ werden können.“

Clark landete leichtfüßig neben ihm. „Ich hab _versucht_ , euch beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu geben“, antwortete er, wobei eine leichte Röte in seine Wangen stieg, „Nach dem ersten Bisschen, das ich mitgehört hab, hab ich nicht angenommen, dass ihr von mir abgehört werden wollt, also hab ich mich bemüht, meine Aufmerksamkeit auf was anderes zu richten. Dann hab ich ihn—“ Er schüttelte leicht Baumhauers leblose Gestalt. „—aufschreien hören, also…“ Er trat abrupt einen Schritt zurück. „Wenn es euch gut geht, werde ich diesen jungen Mann hier bei den entsprechenden Behörden abliefern?“

„ _Geht‘s_ dir denn gut?“, fragte Kon. Er half Tim dabei, sich aufzusetzen. Scheinbar hatte er ein wenig Mühe, sich aufrecht zu halten. „Shit, dieses _Geräusch_ , als er dich geschlagen hat. Geht‘s dir wirklich gut? Ich sollte dich zu einem Arzt bringen—“

„Du willst doch nur, dass sie meinen Kopf durchchecken“, gab Tim mit einem leisen Schmunzeln zurück, „Wir sollten einen Krankenwagen rufen, aber mir geht es gut. Sehr gut sogar. Gerade böse zugerichtet genug.“

Kon blinzelte verwirrt. „ _Genug_? Genug _wofür_?“

Tim griff sich Kons Krawatte, die Baumhauer halb gelöst hatte. „Um Anklage zu erheben“, murmelte er, „Komm her, okay?“

„Du—“, setzte Kon an, aber dann zog Tim ihn bereits für einen Kuss zu sich. Er erwiderte ihn bereitwillig und seine Hände legten sich um Tims Gesicht. Tim ging es gut. Es ging ihm gut und sein bescheuerter Plan hatte funktioniert, auch wenn Kon improvisiert hatte. Sie hatten den Bösewicht geschnappt und den Tag gerettet, ohne mehr als ein blaues Auge davonzutragen. Kon konnte eine leichte Spur Blut in Tims Mund schmecken, wo seine Lippe gegen seine Zähne geprallt war, aber irgendwie machte es das auch besser – erfüllt von dem Wissen, dass Tim am Leben war und es ihm gut ging.

Es gab einen Lichtblitz und Kon ließ blinzelnd von ihm ab. „Was—“, murmelte er und sah sich um. Lois stand an der Hausecke mit einer Kamera in der Hand. „Hey!“

„Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass sich jemand an dich herangeschlichen hat, während du mich küsst“, betonte Tim wenig hilfreich, „Daran solltest du besser arbeiten.“ Er wandte sich Lois zu: „Hast du schon die Polizei gerufen?“

„Nicht bevor du mir kein Exklusivinterview versprichst“, gab Lois zurück und steckte ihre Kamera ein, „ _Hübsches_ Veilchen übrigens. _Sehr_ fotogen.“

„Moment mal“, mischte Kon sich ein, „ _Exklusivinterview_?“ Er sah zu Tim und erwartete bereits, dass er unumwundern ablehnen würde. Schließlich war er derjenige, der sich damals eine komplett neue Identität erfunden hatte, als Young Justice im Fernsehen sein sollten.

„Schätzchen“, meinte Tim Wayne und streckte Kon eine Hand entgegen, so dass er ihm auf die Beine half, „Ich zähle drauf, dass du mich auf die Titelseite bringst.“


	17. Chapter 17

**Samstag**

Kon lag in seinem Bett und starrte hinauf zu den Brandflecken an der Decke, die noch aus einer Zeit stammten, bevor er seinen Hitzeblick unter Kontrolle hatte. Unten konnte er bereits alle herumwuseln hören. Clark war draußen in der Scheune und machte die Farmarbeiten, die Kon an diesem Morgen glücklicherweise nicht machen müsste. Martha stand am Herd und kochte etwas, das einfach nur köstlich roch. Tim und Lois saßen mit Ausnahme des Klackerns auf Tastaturen still am Küchentisch. Immer wieder einmal trank einer von beiden einen Schluck Kaffee oder kommentierte kurz etwas. Tim hatte Lois schon zweimal zum Lachen gebracht, seit Kon aufgewacht war. Eigentlich war klar gewesen, dass die beiden sich verstehen würden.

Aber Kon hatte _nicht_ genug Schlaf bekommen, um sich schon mit den Frotzeleien auseinanderzusetzen, die er sicher bekommen würde, wenn er nach unten ging. Er hatte die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, Tims Hand in der Notfallmedizin in Smallville zu halten, während Tim abgetastet und geröntgt und untersucht wurde. Tim – Tim _Wayne_ – hatte Kon die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe haben wollen, bis Martha schließlich Dr. Gomer überredet hatte, sie gehen zu lassen, egal ob Tim noch ein MRT, CT, PET und jede andere medizinische Abkürzung, die ihm anscheinend noch einfiel, wollte.

Als sie schließlich nach Hause kamen, hatte Lois bereits einen Artikel über die Ereignisse des Abends abgeschickt – was bedeutete, dass Kon zu spät war um sie aufzuhalten, selbst wenn sie ihm immer noch ein wenig Angst einjagte, wenn sie wütend war. Martha hatte es aufgegeben, aus ihm und Tim etwas herauszubekommen und die ganze Geschichte schließlich Clark aus der Nase gezogen – und prompt auch darauf bestanden, dass Tim auf der Couch schlafen würde, vielen Dank – selbst als Tim sie darauf hinwies, dass er doch besser über Nacht unter Beobachtung bleiben sollte. Martha hatte ihn ihrerseits daran erinnert, dass sie dafür zwei Leute mit Supersinnen im Haus hätten.

Kon hatte nicht gewusst, was er ihr sagen sollte, als sie ihn danach in die Enge getrieben und gefragt hatte, was denn zwischen ihm und Tim passiert war. Er konnte _Ma_ nicht anlügen – hatte er noch _nie_ gekonnt. Was aber auch bedeutete, dass er ihr nicht versichern konnte, dass da nichts lief. Er hatte es versucht – sogar schon den Mund geöffnet, um seine Unschuld zu beteuern – aber im selben Moment hatte er sich an das Gefühl von Tims schlankem, muskulösem Oberschenkel erinnert, der sich zwischen seine eigenen schob. Von Tims Zunge, die sein Ohr entlang fuhr. Und er hatte kein Wort herausgebracht.

Kon hatte es ihr nicht sagen können, weil er es auch nicht _wusste_. Tim war ein verflucht guter Schauspieler – er wurde wirklich zu seinen Undercover-Rollen – aber selbst das Wissen darum hatte Kon nicht darauf vorbereitet, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn _er_ dabei in den Blickpunkt geriet. Tim hatte verdammt nochmal sehr so gewirkt wie jemand, der Kon an die Wäsche wollte – genug, dass sogar Kon ihm vorübergehend auf den Leim gegangen war.

_Das_ war geschauspielert gewesen, da war Kon sich jetzt, bei Tageslicht, sicher. Es war seine eigene Reaktion darauf, die ihn verunsicherte.

Tim und Lois stritten sich inzwischen über irgendwas, weshalb Kon sie ausblendete und stattdessen Clark dabei zuhörte, wie er sich den Dreck von den Stiefeln stampfte. Im Gegensatz zu Kon verwendete er seine Kräfte nie für so etwas Triviales wie das Umgehen von Hühnerdreck. Clark kam ins Haus.

„Clark, Schatz“, hörte er Martha sagen, „Geh und sieh doch bitte nach, ob Conner schon wach ist.“

Was wahrscheinlich hieß, dass sie alle bereits wussten, dass er wach war. Kon seufzte und drehte sich um, damit er an seine Hosen kam. Er schwebte weit genug nach oben, um sie sich über seine Boxershorts zu ziehen, bevor er sich an die Bettkante setzte und mit den Händen durch seine Haare wuschelte.

Clark klopfte am Türrahmen an, als er die Tür bereits aufdrückte, was Kon wahrscheinlich genervt hätte, wenn das Anklopfen nicht sowieso ein absoluter Witz gewesen wäre. Immerhin konnten sie sich gegenseitig sowieso durch das Holz hindurch sehen. „Hey“, begrüßte er ihn und streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein, „Kommst du runter zum Frühstück?“

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Kon, einfach nein zu sagen. Er könnte sich den ganzen Tag hier oben verstecken, vielleicht könnte er zum Fenster hinaus fliegen und entkommen. Vielleicht bräuchten sie ja einen Superhelden in Abu Dhabi oder so.

Clark schlüpfte ins Zimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür. „Oder… wir könnten reden?“

Frühstück klang mit einem Mal wie eine fantastische Idee. Aber da war es schon zu spät – Clark kam bereits zu ihm herüber, um sich neben Kon auf die Bettkante zu setzen. Kon glättete die Decke und beförderte eine Unterhose so heimlich wie möglich mit seinem Fuß unters Bett.

„Ähm“, machte Clark, sein Blick auf die Wand gerichtet, „Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich irgendwas vor dir versteckt hab, weil das hab ich nicht. Es ist nur… Einige Dinge liegen in der Vergangenheit und es wird nicht oft drüber gesprochen. Es gab nie einen Grund, es anzusprechen.“

„Klar“, stimmte Kon zu, in der Hoffnung, das schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

„Und… Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Oder Tim. Als ich gesagt hab…” Clark schluckte. „Als ich dir erzählt hab, dass ich dachte, es war seine Idee, dich in den Club einzuschleusen, sollte das genauso sehr ein Kommentar zu Bruces Methoden sein wie alles andere. Und auch zu Tims Fähigkeiten als Undercover-Agent. Es war nicht wertend gemeint. Es war…” Er seufzte. „Ich hab deine Ehrlichkeit immer bewundert“, versicherte er hastig, „Deine Offenheit, deine Aufrichtigkeit, wie wohl du dich mit dem fühlst, wer und was du bist.“

Kon sah überrascht zu ihm auf: „Echt?“

Endlich begegnete Clark auch seinem Blick. „Ja, Conner. Ich schätze… weißt du, ich hab mich immer fremd gefühlt, egal, auf welchem Planeten ich war. Auf der Erde gehöre ich nicht dazu wegen meiner Kräfte. Auf New Krypton gehörte ich nicht dazu, weil ich anders aufgewachsen bin.“ Clark zuckte die Schultern. „Natürlich ist es einfacher mit Leuten, die mich als Clark und als Superman kennen – mit meiner Familie, zu der du auch gehörst. Auch mit Tims Familie. Vor allem mit Tims Familie, weil… tja, Ma kennt mich sehr gut. Aber sie wird nie wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, Menschenleben in den Händen zu halten.”

Zumindest nicht, seit Clark zu groß geworden war, um getragen zu werden, ging es Kon durch den Kopf.

„Vom ersten Tag an, als ich dich getroffen hab, warst du immer so ehrlich“, fuhr Clark fort, „Du hast nie einen Grund gesehen, dich zu verstecken, bis ich dich in eine zivile Identität gezwungen hab, gegen die du dich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt hast. Du warst einfach du selber – und du bist am meisten du selber, wenn du da draußen bist und das tust, was du am besten kannst. Wenn du mit deinen Freunden zusammen bist. Offen gesagt _beneide_ ich dich. Als Teenager war ich ganz _alleine_ , Kon. Ich musste sie alle anlügen. Ich hab nicht mal Ma und Pa alles erzählt, was mit mir passiert ist, weil ich Angst hatte, dass sie eines Tages einfach beschließen würden, dass das alles zu viel für sie ist und dass sie ohne mich besser dran sind.“

Kon zog seine Beine an und drehte sich auf dem Bett so, dass er Clark zugewandt war, sein Rücken gegen das Kopfende gelehnt. „Sie haben dich geliebt. Lieben dich noch. Du bist ihr _Sohn_. Für immer. Egal, was ist.”

Clark lächelte, auch wenn sein Blick traurig war. „So etwas übersieht man recht leicht als Teenager. Man denkt leicht, Familie wäre etwas, das an Bedingungen geknüpft ist.“

Kon sah auf seine Hände hinunter.

„Wenn ich wütend war…“ Clark seufzte erneut. Kon hatte den Eindruck, dass das vielleicht eine Hinhaltetaktik war, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es Zufall ist, dass ausgerechnet Tim dir Rückendeckung gibt, als du das erste Mal in deinem Leben diejenigen Leute, denen du wichtig bist, wirklich angelogen hast. Nein“, redete er weiter, als Kon seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte, „lass mich bitte diesmal ausreden. Ich glaube, wir hatten schon genug Missverständnisse. Ich verurteile Tim hier nicht als Person. Ich weiß, dass die Dinge in Gotham anders laufen. Bruce und Tim und sogar Dick müssen lügen, um auch nur zu funktionieren, um das tun zu können, was sie tun. Die Leute müssen glauben, dass sie etwas Anderes sind als sie in Wirklichkeit sind – und zwar den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht, die ganze Zeit, weil sie ansonsten ziemlich sicher umgebracht würden. Ich kenne Bruce jetzt schon sehr lange, Kon, und ich weiß, wie _anstrengend_ das ist, aber für sie alle ist das zu ihrer zweiten Natur geworden. Sie können eben nicht durch Wände sehen oder von der Stratosphäre aus lauschen und dann eine ganze Bande auf einen Schlag ausschalten – sie müssen sie unterwandern, sie abhören, Monate lang Handelsmanifeste und Verbrechensmuster verfolgen und _dann_ schlagen sie zu. Und… sie bitten extrem selten um Hilfe.“

“Tim bittet _mich_ um Hilfe”, protestierte Kon. Einen Moment später allerdings, als ihm auffiel, wie extrem ungleich das Verhältnis von Gefallen war, die sie einander schuldeten, fügte er noch hinzu: „Manchmal.“

„So oft wie du bereit wärst zu helfen?“

„Naja“, erwiderte Kon und sein Blick ging zur Wand, „Nein. Aber auch nur, weil ich ihm immer helfen würde, wenn er mich darum bitten würde. Das ist… Wir sind Freunde. Dafür sind Freunde da.” Als Kon wieder zu Clark sah, lächelte er. „Was?”

„Nichts“, gab Clark unbeschwert zurück, „Ich glaub, mir wird gerade erst so richtig bewusst, dass du echt ziemlich erwachsen geworden bist.“

Kon wandte schnell den Blick wieder ab. „Nicht so schnell“, gab er zurück, „Super _boy_ , du erinnerst dich? Erwarte jetzt bloß nicht, dass ich mich total reif und erwachsen verhalte.“

„Oh“, antwortete Clark, „Ich werde versuchen, keine unverhältnismäßig hohen Erwartungen an dich zu haben.“ Er lachte leise. „Nicht dass ich dir unterstellen wollte, dass du _verantwortungsbewusst_ oder sowas wärst.“

„Oh, Gott, nein“, grinste Kon, „Und bitte, bitte erwähn das nicht Ma gegenüber, ansonsten gibt sie mir noch extra Farmarbeit auf oder so.“

Clark lachte und das Geräusch wirkte irgendwie zu groß für das kleine Zimmer unterm Dach – dasselbe Zimmer, in dem er selbst geschlafen hatte, bevor Kon überhaupt auch nur ein Gedanke im Kopf eines verrückten Wissenschaftlers gewesen war. „Was denn noch? Du hälst doch schon die gesamte Farm am Laufen. Das ist ein Vollzeitjob, der da noch zur Schule und deiner Tätigkeit als Superboy dazu kommt, und du scheinst damit ganz gut klar zu kommen.“

„Weil ich aber auch schummle“, gab Kon zu. Er legte seine Hand auf die Decke und sie ordnete sich in sauberen Reihen an, wie der Mais draußen vor seinem Fenster.

„Du klingst gerade, als hätte Pa jemals wirklich noch den Pflug an den Traktor angehängt, nachdem ich 15 geworden bin.“

Kon lächelte und ließ seinen Kopf gegen das Kopfende des Betts ruhen. Das hier war gar nicht so übel. Normalerweise wenn er versuchte mit Clark zu reden, machte das Kon entweder sprachlos oder wütend. Bis jetzt hatte er zum größten Teil beides vermieden.

„Was ich aber sagen wollte“, meinte Clark, „wegen Tim. Es ist nicht, dass ich ihm nicht vertraue oder ihn nicht mag oder irgendwas in der Art. Ich bin nur… gewissermaßen schon da gewesen, wo du jetzt bist. Bruce hasst es noch mehr als Tim, um etwas zu bitten, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er nicht Mittel und Wege hat, uns alle dazu zu bekommen, dass wir tun, was er will. Er kann manchmal ein ziemlich hinterhältiger, manipulativer Bastard sein. Er ist neben Lois mein bester Freund, aber manchmal treibt er mich echt in den Wahnsinn.“

„Tim ist nicht…“, setzte Kon an, ließ dann den Satz aber unbeendet. Er hätte ihn jedenfalls nicht als Bastard bezeichnet. Außer natürlich, wenn er gerade in einen von Tims besonders hinterhältigen und manipulativen Tricks hineingezogen worden war. Hmmm. „Batman ist auch so?“

„Oh ja“, stimmte Clark zu und sein Augenrollen dazu hatte wirklich epische Ausmaße, „Zum Beispiel bringt er seinen Presseagenten dazu, dass er Perry überredet, mich zu einer Veranstaltung zu schicken, bei der er ist.“

Kon zog die Stirn in Falten. „Wenn er meint, dass er vielleicht Unterstützung braucht?“

„Manchmal.“ Clark zuckte die Schultern. „Meistens macht er das, um jemanden zu haben, mit dem er sich unterhalten kann. Denn Gott bewahre, dass er mal zum Telefon greift und mich anruft. Oder mich einfach so ruft.“ Er neigte den Kopf und sah Kon durchdringend an. „Jedenfalls ist das alles mein Versuch dir zu sagen: Wenn du meinst, Tim könnte Hintergedanken bei seinem Trick gestern Abend gehabt haben, dann heißt das wahrscheinlich, dass dem auch so ist.“

Oh. _Oh_. Kon spürte die Hitze in sein Gesicht steigen und wandte den Blick ab. _Oh._ Clark dachte… _Clark_ dachte…

Was wenn er Recht hatte?

„Ich lass dich mal in Ruhe anziehen“, sagte Clark und stand bereits auf. Er hielt auf die Tür zu, drehte sich aber im Türrahmen nochmal um. „Conner. Kon. Du weißt, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst? Ich meine, ich war nicht immer der beste…“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen.

„Ja“, antwortete Kon mit rauer Stimme, „Ja, weiß ich.“

Sobald Clark die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ Kon sich auf das Bett fallen und drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen. Oh Gott. Hatte Clark Recht? Was wenn ja? Was würde das _bedeuten_? Er könnte Tim _so_ auf gar keinen _Fall_ gegenüber treten!

*

Schließlich war er frisch geduscht und hatte sich die Zähne geputzt – selbst wenn er eine eher peinlich lange Zeit mit seiner Frisur verbracht hatte, wenn man bedachte, dass er nur nach unten zum _Frühstück_ ging. Also zog Kon sich ein frisches Paar Jeans und den blauen Pullover an, von dem Martha meinte, dass er seine Augen hübsch hervorhob, und ging nach unten.

„Na hallo, du Schlafmütze“, begrüßte Martha ihn, als er die Küche betrat, „Ich dachte schon, du würdest da oben den gesamten Tag verbummeln.“

„Hm“, machte Tim, ohne von seinem Laptop aufzusehen. Sein Veilchen sah heute Morgen noch schlimmer aus. „Ich hätte ihn einfach so mit nach San Francisco nehmen können, so fest wie er geschlafen hat.” Tim nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Ich hab ihn sogar umgezogen, ohne dass er aufgewacht ist.“

Martha lachte leise, aber Clark sah verunsichert zwischen Kon und Tim hin und her und auf Lois‘ Gesicht lag ein leises Schmunzeln. An jedem anderen Morgen ihres Lebens hätte Kon jetzt eine spitze Bemerkung auf Lager gehabt, aber etwas daran, wie Tim ihn nicht ansah, ließ Kon sich kommentarlos setzen.

Tim saß am Kopfende des kleinen rechteckigen Tischs, so weit von Clark und Lois weg, wie er nur konnte. Dieser Umstand ließ Kon seinen eigenen Stuhl etwas näher zu ihm rücken und er berührte absichtlich mit seinem Fuß den von Tim, auch wenn er dafür Krypto aus dem Weg scheuchen musste. „Hey“, sagte er unsicher.

Tim klappte seinen Laptop zu. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir nach dem Frühstück zum Tower aufbrechen.“

„Okay“, meinte Kon, weil das vielleicht nicht das war, worüber er eigentlich hatte reden wollen, aber er wollte dieses Gespräch, das sie anscheinend führen mussten, sowieso nicht vor seiner ganzen Familie führen.

Martha stellte einen vollen Teller und einen Becher Kaffee vor Kon ab und ging sich dann ihr eigenes Frühstück bereiten. Kon schnappte sich den Kaffee und hielt sich wie an einer warmen, duftenden Rettungsleine daran fest. Als er auf seinen Teller sah, fand er darauf einen Stapel Blaubeer-Pfannkuchen. Er sah zu Tim, auf dessen Teller eine Portion Essen fehlte, die wahrscheinlich das mathematisch exakt berechnete Minimum dessen darstellte, was er essen müsste ohne unhöflich zu wirken. Die anhimmelnden Blicke, die Tim von Krypto bekam, ergaben auf einmal deutlich mehr Sinn.

Tim stellte seine Kaffeetasse ab. „Lois hat einige interessante Informationen aus einem der Deputys des Sheriffs heraus bekommen, während wir den Leuten in der Notaufnahme Unbehagen bereitet haben“, erzählte er mit einem Nicken in ihre Richtung.

„Mmh“, schluckte Lois den Bissen Pfannkuchen in ihrem Mund hinunter. Dann meinte sie fröhlich: „Sie haben ein komplettes Geständnis bekommen. Euer fanatischer Spinner hat alle drei von euch vermuteten Verbrechen gestanden und noch ein paar weitere.“

Kons Gabel fiel klirrend auf seinen Teller. „ _Weitere_?“

„Einige Morde, die vorher für Unfälle gehalten worden waren“, erklärte Tim, „und der ungeklärte Mord an einem Landstreicher letztes Jahr.“

Kon stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ellbogen“, schimpfte Martha, ohne von ihrem Teller aufzusehen.

Kon ließ seine Hände in den Schoß fallen. „Also… sperren sie ihn wenigstens weg? Ich nehme an Iron Heights? Bart könnte ihn im Auge behalten.”

„Falls das Geständnis anerkannt wird“, gab Tim zurück, „dann vielleicht.“

„ _Vielleicht_?“

„Die Chancen sind recht hoch, dass er als schuldunfähig eingestuft wird.“

Kon fluchte.

„Conner Kent!“, herrschte Martha ihn an. Sie und Clark sahen beide gleich empört drein. „Keine Schimpfworte am Frühstückstisch!“

„Ich finde ja, das ist eine angemessene Stellungnahme“, meinte Lois trocken. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. „Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie mit den Tests und den Anhörungen fertig sind, aber momentan ist er erst mal zur Feststellung in Keystone.“

„Er wird so oder so weggesperrt“, versicherte Clark ihm, „Weg von allen, denen er sonst noch wehtun könnte. Und vielleicht bekommt er ja die Hilfe, die er braucht. Er ist noch jung.“

Tim schnaubte verächtlich. „Selbst wenn wir mal annehmen, dass diese Hochsicherheits-Einrichtung für die kriminell Geisteskranken auch nur irgendwie besser als Arkham ist…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Meiner Erfahrung nach ist es sehr schwer, jemanden von Religion zu heilen.“

Martha sah ihn missbilligend an, aber es war Clark, der meinte: „Das ist schon furchtbar zynisch, Tim. Selbst für dich.“

„Hm“, machte Tim düster, „Hast du denn jemals Valley auch nur _getroffen_?“

„Wen?“, fragte Kon.

Tim richtete seinen Blick nach oben, bevor er Kon einen amüsierten Blick zuwarf. „Erzähle ich dir später. Die Sache ist die, dass wir in Gotham unseren fairen Anteil an religiösen Spinnern haben – wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als das. Und es geht nie gut aus.“ Er machte eine Pause und grinste. „Nachdem ich selbst ja nie im Zentrum einer Sekte gestanden habe…“

Martha räusperte sich, bevor Clark oder Kon auf diese so offensichtliche Provokation eingehen konnten. „Ich denke, das war jetzt genug Mord und Religion am Tisch für einen Morgen. Als nächstes wollt ihr noch über Politik streiten!“

„Hm“, machte Tim mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, „Lois – bezüglich dieses _Exposés_ , das du über Senator Kaseys Missbrauch von Wahlkampfmitteln geschrieben hast…“

„Meinst du das über die Yacht oder das über die minderjährigen Prostituierten?“

Kons Fuß stieß im selben Moment gegen Tims Knöchel, in dem Clark etwas machte, das Lois zusammenzucken ließ. Martha seufzte nur, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet.

Als Kon ein wohlbekanntes Rumpeln von etwas weiter die Straße hinauf hörte, setzte er sich mit einem Ruck auf.

„Was?“, fragte Tim, augenblicklich wachsam.

Clark legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Ma“, fragte er, „erwartest du jemanden?“

„Oh“, antwortete sie beiläufig, „Hab ich das nicht gesagt? Jake hat angerufen. Hat gesagt, er würde vorbeischauen.“ Sie warf Kon einen Blick zu, der ihn sein Besteck gerade noch festhalten ließ. „Er hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er sollte dich am besten selbst besuchen kommen.“

„Oh, wie nett“, meinte Tim tonlos. Er stand auf. „Ich geh mich mal umziehen.“

„Was?“, stieß Kon aus und stand ebenfalls auf, „Warum? Du siehst—“ wie Tim aus, begriff er, als er sein T-Shirt und die leicht ausgebeulten Jeans registrierte.

„Tja, Darling“, gab Tim in einem Ton zurück, der Martha leicht die Augen verengen ließ, „ _Niemand_ sollte mich sehen, wenn ich mich nicht von meiner besten Seite zeige.“ Lois lachte, als er aus dem Raum schlenderte, auch wenn Martha weiterhin mürrisch aussah.

Kon schnappte sich seinen und Tims Teller und ging zur Spüle hinüber. Krypto folgte ihm und sah bettelnd zu ihm auf, so dass Kon den Rest von Tims Frühstück in den Hundenapf kippte. Dann stellte er die beiden Teller in die Spüle und gab etwas Spülwasser darüber. Er wusch sich die Hände und trocknete sie ab. Als er hörte, wie Jake den Motor abstellte, ging er, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Als Kon hinaus auf die Veranda trat, stieg Jake gerade aus dem Truck aus. Er griff nochmal über den Sitz hinweg und nahm eine flache weiße Schachtel auf, bevor er schnell die Stufen herauf kam. Vor Kon blieb er stehen, die weiße Schachtel wie eine Opfergabe von sich gestreckt.

„Wie, äh. Wie geht‘s Tim?“, fragte er nervös.

„Oh“, meinte Kon, „Ihm geht‘s gut. Ich mein – also, er hat noch eine recht große Sache draus gemacht, aber Doc Gomer sagt, es geht ihm gut. Was ist, äh…“

„Kuchen“, gab Jake hastig zurück. Er schob ihm die Schachtel noch etwas weiter entgegen und Kon nahm sie. „Es ist ein, äh, Kirschkuchen. Nell hat ihn gebacken. Er ist wirklich lecker.“

Kon sah zu der Schachtel in seinen Händen. „Danke.“

Jake verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Jedenfalls“, meinte er, „wollte ich nur, äh. Nur sichergehen, dass es dir gut geht. Dass es euch beiden gut geht, meine ich. Tim auch.“

„Er hat ein verdammt heftiges Veilchen“, lachte Kon leise, „aber er heilt recht schnell.“

„Oh“, machte Jake und klang dabei, als hätte Kon etwas Überraschendes und gleichzeitig Wichtiges gesagt. Seine Augen verengten sich leicht, aber Kon war sich nicht sicher, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Ein paar Sekunden später schüttelte er den Kopf und sein Blick senkte sich wieder zu seinen Füßen. „Ich, äh… hatte den Eindruck, dass er mich nicht besonders mag“, meinte er leise, „Du hast ihm nichts erzählt… ähm…“

Kon hustete. „Wir haben nicht—“ Er brach ab und änderte nach kurzem Überlegen seine Aussage: „Ich hab nicht viele Geheimnisse vor Tim. Wäre auch ziemlich zwecklos. Er findet‘s ja doch irgendwann raus.“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Er ist einfach zu schlau für mich.“

„Sag sowas nicht“, erwiderte Jake und sah, plötzlich grimmig, erneut zu Kon auf, „Sagt _er_ das etwa?“

„Was?“, fragte Kon verblüfft, „Nein! Nicht dass – Jake, ich werte mich hier nicht selber ab und ich denke auch nicht, dass ich ein Idiot bin. Tim ist einfach nur _richtig schlau_.“

Jake gab einen unverbindlichen Laut von sich. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah wieder zu seinen Füßen hinunter. Er streifte mit dem Schuh über den Stufenabsatz und klopfte damit einen Klumpen Erde zu Boden. „Ich muss ja zugeben“, sagte er leise, „er… ist nicht ganz das, was ich erwartet hatte.“

Ehrlich gesagt war er auch nicht ganz das gewesen, was _Kon_ erwartet hatte, aber das konnte er Jake nicht sagen. Urgh, er hatte Recht gehabt. Alle seine Freunde würden sich fragen, warum zur Hölle er mit einem Arsch wie Tim Wayne zusammen war – und wenn nicht, würden sie sich Chases Vermutung anschließen, dass er nur für das Geld mit ihm zusammen war oder so. „Man muss ihn erst näher kennenlernen“, erklärte Kon, „Er ist anfangs etwas… kratzbürstig, schätz ich. Er hat mich früher in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Wir haben echt _ständig_ gestritten. Aber wenn er einem mal vertraut… wenn er sich einem mal öffnet, ist er echt ein ganz anderer Mensch. Ein echt toller Mensch.“

Jake sah nicht überzeugt aus, aber er nickte. „Denkst du, er hat das ernst gemeint? Dass ich nach Gotham kommen soll?“

„Oh, um Himmels Willen!“, ertönte Tims Stimme von der Tür, was Kon und Jake beide zusammenzucken und sich ertappt zu ihm umdrehen ließ. Er hatte sich elegante und wahrscheinlich teure Kleidung angezogen und seine Frisur gerichtet und… war der Bluterguss etwa _dunkler_? „Conner, _bitte deinen Freund herein_.“ Er verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Im Ernst, bist du in einer Scheune aufgewachsen?“ Er hob seine Hand. „Sag jetzt nichts darauf.“

Kon funkelte ihn düster an.

„Es sei denn“, fügte Tim neckisch hinzu, „ihr beide wolltet lieber allein sein.“

Kon schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich mit der Hand, die nicht den Kuchen hielt, den Nasenrücken. „Komm rein“, forderte er Jake auf. Tim hielt ihnen die Tür auf und Kon deutete, dass Jake zuerst gehen sollte, so dass er Tim gegen sein Schienbein treten könnte, ohne Verdacht zu wecken.

Natürlich wich Tim aus.

Sie gingen alle zusammen in die Küche, wo Jake wie versteinert innehielt, als er Clark und Lois ihre Pfannkuchen fertig essen sah. „Oh“, gab er leise von sich, „Guten Morgen.“

„Jacob!“, begrüßte Martha ihn freudig, „Komm und frühstücke mit uns!“

„Oh, ich – das kann ich aber wirklich nicht“, gab Jake unbeholfen zurück. „Ich wollte nur…“ Seine Augen fingen mit einem Mal an zu leuchten. „Sind das Blaubeeren?“

Martha schmunzelte und nahm einen weiteren Teller aus dem Schrank.

„Jake hat einen Kuchen mitgebracht“, erzählte Kon, als er ihn auf der Küchentheke abstellte und die Schachtel öffnete, um einen Blick hinein zu erhaschen. Er sah wirklich gut aus – dunkel wie echte Kirschen und nicht wie das künstliche Rot von Füllung aus der Dose. Er roch auch sehr gut. Kon nahm mit dem Finger einen großen Tropfen Füllung auf und leckte ihn sauber, bis er aufsah und bemerkte, dass alle ihn beobachteten. „Oh“, machte er, „Clark, Lois, das ist Jake. Er ist ein Schulfreund von mir.“

Clark lächelte breit. „Du bist Carl Jenkins‘ Junge, oder?“ Er stand auf und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. „Dachte ich mir doch, dass du mir gestern Abend schon bekannt vorgekommen bist.“

Jake ließ einfach nur… zu, dass seine Hand genommen und geschüttelt wurde, wobei er geschäftigt überall hin sah, nur nicht zu Clark. „Ja, Mister Kent“, murmelte er und seine Ohren färbten sich rot. Kon sah zwischen ihnen hin und her und merkte, wie seine Augen groß wurden.

Clark lachte. „Einfach Clark, bitte. Sonst fühle ich mich alt wegen dir. Als wäre das nicht sowieso schon der Fall. Meine Güte, ich habe dich nicht mehr gesehen, seit du—“ Er ließ Jakes Hand los, um etwa die Höhe seines Oberschenkels anzudeuten. „—etwa so groß warst?“

„Er ist ziemlich in die Höhe geschossen, nicht wahr?“, gab Martha warmherzig zurück. Sie tätschelte Jakes Schulter und drückte ihm einen Teller mit einem großen Stapel Pfannkuchen darauf in die Hand. „Iss nur.“

„Danke, Mrs. Kent.“

Martha winkte ab. „Oh, Junge, nenn mich Martha. Ma, wenn du magst. Wie alle anderen auch.“ Sie blickte zu Tim. „Oder die meisten zumindest.“

„Ja, Ma’am“, murmelte Jake mit einem Lächeln. Er zog sich einen Stuhl hervor und setzte sich. Krypto setzte sich auf seine Füße, um zu betteln – und wurde für seine Bemühungen am Kopf gestreichelt.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten“, schaltete Tim sich wieder ein, „Ich hab es absolut ernst gemeint, als ich dich eingeladen hab, uns zu besuchen. Du bist Conners Freund, was bedeutet, dass wir uns besser kennenlernen sollten, und ich denke wirklich, dass Giles _begeistert_ sein wird, dich kennenzulernen.“ Er schob sich eine Haarsträhne zurück. „Die Feier ist nur halbförmlich, du musst also nicht im Smoking erscheinen. Du kannst auch gerne ein Date mitbringen, was aber natürlich keine Notwendigkeit ist.“ Er sah zu Kon und brach ab. „Oh, komm schon her“, meinte er entnervt.

„Was?“, fragte Kon ertappt und schloss den Deckel der Kuchenschachtel hinter seinem Rücken wieder.

Tim deutete ihm nur näher zu kommen, weshalb Kon auch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu ging, bis Tim sich ihm regelrecht entgegen warf und sein Kinn ergriff. Er fischte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und leckte es ab, bevor er Kons Mundwinkel abwischte, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

Lois verbarg ihr Kichern nur schlecht hinter ihrer Kaffeetasse.

„Soll ich einen Wagen für euch bestellen?“, fragte Tim, als er von ihm abließ und das – mit Monogramm versehene, bemerkte Kon – Taschentuch zu einem ordentlichen Quadrat faltete, bevor er es wieder einsteckte. „Ich hasse es, daran zu denken, dass du deine arme Tante den ganzen Abend ohne ein Fortbewegungsmittel zurücklässt. Ich würde ja selbst kommen und dich abholen, aber ich komme erst mittags aus Berlin zurück. Das sollte also genug Zeit lassen, den Jet wieder aufzutanken und euch beide in Wellington abzuholen.“

Kon blinzelte und musste schwer schlucken. „Beide?“, fragte er. Irgendwie war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er auch dorthin müsste. Und wenn Jake und er beide zu dieser Feier gingen…

Oh _Gott_! Kon begriff mit einem Schlag, was das bedeutete. Mehr Tim Wayne. Mehr Conner Kent, Tim Waynes _fester Freund_. Das Vorspielen _war noch nicht zu Ende_. Kon war sich, über ein ausgeprägtes Unbehagen in seiner Magengegend hinaus, noch nicht einmal so sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Er konnte auch nicht ablehnen, mit Jake hier neben ihm sitzend, oder es auch nur offen ansprechen – um herauszufinden, was Tim eigentlich _dachte_ , was er _wollte_ …

„Äh“, machte er und hoffte, dass Jake sich zu sehr auf seine Pfannkuchen konzentrierte, um Kons plötzliche Beklommenheit zu bemerkten. „Ähm. Um wie viel Uhr am Donnerstag?“

Am anderen Ende des Raums seufzte Clark und flüsterte, zu leise für menschliche Ohren: „Ich sag dir wirklich ungern, dass ich es dir ja gesagt habe.“

**ENDE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilog**

Justine faltete die Zeitung zusammen, aus der sie den Artikes gerade eben noch laut vorgelesen hatte und klemmte sie unter den Rand von Alex‘ Tablett mit Mittagessen. „Die armen Kids“, meinte sie und verzog das Gesicht zu einem Stirnrunzeln, „Conner ist schon wirklich herzig. Er ist vorbei gekommen, um nach dir zu sehen und er war so völlig aufgelöst. Aber er hat versucht, _mich_ zu beruhigen.“

„Er ist ein echt anständiger Junge“, stimmte Alex zu. Waren sie eigentlich alle. Er drehte den Kopf so weit, wie die Halskrause es ihm erlaubte, und sah zu der Reihe von Karten und Vasen, die sich entlang der Fensterbank erstreckte. Schon witzig; man wusste nie, wie beliebt man eigentlich war, bis alle dachten, dass man im Sterben lag. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er mit einem Promi zusammen ist“, lachte er in sich hinein, „Da hat‘s der Dorfjunge wohl zu was gebracht, schätze ich.“

„Er hat übrigens noch keine Karte geschickt“, meinte Justine. Lorelei zupfte an ihrem Hosenbein, so dass sie sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie auf das Bett hob, wo sie zwischen Alex‘ Füßen sitzen konnte. „Eine Karte von dieser Frau ist da – seiner Tante, hast du gesagt? Sie hat auch noch Marmelade oder sowas mitgeschickt. Irgendwas Eingemachtes.“

Alex schnitt eine Grimasse. „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt, bevor ich diesen widerlichen Hackbraten gegessen hab? Ich hätte dich drum gebeten, unten noch ein paar Brötchen zu holen oder so.“

„Hey!“

Alex sah die Länge des Betts hinunter zu dem Mädchen, das im Grunde seine Stieftochter war. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr die Haare heute zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, der im Sonnenlicht kupferfarben glänzte. „Ja, Sweetie?“

„Darf ich dein Jello essen?“

Justine schnaubte amüsiert und zog den Rolltisch in Richtung ihrer Tochter. „Hau rein, Kleine“, antwortete sie ihr und drückte ihr einen Göffel in die Hand.

Loreleis Gesicht erhellte sich und sie hieb auch sofort begeistert auf die zitternde grüne Masse ein.

„Weißt du, woraus das gemacht ist?“, fragte Alex grinsend.

„Kuhfüße und Schweineknochen“, gab sie gelangweilt zurück, „Das hast du mir schon gesagt. Aber es schmeckt trotzdem gut.“

Alex lachte leise und verzog das Gesicht, als er dabei schmerzhaft seine Rippen spürte. „Ich finde deinen Pragmatismus höchst bewundernswert, junge Dame“, sagte er.

Lorelei schlürfte demonstrativ das Jello durch ihre Zähne ein.

Es klopfte an der Tür, bevor eine der Krankenschwestern ihren Kopf ins Zimmer streckte. Alex hoffte, es war kein schlechtes Zeichen, dass er ihren Namen nicht mehr wusste. „Sie haben nochmal was vorbei gebracht bekommen“, verkündete sie.

Justine atmete hörbar aus und sah sich um. „Ich glaube nicht, dass hier noch Platz ist für weitere Blumen. Denkst du, sie meinen, dass sie dafür Bonuspunkte oder so bekommen?“

„Es sind keine Blumen“, erwiderte die Krankenschwester. Sie trat ins Zimmer, eine kleine, flache, braune Schachtel in Händen. „Sondern ein kleines Päckchen.“

„Vielleicht noch mehr Kekse!“, rief Lorelei aufgeregt.

„Du hast doch schon Jello“, gab Justine geistesabwesend zurück, während sie die Schachtel entgegen nahm. Darauf stand ‚ZERBRECHLICH‘, weshalb sie sie lieber nicht schüttelte. „Soll ich sie aufmachen?“

Alex hob seine Hände an, die über seinen Verbrühungen immer noch locker einbandagiert waren. „Ich denke, das solltest lieber du machen, ja.“

„Nein, ich“, quietschte Lorelei und streckte schon die Hände nach dem Päckchen aus, doch ihre Mutter nahm es ihr lieber wieder weg.

„Honey, da steht ‚zerbrechlich‘. Das bedeutet, dass darin etwas ist, das kaputt gehen kann.” Sie fuhr mit dem Fingernagel unter das Paketband und hielt inne. Ihr Blick ruhte auf der Schachtel, ihr Lächeln sarkastisch. „Alex? Hast du etwa Briefe an Supermodels geschrieben?”

An… „Was?“, fragte er.

„Der Absender lautet ‚Kory Anders‘.“

Kory Anders? _Was?_ Alex versuchte sich aufzusetzen, nur um sofort seine Freundin und die Krankenschwester um sich zu finden. Justine half ihm, das Bett etwas nach oben zu fahren und hielt ihm die Schachtel entgegen, als sie sie öffnete. Darin lag eine Karte mit einem gezeichneten Wissenschaftler darauf sowie ein kleines gerahmtes Foto von Anders im Bikini unter einem Wasserfall, mit Autogramm und einem Lippenstift-Abdruck. Alex musste grinsen, als er an die Kommentare dachte, die er von seinen Schülern bekommen würde, wenn er _das_ auf seinem Schreibtisch stellte.

„Oh, wie geschmackvoll“, meinte Justine trocken, zog das Foto aus der Schachtel und schob es unter eine Decke, bevor Lorelei es sähe. Die Schachtel klapperte und Dalton sah, dass unter dem Bild zwei kleine Ampullen verstaut gewesen waren.

Justine hielt sie für ihn in die Höhe, so dass er sie untersuchen könnte. Eine enthielt eine dickflüssige, dunkle, leuchtend orange Flüssigkeit; in der anderen befand sich eine Locke rötlich braunes Haar.

„Oh mein Gott“, stieß Alex schwer atmend aus, „Das sind _Proben_.“

„Was?... Warte!“, schimpfte Justine, als er mit seinen schmerzenden, geschwollenen Fingern nach der Karte tastete, „Ich lese sie dir vor.“

Die Karte beinhaltete keine vorgedruckte Nachricht. Stattdessen standen ein paar Zeilen in graziler, geschwungener Schrift darin, die mit lila Tinte geschrieben worden waren.

„‚Lieber Alex‘“, las Justine vor, „‚ein Freund hat mir eine ganze Menge über dich erzählt und ich wollte dir einfach eine baldige Genesung wünschen. Mein Freund meinte, du hast schon genug Blumen, also hat er mich gebeten, etwas ein bisschen Persönlicheres mitzuschicken, mit Grüßen von ihm. Viel Glück, Kory Anders. P.S.: Ich würde mich über eine Kopie der Arbeit freuen, wenn du damit fertig bist. Du kannst sie Conner geben‘. Und dann hat sie das Papier geküsst. Man sollte meinen, das Foto hätte schon gereicht.“

Alex juckten die Finger unter den Verbänden. „Oh mein Gott“, sagte er erneut. Er wandte sich hastig an die Krankenschwester. „War das Päckchen lange am Empfang gelegen? Ich muss wissen, wie alt diese Blutprobe ist.“ Ihm wurde das Herz schwer. „Die Post ist doch sicher schon _vor Stunden_ gekommen.“

„Ist nicht mit der Post gekommen“, gab die Schwester zurück und nahm die Karte, um einen Blick darüber zu werfen. „Dieser eine Junge hat es gerade eben erst zur Schwesternstation gebracht. Hab ihn kaum gesehen, so schnell ist er wieder verschwunden.“

„Könnten Sie mir etwas Eis besorgen? Trockeneis, meine ich. Und eine Isolierbox. Die gibt es hier sicher im Phlebotomie- oder Histologie-Labor—”

„Mister Dalton“, mahnte die Schwester ihn plötzlich, „Beruhigen Sie sich! Ihr Monitor spielt ja völlig verrückt.“

Alex atmete tief durch und zwang sich, sich wieder in seine Kissen zu legen. „Aber können Sie das Eis besorgen?“

„Ich hab da einen Freund im Labor“, meinte sie. Sie trat an sein Bett und rückte seine Infusion wieder gerade. „Ich geh und spreche mit ihm, aber Sie müssen ruhig bleiben, okay?“

„Okay“, stimmte Alex zu. Er versuchte angestrengt, ruhig zu atmen. „Ruhig. Okay. Liebling, kannst du Charles anrufen? Sag ihm, dass er Co-Autor sein kann, wenn ich sein Labor benutzen kann. Oh fuck! Ich kann ja nicht mal meine Hände benutzen.“

„Alex!“, fuhr Justine ihn an, als sie ihrer Tochter die Hände über die Ohren legte.

Er verstummte betreten.

Justine seufzte und schenkte ihm einen liebevoll entnervten Blick. „Sie werden dich hier nicht raus lassen, wenn du dir selber noch einen Herzinfarkt bescherst. Ich rufe Charles an. Aber beruhige dich erst mal, okay?“

„Ja, Liebling“, stimmte Alex zu, auch wenn seine Gedanken rasten.

Alien-DNA! Alex musste grinsen. Oh, das war so viel besser als noch eine Topfpflanze. Was für ein _aufmerksamer_ Junge!


End file.
